The Return of the Shinobi
by Outcastfur
Summary: When the aftermath of the 10-tails battle leaves Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi the only shinobi left in existence. The sage of the six paths sends Naruto into an alternate dimension to find his two friends and preserve the shinobi way. (Discontinued, new story located on my profile)
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE! My names Outcastfur or Outcast for short this is my first fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it. This is actually my first time writing anything like this so I know there will be some errors in my writing. Don't judge please I could really use some advice in writing if anyone could help me.

Anyway this fanfiction as you can see a Naruto/AOT fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it very much. So on with the show.

Edit: I've decided to redo the first chapter. It's time that I update this with my improved skills as a writer, and hopefully get more followers. So i hope you will enjoy it, because i certainly enjoyed rewriting it. There will not be any major changes that will effect the story greatly. I'll just be going into greater detail.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/AOT this is purely fan made. Don't sue me please.

XXXXXXX

Darkness….Darkness was all the blonde could see. He struggled to look around, and soon realized he could not move. He heard yelling, and screaming all around him. Suddenly a large explosion was heard, and a column of light appeared above him. A hand suddenly pulled him out of the dark hole he layed in, and set him down on the ground.

"Naruto! Naruto can you hear me!" Sakura yelled down at him, as she tried to wake him up.

"What. Sakura?" Naruto finally said as he finally came to. He looked around, and saw they were on the battlefield from before. There was smoke everywhere, a storm had now entered the area, and the occasional blast of lightning hit the ground. Massive roots stood out of the ground with hundreds of pods attached to them. Both of them were currently on a cliff side. Below them layed the ruins of the Shinju.

"Oh thank god." Sakura said, as she hugged him.

"Sakura what's going on?" He asked the pink haired girl, as distance rumbles were heard.

"You were hit by one of the Sage's mothers attacks. It nearly killed you." Sakura informed him, as she helped him up.

"What happened to the other's?" The blonde asked her. Walking up to the cliffside.

"Kakashi Sensei, and Sasuke are holding her off but, we need you in the fight." Sakura said walking up beside him.

"I understand, now…." Naruto paused as a bright light blinded the two, and a portal suddenly opened infront of the two. The Rabbit Goddess appered from the portal, and took the blonde from the cliffside.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, as Kaguya grabbed the Jinchūriki by his neck, and floated up in the air. Naruto struggled in her grasped, but to no effort. He was trapped.

"I'll be taking you're chakra now." The goddess said, as she lifted her right hand up, and put it up to his chest.

"The hell you are!" Naruto yelled out. He lifted both of his feet up, and pushed off her chest. The blonde broke free of her grasp, and barely landed back on the cliffside. He looked back up to the goddess defiantly.

"Fine! If I can't have your sage chakra. I'll just erase you!" Kaguya shouted out, as a massive spear of white energy appered in her left hand. She quickly threw the spear towards the defenseless blonde.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Sakura screamed rushing towards Naruto.

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled out. Knowing he could not move in time. Instantly there was a blur infront of his face, and Sasuke stood infront of him.

"Move Naruto!" Sasuke said. Throwing the blonde to the side, as the Spear hurtled towards him. The Uchiha new there wasn't anything he could do. He only smiled, knowing her saved his best friend.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed out, as she tried to run to him, but she even knew it was to late.

When the spear hit the entire area went up in a bright light, and Naruto was blinded. His entire world turned black, as he felt he was spinning.

XXXXXXX

Naruto suddenly awoke in a dark, and poorly lite alleyway. He looked around, and notice there was something strange about the architecture. It look like something out of an old history book.

"Am I dead?" Naruto asked himself, as he got up, and looked around for a way out.

"Naruto!" A voice called out to him from behind.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, as he quickly spun around to see a figure running towards him.

As the figure approached him he quickly realized thag in fact it was a girl. He would have to say she was about his age, and a bit shorter then him. She reminded him of an Uchiha. She had all the same features. Jet black hair, with a matching black pair of eye's. Her hair went down to her neck, and she appeared to be wearing a standard leaf shinobi uniform.

"Who are you?" Naruto called out to the sprinting girl.

She didn't say anything. All she did was run up to him, and immediately hug him. Naruto had no idea what was happening to him. He looked down at the girl, and noticed she was crying. The blonde had no idea what to do, so he just went with the flow, and returned the hug. Suddenly a large shadow appered over the two, and the girl's facial expressions completely changed. Her expression of relief quickly changed into a expression of fear.

"Naruto run!" The girl yelled out, pushing the blonde away from her, as the shadow got closer.

"What?" Naruto asked shocked looking at the girl, who's eye's were filled with tears.

Suddenly a large came down from the ground, and smashed the girl into the floor. The blonde was shocked by these events. He had no idea what to do, Naruto didn't even see the large hand coming down to grab him until it was to late.

"Let me go! I have to go save that girl!" Naruto yelled out to the source of the hand. His expression immediately changed when he saw the source. Nothing but a cloud of darkness.

The other hand slowly lifted up off the ground to reveal the girl's lifeless body laying on the ground.

"NO! YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed out with all his might. The blonde did not like seeing people die.

Naruto tried to form a rasengan in his hands, and then froze instantly in fear.

"All my chakra….. is gone." He said to himself with a emotionless tone, as the hand began to lift him up higher.

He looked up towards the infinite darkness where the head should be for this creature. Somehow he knew. When he passed into that darkness he would die. Naruto closed his eye's, and waiting for the end. He felt his body engulfed by darkness, and slowly opened his eye's. It reveled nothing but an empty void. Suddenly as if on queue, a light appered infront of him. The blonde moved closer to the light, and when he neared it he realized it was a small orb. He moved his hand forward, and touched the light.

The second he touched the light his head was filled with various images. Naruto saw people dressed in leaf shinobi uniform, standing in formation awaiting what looked like a larger group of giant creatures. There was a massive wall standing behind the humans. He could see the Kyuubi standing with the shinobi, as the giant human creatures neared them. Then an image of the girl before appered, she had a smile on her face, and held two new born babies. They were both girls from what Naruto could see, one had jet black hair, and large blue eye's. The other had blonde hair, and black eye's. What shocked Naruto the most was both girls had three whisker on each side of the cheek like his.

"What is this?" Naruto asked slowly backing away from the light.

Suddenly the light got brighter, and started to blinde Naruto. He was again throw into to darkness.

XXXXXXX

Naruto instantly awoke, alert, and ready. But after a quick intake of his surroundings he quickly realized he wasn't in the alleyway anymore. Instead he was in a pure white plain, where he saw nothing as he looked around.

"Hello Naruto." A low, and old voice called out to the blonde from behind.

Naruto cautiously turned around, and saw a old man with horns, floating above the water staring at him. The Jinchūriki quickly realized this was the Sage of six paths, and relaxed a bit.

"You're the sage from earlier." Naruto said walking up to the old man.

"That's correct Naruto, I'm glad you still remember me, but I am afraid to say things are a bit different now." The Sage informed the blonde. His words caught Naruto's ear, and he gave the sage his full attention.

"What do you mean did we defeat the old lady?" Naruto asked the Sage.

"You mean my mother?" The hermit asked looking at the boy confused.

"Yeah." Naruto simply replied, and also nodded his head.

"Sadly no Naruto, and I am sorry for what has happened. I never expected that this would occur. She was temporary seal by me." The old man told the blonde. Naruto only say there, and took in the Sage's words.

"What do you mean Sage?" Naruto asked looking more, and more confused.

The old man sat there quietly for a second, as silence filled the plain, and made Naruto worry.

"My mother was not defeated, and as of now can't be defeated. You're now missing the moon seal. Which we need desperately to defeat her." Hagoromo told the blonde.

"What do you mean? I thought Sasuke had the moon sign?" Naruto asked curiously, looking at the Sage with worry in his eye's.

The Sage slowly exhaled. He knew this would be tough on the blonde. "Sasuke Uchiha is dead."

"What do you mean! How!" Naruto yelled out, grabbing the sages robes. Anger quickly filled his eye's, not wanting to believe what the Sage had just said was true.

"He saved your life, but at the cost of his own Naruto. I am sorry." The Sage said in a calm voice, as he waited for the blonde to calm down.

Naruto slowly let go of the sage's robes, and dropped to the flow before him. His mind was racing with so many emotions. Anger, sadness, relief, and revenge. His eye's slowly began to tear up, but he instantly stopped.

"No. None of that. He wouldn't want me to cry." Naruto thought to himself, as he wiped away the lone tear from his left eye.

"Naruto?" The Sage asked cautiously, for the blonde had been quiet for quite sometime.

"GODDAMMIT!" Naruto suddenly screamed out in anger, as he hit the floor with his fist.

"Naruto I need you to calm down, and listen to me." Hagoromo said, as he put his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I…..I understand sage." Naruto said as he calmed down. The sage's hand calmed him down from his small fit of anger.

"Good now let me explain. You can no longer undone the Infinite Tsukuyomi. It is now a permanent mark on our world." The Sage said, and the blondes eye's instantly widen at the news.

He had just taken a kick to the stomach from the news about Sasuke. But now hearing this, he just took a kunai to the heart.

Knowing that the Infinite Tsukuyomi could not be undone, knowing his entire world was know in an eternal slumber, and worst of all was all of his precious people were now dead.

"What about Kakashi and Sakura? They were with me, and Sasuke." Naruto asked in a panicked voice.

"Thats why I brought you here." Said the Sage simple.

Naruto quickly got up from the floor, and faced the sage again.

"The blast from the spear was powerful enough to create a distortion in time, and space. It sent your teammates into another dimension. It was similar to Kakashi, and Obito's eye's." Hagoromo explained, as the blonde stood, and listened to him.

"So why tell me this old man?" Naruto asked curiously. Still not knowing what role he would play in this part.

The sage stopped mid sentence, and looked Naruto dead in the eye.

"Boy as of right now. You three are the only ones that pocess chakra in all of existence." The Sage said in a stern voice.

Naruto stood there shocked. He couldn't believe his entire race was now extinct. The sage gave the Jinchūriki a second to get his emotions under control.

"I understand Sage." Naruto said narrowing his eye's, and looking straight at the man awaiting instructions.

"Good. I need you to go find them, and make sure our culture lives on. I fear the blast may have also sent massive amounts of chakra to the dimension as well. If the people there obtain it, and harness it without a teacher I fear for the worst. I can no longer stop you from using chakra wrongly, but i can help this new culture use it peacefully. Naruto I need you to be their teacher." Hagoromo explained in detail to the blonde.

"Yes sage." Naruto said with a grin, as he understood what the Sage had wanted him to do.

"Understood. Now I can send you to the dimension using some of my chakra. But I can't bring you back, this is a one way trip Naruto. My mother was only temporary sealed by me. She will return for you, and your comrades." Hagoromo warned the Jinchūriki.

Naruto simply nodded his head, and in that instant the entire area started to glow a bright orange. It looked like flames were erupting out of the ground, and they began to spin around the blonde.

"Now Naruto I wish you good luck in your journey, and take care of Kurama. He's taken a liking to you." The Sage said through the spinning vortex.

"Will do. I'll save our way. Believe it!" Naruto yelled back, with a smile, and a thumbs up. Seconds later the blonde disappeared only to leave the Sage alone with his thoughts.

"Good luck Naruto. I leave the way of the shinobi up to you. Maybe with you leading them, they can use chakra for what I always intended." Hagoromo said to himself, as the chamber faded to black, and he disappeared.

XXXXXXX

Wow my first chapter I can't believe it…..that took awhile….but I'll get better at this I swear!

There are some unanswered questions like what about the hokages or where did Kakashi and Sakura end up. All of this will be answered in chapters to come.

Anyway in the next chapter I'm bringing in the AOT characters. Naruto will enter their universe just before their training to become soldiers starts. So I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Remember to review it always helps.

Pairings for Fanfiction:

Naruto and Mikasa

Kakashi and Petra

Sakura and Jean

Armin and Mina

Eren and Rico

Author questions: Do think it was right for me to kill off almost the entire shinobi world?


	2. Chapter 2

Edit: 11/7/15

A/N: Hi everyone I'm back, for Chapter 2 in return of the shinobi. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've rewritten it recently so I can get more people interested in it, so they don't stop reading after the first chapter. Nothing really will be changed in the story that much just grammer mainly.

So without further ado on with the fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Attack on Titan

XXXXXXX

"Up there!" Gurther cried out, as he pointed to a massive fireball falling from the sky. Almost all the scouts in the area looked up to see the same thing, flying towards them at a high velocity. Most of them were scared, and had no idea what it was.

"You see it to? I thought I was just imaging things." Oluo asked, as he moved his horse near Gurther in the formation. The scouting legion was currently on their 55th expedition outside of the walls, and were exploring Wall Maria territory when the object came into sight.

"What are you two talking about?" Petra asked, as she moved between the two on her horse.

"That thing over there!" Oluo shouted pointing to the approaching object in the distance by the treeline to their right.

"There's nothing even over there." Petra said, as she looked at the tree's.

"No not the tree's. The sky!" Oluo said, as the object was right ontop of the scouts.

Suddenly a small fireball soared right past the scouts, and crashed just below the horizon. A second later a massive explosion was heard, and gust of wind blew past the scouts, knocking some of them off their horse's.

"Shit everyone ok!" Gurther asked, as he tried to balance on his horse. The fallen scouts quickly began to get up in fear of a sudden titan attack. In a matter of seconds all the scouts were back on their horse's looking towards the horizon.

"What the hell was that?" Eld asked as he approached Petra, Gurther, and Oluo.

"No idea." Oluo asked, as he rubbed the side of his mouth for he had bit his tongue during the impact.

"Want us to take a look?" Petra asked, as she moved her horse forward towards the now smoking horizon.

"It's the Captains call." Eld said. All the scouts looked back to see a short man sitting on a horse. Though he looked small, and delicate, to the trained eye they would see that this man could kill anyone he wanted to.

This man was Captain Levi, leader of the Special Operations Squad. He had short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating grey eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face.

He thought for a moment while all his squad patiently waited for his decision. Erwin would want to know of this immediately, but they had to investigate this, before something else got to it.

"Everyone move out towards the impact area, but be aware of titans that thing could've attracted them." Levi said, as he starting moving his horse towards the horizon. The other's quickly acknowledged his command, and followed him suite.

XXXXXXX

The blonde's eye's quickly awokend, looking around at his surroundings. He was in a fair size impact crater. Naruto quickly tried to move around, but realized he was unable to.

"Shit where the hell am I?" Naruto asked, lifting up his head. He quickly realized that his body was immobilized. "Hello!" Naruto shouted out, but no response was heard.

"Naruto!" A voice suddenly yelled out in his head, and a second later to the Jinchūriki was transported into his seal.

"Kurama is that you?" Naruto asked looking around the sewer like room. He saw at the far end, a massive fox laying on the floor.

"Yeah it's me. I'm still here. The old man filled me in on what's happening." Kurama said, standing up, and looking down at the blonde.

"Yeah. All this is so strange. I have no idea what's going on?!" Naruto yelled up at his Tailed beast.

"I think you should focus on finding Sakura, and…." Kurama suddenly paused, and starting looking around the room. He began to growl which alarmed the blonde immediately.

"Kurama what's wrong?" Naruto cautiously asked.

"Naruto you have five chakra signatures quickly approaching you be ready. I've never seen these people before." The 9-tails growled.

Naruto quickly panicked, and tried to move but realized he was still recovering chakra. "HEY YOU BIG FURBALL HOW ABOUT YOU HELP ME OUT!"

"Sorry Kid, they're already here be ready! Good luck good!" Kurama said, as he forced Naruto out of the seal, and back to consciousness.

"Shitty fox." Naruto said, as he opened his eye's to four different people staring down at him. Two were on horse's, while the rest standing beside him. "Um Hi." Naruto said, with an awkward smile.

"Well this was unexpected." Gurther said from his horse.

"Is that a boy?" Oluo asked, as he approached the group of scouts.

"I believe it is." Eld said, as he looked down at the boy.

"What's the word Captain?" Gurther asked looking over to Levi who was staring at the boy from his horse.

"Who are you?" Levi asked, as he jumped off his horse. Guther soon followed suit, and walked up beside the boy.

"I'm Naruto, and…..shit." The boy said, as he lost consciousness. Petra immediately reached down, and felt his neck. "Captain he's still alive. What do you want to do with him?" She asked looking up to the man.

"We could just leave him here for the titans." Oluo suggested to the group. Everyone except Levi looked at him with a horrified face.

"Man whats wrong with you? No one deserves something like that, not even a boy that fell out of the sky." Gunther said, as he picked up the unconscious boy.

"Im just saying." Oluo said, shrugging his shoulders, and walking away.

"It's the Captain's call." Eld said. Everyone looked at Levi for instructions. The man put on a thinking pose "We'll bring the boy with us, I'm sure Erwin will want to question him. Gunther carry the boy on your horse." He instructed the man.

"Yes sir." Guther replied, as he carried Naruto over to his horse, and placed him on the back. The group of scouts soon moved out from the crater.

XXXXXXX

"Crap where am I now?" The blonde asked himself, as he slowly opened his eye's. He looked to see that he was on the back of a horse. The Jinchūriki was about to question why he was on a horse, but the thought was suddenly knocked out of his mind by the sounds of screaming.

He looked to see who was steering the horse and saw a man probably in his 20's. To his left he saw another man riding a horse but suddenly a massive hand came down and grabbed the man.

" THEY GOT ELD!" He heard a women didn't know what was going on but he knew this man was about to die by whatever had a hold of him. Naruto gathered some strength to looked up to see a massive human, holding the man. Shock filled the blonde's mind. This was the thing from his dream. He knew he had to stop this thing at all costs.

He formed a rasengan in his hands, focused his chakra to his feet and sprang off the horse flying towards the giant.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, as the ball of chakra ripped through the Giants stomach. It quickly let go of the man known as Eld, and went flying back several meters.

Everyone looked back in shock. They had just witnessed a titan knocked down by this boy with a strange orb. Eld hit the ground, with a hard thud, and the blonde quickly ran over to him. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked. Eld like his was shocked he was sure he was about to die. But this blonde had saved him and knocked over the titan like it was nothing.

"Um yeah thanks." He said cautiously. He didn't know if this boy was friend, or foe yet.

Naruto was about to say something, but he saw the giant slowly getting back up, as steam rose from it's body.

"What the hell are those things?" Naruto asked, pointing over to the titan, as it rose again.

Eld looked at the boy in shock. "Has he never heard of a titan?" Eld thought to himself. However before the scout could answer him, Naruto took off running towards it. "AND WILL IT JUST STAY DOWN!" Naruto yelled as he rammed another rasengan into the titan.

"This boy didn't know." thought Eld, as Petra, and Guther came back on their horse's to pick the man up.

"You have to hit it in the nape of the neck!" Petra shouted out at Naruto, as she came speeding up to Eld.  
"Thanks!" Naruto shouted back, as he gave her a thumbs up. Petra confusingly looked at the blonde, and then back to Eld. "Get on we're already behind the formation. Their almost at wall rose." Petra said, as she offered the man her hand.

"Hang on lets wait for the kid". Eld told the women.

Suddenly a large thud was heard, Naruto jump down in front off them. Eld back up in shock, and Petra nearly fell off her horse.

"Took care of that thing for you, man that was annoying." Naruto said, pointing back to the dead titan.

"Right….um ok then." Petra said, as she was extremely confused.

"Come on kid jump on. Erwin will definitely want to know about you now". Eld said, as he offered Naruto a hand up.

"That's ok I can run back I'll just follow you" Naruto said with a smile, as he rubbed the back of his neck. This caused both Scouts to immediately began to laugh at the Jinchūriki. Eld laughed "Sure kid you can definitely run all the way back…"

XXXXXXX

Wall Rose, Scout Regiment HQ

"He ran all the way back and was faster then our horse. Just who the hell is this kid? " Eld asked himself, staring at the blonde across the table. Naruto was now sitting at a table in the Scout regiments headquarters dining hall, inside wall rose. Surrounded by all of the Special Operations Squad and the leader of the Scouts Erwin.

Erwin was the first to speak. "Hello, my name is Erwin Smith leader of the Scout regiment and you are?" Asked Erwin.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered back calmly he didn't want to alarm these people. Though he probably already has with his Rasengan.

Erwin stopped to think for a moment of what he was to say next to the boy. He had read Eld's and Petra's report on him. But he wanted to know first hand what this boy possessed, and if it could be used to help humanity against the titans

"Naruto what exactly did you use to kill that titan that was about to kill Eld over there?" asked the leader of the scouts.

"I used a Rasengan." Naruto replied, as he quickly formed a Rasengan in his right hand. The Special Operations squad gasped at the sight.

"And what exactly is a rasengan Naruto?" Erwin asked looking at the orb.

"It's a spiraling ball of chakra I form in my hands to subdue, of kill a foe." Naruto informed the Commander.

"Chakra?" Asked all the scouts, as they went wide eyed. None of them had heard about this Chakra in their lives.

Naruto stared back at them blankly, he couldn't believe these people didn't know what chakra was. But then something went off in his head. "OH! This must be the different dimension the sage was talking about." Naruto said, he put on a thinking pose. Everyone was now even more confused about the entirety of the situation.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you my story of how I ended up here. But you have to promise not to ask any questions or comments until I'm done. Understood?" Naruto asked looking across the table at Erwin.

"Agreed." Erwin said, as he looked around to confirm with the other scouts.

"Ok well everyone that wants to hear pull up a chair this is going to be awhile." Naruto sighed, as he leaned back in his. Everyone in the room got situated to hear this story. Even Levi was interested, as he leaned against a pole.

Naruto began "alright well it all started."

XXXXXXX

2 hours later

Everyone except Erwin had tried to ask Naruto a question since the story began. They wanted to know what world this was, and how they could obtain chakra. And each time Naruto simply ignored the question.

"And that's how I ended up here" Naruto said, leaning forward, and placing his hands on the table.

Everyone except Erwin stared at naruto with there mouths wide open. They couldn't believe that a world free of Titans existed, and where Humans were so powerful. None of them did believe it in fact.

"This kid is obviously on drugs." Oluo said, as he walked away from the group.

"Yeah I agree with Oluo" Guther added, as he began to walk away.

"Guys thats mean give this kid a chance you don't know what he saw, or what he's been through." Petra said, trying to defend the blonde, but even she had her doubts. Eld remained quite thinking over all the info he had just been shared

"Petra I hope you don't believe this kid for a second." Levi said, as he walked up to the table, and sat down across from the blonde.

"But Captain!" Petra shouted, trying to counter.

"But nothing. This kid is just a fake everything he just told us was a lie, Erwin lets just dump him on the side of the road." Levi said, looking coldly at the boy. Naruto hair covered his eye's, and no one could see his true expression. Suddenly Naruto reached out, and gripped the Captain's jacket, and slammed his head onto the table effectively knocking him outm

Everyone immediately turned to the blonde with shock. They had just witness him throw around Humanity's strongest like a rag reached for their blades to defend themselves. But before they could Erwin put his hand up in the air, signaling them to stop.

"But sir!?" Oluo shouted out. Erwin ignored the man and told Petra to help Levi up. The Scout commander then turned back to Naruto, and stared at the blonde blankly. The blonde had a neutral expression on his face.

XXXXXXX

Once Levi was conscious again he glared angrily at Naruto. "Why'd you do that you little shit?" Levi growled. He did not appreciate being thrown around. Naruto looked at Levi with a serious glare on his eye's.

"I dont mind people insulting me. I'm used to it, but don't insult my story. I've lost a lot of my friends in my life. They're all in that story. You saying that is soiling on their image. I WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT. Everything I told you was completely true." Naruto said, as he tried to control his anger towards the small man.

"Why you little shit your lucky I wasn't ready come here and I'll show you insulting…." Levi said, with pissed off look, as he approached the blonde.

"That's enough Levi, I believe him." Erwin finally spoke. Levi was shocked but he soon backed down from the blonde.

"Now Naruto may I ask you a question"? Erwin asked.

"Of course." The blonde replied, as he folded his arms, and stared at him.

"You said you use chakra and that everyone has these coils in them. They just need to be activated correct?" Erwin asked.

"Yes why?" Naruto asked, looking a bit confused.

"Is there an age limit?" Erwin asked, with another blank expression.

"Yes you have to be younger then 16 to have them activated. Otherwise they wouldn't be of that much use." Naruto explained to the man.

Erwin was deep in thought to Naruto's response. After a good 5 minutes of silence Erwin finally spoke "Naruto?" Asked Erwin.

"Hmmm?" Naruto replied.

"How about I offer you a deal. You teach the newest class of trainees and in return during our expedition we help look for your two squad mates?" Erwin asked the blonde. He had a lot riding on this.

Naruto thought for a minute. He didn't really have much of a choice. He wasnt the best teacher but hell. He had to try, and this is also what the sage wanted. To let the shinobi way live on. "I'll do it when do I start?" Naruto asked, with a smirk.

"Tomorrow, Be sure to get plenty of sleep tonight" Erwin said, with a grin of relief. "Eld show him to one of the spare rooms." Erwin added, as Naruto nodded at him.

"Yes sir." Eld said saluting to the man. Naruto quickly got up from his seat, and followed the man out of the room. Soon all the remaining scout's left besides for Erwin, and Levi. The two remained seated at the table.

"You really think the top brass is going to let you do this?" Levi asked his commander, as he quickly got up, and headed to the door.

"They don't have a choice. This gift can save us all. I'll be leaving for Mitras soon." Erwin said, as he looked at one of the kunai Naruto offered him.

"Fine, fine, and Erwin." Levi said from the doorway.

"What is it?" Erwin asked, not even bothering to look back.

"I think you're right." Levi said, as he left the door way. "He might be able to save us all." He said from the hallway. This caused the Commander to smirk.

XXXXXXX

Deep in the woods thousands of miles away a camp fire burns with two figures huddle around it, as the light slowly fades from the horizon.

XXXXXXX

Yeah! Done with chapter 2 that was longer then I expected. Ha see how I added the last part I told you they would show up eventually.

Pairings for Fanfiction:

Naruto and Mikasa

Kakashi and Petra

Sakura and Jean

Armin and Mina

Eren and Rico

Authors questions: Should Eren learn any shinobi jutsu? 


	3. Chapter 3

Edit: 11/8/15

A/N: Who's back? This guy!

I'm changing the characters ages a bit. They will now be 16 when they sign up for the military.

On with the fanfiction!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Attack on Titan

XXXXXXX

Saying he was nervous was an understatement. The blonde was terrified to introduce himself to his new students today. He stood anxiously in the military line up in the training camp. He looked around, and examined all the cadets. He would soon be training some, and teaching them how to fight these titan thing's.

He was also worrying about the where abouts of Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto couldn't even sense their chakra. Naruto shifted where he stood on the field.

From what Erwin told Naruto, he could only train 8 trainees in the way of the shinobi. Some matter of security he said.

"This is going to be a different experience…great." Thought Naruto, as he watch the lead trainer yelled at one girl, who was biting down on a potato.

The drill instructor continued to yell at different kids for the next ten minutes. Finally when he had finished, the man walked over to Naruto, and stood next to him. Everyone I would like you to meet a very special Instructor. He'll be taking eight of you out of this class to learn a new kind of fighting style. Don't take this lightly either, this training will make you humanity's strongest.

Kids gasped in the line up, and immediately started to stare at Naruto. Two word's had immediately caught the kid's ears. Humanity's strongest.

The blonde nervously looked around, and then stepped forward to introduce himself. "Hello everyone my name's Naruto Uzumaki and it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I will be picking eight of you as you already know to train with me for the next two years. Please give me a moment to prepare myself to find who these eight will be." Naruto explained to the group. This caused all the trainees to eager look around at one, and other to see who would be chosen.

XXXXXXX

(Mikasa's POV)

Mikasa shifted a little bit as she stood, and stared at the boy before them in curiosity. This boy was the same one that was in her dream last night. But she didn't know anything about this boy All she knew was that if this power that this Naruto was talking about could help her protect Eren she knew she had to sign up.

Suddenly she locked eyes with the boy. He just stood there for a second, with a somewhat shocked expression on his face. Then what looked like an orange eye shadow appered around his eyes. He suddenly made an odd motion with both of his hand's, and what looked like an orange pulse appered from his body.

Mikasa suddenly felt a small burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. She was shocked, and suddenly the sensation spread across her entire body. She began to lose her balance. Mikasa was out cold before she hit the ground.

XXXXXXX

Instructors and trainees alike were both shocked to see eight different recruits immediately fall over onto the ground unconscious. Naruto exhaled, as he deactivated Sage Mode, and walked back over to the lead instructor. "Can you please bring those eight to the cabin at the edges of the camp?" Naruto asked Shadis. "Of course Naruto." The man said with a blank expression.

Naruto walked away from everyone, as the eight hopeful shinobi were hauled away from the rest of the class.

"I cant believe it's that girl. The same one from that dream." Naruto said out loud, as he walked behind the main camps barracks. He leaned up against the side, and stared up at the sky.

"Better believe it kid." Kurama grumbled in the back of the blonde's head. "Oh so now you start to talk. Have a fun nap?" Naruto asked the mighty fox.

"Yes it was quite refreshing." Kurama said with a yawn. Naruto grumbled at the fox. That Tailed beast had to be the laziest out of all of them. "So do any of them show interest to you?" The Jinchūriki asked his tailed beast.

The Kyuubi was silent for a second, as he thought for a moment. "The Uchiha looking one shows some interest. And I know you think so too." Kurama told the blonde.

"Yeah she does. It's weird you know? I had a dream about her and the titan's." Naruto informed the 9-tails. "Hmmm interesting. I'll be looking into the recruits more, as you train them. Just don't get any funny idea's kid." The Kyuubi said with a snicker.

"What do you mean?" Questioned the blond. He never knew what the fox meant half the time.

"HAHA NOTHING KID. TALK TO YOU LATER." Kurama yelled out, and with that the Kyuubi severed the link.

"Stupid fox." Naruto said to himself, as he began to walk out of the main part of the training camp. "Ahhh anyway better get back to the cabin before they wake up." The blond said to himself, as he put his arms behind his neck. He kept getting looks from different recruits, as thet past him. The blonde of course ignored them. He neared the end of the main part of the camp, and began walking down a dirt path towards his cabin.

XXXXXXX

Mikasa's eye's suddenly jolted open, and she was immediately on guard. She quickly realized that she was on a bed, and was in a dark room. She looked around, looking for any possible clue of her whereabouts. All that there was to see was a small in table by the bed, a dresser in the far corner, a single window, and another room that was most likely a bathroom. She began to get off the bed as the door slowly creeked open.

Her eye's immediately focused on the door, as it still slowly moved. A second later a small girl popped her head in, and Mikasa dropped her guard. The girl scanned the room, until she spotted Mikasa, and quickly walked over to her. "You're Mikasa right?" She asked, as she pointed up to her.

Mikasa slowly shook her head yes. "I'm Krista please to meet you." The girl said, as she stretched her hand out. Mikasa quickly got the message, and shook it. "Should we find out what's going on?" Krista asked the silent Ackerman. Mikasa nodded her head again, as she moved off the bed, and the two walked out of the room.

XXXXXXX

"Man they don't have any ramen here? I mean really want kind of place is this!" Naruto shouted, as he looked through various cabinets in the cabin. The blonde had been too busy looking around for his self-proclaimed god food, that he did not see the two figures walk into the room."Goddam old man! throwing me into a world without ramen!" Naruto yelled out, as he slammed the cabinets shut, turned around, and saw two girl's staring right at him. The first girl was the Uchiha looking one, although this time Naruto could get a better view of her. She had long flowing jet black hair, pale skin and calm, black eyes. Naruto stood about a head taller then her, and smiled down at her, which caused her to quickly avoid eye contact. Naruto eye's then looked over to the other girl. She

"Um hello." The blonde one said, with a smile.

"Uhhh hi." Naruto said awkwardly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't expected anyone to be up this soon.

"I'm Krista and this is Mikasa." Said the shortest of the two, as she pointed over to the taller one.

"Mikasa huh…so that's your name." Naruto said, as he observed the girl more. He walked up to her, and stared directly "Um yes why?" Mikasa asked, as she slightly back away, as the blonde was making her nervous.

"Oh nothing I just had this weird dream about a girl like you, thats all". Naruto said awkwardly. But Mikasa's eye's instantly lit up. This boy had, had the a dream about her, just like she had of him. "Man I think you're even prettier then Sakura." Naruto said, as he focused in on her.

"NARUTO WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" The 9-tails suddenly shouted in the back of his head.

"What I just complemented her?" Naruto asked, a bit confused from the foxes reaction.

"Why do I get stuck with someone like you." Kurama groaned, as he cut the link between their minds.

"Grumpy ass fox." Naruto thought to himself.

"Um why thank you." Mikasa said with a blush slowly starting to apper across her face.

"No problem." Naruto said, giving her a thumbs up. Mikasa blushed harder, while Krista started to blush a little. From seeing the blond smile.

"Um can you please tell us what we're doing here Naruto?" Krista asked, not making eye contact with the blonde, as she stared at the floor.

"All in do time Krista." Naruto said, with a smile, as he walked from the kitchen to the living room of the cabin. The blonde motioned them to go, and sit down on the couches with him. "But before I tell you we have to wait for the others, and I have to find something to eat around here." Naruto said, as he sat down on the ground infront of the girl's. Naruto put on a thinking pose while the girls on the couch stared at him.

"I KNOW!" Naruto shouted, as he immediately jumped up, startling both of the girl's in the process. "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Naruto exclaimed, as he poofed away, leaving both girls with questioned looks on their face's.

"So what do you think about him?" Krista suddenly asked the Ackerman.

"You mean Naruto?" Mikasa asked, looking over at her with a confused look.

"Yeah." Krista said, as she leaned back on the couch.

"He seems….." Mikasa trailed off.

"Odd?" Krista asked, turning back to her.

"Yes…..but the good kind." Mikasa said, with a slight smile.

"There's more then one type of odd?" Asked the small blond

"I think so" Mikasa said, as she turned to look out the window.

"Hmmm interesting but he seems nice, and you seem to like him." Krista said, looking over at Mikasa with a slight smirk.

"What!" Yelled Mikasa defensively. "N-No I don't I …" Mikasa's stuttering session was cut short, by a large cloud of smoke appearing infront of them.

"I'M BACK!" Naruto exclaimed, startlingly both girls. They both quickly looked to their left side to see Naruto with a bag of some sorts.

"If I can't find ramen I'll make ramen!" Naruto shouted out. "Um whats ramen?" Krista asked confusingly. Naruto simply turned to look at the girl with horror.

"What do you mean what's ramen? Its just some of the best food known to man. A gift from the God's if you say." Naruto said, holding up the bag, with a confident smile. Mikasa looked wide eyed. She remembered of a time when her mother had made ramen for her.

"Can I have some?" Mikasa asked. Naruto, looked out her with a bright smile. "Of course. What about you Krista?" Naruto asked, looking back over to her.

"Um sure I guess" Said the small blonde. Naruto had the widest grin on his face."Your both going to love it!" Naruto exclaimed.

XXXXXXX

WOW! Naruto this is soooo good can I have another bowl?" Krista exclaimed, as she raised her bowl up to the blonde Jinchūriki.

"But um…..that was you 4th one and we're out of it already." Naruto said, pointing to the empty pot, that was once filled with Ramen.

"Oh." Krista said with a somewhat saddened expression.

Naruto saw this, and quickly frowned. "Don't worry I'll make some more soon I promised."

"Ok!" Krista said, as the smile quickly returned to her face. Naruto looked over towards Mikasa who was currently drinking the last of the ramen broth.

"Um Mikasa are you done with your bowl?" Naruto asked, as he offered to take it from her. "Oh um…..yes Naruto thank you it was very good. It reminded me of when I was younger. " Mikasa said with a bright smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad you both liked it." Naruto said smiling back at her. He grabbed both of their bowls, put them in the sink, and wallked back over to where they were seated.

"Well I guess the other won't be waking up until tomorrow then." Naruto, sighed. He walked over to the window to see the sun just fall under the horizon, buildings put out there torches, and many trainees headed in for the night. Finally he exhaled and look towards the two girl's on the couch that were patiently waiting for him.

"I guess I'll explain to you two what's happening. Come on lets take a walk, your shoes are by the door, follow me." The blonde said pointing to their standard trainee boots. The two girls slowly got up off the couch, put on their shoes and followed the blonde out the door.

XXXXXXX The trio had been walking for sometime throughout the camp before they reached a hill over looking the valley their camps were located in. Naruto sat down on the ground, and motioned the too to sit next to him.

They both complied, knowing they could somewhat trust the blond.

"I knew you too would be promising." The Jinchūriki said, with a smile. Mikasa and Krista both raised their eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Krista asked.

"It's a lot to explain so I'll just give you the short version. I'll give you the long version tomorrow with the rest of the group." Naruto explained to the two. He adjusted himself, to be staring at the two. The blonde slowly inhaled. "Ok let's start, what I did to you is that I activated an inner power inside of you that has never been touched. Its called chakra you can do a lot of amazing thing's with it. Like walking up trees, standing on water, creating powerful justu increasing your strength by ten-fold and so much more." Naruto explained to Krista, and Mikasa. Both girl's sat there shocked. Both of them couldn't what they had just heard. The girls couldn't believe what power they now possessed.

"So could we take on the titans with ease now with these kinda powers?" Krista asked the older blonde.

"With the proper training…yes" Naruto said, with a stern voice.

"We can, we actually start to learn?" Mikasa asked. She wanted to know when she could use this great power, and protect her friends.

"Tomorrow is your first day, but it'll be a little different for both of you now." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" Mikasa asked, looking over at him with a confused expression. Why would it be different for her, and Krista?

"Part of the reason I said you were promising. I told myself that the first two, to wake up I would teach them something called sage mode" Naruto explained to both of them.

"Whats that?" Asked Mikasa.

"It's where you harness all the life energy around you and it heightens all your senses it also increases strength too. You two will be the only ones to learn this. But first I must learn what your natural affinity is in chakra." Naruto said, as he began to dig around in his pockets for something.

"Natural affinity?" Mikasa asked. It sounded like something you would hear in a book.

"Each person who pocceses chakra has a natural affinity, to an element. The elements are fire, wind, lighting, earth, and water." Naruto said to her, as he found the objects he was looking for. Two small pieces of paper that had a strange symbol on it. "Here both of you take these pieces of paper and… Krista?" Naruto asked, looking over at the blonde, noticing that she had been very quiet these past two minutes. Krista was sound asleep on the hill side. Naruto was too busy talking with Mikasa he had no idea the small blonde fell asleep.

Mikasa moved to wake her, but Naruto stopped her. "No I got her." Naruto said with a reassuring smile. Mikasa was shocked at what she saw next. Naruto moved over to Krista and picked her up bridal style. The Jinchūriki then began to move down the hillside.

Mikasa's tried to follow suit but felt weak. She was guessing because of her body adjusting to her new chakra. Mikasa didn't want to say anything to make her look weak. But the tall bonde quickly noticed that the Girl wasn't following her, so her turn back to her with a soft smile. "I can carry you too if you want?"

Mikasa's face turned several shades of dark red "No no….wahhhh!" Before Mikasa knew it she was being given a piggy back ride by Naruto all the way back down to the cabin.

XXXXXXX

Mikasa fell asleep on Naruto's back for the good twenty minutes it took to get back to their cabin. When she awoke they were at the cabins front doors. "Naruto can you put me down?" Mikasa asked, looking at the blonde. Silence was all she received in return. "Naruto?" Mikasa asked, nudging the blonde. Naruto was immediately jolted out of his dase. "Hmmm? Oh ya right sorry Mikasa." The blonde slowly began to loosen his grip on the girl. As Naruto was letting her down she could have sworn she saw a shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Alright we're here and take this." Naruto said, as he handed her a piece of paper. "Now I want you to focus chakra into this. It doesn't have to be a lot just a little bit understand?" Naruto asked the Ackerman. She nodded her head and started to focus as hard as she could feeling something start to move all around her body, and then into the paper. The effects were almost immediate. The paper split into two and fell to the ground.

"Ahhh wind same as me. That mean I'll be helping you primarily with all your moves and justu. Now come on lets go inside it's cold out here." Naruto said, as he motioned the girl to follow him inside the rather large cabin. They both made their way inside. Krista still in Naruto's arms.

"Well Mikasa thanks for listening I'll be sure to explain the rest of it to you tomorrow. Well I better go put this one to sleep now, she's actually pretty light. Oh! and your training starts tomorrow. Goodnight Mikasa" Naruto told the girl, as he began to walk through the living room of the cabin, and into a far off hallway.

"Oh um goodnight Naruto." Mikasa said, with a soft smile. He smiled back at her then made his way down the hallway.

Mikasa made her way to the room that Krista found her in, layed down on the bed and went to sleep. But for some reason she couldn't get the picture of the blonde out of her head and she didn't know why.

XXXXXXX

Bam! Chapter 3 done

If you haven't noticed already I'm going to change some of the characters personalities.

The rest of the group will be revealed tomorrow And their natural affinity also.

Pairings for Fanfiction:

Naruto and Mikasa

Kakashi and Petra

Sakura and Jean

Armin and Mina

Eren and Rico

Author questions: Should Mikasa get part of the Kyuubi from Naruto or no? 


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo everyone quick update so you know whats going to be happening. Everything's going to be laid-back for awhile. The attack on trost will most likely start in chapter 6-8 haven't decided yet. Right now im going to work on character development and the new shinobis skills

Pairings

Naruto and harem ( Mikasa, Christa, and Annie) Mikasas more then anything tho.

Sakura and Eren

Kakashi and Petra

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or AOT

XXXXXXX

Mikasa awoke to the smell of something cooking and people arguing. She slowly got out of bed and opened her door to see what was going on.

"That's bullshit!" Exclaimed a loud voice.

"I was suppose to join the military police, live the good life, and now im picked for this kinda shit you have to be kidding me!" Yelled the loud voice again.

"Calm down jean." Said an unknown voice.

"Screw you Marco!" Yelled jean.

"Honestly jean shut up im trying to eat here!" Yelled another voice.

Mikasa Slowly walked down the hall to reveal herself to everyone. But no one notice her, all she saw was Jean grabbing naruto by his jacket

"If you dont like it you can alway leave, doors over there and how about you also get your hands off your instructor too while you're at it."Said Naruto looking straight into jeans eyes.

Jean let go of Narutos jacket and went to sit by marco in the living room.

Naruto looked over to see Mikasa in the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He smiled at her and said "Ah Mikasa finally awake i see."

'Well im about to tell everyone there purpose for being here and what they've been selected to do so why dont you take a seat." Said the shinobi.

She nodded and took a seat on one of the couches, next to Connie, and Christa.

As he waited for everyone to get seated naruto thought it over in this head of what he was finally going to do. Then finally it hit him he took a kunai of his bag and held it in his right hand.

"Hi im Naruto Uzumaki and im going to be your instructor for the next two years in the way of the shinobi." said Naruto.

Naruto then looked over at Marco and passed him the kunai saying "now you say your name and something about yourself."

The Kyuubi face palmed inside naruto's seal.

"Um ok well my names Marco Bott and i would wish to serve our king one day in the military police." Said Marco

He passed the kunai to jean

"Well im jean Kirstein and i wanted to join the military police but it looks like thats no longer going to be possible now." Said jean.

He carelessly tossed the kunai to a dark haired girl with long hair.

"God this is going to be a long day." Naruto thought to himself.

XXXXXXX

As the kunai was being passed around mikasa was deep in thought about last night

"So from what naruto said i have a affinity of wind and he's going to teach me something callee sage mode." Mikasa thought to herself.

The kunai was passed to Connie, and he started yelling out something, Mikasa ignored him.

More memories of last night came flooding back into her mind. She thought about when naruto was carrying her on his back, a blush slowly appered on her face. She didn't know why she was thinking about this blond so much.

Suddenly she felt a cold piece of metal rest upon her lap, she looked down and saw the kunai sitting there. Mikasa looked back up, and noticed everyone starring at her.

Mikasas face turned 10 shades darker.

"My…..my names Mikasa Ackerman , and I want to protect everyone important to me." Said Mikasa.

She quickly passed the kunai to Armin…wait armin? "He was here too?" she thought to herself.

"Hi im Armin Arlert, i like to read, and find out more about the world outside of the walls." Said the blond.

Armin quickly gave the kunai back to Naruto.

"Ok So lets see if I can remember your as jean, Marco, Mina, Sasha, Christa, Connie, Mikasa, and Armin." said Naruto.

They all nodded.

"Well its nice to meet all of you." Naruto said with a smile

He got up from where he was sitting and wallked to the center of the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Now then i would like to give all of you the full story of who i really am and what you're going to become. So please get comfortable, and lets begin." Said the blond.

XXXXXXX

After naruto finished his story he looked around the room everyone. They all had shocked ans suprised looks about them. Jean was the first to speak.

"You honestly expect us to believe you? You're saying that you're from another reality or whatever and we basically have powers that can let us kill titans with just our fingers?"

"Yes" said Naruto

"Bull!" Yelled jean.

"Please calm down ill show in time. Now is there any other questions?" Asked the blond.

"Um yes what does this mean for our career in the military?" Asked Marco.

"Well you see I've gone over it with the Erwin, he went over it with is highly ups, and as of now there will be a new branch created simple called Shinobi do all of you understand?" Said Naruto.

Everyone nodded their heads

"Now everyone get up and follow me." Said the shinobi.

Everyone followed suit to the door, as they went outside they could see other trainees working on some sort of obstacle course.

Naruto began to walk as the rest followed suit

As the group of 9 began to walk past the obstacle course, they received glares from the other trainees.

"Why's everyone looking at us like that?" Asked Sasha.

"I have no idea." said Jean.

They continued to walk further down the course, until they reach the edge of the training fields, naruto stopped them and said.

"Alright you'll all be running up to the summit of that mountain, i expect to see all of you up there in 30 minutes."

All the recruits looked up at the mountain and then looked back down at Naruto with determined looks.

"Now line up! First one there gets a special reward that will help greatly with today's training." Said the shinobi.

All the trainees lined.

"Now on your marks!" Yelled Naruto

Mikasa got into a running position.

"Get set"

"She had to get there first, she just had too."

"GO!"

XXXXXXX

Mikasa was running as fast as she could threw the woods. She heard someone approach her from behind.

"So mikasa?" Said Christa.

"Yes?" Replyed mikasa.

"What exactly happened last night after i fell asleep huh?" Asked Christa.

Oh nothing really said mikasa with a small blush.

"Oh look at your face something had to have happened. Did you and naruto connect or something?" Christa said with a wink.

"What?! No he just carried me on his back thats all!" Said Mikasa incredibly fast.

"Oh so something did happen?" said Christa.

Mikasa remained quite.

"Truth be told i kinda like him." Said Christa.

"Wha…..You do, why?" Said the suprised Mikasa.

"Yeah he's strong, powerful, incredibly good looking, funny, and a bit of an idiot sometimes. But that doesn't bother me much." Christa said with a smile.

"Well thanks for the chat but we're almost there and i have to beat you." Exclaimed Christa.

Christa sped off infront of her.

Mikasa was suprised by the blondes speed. But she wasn't going to lose to her.

Mikasa started to pick up speed and catch up to Christa.

"Like hell im going to lose to you!" Yelled Mikasa.

"As if im going to win this!" Christa Yelled back.

As both girls neared the summit, they ran as fast as they could until Mikasa tripped over a fallen and grabbed Christa along the way

"Oww let go!" Yelled the blond

"Never!" Yelled Mikasa as she began to fall, taking Christa with her.

Both girl tubbled into the summits clearing, smack dab into the oblivious, and waiting Naruto.

5 seconds earlier

Naruto was just finishing a bowl of ramen, when he heard a loud crash, he looked behind him.

"OH NOOOOO" was all Naruto could say.

SMACK!

Mikasa and Christa crashed right into Naruto.

After Naruto finally regained his barrings, he tried to get up but couldn't something was on top of him

Wha! Yelled Naruto.

He opened his eye's to see Mikasa staring right at him, with a deep shade of crimson across her face

The blond started to blush as well, taking in all of the girls lovely features.

They both stayed in this state until Christa finally got up and spoke up.

"Um hello you two Naruto, Mikasa?" Asked Christa.

"Oh right um…sorry." Said mikasa.

She slowly got up off the blond and helped him up.

"Thanks." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Um….no problem naruto." Said mikasa blush still on her face.

"Well we should probably wait for the others, again you to are promising! Just as i thought you both got here in under 15 minutes." Exclaimed the shinobi.

Mikasa and Christa were shocked that they made it here that fast.

"Anyway Christa here take this." Said the blond.

Naruto handed her a small piece of paper

"Now i want you to focus your chakra into this just…." Said the blond.

"Dont worry i got this, i was messing with this chakra stuff last night" Said the smaller blond.

She closed her eyes for a second, and then the piece of paper turned into a block of wood.

"That wasn't suppose to happen." Said Naruto with a confused look.

"Ohhh im sorry i didn't mean to break it." Said Christa.

"No no, you didn't break it. I believe you actually have both a earth and water affinity. Which when combined together makes a wood affinity." Said Naruto.

Naruto walked stright up to Christa.

"WOW thats so cool! That's super rare I've only known to people in history who could do that Christa." Exclaimed Naruto.

"Huh really?" Asked Christa.

"Yeah….but this means im going to have to study Wood release now with my scrolls to help you." Said the blond with an annoyed look.

"What..… im sorry Naruto." Said Christa

"No its fine." Said the shinobi.

"Now then while we wait for the others i can start you two on your training follow me." Said Naruto.

Both girls began to follow naruto until they came to a large, and tall tree.

"See this? I want you to walk up and down it 20 times." Said the blond.

Both girls looked at Naruto with the are you kidding me face.

"Its easy just focus you chakra at the base of your feet and start running up the tree you'll cling to the tree like magnet." Said Naruto.

"Ill go first." Volunteered Mikasa.

She started to focus the feeling of what must be chakra around her feet.

She started running towards the tree. As she reached it she was expecting to hit it head on but was suprised when her feet started to cling to it

"Im doing it!" She Exclaimed

"Go mikasa!" she heard Christa yell

She was so excited she lost focus and started to fall.

She knew this was going to hurt she closed her eye's preparing for the impact. But the pain never came instead she felt someone catch her.

She open her eye's and look up to see naruto holding her bridal style like the night before with Christa.

"Are you ok Naruto." Asked with a concerned look.

"Um yes thank you." Mikasa said with a blush.

Naruto put her down well just be more careful next time alright.

"Ok Naruto" Said Mikasa.

"Now then i want both of you try it again." Said the blond.

Mikasa and Christa both got in position and took off. Both on the tree Mikasa made it to the top but Christa lost focus about half way up and started to fall.

"This is going to be a long day." The blond thought to himself as he moved to catch Christa.

The Kyuubi laughed inside his seal.

XXXXXXX

15 minutes later

As the final person arrived from the run, Naruto motioned for Mikasa and Christa to come over

Mikasa and Christa who were currently both doing water walking or trying both complied. As they arrived naruto began to talk to the rest.

"Alright looks like all of you are here, some quicker then others." said Naruto looking at Jean.

"What! Why you looking at me?" Yelled Jean.

"Oh no reason." Said the blond.

"Anyway back to the topic at hand, here everyone take theses." Said Naruto.

Naruto handed them each a piece of paper

"Just channel some chakra into them so i can see your nature affinity is." Explained Naruto.

Everyone complied as there pieces of paper did different things.

Marco's paper wrinkled.

Jean's paper caught on fire.

Mina's paper became damp.

Sasha's paper crumbled.

Connie's paper crumbled.

And

Armin's paper became damp.

The entire group was shocked except for Naruto.

"Ahh lets see lighting, fire, water, earth, earth, and water. I can work with it." Exclaimed the blond.

Naruto walked up to the same tree that Mikasa and Christa were training at before.

"Now everyone i want you too to climb these tree's each 20 times. Mikasa , Christa go back to the pond and continue chakra control." Ordered the blond.

As Mikasa and Christa went back to the pond to resume there chakra control practice. The remainder of the group all lined up.

"Alright!" Yelled Naruto.

Everyone tensed up

"Get set!"

All the groups eyes looked too the trees with determined looks

"Go!"

Everyone dashed to the trees determined to be the first one's up.

XXXXXXX

Wow done with chapter 4

Its been fun so far. The new trainees will be getting new uniforms from naruto and new skills too.

Kakashi and Sakura wont be showing up for some time but when they do you'll know it.

Anyway thank you for reading and ill see you in the next chapter.

Author questions: What do you think about Christa's wood release?


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone….hmmmm Nothing really to say right now

On with the show!

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or AOT

XXXXXXX

The group of trainees were exhausted as they were headed back to there cabin down the mountain.

It was late all of the other trainees and instructor had gone inside for the night. But the group of 9 had stayed up late to practice more chakra control.

"Man who knew that tree running could take up so much energy." Cried Connie.

"Yeah i know." Said Armin.

"Hey why does she get special treatment?!" Cried Connie as he pointed to Naruto.

The group look forward to Naruto to see him carrying Christa on his back asleep.

Naruto looked back.

"Would you rather we have left her there? I can carry you too if you want?" Said the blond with an annoyed look.

"What no im fine by myself!" Cried Connie.

While the Connie and Naruto had started to argue Armin moved himself to the back of the group by Mikasa.

Hey Mikasa. Said Armin.

"Oh hi Armin." Said mikasa with a smile.

"How have you been since this whole thing started?" Asked Armin.

"Actually im kinda ok with this, i mean Naruto seems nice and all." She said with a blush.

"Hmmm i hope your right…..i wonder how Erens doing." Said the small blond.

"Im sure he fine" Said mikasa with a now emotionless face.

"What? Mikasa?" Asked Armin.

"What?" She asked Armin.

"You're always so worried about him?" Asked Armin with a worried expression.

"Eren can handle himself just fine. He's always saying he doesn't need me to watch over him." Said Mikasa.

"But Mikasa?" Asked Armin.

Mikasa didnt say Another word and Started to jog the the Front Of The group. Leaving armin with a worried look.

The group was silent for the rest of the trip, until they reached the cabin.

"Alright everyone when we get inside i want you to sit in the living room and ill make us dinner." Said Naruto with a smile.

The group stared at the blond, Mina was the first to speak as they were headed inside.

"Um sir?"

"Call me Naruto" He said

"Um ok Naruto…. but what was the point in teaching us how to climb trees today and trying to walk on water." Asked Mina.

Naruto set the sleeping Christa down on the couch.

"Hmm well its to master your chakra control, so you can learn to start mastering justus." Said the shinobi.

"Oh ok…..so um when can we start to learn these justus?" Asked Mina.

"In about 2 month's." Said the blond.

"What!" Yelled Jean.

"Yes i have to make sure your chakra control is perfect. Since i only have 2 years to train you before we're out in the field." Said Naruto.

"Oh i understand Naruto." Said Mina.

Naruto moved from the group in the living room towards the kitchen.

"Alright now im going to make some ramen anybody want some?" Asked Naruto.

Christa's eye's shot open.

"RAMEN!" Yelled the small blond.

She ran up to Naruto "Can i help?"

"Um sure Christa why not. Anyone else want some?" Asked the ninja.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Alright so ill make sure to make a lot this time!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Come on Christa let's go" Said Naruto.

"Ok." Replyed Christa with twinkles in her eye's.

XXXXXXX

As everyone finished eating Naruto walked to the center of the room to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone if you're going to be shinobi you might as well look the part too." Said the blond.

Naruto took a scroll out of his pocket tossed it on the ground and it exploded into a cloud of white smoke.

The trainees eye's widened. On the ground before them was a pile of Konaha Shinobi uniforms, the one's Naruto had told them about in his story.

"Now I want all of you to pick a uniform out of the pile. Then you all get 2 hours of free time before light's out understood?" Asked Naruto.

All the recruits nodded there heads.

15 minutes later

As Everyone went on to talk amongst themselves about their new justus, affinity, and uniforms.

Mikasa slipped out of the cabin silently.

She walked outside onto the porch and sat down on a bench.

"Why am i feeling this way towards him?" Mikasa thought to herself.

She looked out towards the training fields.

"I mean i just met him yesterday." Mikasa said out loud.

Mikasa was confused about all of these feelings that she didn't know someone had followed her.

"Busy?" Asked a voice.

Mikasa looked up to see naruto standing their in the door way to the cabin.

"Um…...no." Mikasa said with a blush.

Naruto moved over to Mikasa and sat beside her.

"Listen i just wanted to say im sorry for earlier today when i was um…staring at you." Said Naruto.

Mikasa face turned red "No no it was fine i actually didn't mind."

"Really?" Asked the ninja.

"Yeah" Replyed Mikasa with a smile

"Well um then im glad I came out here." Said Naruto.

Naruto paused for a moment.

"Do you remember how i talked about the girl in the dream?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Said mikasa.

"That girl was you." Replyed Naruto

Mikasa stared at Naruto with a shocked look across her face.

"Really?" Asked Mikasa still shocked.

"Yes, in the dream you were running to me while we were in a ally, you ran up to me hugged me and started to cry." Said the blond.

Mikasa was listening very intently to the story.

"But sudden a titans hand came down crushed you and proceeded to eat me." Said the blond.

Mikasa looked at Naruto with a horrified look

"I…i just dont want that to happen to you mikasa. I."

Naruto paused.

"I care about you." Said the now blushing blond.

"I don't know why but somethings telling me that I need to protect. It might be the dream, sage, or kami himself." Said Naruto.

Naruto moved over and hugged Mikasa.

Mikasa hugged him back.

Naruto broke the hug and was about to get up before Mikasa stopped him.

"Thank you Naruto….."

She paused

"I've looked after people for the past 6 years of my life. Im glad to have someone looking out for me and Naruto?" Asked Mikasa.

"Yes Mikasa?" Asked the blond.

"I care about you too." Smiled Mikasa.

Naruto stared at Mikasa with shock.

"You do. But why?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes i can't explain it either." Said Mikasa.

She walked up to Naruto and hugged him again.

They stayed in this position for a couple minutes embracing each other until Naruto spoke up.

"Well we should probably go inside, look all the lights are already off" Said Naruto.

Mikasa looked up and surely enough all the nights were off.

"We were out here for that long?" She asked.

"No i just think everyone got tired. We were training all day, come on lets go." Said the shinobi.

Naruto walked up to the door and opened the door. Mikasa followed suit.

"Well goodnight Mikasa." Naruto Said as he walked off to his room.

"Good night Naruto." Said Mikasa as she walked into her own room.

Both went to sleep with smiles on there faces.

XXXXXXX

1 week later

"Goddammit!" Yelled Jean as he fell into the water.

He tried to stand but fell again into the water.

"Honestly how do you expect me to run laps on this water, if i cant even stand on it." Yelled Jean.

"Keep trying Jean." Naruto said with an evil grin.

"Um naruto." Asked Armin.

"What's up Armin?" Replyed Naruto.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my tree climbing?" Asked the blond.

"Sure no problem Armin." Said the Shinobi.

Naruto and Armin walked over to the tree that they mainly practiced tree climbing on

"Alright Armin what i want you to do is focus all your chakra towards the bottom of your feet. Here I'll show you." Instructed the blond.

Naruto made a clone, his clone ran swiftly ran up the tree and ran back down in 10 seconds flat.

"See its easy now i want you to try." Said Naruto.

"Ok." Armin said nervously.

Armin closed his eyes focused all his chakra too his feet and ran forward. He jump onto the tree ran half way up then fell down.

"Dont worry armin not everyone…." Said Naruto but was stopped.

"No i can do it. I don't want to be a burden!" Exclaimed Armin.

Naruto stared at the smaller blond. He had seen this determination before.

A memory of Sakura flashed into Naruto's mind.

"Ok Armin." Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto walked up to armin

"I want you to run up this tree as if everyones lives depended on it, i want you to run to prove that you aren't a burden to anyone that you can do anything!" Yelled Naruto.

Armin looked at Naruto with a determined look.

He took off full sprint ran up the tree with all his might. He made it 3/4 of the way up and began to lose focus.

"I WONT BE A BURDEN!" Exclaimed Armin.

He regained his focus sprinted to the top, circled the tip of the tree and ran back down.

He reached the bottom.

"Good job!" Armin Yelled mina.

Mina when did you get here? Asked Naruto.

"Um well i thought it would be a good idea to work with armin since we have the same affinity"

"Hmmmm" Naruto thought to himself.

"I can't believe he didn't think of that sooner." He told his inner self.

"YEP ITS OFFICIAL MOST IDIOTIC SHINOBI EVER." Said the Kyuubi.

"SHUT IT YOU FOX!" Said Naruto's inner self.

Naruto severed the link and came back to reality.

"Good idea!" He Exclaimed.

Naruto turned to everyone and Yelled.

HEY EVERYONE IF SOME HAS THE SAME AFFINITY AS YOU THERE YOUR PARTNER NOW!

XXXXXXX

As Naruto leaned up against a tree he took in all the sounds and sites of nature while in sage mode.

He had gone in sage mode to show Mikasa and Christa what it could do.

They were more then amazed.

As the trainees were practicing more chakra control exercises Naruto began to dose off. Until he notice someone approaching him a hundred meters behind the tree.

Naruto waited until the person was directly on the other side of the tree from him. He was studying this persons body for anything strange.

They seemed like a normal person until he looked at the base of the neck and gasped.

Naruto had to play it cool, so he stay silent for 5 minutes until he decided to speak

"You know i know your there right?" Said the blond.

The person gasped.

"And i know what you are. Don't even try to run come out now." Demanded the blond.

Naruto turned around in time to see a small( but not as small as Christa) blond girl. She had tied back hair, a hoodie on under her trainee outfit, but the most defining feature were her eye's which were a ice blue.

Naruto quickly made a shadow clone, and instructed it to watch over everyone.

"Come follow me." Ordered the shinobi.

The girl complied and followed Naruto.

They walked for a good 10 minutes until Naruto stopped them.

"Now tell me who you are?" Asked Naruto.

"Annie." Said the girl.

"Ok annie what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I got bored of the training and decided to follow your group in the woods to see what makes you so special" Said the smaller blond.

"Ok….Now mind explaining what this strange power im sensing from you is, ive only seen this on titans?" Demanded Naruto.

At that moment Annie knew she was in trouble. She knew she couldn't beat this boy, even with her power…..she had to tell him.

She exhaled "well the truth is…"

5 minutes later

"So you're saying you can change into a titan, you've been sent on a mission into these walls from your village, and you have to find something called the coordinate?" Said Naruto.

"Yes" Said annie.

"Why tell me all this you have had to have just compromised your mission now?" Asked the ninja.

"It's simple you're far more powerful then i am, even in my titan form so i have no hope in defeating you." Said Annie.

Naruto thought of Shikamaru hearing her response.

"So what now" She asked?

"Hmmm" Thought Naruto.

"HEY KID!" Yelled the Kyuubi.

"WHAT?" Replyed Naruto.

"THINK ABOUT THIS STRATEGICALLY, IF YOU GET THIS GIRL ON YOUR SIDE YOU HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF DEFEATING THESE THINGS." Said Kurama.

"You're right…..but how am I suppose to do that?" Asked the Jinchūriki.

"I DON'T KNOW KID, YOU USALLY HAVE AN EFFECT ON PEOPLE TO MAKE THEM FOLLOW YOU ANYWHERE." Said the Nine-tails.

"Hmm alright Kurama i think i have an idea." Said the blond

"GOOD LUCK NARUTO" Said the Kyuubi as he several the link.

Naruto turned to Annie

"Alright listen up i wont tell anyone about your little secret, if you join me and my shinobi?"

Annie eye's widened.

"Why?" Asked the small blond

"Because I believe everyone deserves to have a second chance." Said Naruto.

"And if i refuse?" Asked Annie

The blonds eye's narrowed at her.

"Ill just seal you in one of my scrolls until i can move you to a more confined space." Said the blond.

Annie remained silent for 10 minutes

"Fine….." She simply said.

" Good but just so you know if you do betray us, these scrolls can hold anything, any size." Said the Shinobi.

Naruto turned and started to walk back but stopped.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Said Naruto.

Naruto walked up to annie, placed his hand on her stomach..

"What are you doing!?" Yelled Annie.

His hand glowed and she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, she felt darkness start to consume her.

She hit the ground unconscious.

XXXXXXX

Annie awoke with her head on something soft she looked up to see Naruto smiling down at her.

She quickly realized she was on his lap and sprang up quickly.

"What did you do!" Yelled Annie with a small blush.

Naruto put his hands up "I simply activated your chakra coils. Now here take this." Said Naruto still smiling.

Naruto handed her a small piece of paper.

"Now i want you to focus on this piece of paper understood?" Asked the blond.

She nodded.

She stood still for second and the piece of paper shattered into tiny pieces of ice

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Yelled the blond.

"What?!" Exclaimed Annie.

"You have an ice affinity? I have to study up on that now too!" Yelled the Jinchūriki.

After Naruto finished his rant he pulled out a scroll and opened it. A leaf shinobi uniform fell out.

"Now put this on" Ordered Naruto.

….

"What?" Asked Naruto.

"Im not going to put it on with you in front of me turn around." Annie said blush returning to her face.

Narutos face turned bright red and he turned around instantly.

5 minutes later

"Alright are you ready?" Asked Naruto eyes still closed and looking at a tree.

"Yes." She simply said.

"Alright come on i have to introduce you to the rest of the group.!" Exclaimed Naruto.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 5 done!

I just want to say sorry if you feel like this is going really fast. Like i said at the beginning this is my first story so ill try to get better

Next chapter the group starts to learnd tai justus

And trains along side the other recruits for a bit.

Author questions: What did you think about Mikasa quick feelings towards naruto? What did you think about Annies quick agreement with naruto?

Remember to review helps me alot.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone Outcast here with another chapter.

I just wanted to make this known…..again this is my first fanfiction so if you dont like it no one's forcing you to read it, if you dont like the pairings dont stay, and if you don't like how fast it's going PM with advice so i learn. Im also getting better slowly but its still pretty hard for me so please give me a break.

This chapter the group of shinobi in training start to practice their Tai justu. Their will also be a time skip coming next chapter so beware.

Now without further ado on with the show.

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or AOT

XXXXXXX

1 week later

The group of trainees were currently on the summit of the mountain they ran to their first day.

"You're doing very well at Tai justu" Said Naruto

Jean looked up

"What we are?" Asked Jean.

"Yes your actually progressing very fast" Said the shinobi.

"Oh that's great" Said Jean as he fell onthe ground exhausted.

Naruto looked around they had been practicing Tai justu for the better part of the day and all the trainees were now exhausted and on the ground.

"Man i forgot they all dont have the endurance that i do." Naruto thought to himself.

"Alright let's all take a break. Go get drinks and rest up." The blond spoke up.

Everyone looked at Naruto with a relived face

15 minutes later

Mikasa who was currently leaned on a tree, looked over to the rest of the group, she

saw everyone conversing, joking and laughing together.

"You've come so far in two weeks alone." Said a voice suddenly.

She looked to her right.

Naruto moved right beside her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, when i first started training it took me 2 month's to harness my chakra control. You've almost mastered it." Said Naruto.

Naruto smiled at her and proceeded to walk towards the rest of the group.

"Alright everyone listen up, today we're going to join the rest of the class today to practice hand to hand combat." Said the Jinchūriki.

"Why do we have to do this we're already better then everyone there." Said Jean.

Naruto walked up to jean who was currently seating next to Marco on a rock.

"Because you need some practice, you'll be going up against titans in 2 years. So you should practice going up against something as dumb as them." Said Naruto with a smile.

Jean laughed.

"You know Naruto your ok." Said Jean.

Naruto smiled as he moved away from Jean.

"Alright here are the rules for this exercise. You're not aloud to talk with anyone about any justus or affinity, you're not aloud to use any justus not that you know any, you're only aloud to use basic Tai justus, and lastly no showing off understood." Instructed the blond.

All the trainees nodded their heads.

"Now come on then we have to get down their!" Exclaimed Naruto.

The whole group got up from where they were seating and followed Naruto down the path.

Naruto stopped and Yelled.

"Hey Annie!" Naruto yelled back towards the group.

"Yes?" He heard a distant reply.

"You're to stay by me at all times!" He Yelled back.

XXXXXXX

Eren Yeager was eager to prove himself in hand to hand combat training today. Without the pressure of his adopted sister mikasa there to slow him down eren was improving greatly.

He arived at the training fields met up with his group of friends he made since they started. Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Thomas wagner.

Eren spotted his friends in a big group of people.

"Hey guy's." Said Eren

"Hey Eren." Said Bertolt not even looking at Eren.

"Whats everyone looking at?"Asked Eren

"Them." Pointed Reiner.

Eren moved past Bertolt and Thomas to see what they were looking at. Eren was shocked before him he saw the group of trainees that were taken away there first day.

Eren scanned the group they were all lined up facing the rest of the class, he kept scanning until his eye's fell on his friend Armin and next to him, his sister Mikasa, both were wearing some strange get up.

"Alright ladies!" Yelled Shadis as he moved infront of the group.

"Now instructor Uzumaki over there got it in his head that his was going to use all of you for training for his cadets today, personal punching bags he says." Said Shadis.

"Sir?" Reiner asked.

"What is it recruit Braun?" Asked Shadis.

"How can the instructor say this? Aren't we all on the same level?" Said Reiner.

"No we're not." coughed Jean.

"Oh yeah what makes you say that?" Asked Thomas.

"Well as you can see….." Jean began to say.

Jean was hit across the face by Naruto and sent flying a few feet behind him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Naruto.

The group of trainees trainees looked in shock, while the shinobi in training tried to hold back their laughs.

Even Shadis looked in shock and asked

"Is he going to be ok?" Asked the instructor.

Everyone looked towards Jean as he put his thumb up in the air from where he layed.

"Man Naruto you didn't have to punch that hard" Jean said.

"Well follow my orders next time and get back in line." Said the blond.

"Fine." Grumbled jean as he got up.

Jean walked back in line next to the now laughed Marco.

Eren stared at this instructor, wondering who this man was. He had spikey blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing the same uniform the others were wearing but had what looked to be a white sleeveless trench coat with writing on the back and red flames at the bottom.

"Hi everyone!" Exclaimed the instructor.

Naruto walked forward towards the trainees.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki these are my shinobi, we're here to practice our Tai justu skills today, and to evaluate the rest of you on your progress, now any questions?"

Thomas's hand shot up.

"Yes?" Asked the blond.

"What's a Shinobi?" Asked Thomas.

It would take too long for me to explain, lets just say its a new military branch that will be working alongside the Recon corps and garrison.

"Whats so special about you that sets you apart from the rest?" Asked Thomas.

"Im glad you asked." Smiled Naruto.

He made a shadow clone and looked towards the group.

"Well we can do this." Said the blond.

Then he started to form chakra in his hands with his clones help and formed a rasengan.

"AND THIS!" He Yelled as the threw his rasengan deep into the woods behind him.

"WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?" Asked the Kyuubi suddenly.

"Well after seeing the tailed beast balls in action, i started to mess with my rasengan a couple of days ago and i decided to throw it and well." Said the shinobi.

"HMMMMM." Was all the fox said.

"That doesn't seem so…" Said Thomas.

The group was blined by a bright light and the sound of an explosion. Everyone looked in the direction the blond had thrown it and gasped.

The entire area which used to be trees, was now a smoking crater.

Naruto turned back towards the group and asked

"Now anymore questions?" Asked the blond grinning.

The trainees remained silent.

Naruto smiled "Great now lets get to some training!"

XXXXXXX

"Hey Eren" Said Armin as he approached

"Oh hi Armin long time no see" Replyed Eren

"Yeah how have you been?" Asked Armin.

"Great actually I've really improved with alot of my skills in the these past 2 weeks what about you?" Eren asked.

"Im glad you asked actually." Said the blond.

He turned to look towards naruto who was currently arguing with Sasha and Mina over a potato.

"It's been tough, but Naruto helped me through it and showed me the way of the shinobi." Said Armin with a smile.

"He seems like a freak to me, maybe even as freaky as the titans if you asked me." Said Eren.

"He's not a freak." Said an unknown voice.

Mikasa approached the two boys.

"Oh hi mikasa when did you get here and what do you think about that freak instructor of yours?" Said Eren not hearing Mikasa's pervious statement.

She approached Eren and looked him dead in the eye.

"Hes not a freak so dont call him that!" She yelled right in his face.

Eren was shocked with Mikasa's out burst.

"Um im sorry Mikasa i didn't mean to upset you." Replyed Eren.

Mikasa didn't say Another and walked off towards Naruto.

"What's with her, she's seems different, and not all overprotective like normal? Asked Eren.

"I think she has feelings for him Eren." Said Armin.

"What?! They've known each other for two weeks?" Asked Eren.

"I dont know Eren but…I've seen some of the other girls stare at Naruto with a caring look. He may just attract then naturally and not even know it." Replyed the blond.

The two continued to converse until a group of people walked up to them.

"Your Armin right?" Asked a voice.

Armin look towards the boy who called his name, he was fairly built, tall and had a buzz cut.

"Names Samuel and i wanted to spar with you is that fine?" Asked the boy.

Armin was about to say something until someone walked in between him and Eren

"He'd love to" said Mina.

"But Mina!" Exclaimed Armin.

She turned and looked at armin.

"I know you can do it armin, you've been one of the best at Tai justu since we started." Said Mina with a smile.

Armin looked at Mina, then to Samuel, and narrowed his eyes.

"Ill do it." Said the shinobi in training.

"Awesome lets go." Replyed Samuel.

Everyone moved away from Armin and Samuel. One of the instructor came up to evaluate.

"We all know who's going to win this one" said the instructor with a laugh.

Everyone besides Eren and Mina laughed.

"Alright!" Yelled the instructor.

Armin moved into his stance and focus Chakra to his feet and fists

"3…2…..1!" Said the instructor

He looked over to Mina one last time, she was smiling.

"Go!"

Samuel wasted no time and charged forward. Armin sprang off his feet, ran to the side of Samuel with super natural speed. Samuel didn't even notice until it was to late.

"Crap where did he go?" Samuel said out loud.

"Right behind you" Said a voice.

Armin had moved so quick he was already behind Samuel. He punched Samuel two times in the back with opened fists and sent him flying a few feet infront of him. Samuel landed flat on his stomach thus ended the match in under 5 seconds.

Everyone looked in shock at the small blond, Mina just smiled.

"The…..the winner is..…Armin Arlert." The instructor said shocked.

Armin smiled and walked over to the now turned over Samuel offering him a hand.

"Thanks" Replyed Samuel as He got up.

Once Samuel fully stood up he turned to Armin.

"You know your really good." Samuel said.

"Thank you " Said Armin.

"Well i better go practice some more, i want a rematch later though" Said Samuel with a grin.

The group around Armin started to decipat. As he walked back over to Mina and Eren.

"Wow armin, that was amazing!" Exclaimed Eren.

"Yeah good job Armin" Said Mina as she hugged him.

She whispered to Armin "i knew you could do it."

After Mina released armin from the hug she had a small blush across her face, along with Armin as well.

"Thanks you guys." Said Armin still blushing.

Eren was about to say something but Reiner approached the group.

"Hey Eren, Bertolt, Thomas, and I were going to practice some hand to hand, you want to come with?"

"Um sure, well i guess ill see you later Armin." Said Eren

"Bye." Said Armin smiling.

Eren walked off with Reiner towards a waiting Thomas and Bertolt.

XXXXXXX

Naruto had been watching all of his students practice on the fields, he felt proud of them in just 2 weeks alone they'd accomplished so much. All of them except one who was currently standing to his right looking bored.

"Bored?" Asked Naruto.

No response

"Come on annie" Said the Jinchūriki.

He turned and looked at her.

"At least act like you're a human for once" Said Naruto.

"What?" She replied with a annoyed voice.

"I asked are you bored?" Naruto said.

"Yes" she said simply.

"Hmmmm, here follow me." Said the shinobi.

Naruto quickly made a clone of himself telling it to watch over his students until he got back.

Naruto Turned towards the forest and annie followed suit.

They walked for some time until they came to a small pond.

"Now sit." Ordered Naruto.

Annie sat next to the pond looking at her reflection

"Now what do you see?" Asked Naruto.

"Myself" replied Annie

Naruto went to sit beside her

"Are you happy with yourself?" Asked the blond.

"What?" She asked looking at Naruto with a Questioned look.

"I asked are you happy with yourself." Said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Im asking are you fine with the person you've become?" Said Naruto.

Annie remained silent.

"I used to know a person like you, you know." Said Naruto.

Annie turned to look at Naruto

"Yeah he was focused…so focused on a mission, he lost himself, he forgot he could make choices by himself, he forgot that at his very core…was human."

"What happened to him?" Asked Annie.

"He's dead" replied the blond.

"But thats not the point he did all these terrible in his life because of a mission he had." Said Naruto.

Annie looked down at the water with a saddened look

"But he came back." Said Naruto.

"What?" Asked Annie looking up with a shocked expression.

"He came back from all of it, and was good in the end." Said Naruto.

Naruto looked in to Annies eye's

"One of my teachers had a saying. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worst then scum." Naruto told the smaller blond.

Naruto turned and looked to the water

"I want to be your friend annie. Thats why i broke the rules for you, because i could've always told Erwin or Shadis and they would have excuted you on the spot, but i didnt. My friend did worst things then you and in the end was still good, i didn't give up on him and im sure al hell not gonna give up on you." Said Naruto with a smile.

She was went quite for a couple of minutes. Then she finally spoke up.

"Do you think i could come back?" Annie asked in a quiet voice.

Naruto looked up, turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you can" Said Naruto with a smile across his face.

A blush came across her face as she stared at the blond.

"Theirs always a way to be good again." Naruto told Annie.

Annie looked back towards the water and said "ok Naruto i will try." She said.

"Good" Exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto began to get up but she stopped him

"I just don't want to live with this power anymore" Said Annie.

"You mean?" Asked Naruto.

"My titan shifting powers." Replied the small blond.

Naruto thought for a second

"HEY KID!" Yelled the Kyuubi.

What is it you fur ball?" Said Naruto.

"I THINK WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP HER." Said the fox.

"How?" Asked Naruto.

"WELL WHEN YOU WERE IN SAGE MODE I STUDIED HER TOO" Said Kurama.

"Oh really and what did you find?" Asked the Jinchūriki.

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE HER POWERS SIMILAR TO US TAILED BEAST. I MEAN SEAL WISE." Said the Nine-tails.

"Huh really?" Asked Naruto.

"YES AND WITH SOME PROPER SEALS IM SURE YOU CAN EXTRACT THIS POWER FROM HER." Said the Kyuubi.

"Hmmmm well ill look into it more, thanks Kurama" Said the blond.

"NO PROBLEM KID." Said the fox cutting the link.

Naruto looked back at annie who had been staring at him for over a minute.

"I think i might know a way." Said Naruto.

"Really?" Asked Annie with hope in her eye's.

"Yes" Simply replied the shinobi.

Naruto Got up and began to walk away. He turned around just in time to see annie run up and hug him.

"Thank you" She looked up and said to him.

"Dont mention it." He said while looking down at her with a smile.

"Now come one lets get back to the other's."

XXXXXXX

Chapter 6 done!

Next chapter their will be a time skip one year just so you know.

And if any of you were wondering Mina and Armin are a pairing in this. Don't like it then get out

Author question: What did you think about Naruto throwing his Rasengan?


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Everyone Outcast here, i just wanted to say thank you for everyones reviews and here and my replies.

NotSoSlimSh4dy: Is that a bad thing?

JensenDaniels32: I'd really appreciate the help.

StrikeExia: Kurama is complete, but the reason he's complete is for things later down the road. The Other tailed beast are inside Naruto, but they remain quite for the time being since their are 8 of them.

Oh and i just realized I was spelling Krista wrong the

entire time….fail on my part sorry.

In this chapter the scouts called Naruto back to their HQ for reasons unknown.

Everyone here will either hate me or love me for what im about to do in this chapter. But im switching the pairings a bit now its Eren and Sakura. A new character is getting put into the Harem.

Now on with the show

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or AOT

XXXXXXX

1 year later

Naruto was currently laying on his back, watching the clouds pass buy ,listening to the occasional sound of justus going off in the forest below him.

Naruto had grown in the past year he had gotten taller, and his hair had grown a bit longer.(Nothing to rival Minato of course.)

Hmm they've improved greatly over the past year, their about Jounin level now.

Naruto had accomplished so much with them from teaching Mikasa and Krista sage mode, showings Armin and Mina new powerful water justus, Showing

Jean powerful fire type moves, but Naruto couldn't do it all by himself, he was over worked.

"It looked to be improving greatly for them" Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto closed his eye's and was about to fall asleep until.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked a voice.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Petra and Gunther looking down at him

"Hey guys long time no see." Said the blond with a smile.

"Like wise." said Petra.

Naruto sat up to look at the both of them

"Whats up?" Asked Naruto.

"We've come to get you" replied Gunther

"Why?" Asked the shinobi.

"No time to explain Erwin wants to speak with you immediately" Said Petra

"Um ok?" Said Naruto.

"Naruto?" Asked a voice.

He looked over to see Mikasa coming up the hill.

"Mikasa what are you doing here?" Asked the ninja.

"I was in sage mode, practicing Tai justu when i noticed two strange signatures moving up to you, and i can see if they were a threat." Replied Mikasa.

Mikasa moved silently to Naruto's side looking at the two scout regiment members.

"Well if you want me to go can i bring her along to?" Asked the blond.

"If you wish." Replied Gunther.

Naruto looked over to Mikasa.

"What about it Mikasa? Want to come with id really like it if you came along with me." Asked Naruto with a smile.

"S...Sure Naruto." Replied Mikasa with a small blush.

"Alright lets move lets move ,Erwins waiting." Said Petra.

Petra and Gunther moved down the hill with Naruto and Mikasa close behind.

They walked for a good 5 minutes until Naruto spoke up.

"Soooo what did Erwin want to talk about?" Asked the blond.

"He didn't say all he said was it had something to do with our last expedition." Replied Petra.

"Hmm really" Said Naruto.

"Um Naruto?" Asked Mikasa.

Naruto looked towards Mikasa

"Yeah what's up?" Said Naruto.

she looked over to him.

"I just wanted to say Thank you for teaching me all these things over the past year." Said Mikasa with a small smile.

"Its been my pleasure Mikasa." Grinned the blond.

Petra and Gunther started to chuckle aheah of them.

"Whats so funny you two?" Asked the shinobi.

Gunther looked back.

"Geezz Naruto only trained them for a year and their already falling for you." Said the scout.

"What?" Asked Naruto.

Mikasa face turned bright red as she covered it with her scarf, and looked away.

"See for yourself." Gunther pointed towards Mikasa.

Naruto looked to Mikasa who was currently looking away from him with a blush.

"Mikasa." Naruto said with a caring face.

XXXXXXX

Erwin was in his office, in the scouts regiments headquarters, busy going over their recent expedition reports, and papers when a knock came to his door.

"Enter." Said Erwin.

Petra, Gunther, Naruto, and Mikasa all walked into the room.

"Sir we've brought Uzumaki as asked" Said Petra.

Erwin put down his papers

"Good you two may leave" Ordered Erwin.

Both survey corps members nodded their heads and left.

"Please sit." Said Erwin.

Naruto and mikasa complied.

"So what's up Why'd you call me here?" Asked the blond.

"How's training going?" Asked Erwin.

"Good everyone's learning faster then i thought." Said Naruto with a smile.

"That's good, but i also hear reports that you took on another student without my permission." Said Erwin.

"Dammit how did he find out" Thought the blond.

"Yes that is correct." Said Naruto.

"Why was i not told?" Demanded Erwin.

Naruto remained silent for a second.

"Well ya see i was going to tell you then all this stuff happened, then some other stuff, oh and most importantly…"

"Enough." Erwin ordered.

Erwin got up from his desk and walked to the window.

"Im not here to discuss that, im sure you had your reasons." Replied Erwin.

Erwin turned and looked at the two of them.

"We found one Naruto." Erwin simply said.

"What?" Asked Naruto with a confused look.

"We found one of your comrades naruto." Replied Erwin.

"WHAT WHO!" Yelled the blond.

"A girl, she's currently resting up in our infirmary. She's concussion you can go see her now if you want." Said Erwin.

"Where's the infirmary at!?" Demanded Naruto.

Down the hall, turn right, and it should be the second door on your left. Replied Erwin.

"Alright come on Mikasa" Exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto sprang up from his seat, grabbed Mikasa hand and ran out the door.

"But Naruto i must….." said Erwin

Naruto was already out the door

"Hyperactive boy never listens" Said the man with a small smile across his face.

XXXXXXX

"Soooo Annie" Asked Krista.

The two girls were currently seating on a tree observing Mina and Armin train.

"What is it" Asked Annie.

"What do you think about Naruto?" Asked the small blond.

"W….what?" Asked Annie with a small blush.

"I asked what do you think about him?" Said Krista.

"Well he's nice and…" Annie said but was stopped.

"You like him dont you?" Said Krista with a smile.

"What!? No i don't!" Argued the blond.

Krista turned and looked at Annie.

"Oh don't lie annie I've seen the way you look at him. Its the same way Mikasa and I look at him." Said Krista.

"What you to?" Asked a shocked Annie.

"Ah so you do like him" Said Krista with a grin.

Annie remained silent.

"It's ok im willing to share, but i get to marry him." Said a smiling Krista.

"What?" Asked Annie.

"Yeah i really like him, he's helped me so much…i may even love him." Said the small blond.

"Krista you're 17 years old, why are you already thinking about marriage, and you dont love him?!" Said a irritated Annie.

"Oh getting a little jealous are we annie?" Asked Krista.

Annie said nothing.

But in all honesty i can't really say, im just really attracted to him i guess." Said Krista with a smile.

Annie remained silent.

"Well I'll see you later bye." Said Krista.

Krista jumped of the tree, towards armin who was currently thrown into the lake by Mina for some unforeseen reason.

After Krista had left Annie thought to her "Do i like Naruto?"

She leaned her back against the tree now that Krista was gone.

"I mean he didn't turn me over to the military when he found out my secret, and he agreed to help get this power out of me." She thought to herself.

She closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the tree.

"Maybe i do like Naruto." Said Annie.

5 minutes earlier

Mina and Armin were currently practicing water style justus around a lake trying to master their affinities.

"Um Armin?" Asked Mina.

"Yes Mina?" Replied Armin.

"Um i was wondering that the next time Naruto gave us some free time, would you might want to go down to the lake with me?" Asked a red faced Mina.

"You mean like a date?" Replied Armin stunned.

"Yes" she said with a soft voice.

"Um uhhh….." Stammered Armin.

Armin didn't know what to do, he hadn't know Mina poccesed these type of feeling for him. But he didn't want to miss this chance.

"Um sure Mina." Said Armin.

"Huh really?" She said looking up.

"Yeah." He replied

"Yaaaa!" She yelled with happiness.

Armin was sent flying forward into the lake.

Mina had forgotten she was still using her water whip justu, and had knocked armin towards the water with it.

"Oh no Armin are you ok?!" Yelled Mina.

Mina rushed over to help him up.

"Yeah im fine thanks." Said Armin as he was getting up.

"Hey you two!" Yelled a voice.

They looked over to see Krista approach them

"Get back to practicing you two love birds." She said with a grin on her face.

"Both Teens faces turned bright red, as they quickly got back to their justus."

Then Mina whispered, "Calling us love birds when you're over there fantasizing about Naruto all day."

"What was that?" Asked Krista as pieces of wood sprouted out of the ground near her.

"Um nothing!" Yelled Mina.

Krista just smiled and walked away.

XXXXXXX

"Come on Mikasa we're Almost their" Exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto and Mikasa were speeding threw the Scout regiments HQ, racing to the infirmary.

"I can't believe they found her!" Yelled Naruto.

"Who?" Asked the trainee.

"Sakura of course." He replied with a smile.

He turned the corner and saw the door to the infirmary.

"I can't wait to tell her about everything, Sakura!" Yelled Naruto.

Naruto burst threw the door.

"Sakura!" He Yelled with a smile.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, and his smile dropped….…this wasn't Sakura.

This girl had long flowing dark blue hair, a pale white complex, but the most distinctive feature was her white eye's which had a tinge of lavender.

"Naruto-Kun?" Said the girl.

"H…Hinata?" Asked the shocked blond.

He stared at her and slowly backed away.

"You're…..you're suppose to be dead." Said Naruto with a terrified look.

She took a step closer to Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun its me" She said with a smile.

"No no the sage said their were only three of us left this isn't possible" Said the tearful Naruto.

Naruto crouched on the ground, and began to have a panic attack.

Mikasa kneeled down to comfort him.

"This was the first time she saw Naruto cry." She thought to herself.

"Naruto you have to believe its me please….their something important i need to tell you." Said Hinata.

Erwin walked in behind, Naruto looked up at him with him in angry.

"Is this some kinda cruel joke huh" Said the angered blond.

"Naruto, what are you…?"

Erwin didn't get to finish as Naruto landed a punch in his chest.

"Well screw you its not funny!" He Yelled as he ran past them out the door.

"Naruto!" Yelled Mikasa, who was about to chase after him.

Hinata was now on the verge of crying.

"No." Said Erwin.

He got up recovering from the punch, he pointed towards Hinata.

"You go after him." Said the Scout commander.

She nodded her head tears beginning to feel her eye's, as she ran out of the room.

XXXXXXX

Naruto was currently seating a top the scouts HQ while watching soldier's train.

"It can't be her!" Yelled Naruto.

"NARUTO YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN." Said the Kyuubi.

"FUCK YOU, YOU FOX!" Yelled the Jinchūriki as he cut the link.

He couldn't believe this was her it couldn't be, it was a fake he thought to himself.

"NARUTO!" Yelled the fox, reopening the link.

"WHAT!" Yelled the blond.

"I LOOKED AT HER, SHE'S REAL!" Growled the Kyuubi.

Naruto remained silent.

"NOW STOP ACTING LIKE THE LITTLE BRAT I GOT SEALED IN ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" Demanded Kurama.

"OH YEAH SHUT THE HELL UP YOU NO GOOD…." Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun?" Asked Hinata as she came up to join him.

He remained silent, as she came and sat by him.

"Naruto?" Asked Hinata with tears still in her eyes.

Naruto saw these tears and immediately felt guilty.

"Hinata im sorry.…." Said the shinobi.

"No its fine Naruto i understand you had every right to question me." Said Hinata.

"Not just for that." Said Naruto.

Naruto turned and looked at Hinata.

"For everything hinata." Naruto said.

"I couldn't protect everyone, they're all dead because of me, Neji died in vain for me, and you… i never got the chance to tell you how i felt. When the sage told me eveyone was going to die i nearly broke down. I knew i could handle telling Kakashi or Sakura this but you i couldn't….." Naruto was on the verge of crying again.

Hinata hugged him before he could continue anymore.

"Naruto-Kun its ok, everyone didn't die in vain, you stopped the threat, and saved who you could." Hinata said in his ear.

"Hinata….." Naruto said while shaking in her grasp.

"Im sorry" Said the blond softly.

"Dont be you have no reason too." Said Hinata with a smile.

Naruto remained silent, while a battle was going on in his head.

He thought on what she said.

"COME ON KID SHE'S RIGHT." Said the Kyuubi.

Naruto finally spoke "Alright hinata ill try."

She smiled at him "Good."

"But Hinata what are you doing here?" Asked the blond.

She broke the hug.

"That's right, that's what i wanted to tell you" Said Hinata.

"Well…." She began.

XXXXXXX

Boom chapter 7 done!

Love it, hate it?

Remember to review.

I was toying with bringing hinata in here for some time. She's important to the story, and she's also now in the harem, but dont worry Mikasa, Christa, and Annie still have a fighting chance.

I will be taking a break tomorrow since I've been working on these chapter's everyday since I started the story.

Author question: What do you think brought Hinata here?


	8. Chapter 8

Outcastfur here im back after a…...1 day break oh well i just really like writing this story

On with the show

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or AOT

XXXXXXX

Hinata was currently seated on the roof of the scout regiment building as the sun set leaning on Naruto.

"Where should i start?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto looked over at her.

"There's so many important things i have to tell you." Hinata said.

"Just start at the beginning Hinata." Said Naruto with a smile.

Hinata remained silent for a moment.

"Ok, let's begin." She said.

XXXXXXX

"Cold…..its cold." Thought Hinata.

She had been dreaming about being with Naruto. Being his wife, having kids, and enjoying life. Until she was yanked out of the dream but some unknown force and everything turned black.

"Where am i?" Asked Hinata as she awoke

"Hinata?" Said a voice.

"What?" Replied Hinata delerious.

"Hinata Hyuga?" said the voice again.

She looked up to see a man looking at her with blond hair.

"N….Naruto?" She said before fading back in unconsciousness again.

Minato looked up towards the others.

"She's alive barely." Said Minato.

"Im suprised Minato, I didn't know you excelled in medical justus." Said an older man.

"Thank you lord third, i just wished i could've saved the others" Said the 4th Hokage looking over to the freshly dug Graves.

"You did well Minato, its been a year since the Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast. Im even suprised this one is still alive." Said the first.

The 1st hokage motioned pointing to Hinata.

"Maybe it has something to do with her being a Hyuga?" Said lord second.

"Why would you say that brother?" Asked the first.

"The Hyuga have also been a mystery you know this brother even during our time." Replied the second.

"What really?" Asked Hashirama.

"You don't remember anything do you?" Said the 2nd.

"Nope nothing." Said Hashirama with a smile.

The 2nd remained quite.

"Anyway shall we get started i can only hold off this gen justu for an hour at best." Said lord first.

All the Hokages nodded their heads and turned to look at an old man.

"How about it sage what do we do?" Asked Minato.

The sage of the six paths was currently resting on the side of a tree over looking the battle field that had once been where a shinobi army stood against the greatest threat in all existence.

"We must….." The Sage suddenly stopped, and started to cough violently.

"I am sorry but my time is short we have to make this quick, i must prepare tell me when she awakes." Said the sage.

Minato nodded.

30 minutes later

Hinata slowly started to come out of unconsciousness.

"Where…..where am i?" Asked the Hyuga.

"Good you're finally awake." Smiled the fourth.

"What?" Asked the confused shinobi.

Hinata looked up to see the 4th Hokage staring at her.

"Oh lord 4th!" She yelped in suprise.

She tried to get up but quickly fell back down.

"Please dont stress yourself Hinata, and call me Minato." Said Minato with a concerned look on his face.

"Ok lord….. i mean Minato." Said Hinata.

She slowly sat up, and looked around.

"What's going on and where am i?" Asked the Hyuga.

"You're south of the battle grounds." Said Tobirama.

"What…THE WAR!" Yelled out Hinata.

"Is over." Said Hashirama.

"What?…..did we win?" Asked Hinata.

"No" Tobirama simply replied.

"We lost, Madara activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The world is now in a state of internal slumber." Said lord third.

"Oh…you mean?" Asked a shocked Hinata.

"Everyones gone Hinatam" Said Minato.

Hinata remained silent taking the whole situation, she was now the only shinobi besides the 4 hokages left, her family, her friends and her village was all gone. But then a sudden thought rushed into her mind.

"What about Naruto?" Asked the recovering Hinata.

The hokages turned and looked at her.

"Thats what we're here to tell you about Hinata, but we better let him handle it" Said Minato.

Minato pointed over to an old man approaching her

"Hello Hinata Hyuga." Said the old man.

"Hello?" Said Hinata confused.

"Do you know who i am?" Asked the man.

She nodded her head no.

"I am the sage of six paths." He simply replied.

Hinata gasped.

"You're…you're real?" Hinata said shocked.

"Yes Hinata, but we're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about Naruto." Replied the sage.

"What, yes where is he, is he alright!" Asked the panicking Hinata.

Minato smiled at her concern, and chuckled a bit.

"She really did care for him." Minato thought to himself.

"Calm down child he is alright for now" Said the sage.

"Please let me explain to you what happened after the Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated" Said the hermit.

Hinata nodded her head and sat down infront of the sage.

XXXXXXX

"So…..Naruto?" Began Hinata.

"Is in another demension." Said the Sage.

"Yes i sent him there believing that they were the last shinobi here apparently i was wrong." Said the Sage

Hinata looked up at the sage.

"But why save me? Im not that special." Replied Hinata.

"Why yes, you are." Said the Sage with a chuckle.

"I am?" Questioned Hinata.

"Yes, there are three reasons" replied the Hermit.

"Tell me." Said Hinata.

"1st i wanted to save as much shinobi as possible, but seeing after transporting Naruto i only had enough power to transport one more." Said the Sage.

"But why, wait a year?" Asked Hinata.

"It takes an extremely long time to save up the amount of power required to send a person to a different demension." Said the Hermit.

'I see." Said the Hyuga.

"2nd You are Hyuga, it is of the up most importance that your line passes on no matter the cause." Said the Sage.

"Why is the Hyuga so important?" Asked Hinata.

"It leads into the last reason and the most important. My mother is not fully sealed." Confessed the Sage.

"What!" Shouted Minato.

"You never told us about this sage." Said Hashirama.

The Sage turned and faced the leaf leaders.

"This wasn't meant for you, your tasked are already complete." Said the Sage.

"But sage!" Demanded Minato.

"Enough Minato!" Shouted the 3rd Hokage.

Minato went silent.

Everyone turned back towards the Sage.

"What do you mean she's not seal?" Asked Hinata.

"When Naruto and Sasuke sealed her away they energy released but wasn't only energy. It was part of her life force. It shot threw multiple demensions eventually stopping somewhere." Said the Hermit.

The group silently pondered the information they had just received.

"But, what does this have to do with me?" Asked Hinata.

"You are Hyuga, and you poccese the byakugan. My mother was the first to obtain byakugan." Said the Sage.

Hinata and the Hokages Gasped.

"But that means?" Asked Hinata.

"My mother is the reason your clan exists today. The decedents from the Hyuga clan are relatives to the Otsutsuki clan both poccesed the byakugan." Confessed the sage.

"So your saying that im a decedent of you and your mother?" Asked the shocked Hinata.

"Distance but the relation is their, nevertheless you have the byakugan Hinata. You along with Naruto now are the only one's who can seal her as of this moment." Said the Sage.

"But how am i suppose to do that if Naruto and Sasuke couldn't?" Asked the troubled Hyuga.

"I will be giving you some of my chakra along with the mark that Sasuke used to carry. You can pocess it since we have a distant blood." Said the Hermit.

"But when will your mother show up, to the demension you're sending me to?" Asked the Last Hyuga.

"She's will find the nearest source of chakra in the demensions. She will most likely show up within the next 10 years." Said the Sage.

The Sage got up and walked towards Hinata.

"Now Hinata Hyuga are you up to this task?" Asked the Hermit.

Hinata was silent thinking it over she knew this was her only option.

"I'll do it." Said Hinata.

"Then find Naruto tell him this information do you understand?" Asked the Sage.

"Yes." she simply said.

"Then prepare, be ready in 5 minutes." Said the sage.

She nodded her head and the sage walked off to talk to the Hokages.

"Hinata?" Said Minato as he walked up to her.

She looked over to Minato standing over her.

"Um yes Minato?" She answered.

Minato reached under his coat, pulled at a scroll, 16 kunais and gave them to Hinata.

"Hinata i want you to give these to Naruto when you arrived. In this scoll contains the justus instructions for the Flying Thunder God Technique." Instructed Minato.

"Minato?" Asked Hinata.

"I want Naruto to have it, he is going to get more use out of it then i will." Said Minato with a sad smile on his face.

Hinata nodded and smiled "ok Minato i will."

"Good now i believe the sage is ready." Said the 4th Hokage while pointing to the direction of the Sage.

Hinata walked over to the sage who was patiently waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Asked the Hermit.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Good." Said the Sage with a grin as he formed one hand sign.

The ground started to spin around Hinata and dust was being thrown up in the air. She see the hokages waving at her.

"Good luck." Said Hashirama.

A vortex now formed around Hinata.

"Be safe Hinata, and take care of Naruto." Said Minato.

It began to pick up speed.

"The fate of the Ninja now rely on you and Naruto." Said Tobirama.

She turned to wave goodbye to all of them and then in the next split second she was gone.

XXXXXXX

"So Naruto thats how i got here." Said Hinata with a nervous smile.

Naruto was in shock of the news he had just been told, and went over all the variables in his head.

"You said ten years?" He finally asked.

"Yes, more or less" Replied Hinata.

Naruto remained quite thinking over his options

"Naruto-Kun?" Asked Hinata.

"Oh sorry Hinata i was just thinking over all this information."

"Do you think Kakashi and Sakura are ok?" Asked a worried Hinata.

"Im sure they are, They'll be here anyday now." Said Naruto giving a reassuring smile to Hinata.

Naruto began to get up from his spot.

"Come on Hinata." Said the blond.

She took his hand and began to get up, she was suprised that he didn't let go when she was up.

"N….Naruto-Kun?" She said with a blush.

"Oh um… you dont like me doing that?" Asked the blond.

"No its fine, its just…." Hinata trailed off.

"What your hands feel nice, and when you i held your hand that day on the battle field i felt they my strength had tripled." Said Naruto with a smile like his father's.

"N…..Naruto-Kun really?" Asked the Hyuga.

"Yes." He simply replied.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." Hinata said with a blush.

(The Kyuubi repeatedly hit, his head against his old cage door, cussing at Naruto.)

Naruto smiled "Now come on we better go tell Erwin and i have to apologize."

Both made their way down from the roof towards Erwins office.

Erwin was currently sitting at his desk organizing papers, while Mikasa was sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Um excuse me Erwin?" Naruto said while knocking at the door.

Mikasa looked up and instantly smiled.

Erwin who was currently looking at reports from their expeditions, looked up from his desk "Oh Naruto its you I've been wondering when you would show up."

"Yeah, i came back to tell you i was sorry for what i did earlier, and i have some interesting news that you will need to hear." Said the shinobi.

"Its fine Naruto i understand, and what of this news." He said lifting an eyebrow.

Naruto sat down" Well our situation just got a whole lot worse. Well you see…"

15 minutes later

Erwin sat silent at his desk, thinking over this new info. But finally spoke up "10 years, you say?"

"Give or take." Replied Hinata.

"Hmmm, can you and Hinata defeat her, Naruto?" Asked Erwin.

"We can seal her away, we would just have to make contact" Said the Jinchūriki.

Erwin got up from his desk, and walked to one of his windows.

"Ill go over it with my colleague's. In the mean time Naruto i want you and Hinata to continue training the recruits." Ordered Erwin.

"Recruits?" Asked Hinata.

Naruto looked over towards Hinata.

"Yeah I've been training people here in our way Hinata, see that's one of them over there." Naruto said while waving to Mikasa.

Mikasa looked up once more, and blushed at Naruto.

Hinata saw this, and instantly knew that, this girl has feeling for her Naruto-Kun.

"Yeah they've been learning alot, I've already taught Mikasa sage mode over their!" Exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata just stared at the blushing girl, "So that's what her name is" Hinata thought to herself.

Erwin moved backto his desk and began to go over papers again.

"Naruto you are dismissed keep me further updated on your progress." Said Erwin.

Naruto nodded is head, got up, and went out the door. Followed by Hinata and Mikasa.

As they exited the street, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand again, which caused her to blush. Mikasa saw this and put her head down behind them as they returned the training base.

XXXXXXX

"WHAT! who's this?!" Asked Jean.

Hinata was currently standing in the middle of all of the trainees in there cabin.

"This is Hinata, your new trainer." Said Naruto.

The group gasped.

"What you gotta be kidding me,she doesn't look like she could hurt a fly, and whats up with those eye's weird." Said Jean

The group just blink at Jean, Hinata was blushing badly. Jean was about to say something before he felt a strong killing intent coming from Naruto.

"You apologies to her right now, or we're going to have a new door over there." Said Naruto with a scary smile.

Jean quickly ran up to Hinata feet bowing "please forgive i didn't mean too."

"Its alright no trouble." Said Hinata with a smile.

"Oh thank you, thank you i dont deserve your kindness." Said Jean tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Alright back on the couch jean." Ordered Naruto.

Jean quickly ran back to where he was sitting by Marco who was dying laughing.

"Alright everyone you did really good today ill let you introduce yourself to Hinata while i go attend some business. Annie please come with me." Instructed Naruto.

She simply nodded, already knowing what was going to happen.

Naruto moved outside, with Annie hot on his tail.

5 minutes later

Both Annie and Naruto arrive at a small waterfall with a rock laying in the middle of its pond.

"Please sit." Instructed Naruto.

Annie complied.

"Kyuubi you ready?" Asked the blond.

A low growl was all Naruto got in reply.

"I take that as a yes." Said the Jinchūriki.

"Now Annie please face the water fall, this will take awhile." Said Naruto.

Annie turned without saying a word, facing the flowing water fall.

Naruto lifted up the back of her shirt and got to work.

Annie felt a,stabbing sensation hit her back, she blacked out an instant later.

1 hour later.

Annie slowly opened her eye's to see blue staring her in the face

"Finally awake I see." Said Naruto looking down at her with a smile.

Annie looked around and quickly realized she was on Narutos lap again. Strangely enough she didn't want to get off.

"Did you get rid of it?" Asked Annie in a low voice.

"Try it and we'll see." Replied the blond.

Annie quickly moved her hand up to her mouth and bit down preparing for the worst.

Nothing happened, besides from the blood now flowing from her hand.

"You….you did it." She said in shock.

"I did." Said Naruto with a smile.

She quickly got off of Naruto lap and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." Annie said tears streaming out of her eye's.

"Don't mention it, I'd do anything for people i care about." Said the blond with a smile.

"You…. You care about me." Asked Annie shocked.

"Well of course i do Annie, i always have." Replied Naruto with a confused look.

More tears began to flow from her eye's.

"I had no idea Naruto." Annie said hugging him tighter.

"It's fine Annie." Said Naruto.

"Naruto?" Asked Annie.

Naruto looked down at her.

"Annie what are you… hmmm"

Annie was kissing him.

Naruto mind went blank. He didn't know what to do he had never been in this type of situation before. Eventually he let instincts take over and began to kiss back, annie was suprised by this, but didn't shows any complaint. For a full minute the two of them sat there passionately kissing by the water fall.

Annie finally broke away and looked at Naruto.

"Thank you again." She said with a smile quickly running off back down to the cabin.

Leaving Naruto sitting There in a daze.

XXXXXXX

"Saying I can't help my son against her I've got nothing better to do. Plus I don't want to be helpless when my son is in grave danger." Minato thought to himself as he looked over the cliff to the old battlefield.

"I've lost some much, I can't lose my son to. There must be something i can do." Said Minato as he walked into the now destroyed forest.

"I wonder what kushina would do if she was here instead of me." Minato said to himself.

He picked up the last of his special kunais out of his jacket, and examined it.

"I wonder." He thought to himself.

XXXXXXX

Done with chapter 8 yeah!

I won't be able to update quite as often now that school has started back up for me. Ill try to update every three days.

Author questions: Have any of you seen the anime Arpeggio Of Blue Steel?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone Outcast here back with another Chapter so please enjoy.

You might feel like the romance is going a bit fast all of a sudden in this chapter, and im sorry for it, if you think that way.

Some of the punctuation may be messed up. I would fixit but i ran out of time so sorry dont hate me please.

On with the show.

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or AOT

XXXXXXX

Mikasa had slipped out while the rest of the group had introduce themselves to Hinata.

She walked out onto the deck facing a beautiful lake. Since they began their third year of training Naruto had moved them up to the summit of there training mountain.

"I wonder if she likes him too." Thought Mikasa as she look up the the sky.

Mikasa moved to the edge of the deck looking over the edge, she sighed and moved to sit down on a couch they moved out there. Mikasa quickly began to dose off.

XXXXXXX

"Hey you're finally awake." Said a voice.

Mikasa Slowly opened her eye's to see the blond staring directly at her.

"Naruto?" Said Mikasa face turning red.

"Get out of bed sleepy head." Said Naruto.

Naruto got up slowly from the bed

"I'll go wake the girls up." Said the Jinchūriki.

"Daughters we have children? When did this happen?!" Said a suprised Mikasa.

"Yeah Houki and Kushina our daughter's. We've had them for 5 years." Said Naruto with a confused look.

"Huh?" Asked Mikasa.

Suddenly Mikasa heard laughter and feet coming down the hallway.

"Mommy!" Said two voices in unison.

"Oh no here they come." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Two little girl's came running into the room.

"Mommy mommy!" Shouted one of the girls.

"Houki please be more quiet mommy just woke up." Said Naruto.

"Ok daddy." Said Kushina.

The two little girls jump on the bed that Mikasa was currently laying on. Mikasa closely inspected both of the girls. The one believed to be Kushina had bright blond hair tied back in a pony tail, some of her bangs were in the front of her face, and she has Solid black eye's like hers.

Mikasa then looked over to the other girl who had to be Houki. She had long flowing black with some bangs almost completely covering her right eye, and she had ocean blue eyes like Naruto.

But the most interesting thing about both of the girls was that they both had whisker marks on the sides of their cheeks.

"Mommy?" Asked Houki.

"Um sorry yes?" Asked Mikasa.

"Can we go to the park today with uncle Eren?" Asked Houki.

"Um sure i guess." Mikasa said with a smile.

"Yaaaa thanks mommy." Shouted Kushina.

Both girls ran up, hugged Naruto, and ran out of the room.

"You got to love them." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah…." Said Mikasa.

"Something wrong?" Asked Naruto looking at her with a concerned look.

"Houki's always been observant, she could tell something was wrong, gets it from you. Now tell me what's wrong." Said Naruto with a grin.

"Um nothing im fine, just a little tired." Said Mikasa with a small smile.

"Well I'll let you rest." Said Naruto beginning to get up.

"No wait!" Said mikasa with a blush.

Naruto stopped. "Um whats wrong?"

"Can you stay here with me?" Said the now red faced Mikasa.

Naruto smiled "Sure."

Naruto walked up to the bed and layed down with her. Naruto faced her and looked deep into her eye's and Mikasa clung to him like her life depended on it.

"I kinda enjoy days like this." Said Naruto.

"Really." Said Mikasa deeply blushing.

"Yeah i can enjoy the day in bed with my beautiful wife." Said Naruto.

"W…..wife?" Said Mikasa with big eyes.

"Yeah we've been married for like forever now." Said Naruto with a confused look.

"Ehh?" Said Mikasa with a shocked face.

"Come on Mikasa don't make that face now." Said Naruto.

"O…..ok." Said Mikasa.

5 minutes later

Mikasa was crueled up to Naruto before she started to dose off. But then Everything turned black.

XXXXXXX

"Hey?" Said a voice suddenly.

Mikasa was softly being shaked awake by someone.

"Mikasa?" Said the voice again.

Mikasa eyes shot open. Naruto was staring directly at her.

"Hi Mikasa" Said the blond with a smile.

She looked around and quickly realized she was leaning against Naruto.

"Wha…what! Naruto when did you get " Said the shocked Mikasa.

"Oh i was just coming back from the lake. So i decided to get some fresh air, i came up and saw you here, and i decided you might want some company. I didn't realize you were asleep until about an hour ago." Said Naruto.

"An hour ago?" Said Mikasa.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About 3 in the morning" Said the blond.

"What Naruto!" Shouted Mikasa.

"What?" Asked the ninja.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Asked Mikasa.

"Well i thought um you wanted to stay out here. You seemed happy, what were you dreaming about?" Asked the curious blond.

Mikasa blushed quickly remembering her earlier dream.

"Um nothing Naruto." Said Mikasa with a Small blush

"I hope it was a good dream." Said Naruto.

Naruto began to get up and asked. "So do you want to go inside?"

"No…can….can we just stay like this?" Stuttered Mikasa.

"Sure Mikasa." Naruto said.

"Thank you" she said with a smile.

Mikasa stayed leaned on Naruto's as They both looked over towards the lake as the moon sat above it.

"It's beautiful." Said Mikasa.

"Yeah just like you." Said Naruto with a smile.

Mikasa looked over towards Naruto, who was currently staring at her with a smile.

"Real….really?" She asked quickly looking away.

"Yes I'd never lie to you Mikasa." Said Naruto.

"What about the other's?" Asked Mikasa.

"What about them?" Said Naruto.

"They all have feelings for you?" Said Mikasa looking down.

"Yeah i could tell." Said Naruto.

"Really?" Asked Mikasa.

"Yeah, Annie did something strange earlier, Christa's always trying to get my attention, and Hinata i just recently learned has had feelings for me here entire life." Said Naruto looking at the moon.

Mikasa remained quite for a moment "What did annie do?" Mikasa finally asked.

"Well you see…." Said the blond with a grin.

"Naruto tell me." Demanded Mikasa.

"She uh kissed me..." Confessed Naruto.

"What?!" Shouted Mikasa.

"Mikasa?" Asked Naruto.

"Why did she have to be the one!" Shouted Mikasa, tears streaming down her face.

"Mikasa?!" Asked the shocked Naruto.

"Naruto, I've alway liked you since the day we met. Maybe even loved you but now that i know you're already with Annie i…i dont know what to do." Confessed Mikasa now crying into Naruto.

"Mikasa." Said Naruto slowly tilting her head up with his hand.

Naruto suddenly hugged Mikasa out of now where

"N…Naruto?" Asked the tearful Mikasa.

"I knew you did, and i do to." Said Naruto.

"W.…what?" Asked the shocked Mikasa.

"I knew you loved me and i love you to." Confessed Naruto.

Naruto released her from the hug, and look deep into her eye's.

"Ive known for sometime that you've felt this way for me." Said the shinobi.

"But why tell me now?" Asked Mikasa.

"In truth i was scared, i didn't want to rush things." Said the blond.

"Naruto its fine, i can understand why." Said a teary Mikasa.

Naruto looked down towards the ground "But i don't think I could be with you Mikasa." Said the Jinchūriki.

"W…why?" Asked a shocked Mikasa.

"Hinata….I've known her for so long and now know that she has strong feelings for me, i started to develop feeling for her as well." Confessed Naruto.

"Oh…" Said Mikasa sadly.

Naruto was about to say something until he heard someone coming.

"Naruto-Kun?" Asked a voice.

He looked over, to see someone coming up the steps.

"Hinata, What are you still doing up?" Asked a suprised Naruto.

"Well i was going to get a drink of water but then i heard people out here talking. Whats going on?" Asked the Hyuga.

"Well….." Naruto looked between the two

"Aww screw it i can't hide it forever. Hinata i need to tell you something." Said the blond.

Hinata slowly moved to sit at the left of Naruto

"Of course Naruto-Kun anything." Said Hinata with a smile.

"Well.…." Said the blond.

XXXXXXX

"Hmm…." Said Hinata.

"Hinata?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes?" Replyed Hinata.

"So what do you think?" Asked the blonde

"Well Naruto….. from seeing how she feels, how i feel about you, and how you feel about both of us there's only one thing we can do?" Said Hinata with a scary look.

"And whats that?" Asked Naruto cautiously.

"A battle to the death." Said Hinata with an evil smile.

"WHA!" Shouted Naruto and Mikasa.

Hinata started to laugh as hard as she could next to Naruto.

"Oh calm down im only kidding." Said Hinata still laughing.

"Oh thank god." Whispered Mikasa.

Hinata stopped laughing suddenly, and turned to Mikasa.

"Mikasa." Said Hinata.

"Yes?" Asked the Shinobi in training.

"I'm willing to um…..." Hinata began with a blush.

"What is it Hinata?" Asked Mikasa.

"Share..." Said Hinata with a dark shade of crimson covering her face.

"What?" Questioned Mikasa.

"I….i really like you, you kinda remind me of my sister in a way." Said Hinata with a sad smile.

"Wait are you serious?" Asked a confused Mikasa.

Hinata nodded her.

"Um…..uhhhh don't i get a say in this?" Asked Naruto who had remained quite until now.

"Oh so you're saying you don't want both of us?" Said Hinata with a look that reminded him of his own mother.

"Um no no no." Said Naruto with a cautious grin.

"Great…." Said Hinata.

Hinata planted a kiss on the side of Naruto's cheek , and began to move from her current seat by Naruto.

"Anyway I'll talk to you tomorrow im really tired." Hinata said waving to a now blushing Naruto.

And with that Hinata walked off back into the cabin.

"What…what was that?" Said a still blushing and confused Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mikasa as she turned towards him.

"She used to be so shy and now…. I don't know." Said Naruto with a confused look.

"Well Naruto don't worry about it im sure she has her reasons for a sudden boost of confidence. After all you can change people pretty quickly." Said Mikasa looking up to him.

"Yeah you're right, I've noticed that. Do you want to go inside?" Said Naruto with a smile.

"No, I'd rather stay out here with you now that everythings worked out." Said Mikasa with a small smile.

"If you say so Mikasa." Said Naruto with a smile looking down at her.

Mikasa slowly rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXX

Mikasa slowly awoke to the rising sun hitting her face, coming over from the mountain in the distance. She looked around her surrounding forgetting where she was. She quickly noticed that she was on something or someone. She looked down and realized she had been laying on Naruto.

She quickly started to freak out, before realizing what had happened last night and she quickly began to settle down. She looked towards Naruto who was still asleep. He had hair in his face, and suddenly started mumbling something about ramen. Mikasa thought it was cute.

"Well look what we have here." Said a voice.

Mikasa looked up to see Jean, Marco, and Sasha looking at the two.

"What do you three want?" Asked Mikasa.

"Aww they look so cute together." Said Sasha.

"What?" Asked Mikasa.

"Oh man is Krista gonna get jealous." Said Marco with a grin.

"Yeah it's just a matter of time before you see little Naruto's and Mikasa's running around." Jean said.

Mikasa got up and walked stright up to Jean looking him dead in the eye.

"Jean if you don't shut up right now im gonna blow you into that lake over there." Said Mikasa pointing towards their training lake.

Jean stared at Mikasa trying not to laugh while Sasha and Marco were slowly backing away from him.

Jean started "It's not the only thing you want to….."

Jean was cut short as Mikasa slammed a rasengan into his chest, propelling him off the deck, flying threw the air, until he landed square in the middle of the lake about 1/2 a mile away.

"Shit when did her rasengan get that powerful?" Whispered Sasha.

Mikasa slowly turned to the other's giving them a deadly glare that could kill a titan instantly.

"Now does anyone want to say anything else?" Said Mikasa with a sadistic smile.

All Mikasa could see was a trail of dust as Sasha and Marco sprinted away from her as fast as they possibly could.

"Now that that's done time to get back to….." said Mikasa.

Mikasa bumped right into Naruto chest.

"Um Naruto i can explain you see…." Said Mikasa blushing.

"I don't care what you did all i know is that Jeans chakra signature is in a lake down there. You did good." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto." Said Mikasa still blushing.

Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek ,then started walking off the deck towards the cabin.

"You coming?" Asked the blond.

Mikasa didn't answer she just sprinted up to him grabbing his hand and walked with him into the cabin together.

XXXXXXX

Down towards the lake a figure slowly emerged from the water and fell to the ground.

"Man she hits as hard as Naruto, their perfect for each other." Said Jean soaking wet.

"You bet your ass she does." Said a voice.

Jean looked up to see Naruto standing above him.

"Let me guess you're a shadow clone." Said the exhausted Jean.

"Yep that's right, and now im gonna give you 10 seconds to start running." Said Naruto smiling.

"W….why?" Asked Jean with a terrified look.

"I still need to get my payback for those comments." Said Naruto with a grin.

"BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE THE INSTRUCTOR. YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE BETTER THEN US!" Yelled Jean in protest.

"1"

"Oh no….." said Jean.

"2"

"Naruto please we can work something out." Begged Jean.

"3"

"Fuck." Said Jean.

"4"

Jean started to run as fast as he could through the woods behind Naruto.

"5,6,7,8,9, and 10."

Naruto formed a rasengan in his hands and began to arch back.

"TIMES UP!" Yelled Naruto throwing his rasengan.

"No!" Was all Naruto heard.

XXXXXXX

Chapter..…um i think 9…. Yeah 9's done

Anyway i know the romance is going fast but don't worry it'll work out. Next chapter will be the beginning of the battle of trost.

Author questions : I'm thinking about writing another crossover with Naruto. But the problem is i don't know what other anime to use. Any ideas would help alot.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone im back with another Chapter to this amazing story

There will be another time skip here sadly, i just want to get to the trost arc, and i feel that nows the time so please enjoy.

On with the show!

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or AOT

XXXXXXX

All recruits, and Shinobi were now standing in the center of a courtyard of a fortress in the trost district . Talking amongst themselves, waiting for the graduation ceremony to beginning.

"So Mikasa?" Asked Naruto as he walked beside Mikasa through the courtyard.

"Yes Naruto?" Asked Mikasa looking towards the Jinchūriki.

"Im very proud of you, you know." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Y….you are?" Asked Mikasa with a small blush.

"Yeah i mean you've all came so far in the past 2 years, you're all Anbu rank now at the least." Said Naruto.

"Well we had a good teacher." Mikasa said while looking down.

"Your so sweet you know that. But hey listen after the ceremony is over can you, and Krista meet me up top of wall rose over there." Said Naruto as he pointed to the area of wall rose above the main gate.

"Yes of course." Replyed Mikasa with a small smile.

Naruto ,and Mikasa continued to walk threw the crowds of people, occasionally saying hi to people they knew, until they ran into Armin, and Mina, who were now holding hands.

"Hey guy's." Said Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto!" Yelled both Armin, and Mina.

"What's going on you two? You both excited for today?" Asked Naruto.

"You bet we are i can't wait to get out there and kill some titans!" Exclaimed Mina.

"Don't rush out there Mina." Said Armin quietly.

"Oh Armin it's fine, you're always worrying about me, and besides I'll have you there to back me up right?" Said Mina.

Mina heard nothing.

"Armin?" Asked Mina looking over to her boyfriend.

Still nothing.

"Armin?" She asked again tilting her head.

Everyone turned to Armin looking at him while he had his head down. Armin remained silent looking down at his fist for a few seconds, making it into a ball, and looking up with fury in his eye's.

"I won't be useless or a burden. I won't let anything happen to you, as long as i live and I'll protect you because i love you!" Yelled Armin looking into Mina's eye's.

Eveyone in the area turned and look to armin who was now looking Mina in the eye, with a now smirking Naruto in the background.

"A….Armin." Said Mina with a shocked face.

"I….im sorry i didn't mean too." Said Armin immediately putting his head down.

Mina hugged Armin tightly, putting her head on his shoulder beginning to sob into his uniform.

"Mina?" Asked Armin nervously.

She looked up towards armin "You're not useless Armin, so stop calling yourself that, it makes me feel like a terrible person knowing that you feel like this so please stop."

"M…Mina." Said Armin suprised.

"Please stop saying you're useless please." Said Mina sniffling.

"O….ok i will." Said Armin.

"Promise me." Demanded Mina.

"What?" Asked Armin.

"Promise me that you won't call yourself useless anymore." Said Mina.

"Ok Mina I promise." Said Armin looking down at her.

Mina lifted her head up from Armin's shoulder. Looking him right in the face.

"Good." Said Mina drying the tears from her eye's.

"Well we were going to see how you were doing but i can tell you two are doing just fine." Said a voice.

Armin and Mina's faces turned a dark shade of crimson while Naruto started to laugh.

Naruto and Mikasa began to walk away from Armin and Mina towards the center of the courtyard.

"Well we'll see you two later." Yelled Naruto.

"Hey Mikasa?" Asked the shinobi.

"Yeah?" Asked Mikasa.

"The ceremony is starting soon you better get ready for it." Said Naruto.

"Naruto?" Asked Mikasa.

"Yes?" Questioned Naruto.

"Do you already know who scored in the top 10 for this class?" Asked Mikasa looking towards the city from the courtyard of the fortress.

"Why yes i do. I still don't think how it's fair how the commanders of each division thought it would be a good idea to rank you among the regular recruits." Said Naruto with a frustrated look.

"You do?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes, you're all on a completely different level then these simply recruits. Hinata agrees too with me you know." Said the Jinchūriki.

"Oh.…" Mikasa said Simply.

"Anyway Mikasa get going, after all you're in the top 10 after all." Naruto said with a wink.

As she saw Naruto begin to walk away from her towards a waiting Hinata. Mikasa began to turn around and walk towards the rest of her friends. Who were having a conversation in a corner of the courtyard.

"Hey Mikasa." Said Sasha with a smile

"Hi everyone." Said Mikasa

"So i wonder who made the top 10." Said Connie.

"I heard Naruto talking about how we're going to be counted in there too." Said Krista.

"What?" Asked Jean.

"Yeah so im pretty sure we'll be in the top 10 then." Said Krista.

"No shit we'll be in the top 10 we're the best of humanity, way better then that shitty scouting legion." Said Jean with a grin.

"Jean." Said Armin pointing behind him.

"What?" Asked jean.

Jean turned around to see Eren standing with a hateful look directly too jean.

"What did you just say?" Demanded Eren.

"Oh hi Eren long time no see, we were just talking about our position in the top…" Jean was interrupted by Eren jumped towards him trying to punch him. But jean quickly moved out of the way, moving behind Eren, and putting him in a headlock.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Yelled Jean.

"You, and the rest of you freaks!" Eren yelled back.

"What?" Asked Jean with a questioned look.

"You all think you're so good, and that you're better then us well your not!" Yelled Eren trying to get lose from his grasp.

"Eren calm down." Said Armin quietly.

"Fuck you Armin!" Yelled Eren.

"You're with them too, you cheated to get where you are." Eren Exclaimed.

"Eren stop." Demanded Mikasa.

"No i won't, you aren't even human anymore, you're all monsters now even worse then the titans!" Yelled Eren trying to elbow Jean in the stomach.

"What!" Yelled Jean.

Jean released Eren from the headlock, turned him around pushed him forward, and punched Eren in the stomach at lightning speed.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Jean.

Eren doubled over and threw up on the ground from the force of the punch.

"Don't you ever call us that, we've all worked very hard to get where we are now. Much harder then you Eren so do us all a favor, and get the fuck out of here." Demanded Jean.

The group began to walk away from Eren giving him terrible glares as they passed him. When Armin and Mikasa passed by they both stopped.

"What happened to you?" Asked Mikasa with a neutral expression on her face, while looking down at him.

"Wha…..what do you mean?" Asked Eren as he tried not to cough anything else up.

"We all used to be so closed but after your mom died you've completely forgotten about us, distancing yourself from us, so focus on your goal of killing all the titans, you threw us both away, and your not the same person i used to know before this happened. I don't want you to see me as your sister ever again, we're just both soldiers now goodbye Eren." Stated Mikasa.

"Mikasa?" Asked Eren with a shocked look.

Mikasa didn't say anything she simply turned around following the rest of the group.

"Armin?" Said Eren looking up to his friend

"Goodbye Eren." Armin simply stated.

Eren layed on the ground trying to process what happened until he heard someone coming.

"Hey Eren?" Said a voice.

Eren looked up to see Reiner, Bertolt, and Thomas running towards him.

"Hey man what happened are you alright?" Asked Bertolt.

"Yeah im fine, just trying to show those jerks who's really worked hard these past two years." Said Eren.

Reiner looked over towards Bertolt who slowly nodded his head.

"Hey Eren after the ceremony today can Bertolt and i talk with you about something?" Asked Reiner.

"Yeah sure?" Said Eren with a questioned look.

"Good now come on lets be on our way." Said Reiner.

All recruits lined up in rows as the instructor we're talking to all of them about the duties they were about to face as soldier. Then one of the instructor came up to the stand, and started to talk.

"Now without further ado here are your top ten recruits from this class." Said the instructor.

"1st Mikasa Ackerman."

"2nd Krista Lenz."

"3rd Annie Leonhardt."

"4th Mina Carolina."

"5th Armin Arlert."

"6th Sasha Blouse."

"7th Jean Kirstein."

"8th Marco Bott."

"9th Connie Springer."

"And."

"10th Reiner Braun ." Said the instructor

Eren looked at his used to be sister standing up with the rest of them in shock, and anger.

"How…..how did she beat me again?" Thought an angry Eren.

XXXXXXX

Mikasa and Krista both sat atop wall Rose with Naruto and Hinata looking at them with the sun set directly behind them. They sat in silent for a good 10 minutes before Naruto spoke.

"You both have come so far as shinobi, and as the top trainees in the class that's why we've brought you here so you can receive three gifts from us, will you accept them?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes." Both girls said in unison.

"Very will Hinata will explain what they are." Said Naruto in a neutral tone.

"Your first gift is sage chakra from Naruto and I." Said Hinata with a loving smile.

Hinata and Naruto both reached their hands towards the two shinobi, grabbed their hands, and started to channel a small amount of Sixs paths chakra into the two.

Mikasa instantly felt a boost to her chakra, and felt her reserves rise greatly.

"Wow what was that?" Asked Krista.

"That was a small amount of the sage of six paths chakra the resides in us." Explained Hinata.

"Wow really?" Said Krista wide eyed.

"Yes." Hinata simply said.

"That's amazing you too must be way stronger then I thought." Said Krista with a smile.

"Now for the second gift." Said Naruto.

Naruto took out a scroll marked with a strange symbol, and placed it on the ground. Naruto whispered some words, and suddenly two Katana's apper in front of both girls.

Mikasa was suprised by the swords since she already used her two blades from time to time. She really didn't think she needed another one. She looked at the Katana's more closely their blades were a solid white, while their handles were a dark black. On the blade it look like there were some indentations along the side's of the blades.

"These are your own personal Katana's, and i will also be teaching both of you more in depth kenjustu soon." Said the Jinchūriki.

"Um Naruto?" Asked Krista.

"Yes Krista?" Said Naruto with a smile.

"Whats up with the indentations on the side of the blades?" Krista asked with a questioned look.

"Oh im glad you notice." Said Naruto.

Naruto took one of the sword from the ground, remained silent, focused his chakra into the sword, the indentation began to fill with chakra, and glow a bright orange.

"Wow that's so cool!" Exclaimed Krista.

"Here you try it." offered Naruto.

Naruto gave the sword to Mikasa, and Krista picked up her own. They both did what Naruto did, there Katana's started to glow, Krista's glowed a beautiful light green, while Mikasa glowed a bright orange same as Naruto's.

"Um Why's Mikasa's the same color as yours?" Asked Krista.

"Well you see I may have given her some of my chakra too, and well you see." Said Naruto.

"You gave her some of the Nine tails too didn't you." Said Hinata with a deadpan look.

"Yeah…" Naruto simply said.

"What!" Yelled Mikasa.

"Mikasa calm down." Said Hinata.

"What's going to happen to me am i going to die?" Mikasa said while trying not to hyperventilate.

"No you're going to be perfectly fine." Said Naruto.

"Kurama is She going to be ok?" Asked Naruto mentally to the Kyuubi.

"She'll be fine, you gave her some of my Chakra, actually you gave her 1/4 of it, and so now she can activate 9-tails chakra mode same as you, just not to the same extant." Said Kurama grinning.

"Hmm ok thanks for the info." Simply said the blond.

"Yeah good luck kid." Said the Kyuubi severing the link.

"So Mikasa you're going to be perfectly fine, actually better then fine. Kurama informed me that you can now use the 9-tails chakra mode same as me." Exclaimed Naruto with a smile.

"Um what's that?" Asked Mikasa with a puzzled look.

"Oh yeah i never did show you here. You might want to step back." Said Naruto.

All the girls stepped away from Naruto.

"KYUUBI!" Yelled Naruto as he began to glow yellow his whole skin began to turn brighter, while his uniform turned the same shade, but now had black markings on the side, his whiskers got much thicker, and his hair levitated a bit along with two horn that had also appered on his head.

"This is my tailed beast mode." Explained Naruto as all the girls admired it.

"Wow amazing!" Yelled Krista.

"You're saying i can look like that now." Mikasa said in shock.

"Well its going to look a little different but yeah." Said the Jinchūriki.

"But Naruto I thought that only you could do it." Hinata asked.

"No appertly not now she has about 1/4 of the Kyuubi chakra in her, she can activate the mode but just not to the same level as i can." Said Naruto.

"Oh i see." Said Hinata with a confused look.

"I'll talk to you about it later Mikasa, but for now we're both going to give you, your third and final gift. Well i shouldn't say it's just for you because Annie got one two but still." Said Naruto.

Naruto reached into his haori, and pulled out another scroll. Naruto chucked it to the ground and it exploded. When the smoke cleared on the ground there were two new anbu style uniforms.

"These are your new uniforms, and you two will be in a new squad started tomorrow with Annie. This is the elite or anbu squad as you will call it, you will be lead by Hinata, and you take direct orders from me and no one else understood?" Asked the blonde

"Yes, and Thank you Naruto." Said Mikasa.

"Don't mention it. Now go get changed you all have the night off." Said Naruto with a smile.

XXXXXXX

"So Eren are you going to help us, its the only way to truly defeat the titans." Asked Reiner.

Eren, Reiner, Bertolt, and Thomas were currently sitting in an abandon house in the trost district.

"I don't know guy's, what you've told me, and what you want me to do." Said Eren with a questioned look.

"It's the only way besides we've already tried all the other options." Said Reiner.

"Look Eren if you join us we'll take you to the basement. There still alot you don't know about humanity, and what we've done you have to trust us." Said Bertolt.

Eren remained silent for a good 5 minutes, until he spoke up." Alright I'll join you and…help destroy this lie of humanity!"

XXXXXXX

Dun dun daaaaa

Yeah so this chapter's done!

Anyway this fanfiction not going to be following canon that well now as you can see since there is a lot of major changes. Don't hate me for it please.

Author note: Im started a new fanfiction now. Its a crossover between Naruto, and Kantai collection, be sure to read it when i release it, it would help alot.


	11. Chapter 11

Outcastfur back with another Chapter.

Just a quick heads up I've started a new Naruto crossover so go over and check it out I'd really appreciate it.

Here's a list of the pairings again if you didn't know already. I've actually changed them again. Not with the main characters but more with the supporting characters.

Naruto, and Harem( More Mikasa, and a little bit more of Hinata. But mainly Mikasa)

Armin and Mina

Sakura and Jean

Kakashi and Petra

So there's the pairings if you have any questions just post them in the reviews, or PM me. These will also be the final pairings that I've decided.

Now on with the show

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or AOT

XXXXXXX

"Oh man why do we have to clean this wall to this is bullshit!" Complained Jean.

"Jean stop complaining, we'll be going out soon enough to begin the operation to retake wall Maria." Said Mina while polishing a cannon.

"We are?" Asked Jean.

"Yeah Naruto, and Commander Erwin have been going through the plans for it for the past year." Replied Mina.

" Do you think we'll succeed?" Asked Marco approaching the two.

"Of course we will Naruto's leading the charge on Maria himself." Said Mina with a grin.

"Hey all of you shouldn't you be cleaning?" Said a voice.

The trio looked back to see Naruto approaching them.

"Hey we were just taking a break." Said Jean.

"Fine, fine have your break. But only 5 minutes." Said Naruto with an annoyed face.

The group of Shinobi began to talk amongst themselves as Naruto walked to the side of wall rose. Sitting down on the edge while looking out to the old lands of humanity.

"Naruto?" Asked a voice.

Naruto turned around to see Mikasa standing directly behind him.

"Hey Mikasa, something wrong?" Asked the blonde.

"No nothing Naruto i just wanted to sit with you." Said Mikasa with a blush.

"Sure Mikasa." Said Naruto with a bright smile.

Naruto motioned Mikasa to come over, and sit down with him. Mikasa quickly took the offer, sitting down next to while putting her hands around his left arm.

"This is nice." Said Mikasa while putting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Listen i know i keep saying this to all of you but im really proud of you, and Im still shock i was actually able to train all of you so quickly." Said Naruto while looking at the mountains in the distance.

"Why? You're a amazing teacher." Replied a curious Mikasa.

"No I'm not." Replied Naruto.

"How?" Asked Mikasa.

"Well you see back three years ago i couldn't teach a rock how to do anything, let alone teach 9 kids my age how to become anbu level ninja. I was actually a disgrace to my village. Everyone besides my friends, and teachers hated me." Naruto said while looking down.

"I see." Simply replied Mikasa, wanting him to continue. For his own sake.

"But i over came it, and rose to new heights. I earned the love of my village, respect of my village, and soon i was named the hero of it." Said Naruto smiling at her

"You've over came alot in your life Naruto." Replied Mikasa as she looked up to him.

"Yeah but i try not to think about it because, then i start to get all serious like this." Said Naruto with a smile.

Mikasa quickly planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek. "I think your just fine." Stated Mikasa.

Naruto quickly turned red to this action, and statement.

"Well Mikasa maybe one day….."Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he sense a unknown signature below them.

"MIKASA WATCH OUT!" Yelled the blonde pulling her back with him as a giant column of lighting fell from the sky.

As Naruto began to recover from helping the girl, he looked up to a giant head looking directly at the two of them. Everyone stared at it in shock.

"The…the Colossal titan." Said Marco.

The Colossal wasted no time as it began to sweep it's arm across the top of the wall knocking down all the cannons, and people sitting at the top.

"Everyone move!" Yelled Naruto.

The rest of the shinobi complied as the jumped off the top of the wall, to the sides to hold themselves there until the arm had passed.

Naruto quickly activated realized that the arm was going to hit Him, and Mikasa. He quickly dispersed one of his two clones. Who were gather natural energy back at the camp, that he always kept on stand by just incase anything were to happen.

Orange pigment appeared above Naruto's eyes, as he quickly put Mikasa behind him. Naruto pulled back his fist, as the arm quickly approached, Naruto slammed his fist into the side of the arm. With such power that the arm quickly snapped back the other direction.

Naruto quickly turned around, and ran towards Mikasa. "Mikasa are you ok?"

"Yeah im ok." Mikasa said while recovering from the shock.

"We need to get away from here come on." Naruto motioned her to climb on his back.

Mikasa quickly complied and jumped on Naruto's back.

"Hold…" Naruto quickly grabbed Mikasa, and threw her a few feet away from him, as the Colossals fist landed right on top of him shattering the top of the wall.

"NARUTO!" Screamed Mikasa.

Mikasa quickly fell to her knees, and began to sob. "Not again please. I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" Screamed a terrified Mikasa.

Suddenly a wave of rage, and anger hit Mikasa. Her body, and uniform started to glow a bright yellow, as black lines appered all over her body extending to her hands. A pair of chakra horns appered in her hair, her eyes turned to a dark orange, and chakra flames formed all around her. Multiple unknown symbols also appered all over her body.

Mikasa looked up to the Colossal as she glared at it, She took out her Katana funneled her chakra into it. Her Katana turned a light orange from the bottom of the handle to the tip of the blade, while the indentations turned black, as chakra flames formed on it as well.

Mikasa let out a battle cry as she jumped up the arm of the Colossal at high speed. Letting her blade hit the Colossal's flesh slicing threw it as she ran. In her other hand she formed a rasengan that appered bright orange. As she jumped off the Colossals arm towards its throat with her rasengan at the ready.

She slammed her rasengan right into the throat of the Colossal, ripping it apart violently, getting covered in blood in the process, she was about to force her Katana in the hole she just made, to cut her way to the back of the neck to kill it.

"THIS IS FOR NARUTO YOU SICK MONSTER!" Yelled Mikasa as she began to slice threw its throat.

But the Colossal moved it's free arm to slap her away. Mikasa was forced to jump in the air to get away from the hand but to her suprise, the colossal's hand was faster than expected.

It grapped her, and was about to crush her. But suddenly there was a loud explosion, she heard thr titan grunt in pain.

"MIKASA!" Yelled a families voice.

"Naruto!" Yelled a shocked Mikasa.

She turned her head to see the blonde running up the Colossal's now smoking hand in his 9-tails cloak.

"HANG ON!" Yelled Naruto as he ran up the arm of the titan.

Naruto quickly sprang off the arm of the Colossal, and jumped onto the hand that was holding Mikasa. He took out his own Katana, and sliced the titans fingers making it release Mikasa. Who Naruto quickly caught. Naruto then jumped from its hand back onto wall rose.

"Are you ok?" Asked Naruto with a concerned face.

"Yes im fine. Im just glad you're ok." Said a relieved Mikasa.

"Thank god." Said Naruto as relief filled his voice.

"Naruto?" Asked Mikasa looking up to him.

"I'm glad i didn't want to lose you Mikasa." Said Naruto as his eyes began to fill with tears. Mikasa quickly embraced him to calm him down. "I'm ok Mikasa. But now we have to finish this thing off."

Mikasa nodded her head. As they were about to get up, and face the titan, the wall began to shake violently, as both shinobi fell over.

"What was that?" Asked Mikasa.

Naruto and Mikasa began to run to the edge of the wall to find the source of the noise. When they reached the edge they looked in horror. The Colossal had kicked the front gate in.

"Oh shit." Stated Naruto.

Both went to turn to face the Colossal titan, but to both there shocks it had disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Exclaimed Naruto

"Dammit it's just like last time!" Yelled Mikasa.

"Naruto!" Shouted a voice.

Connie quickly approached the duo, who mind you were still in there chakra cloaks.

"Oh shit are you on fire!" Yelled Connie. The Kyuubi face palmed.

"No Connie we're in our chakra cloaks I've already explain this to you before, now report." Demanded Naruto.

"Command request that we move to the fortress in thr middle of trost to aide friendly force against the titan threat, and evaluate civilians." Stated Connie.

"Understood. Where's everyone else?" Asked the Jinchūriki.

"All waiting down on the ground below. Sasha, and I have made a small earth wall covering the hole but we don't know how long it will hold against the titans." Said Connie.

"Good Mikasa you ready?" Asked Naruto offering her his hand.

Mikasa took his hand, and she held it tight.

"Alright lets go." Said the blonde.

XXXXXXX

"ALL OF YOU WILL BE HEADING OUT SOON TO BACK UP THE VANGUARD FORCES AGAINSTS THE TITANS!" Yelled a commanding officer.

Naruto quickly passed the crowd with the Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Sasha, and Mina. The crowd quickly began to stare at Mikasa, and Him for their chakra cloaks.

"Who are they?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"Yeah they look badass." Said another.

"Their the Shinobi, the new branch of the military that the government establish two years ago." Said a solider standing behind the two others in formation.

"What no way what makes them so special from the rest of us?" Said the first solider.

"Well considering two of them look like that. I think their special dumbass." Said the second while the third just laughed.

The group of shinobi walk into the fortress, and made their way up to the upper balcony. Where Armin was waiting.

"Mina!" Said Armin as he quickly ran up to his girlfriend, and embraced her. "Are you ok?"

"Im fine Armin." Said Mina with a smile.

"Thank god." Said Armin holding her tight.

Armin released Mina from the hug. The two walked over to the group, who had now moved to over look the now smoking city's.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Connie.

"Yeah i mean we have our ninjustu. But I don't know if we can take out all those titans." Said Sasha.

"We don't have to take them all out. We just have to find a way to plug that hole." Said Jean, looking over the edge of the balcony. At Naruto, and Mikasa who were talking, and discussing strategies.

"How are we going to do that?" Asked Connie.

"I don't know. We'll have to think of a plan." Said Armin.

Naruto, and Mikasa moved towards the group of shinobi.

"Hey Mikasa OH MY GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Panicked Armin.

"Relax Armin its just her chakra cloak." Said Naruto laughing.

"When did she get that?" Asked Armin.

"It's a long story, and.." Naruto was interrupted by the sound of the door to the balcony being slammed open.

"Naruto-Kun!" Shouted a voice.

Naruto looked over towards the entry to the balcony to see Hinata, Krista, and Annie standing there in their anbu uniforms.

"Hinata!" Exclaimed Naruto, as she ran over and gave him a loving hug.

"Im glad your ok. I knew something was wrong when one of your clones disappeared, then word reached us about wall rose being attacked." Said Hinata as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Im fine now thanks to Mikasa." Said Naruto.

Hinata looked over to Mikasa, and gave her a heart warming smile.

"Thank you, and i see that you finally used your 9-tails chakra cloak." Said Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata." Said Mikasa with a slight blush.

Naruto cleared his throat getting everyone's attentions. Walking to the side of the balcony facing his teammates.

"Now that eveyones here, I can now go over our positions. You will be working in groups of two or three." Announced the blonde.

"Mina and Armin. Defending this fortress against titans."

"Marco, and Jean. Defending the trainees in the middle guard."

"Sasha, and Connie. Forward Vanguard."

"Mikasa, Krista, and Annie. Evacuating the civilians from the Trost district."

"Hinata, and I. Forward guard outside wall rose."

"Wow Naruto are you serious? Going outside the wall, can you handle that?" Asked a concerned Krista.

"We'll be fine Krista." Said Naruto with a heart warming smile.

"Now you deploy in 15 minutes. So meet up with your assigned groups." Said Naruto looking at all his teammates before him.

"Naruto?" Asked Krista quickly approaching him.

"Yes?" Asked Naruto as he lookeddown to her.

"Do you think we'll be ok?" Asked Krista looking up to him with a worried expression.

"We'll be fine. I have confidence in each, and everyone of you. You are some of the strongest shinobi I've ever met. Im proud to say that I have trained such fine men, and women. Nothing can stop any of you now. All of you have the burning fire, and will of humanity inside you. So unleash it today, and take back this land from the evil that has plagued you for the last 100 years!" Naruto yelled while taking out his katana funneling his chakra into it while pointing towards the city.

"YEAH!" Shouted the other shinobi.

XXXXXXX

While the others began walking out from the balcony. While Naruto stayed behind, hearing thr distant sound of explosions, and yelling. Mikasa noticed this before leaving, and walked up behind him.

"Naruto?" Asked Mikasa.

"Ah Mikasa. Shouldn't you be getting ready with the other's?" Said Naruto turning around to face her.

"I've already got everything I need. I just wanted to spend some time with you before we head out." Said Mikasa with a small blush on her face.

"Oh. I've been meaning to ask you how are you holding up after our little battle with the Colossal." Said Naruto with a concerned look.

"Well truth be told Naruto I was afraid. I thought I'd lost you. I don't want that to happen again." Said Mikasa tears beginning to roll down her eyes. Remember images of her dead parents.

"Hey it's fine now isn't it. Mikasa I promise that I'll never leave you, and I'll always protect you." Naruto said while while hugging her tight.

"Same Naruto I will to. Because I love you." Said Mikasa looking up to Naruto with a blush, as she moved her face closer to his.

"I love you too." Said the blonde while bringing his face close to hers as well.

The kiss was short, but it was full of passion that the two had been storing up for a long time. Both their minds went blank as they continued to kiss. While the sun was raising behind them.

But Mikasa quickly broke off the kiss with tears in her eye's "So please come back." She said.

"Don't worry Mikasa i will i promise. Now come on we should be going." Said Naruto with a smile on his face, and a small blush. While offering Mikasa his hand.

Mikasa quickly nodded her head. Quickly locking fingers with Naruto, and heading towards the door.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 11 done! Yeah!

Like I've stated before. I will be updated my new fanfiction crossover before i update this one next. So expect the next update to be this weekend or next week.

Author questions: After awhile i will be going off cannon with the story. Would that be fine with all of you?


	12. Chapter 12

Heyo everyone Outcast here with chapter 12. Its really fun writing this story, and i don't think I'll be stopping for awhile.

I'll soon be working on sketches for Mikasa in her 9-tails mode, and anothet chakra that will also be getting something similar to that. So I'll inform you all when its done.

Now on with the show.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or AOT

XXXXXXX

"Naruto two more 15 meter class coming in i think they're the last ones!" Yelled Hinata, as she ran beside Naruto away from the wall rose.

"Ok got it Hinata. I got one you have the other." Instructed Naruto.

"Understood." Nodded Hinata as she broke off from Naruto, towards her target.

"Alright lets do this. Said Naruto, as he made a rasengan in his hands."

The 15 meter class approached Naruto at alarming speed. With a terrifying smile all the way. As it approached Naruto, the titans legs came out from under him literally. The 15 meters legs where cut clean off by two of Naruto's clones that where hiding in bushes flanking each side of the titan.

"God you are dumb." Smiled Naruto as he arched back his arm, and chuckled his rasengan.

The resulting explosion blinded Naruto, as he was hit by a massive shock wave, and sent flying back, and crashing into a tree.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Shouted Hinata, as she brought down her titan with an explosive tag kunai.

"Yeah im fine. I just put a bit to much into that rasengan." Said Naruto, as he got up from the destroyed tree.

"Don't push yourself to hard." Said Hinata as she ran up to him.

"Yeah sorry, i wonder how many titans made it." Naruto was interrupted by a massive explosion inside wall rose.

"Come on Hinata!" Yelled Naruto, running towards the wall.

"Right." Said Hinata following the blonde to the smoking city.

Naruto, and Hinata ran at top speed threw the destroyed wall.

"I hope we make it in time." Said Hinata, as she caught up to Naruto.

"We'll make it. We trained them right? They can handle themselves" Naruto said with a grin.

The two arrived in trost to a gruesome sight. Body's of soldier's were lining the street, blood stained the walls of the buildings, and unrecognizable pieces of meat, and bones layed across the stone.

"I…..i had no idea that this many made it in." Said Naruto kneeling on the ground.

"This….this is terrible. "There's so much blood." Hinata said while covering her mouth.

"We have to stop this now!" Shouted Naruto, slamming his fist on the ground.

"Naruto?" Asked a suprised Hinata looking down at the blonde.

"I will not let these things destroy what's left of humanity!" Naruto Shouted, with tears in his eye's.

Hinata saw the tears forming in his eye's, and gave the blonde a back hug. Leaning her head on his shoulder, and placing her hands around his chest. Naruto's face instantly changed to a look of relief.

"Naruto we can do this, we've vowed to protect humanity. When we told Erwin we would help him retake the wall maria." Smiled Hinata.

Naruto's mind calmed from Hinata present. He suddenly felt all the stress vanish from his body instantly.

"We can do this, everyone believes in us, and i believe in you." Hinata said while holding Naruto tighter.

"Hinata." Naruto said with a blush.

"NARUTO!" Yelled a voice.

Hinata let go of Naruto, and he got up to see Sasha, and a limping Connie walking towards the two threw the ruins of a building.

"Thank god you two are alright." Said Naruto with a relieved face.

"Yeah we're fine. But a shit load of titans made it past us. They're about half way threw the city." Connie said as they approached they approached Naruto, and Hinata.

"Hear anything from the others?" Asked Hinata.

Sasha shook her head. "No i haven't sorry, but HQ has been overrun by titans, the titans have reach the trainees, I've heard reports from runners that a few have made it threw the middle, and are approaching the civilians."

"Damn things aren't looking good." Replied Naruto.

"Naruto?" Asked Hinata, getting his attention.

"What is it Hinata?" Asked Naruto as he turned to her.

"We should go, and retake HQ. So the trainees can make it back over the walls, and retreat." Replied Hinata.

"She's right I'd be the most tactical thing to do." Suggested Sasha.

"Wait Armin, and Mina are still in there." Connie said.

"We have to save them, lets go." Said Naruto turning to the HQ that was smoking.

"Understood." Said the three others in unison.

XXXXXXX

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" Yelled jean as he looked over the burning city.

"Jean calm down." Said Marco approaching jean from his left.

"How can i Marco?" Asked Jean looking over towards him with fury in his eye's.

"Everyone's dying, and all these recruits are depending on us. You need to stay calm." Marco said as he patted Jeans shoulder.

Jean, Marco, and the rest of the trainees were currently standing on the tops of roofs looking at the over runned HQ.

"How are we going to get back in there?" Marco asked, as he look over towards the HQ which was crawling with titans, and the occasional water justu going off.

"I DON'T KNOW OK!" Jean Shouted at Marco.

"Alright alright we have to think of something." Said Marco looking towards the HQ.

"Um excuse me?" Asked a voice from behind them.

"Yes can i help you?" Asked Marco turning around to see a short girl with brown chin length hair, that was pushed back behind her ears, green eyes, and a pair of glasses.

"Um yes my names Claire, and i just wanted to know whats going on?" Shyly asked the girl.

"Well…." Marco stopped suddenly when a shadow approached claire from above.

"WATCH OUT!" Yelled Marco sprinted towards the girl.

Marco pushed Claire out of the way as the hand landed where she used to be standing. Marco landed on top of claire as the titan lifted up its hand again.

"Stay down." Instructed Marco cover Claire from the monstrous creature.

"O…ok." Stuttered Claire.

"Jean keep the rest of the trainees safe. Leave this titan to me!" Marco yelled to jean.

"Understood don't die!" Shouted jean as he went towards the recruits across a couple of roof tops. Where they were defending themselves against a 10 meter class titan.

The titan looked down towards Marco, with a terrifying smile, and swiftly smashed its hand down to try, and kill him. But Marco was quicker, he jumped over the arm, and landed safely on the other side of the roof opposite of the titan.

"Great now i just need to cut the nap of its neck. CHIDO… wait." Marco paused when he heard a scream.

Marco look over to see that the titan wasn't aiming for him. In the titans hands was Claire trying to break free.

"Claire!" Shouted the shinobi, as he began to run.

"No don't! Save yourself!" Shouted a terrified Claire, with tears in her eye's.

"No!" Shouted Marco, he continued his sprint towards the titan.

Marco jumped from the roof onto the titans neck. The titan didn't noticed this, as it was too busy trying to eat claire.

"Alright you sick son of a bitch LET HER GO. CHIDORI!" Shouted Marco.

Marco's hand started to spark like a lightening bolt as he quickly sliced across the nap of the titans neck. Getting covered in its blood, and killing it instantly. The titan quickly released claire from it's hands, as she fell harmlessly onto the roof, Marco sprang off the titans back, landing infront of her, and helping her up.

"You ok?" Asked Marco lifting her up.

"You're amazing." Claire said with a blush across her face.

"It was nothing." Said Marco giving a small grin to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Said Claire hugging him.

"Hey Marco, you done playing prince charming?" Said Jean approaching the two across the rooftops.

"Wha?" Asked Marco with a blush.

"im just messing with you. Now come here I've come up with a plan to get us to headquarters." Laughed Jean.

"Understood." Nodded Marco.

Marco quickly walked over to where jean was standing on the rooftop, claire following.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Marco walking up to Jean.

"Well the only thing that I've been able to come up with as of now is winging it." Stated Jean.

"Winging it?" Asked Marco.

"Yeah, some people are bound to die we have to accept that. We are soldier's after all." Said Jean with a neutral tone.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Marco with a concerned face.

"I'm going to have the rest of the trainees use what's left of their gas to make it to the command center while i defend them the best i can. That includes you to Marco." Said Jean pointing to Marco.

"Jean thats suicidal you'll die!" Marco Shouted.

"There's bound to be casualties in war. Besides it has to be me, they're going to need you at HQ." Said jean.

"Jean…." Marco began but was interrupted by an explosion in the distance..

"Marco if our knucklehead leader was here I'd be different. But he's not so someone has to make the sacrifice understood?" Smiled jean.

"I…i understand." Said Marco looking down.

"Good now get moving their going to need you over there. I'm going to go make the announcement." Said jean.

Jean walked past Marco towards the waiting trainees.

"Now listen up all of you!" Yelled the Ninja, as he walked on top of a higher roof top overlooking all the trainees.

All trainees turned there attention to the young man dressed in leaf shinobi attire.

"Now as i explain with Marco here, is that all of you will be moving to headquarters with Marco while i cover your ass from the titan's!" Jean Shouted to all the trainees.

"Are you kidding me!" Said a man.

"That's suicide!" Yelled another.

"Are you insane?" Asked a girl.

"Now everyone calm down. I can handle this better then anyone here at the moment." Said Jean with a grin.

"How are you going to detract some many titans by yourself." Asked one of the trainees.

"Like this." Smiled Jean.

Suddenly 50 copies of Jean appered behind him, crowding the roof top.

"We'll take care of it." Said one of the clones giving a thumbs up to the trainees.

"I take care of the titans, I'll be moving west towards the destroyed gate, while the rest of you move south to towards headquarters. Understood?" Shouted Jean, towards all the recruits.

"YES SIR!" Yelled all the recruits in unison.

"Good now move it." Instructed Jean.

All the trainees started to spring off the roof tops towards the fortress.

"I think you over did it. Maybe Naruto wearing off on you." Said Marco approaching Jean with Claire following him.

"Shut up, and get going." Said Jean with a grin.

"Jean." Stated Marco, as he places his hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Asked the shinobi.

"Good luck." Replied Marco, as he let his hand go of Jean's shoulder.

"Thanks." Said Jean as he, and the rest of his clones ran towards rose's destroyed gate.

XXXXXXX

"Armin watch out!" Yelled Mina from an archway.

"What?" Asked Armin.

Armin look over one of the crumbling walls of the HQ, to see a titan looking down at him, with a blood chilling smile.

"Oh no." Said Armin, as he got up from cover trying to run.

Armin was too slow, as he tried to move away the titan snatched him up in it's arms.

"Crap Mina!" Yelled armin as the titan gripped him in its arms.

"No no no we're out of water what can i do." Panicked Mina as she hid behind the archway.

"MINA!" Armin shouted, trying to get her attention.

Mina looked up to the titan to see a horrifying sight. The titan was holding the terrified Armin over it's mouth.

"ARMIN!" Screamed Mina unable to move from the horror that was infront of her.

"Mina! Don't give up! No matter what don't give up. Never stop fighting! I love you!" Yelled the blonde trying to get free from the monster.

"What can't i move, Armin's going to die if i don't do something." Thought the terrified Mina.

Suddenly the titan let go of Armin, as he fell straight into it's a waiting mouth. The titan swallowed Armin whole.

Mina witness this, and began to scream loudly.

"No…n…..no, GIVE HIM BACK!" Screamed Mina as angry began to boil inside her.

Mina took off from her hiding spot in the archway in a sprint towards the titan yelling all the way. She armed an explosive tag, and tied it to her kunai as she approached it.

The titan saw her approach, and swatted her aside effortlessly. Mina was sent flying into a near by wall, crashing into it with a loud thud.

"Is….is this all i can do?" Mina asked to herself as she heard loud stomping coming towards her.

She looked up to see the titan approaching her. It's hands at the ready to devour her.

"Is sit here, and wait to die." Mina said tears forming around her eye's. As the titan stood above her.

The titan smiled down at her, slowly reached it's hands down, but suddenly stopped its emotions on it's face completely changing.

"What?" Asked Mina.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Shouted a voice from inside the creature.

"A…..Armin?" Mina asked looking at the titan.

Suddenly the titans throat exploded, with a shower of blood, as Armin slashed his way threw with a kunai.

Armin wasted no time he quickly jumped to the shoulder of the titan, took out an explosive tag, and slammed it onto the neck of the beast. He quickly jumped off as the tag ignited. The titans neck, and head were completely blown off.

Armin landed a few feet away from the titan, as it fell to the ground lifeless.

"Armin!" Exclaimed Mina.

She quickly ran up to the blonde, and kissed him on the lips. Then she quickly punched him in the chest.

"Ow. What was that for?" Asked the blonde rubbing his chest.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Promise?" Said Mina quickly hugged him.

"Promise." Said Armin returning the hug while looking down at her.

"Good." Mina said releasing armin from the hug.

"Now i think that was the last titan out here, we should hurry back inside."

Suddenly they heard the sound of glass being broken in one of the upper rooms.

"Oh no the 're hiding in there, the titans must've found a way in." Said Mina looking up towards the building.

"Come on let's go." Commanded Armin.

The two sprinted across the ruined courtyard littered with smoking remains of titans. Both shinobi ran threw a corridor in the left corner of the courtyard. Towards the room where the source of the noise came from.

Both ran up the stairs, they heard the sounds of yelling when they rounded the hallway, and saw the door they had Instructed the soldiers to hide in was now wide open. The two burts into the room, quickly seeing multiple figures, and then noticing their teammate.

"Marco!" Shouted Armin instantly reconizing their teammate.

"Armin! You're both ok, we'd thought we had lost you. What happened here?" Asked Marco, as he walked up to the two.

"The bastard of a commanding officer left us here to fend for ourselves. He ordered the soldiers left here to defend as long as possible, while he and the others escape over the walls." Stated Mina.

"What that asshole, I'm going to make him pay for it." Said Marco balling his hand into a fist.

"No. We can't help it now whats done is done. But more importantly what are you doing here, weren't you suppose to be guarding the middle with jean." Armin said pointing to him.

"We came so the trainees could resupply their gas, and jean is playing distraction right now. But do you know if the rooms are clear down there in the supply room?" Asked Marco.

"Should be. We've killed every titan in the HQ." Said Mina.

"Good now….wait does anyone hear that?" Said Marco pausing to listen.

Suddenly the far wall to the left of the room was smashed open. Flooding sunlight into the room.

Everyone gasped at the sight, two 15 meter class titans we're staring at the group of people.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Shouted one of the trainees.

What happened next was mass confusion, people started funneling out the door, and try to escape the titans.

"Armin, Mina!" Yelled Marco pointing to the two 15 meters.

Understood the two charged the titans, as Marco ran into the door way where everyone else went threw. Trying to find someone. He sprinted down a hallway past the fleeing trainees, and came to a stair case. Marco quickly ran down the stairs, came to a door, and quickly opened it finding all the trainees hiding in the room terrified.

"Claire!" Marco Shouted into the room.

She was currently taking care of an injury soldier, but quickly got up, and ran to Marco.

"Marco what is it? Is everything all right?" Claire asked.

"Yes it's fine but i need you to move everyone else down to the resupply area. We'll take care of the titan's." Instructed Marco.

"Alright Marco good luck." Said Claire giving him a warm smile.

"Don't worry we will be fine. You just keep everyone save." Said Marco, as he left threw the door.

Marco quickly ran back the way he came, and arrived back at the room where the titans had broke threw, only to find it was empty.

"Where did they go?" Marco asked to himself.

Suddenly yelling was heard outside, and Marco quickly ran towards the hole in the wall. He overlooked the court yard where currently Armin, and Mina had brought down one of the 15 meter class already, and had crippled the other.

"Guys good job!" Shouted Marco.

Both shinobi looked over to Marco, and their expressions instantly changed.

"MARCO ABOVE YOU!" Yelled Armin.

"What?" Asked Marco with a confused face.

Marco quickly looked above to see a 5 meter class smiling down at him.

Marco quickly became terrified at the sight" Oh no. CHIDO..."

"RASENGAN!" Yelled a voice

The 5 meters neck was smashed in by the powerful justu. Blowing Marco out of the whole, and landing on the ground infront of Mina, and Armin.

"What?" Asked Armin looking at the titan falling off the roof, as Mina helped Marco up.

Suddenly the other crippled 15 meter class neck was sliced.

"Who did that?" Mina asked to Armin.

"HEY GUYS!" Shouted a voice.

The three looked up to see Naruto standing on the rooftop where the 5 meter class once stood.

"Naruto!" Exclaimed the trio.

He quickly jumped from the rooftop, and landing infront of them. Hinata ran up from behind the now dead 15 meter class.

"Are you three alright?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes we're fine Naruto." Replied Mina

"Good. Now explain to me the situation here." Asked the blonde.

As Armin explained the situation to Naruto all the trainees came out of the fortress with Connie, and Sasha.

"Sasha, Connie!" Exclaimed Mina.

"Mina!" Smiled Sasha.

The two ran up to the group. Sasha gave Mina a quick hug.

"I see I'll have to report him. Now you two setrep." Asked Naruto turning to Connie, and Sasha.

"All recruits are safe, and fully stocked with gas." Sasha said.

"Over 10 titan's surrounding the fortress." Added Connie.

"Alright. Now where's jean?" Asked Naruto turning to Marco.

"Off playing hero. I think you rubbed off on him to much." Said Marco.

"Well that's jean for you. Anyway here's the plan all of you we'll be escorting the trainees over the walls, and holding there until i return understand?" Instructed the blonde.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Good now move out I'll clear the way." Grinned Naruto.

XXXXXXX

"Crap crap crap." Thought jean as he limped on the open streets.

Jean quickly limped into an alleyway trying to hide from the approaching 5 meter class titan.

"Dammit why did i have to break me leg now of all times." Said Jean.

Jean slowly leaned himself up against the side of the ally holding his broken right leg.

"At least Marco, and the trainees made it to headquarters. I did my part." Jean said while sliding to the ground in the ally.

The sound of foot steps began to get closer.

"Well i think I've made peace with myself. I though if i die Naruto will kill me." Thought Jean.

The foot steps appered louder nearing jeans position.

"Fuck this I'm not going to get killed by those things!" Jean yelled out loud.

He quickly took out his last kunai, and started limping around the corner towards the source of the footsteps.

"Now come on you filthy monster lets go!" Shouted Jean looking up at the titan.

The 5 meter class look down, and quickly grapped jean without a second thought.

"COME ON YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Jean in its hands.

The titan slowly reached jean up to it's mouth, put him in, and began to close down.

"NOT TODAY!" Smiled Jean.

Jean slammed the kunai into the upper jaw of the titan, and placed his good foot on the lower jaw. He used what chakra he had left to fuel his legs, as he pressed down as hard as he could with his foot breaking the titans lower jaw. Jean let go of his kunai, and fell out of the titans mouth.

"Take that you bastard!" Shouted Jean as he fell on the ground, unable to move.

The 5 meter class scream, angry entered its eye's, and it charged Jean.

"Oh shit." Jean said out loud.

The titan was about to crush jean, but was suddenly crushed itself by an even greater force.

"What the hell?" Asked Jean.

He looked up to the titan. A girl was now standing on top of it, and its spinal cord was now sticking out the front of its throat.

"Are you ok?" Asked the girl looking down towards him.

"What? Who are you?" Asked Jean looking up to her.

The girl jumped off the dead titan, and walked over to jean.

"That looks broken i can help with that." Smiled the girl.

"Who are you?" Jean repeated himself.

"My names Sakura please to meet you." Said the girl with a smile.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 12 done longest one yet. It was fun to write.

I've noticed that if you listen to soundtracks from attack on titan it really sets the mood. So you should listen to it while you read.

Author questions : What do you think of claire?


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone back with another Chapter

The trost arc will end next chapter. So please enjoy the story.

Eren will show up soon so don't worry. If any of you were wondering what happened to him.

On with the show

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or AOT

XXXXXXX

"Come on push this damn thing!" A man called out to others. As they pushed a massive wagon threw the gate entrance.

"We're trying but it won't fit!" Called a young boy, trying to help push the wagon.

"Hurry the hell up! No excuses!" Yelled the old man.

As the men still tried to push the wagon threw the entrance, a mom, and daughter walked up to the back of the crowd.

"Mommy are we going to be alright?" Asked the little girl holding her mother's hand.

"Of course dear the soldiers are here to protect us." Said the mother as she smiled down to her.

"Wow really?" Asked the little girl with wide eye's.

"Yes." Replied the mother. Still smiling at her daughter.

"I want to be a soldier when i grow up." Smiled the little girl.

The women smiled down at her daughters. Suddenly rubbling was heard in the distance.

"What?" Asked the women as she looked towards the open street.

Suddenly a titan appered crashing threw a building running at top speed towards the crowd.

"Mommy?" Asked the panicking girl.

"Come here!" Instructed the mom.

The women grabbed her child, and looked up to the approaching titan.

"Mommy I'm scared." Cried the little girl in her mother's arms.

"It'll be alright. The soldiers will protect us." Frighteningly said the mother.

Behind the approaching titan 4 garrison soldier's were chasing the monster. Desperately trying to catch up with it.

"Dammit it's going to fast we're not going to catch up to it in time!" Yelled the one of the garrison soldier's.

"Just keep going we have to reach it!" Shouted another.

The titan neared all the civilians as they looked up in fear.

"Mommy!" Screamed the girl as the titan reached down to devour them.

Suddenly a figure appered before the two. Standing in between them, and the titan.

"Rasengan!" Shouted Mikasa, forming a rasengan in her hands running stright at the titan.

Mikasa threw her rasengan to the approaching titan, hitting it square in the face, breaking its neck, and sending it flying back onto the street.

"Huh?" Asked the women, as she looked up to the figure.

Mikasa was standing infront of the two. Katana at the ready, and sage mode activated looking towards the now smoking titan.

"Done. Now are you alright?" Asked Mikasa turning towards the two, with a smile.

The little girl got out of her mother's grasp, and ran towards Mikasa.

"Wow you're so cool! Thank you for saving us." Said the little girl smiling at Mikasa.

Mikasa simply saluted to the little girl giving her a soft smile.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Yelled a voice. Towards Mikasa.

"Huh?" Mikasa asked, looking down towards the man.

"Don't just stand there! Help them push this thing!" Instructed the man, pointing towards the wagon.

"What are you doing? My friends are dying back there so you can escape the city." Said a shocked Mikasa.

"So? It's your job as soldier's to die defending us. Now help push goddammit!" Shouted the man.

Mikasa walked towards the man, as people began to move out of her way.

"You…..you" Mikasa eye's filled with fury, as she approached closer to the man.

Mikasa activated her 9-tails cloak. The man cowered in fear as she approached him.

"Alright alright im sorry. I'll move the wagon." The man said quickly, trying to save himself.

"Good." Said Mikasa deactivating her 9-tails cloak.

The man quickly Instructed his men to move the wagon out of the way. To let the civilians move threw the gate.

Mikasa watched from a rooftop, as the last civilians left the town, and the gate closed. Suddenly Krista, and Annie appered out of no where landing by Mikasa.

"The evaluation is complete. It's time to move over the wall." Instructed Annie walking up to Mikasa.

"Any word on Naruto's team?" Asked Krista with a sense of worry in her eye's.

"No. All communication with that side of town have been lost." Annie said looking towards the smoking city.

"We can only hope that they've made it to the other side of the wall already." Said Mikasa looking down at her Katana.

"HEY MIKASA!" Shouted a voice.

"Huh." Asked Mikasa as she looked behind her.

Armin suddenly appered behind Annie, and Krista. The rest of the shinobi squad was seen helping evacuate the trainees up wall rose.

"Armin! You're alive!" Mikasa said giving him a hug.

"Yeah we all are. Thanks to Naruto." Said Armin after Mikasa released him from the hug.

"Naruto? Where is he? Is he all right?" Asked Mikasa staring at Armin, with concern in her eye's.

"I'm not sure. He Instructed all of us to fall back while he held off the titans at the trost fortress." Said Armin.

"You mean he's over there?" Asked Mikasa pointing towards the smoking fortress.

"Yes." Simply replied Armin.

"I'm going over there." Said Mikasa as she began to start to run.

"But Mikasa he told us to get over the walls, and..…." Armin was suddenly interrupted by a massive light in the sky, coming from the headquarters.

They all looked over to the fortress, the area around the tower started to glow brightly, as pieces of rock, and stone started to levitate around the fortress.

"Whats going on?" Asked a shocked Krista.

"I….i don't know." Stuttered Annie, amazed at the sight.

Without warning the fortress erupted in a violent explosion. Sending chunks of rock, and mortar flying across the town.

The four shinobi were sent flying off the roof, and on to the street below.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Mikasa recovering herself from the fall.

"Yeah im good. What about you two?" Asked Krista, looking towards Annie, and Armin.

"We're fine." Stated Annie beginning to get up.

Mikasa suddenly activated her 9-tails cloak, and took off towards the ruined fortress.

"Mikasa! Where are you going?" Shouted Armin.

"I have to save Naruto!" She yelled back, as she sprinted towards the ruins of the HQ.

XXXXXXX

"Goddammit!" Shouted Naruto as he was sent flying through the sky. Towards the street.

Naruto landed on his back in the middle of the open street. Right outside of the ruins of the HQ.

"Should've tone done the power on the tailed beast ball some more. Atleast all the titans are cleared from the area." Naruto said looking around his current surroundings.

Naruto began to get up, and survey the area around him.

"Well i suppose it's time to head back. I'm going to get an earful from Jean about this." Chuckled Naruto, as he began to jog down the road.

Suddenly Naruto heard a loud shriek to his left.

"What?" Asked the blonde turning his head towards the source.

Down an ally there was 5 meter class with only half it's body intact. It was crawling towards a small figure hiding in the corner of the ally.

Naruto looked closer, and quickly realized that the figure, was actually a small girl covered in blood, cowering from the titan approaching her.

"No stay back. Please." Cried the blood stained little girl.

The 5 meter inched closer, and closer to her. Naruto knew he had to act fast. He quickly ran towards the titan,and formed a shadow clones beside him. The shadow clone quickly preformed a rasengan in its hands, and jumped onto the left rooftops.

The titan payed no mind to the approaching blonde, and focused on its helpless pray infront of it. The girl screamed as the titan was mere feet away from her.

"Someone please help me!" She cried.

She prepared herself for the titan to bear down on her, closed her eyes, but it never came. She waited a moment, and slowly opened her eye's. She gasped before her was a man with spikey blonde hair, and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was holding the titan with one of his, and in the other hand looked like a ball of spinning blue light.

"YOU MONSTERS DISGUST ME!" Yelled the Man with fury in his eye's.

The man slammed the blue ball of light into the titan's chest. It was sent flying threw the air, the little girl looked up towards the titan, and to her astonishment another copy of the man was flying threw the air towards the titan. The copy slammed another ball into the titans neck effectively killing it instantly. The titan sailed threw the air, until it slammed into a house a street over. Where it layed dead in the now destroyed house.

"Are you alright?" Asked the man turning towards the girl with a heart warming smile.

Tears instantly filled her eye's as she came running up to the man.

"I was so scared. I thought it was going to get me." She said as she began to hug the man.

"It's alright. There, there nothings going to get you." Said the man holding the girls tight.

The girl remained clinged to Naruto, as she sobbed into his jacket.

Naruto got a closer look at the girl, she had slightly deep blue curly hair. She had large eye's which were the same color as her hair, and she was wearing a blood stained yellow sundress.

"Can you tell me your name?" Asked Naruto looking down at her.

"M…..Mariko." She stuttered out through sobs.

"That's a wonderful name. Mines Naruto Uzumaki, and how old are you?" Asked the blonde, releasing her from the hug.

"Five ." She stated trying to rub the tears from her eye's.

"Do you have a mom or a dad?" Asked Naruto looking at her with a caring expression.

Suddenly Mariko's eye's watered up again, as she began to cry into Naruto's jacket again.

"Tha…..that monster ate them." She stuttered out as she pointed to the house.

Naruto stared down at the girl in shock. Here this girl was only five, and to witness something so terrible, and gruesome. It filled Naruto with an angry fury.

"I'm sorry. I will never let something like this happen to anyone ever again Mariko." Holding Mariko tight in his arms.

"Re….really Naruto?" She stuttered.

"I promise." Said the blonde looking down at her, with a smile.

Mariko started to smile at him, but it quickly went away.

"Naruto?" Asked the little girl. Looking up to him.

"Yes?" Replied Naruto with a soft, and calming smile

"What am i going to do now. My daddy, and mommy are both dead i have no one." Confessed Mariko looking down at the street

"You can stay with me if you want." Naruto said almost instantly.

"Wha…..what?" Asked Mariko in shock.

"Yeah. You can stay with me if you want. Well if you want to? You don't have to if you don't want to. Though. " Smiled the blonde.

"I'd like that. But are you sure that would be alright?" Asked the girl with a nervous expression.

"It'd be fine Mariko. I know what it's like for you. Now come on climb on we need to get out of here." Instructed Naruto kneeling down besides her. Offering his back to her.

Mariko climbed on Naruto's back without question, with complete Trust.

"NARUTO!" A voice Shouted on the distance.

"Huh?" Said Naruto as he began to get up from the ground.

Naruto turned around to see Mikasa running towards him full speed.

"Mikasa!" Shouted the blonde, as he began to jog over to her.

They both met in the middle. Mikasa hugged Naruto tightly.

"Naruto you're ok. Im glad we all thought we'd lost you." Mikasa said with a saddened expression looking down at the ground.

"I'm fine Mikasa. I just had to pick up our little friend here." Naruto said lifting up her chin with his hand, with a smile, and pointing to his back.

"Huh?" Asked Mikasa, looking behind him.

Mariko tried to hide from view, as she buried her face in Naruto's back.

"Who's this?" Asked Mikasa smiling at the little girl.

"Her name's Mariko. I'll explain later, but right now we need to get up on the wall." Instructed the blonde.

Mikasa nodded her head, started running towards the wall, with Naruto following her. Mariko now in his arms.

"Um Naruto?" Asked Mariko, looking up to the blonde.

"Yes?" Replyed Naruto, looking down at her with a smile.

"Why'd you want me to get in your arms instead of stay on your back?" Asked the little girl.

"Because of this." Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto, and Mikasa reached the wall, and began to run on the side at high speed.

"Wowwwww!" Shouted Mariko holding onto Naruto tight

Naruto wanting to impress this little girl. Now ran as fast as he could blazing by Mikasa on the side of the wall.

"This is so cool! How are you doing this?" Asked Mariko looking up towards Naruto.

"I'm a very special person. Same as her down there." Naruto pointed down to Mikasa.

Mikasa was trying as hard as she could to catch up to the blonde.

"Come on slow poke!" Naruto shouted down to Mikasa.

"Naruto you show off!" Exclaimed Mikasa increasing her speed.

The Jinchūriki simply laughed as Mikasa caught up to the blonde, as they reached the top of the wall, and jumped onto the top.

"Man its been awhile since I've had a nice run like that. You ok Mariko?" Asked Naruto looking down at the little girl.

Mariko nodded her head, as Naruto let her down on the ground.

"Now explain to me about Mariko." Commanded Mikasa, walking up to the Jinchūriki.

"Well i found her in an ally just after the fortress exploded. A titan had killed her parents, and that same titan was about to kill her to. But i stopped it from happening, and now i want to adopt her." Naruto said.

"Wait? You want to adopt this little girl?" Asked Mikasa in shock.

"Yes? She's been threw alot, and she has no one left in this world. I knew what that felt like from an early age. So i want to show this girl some happiness. Is that a problem?" Asked Naruto.

"No no. It's just won't you need any help?" Asked Mikasa with a blush appearing across her face.

"Well yeah of course. I can't raise a child alone you know." Said Naruto patting Mariko's head, as she held on to his hitori.

The group started to walk along wall rose towards the garrison command post above the inner gate.

"Would you like to help?" Asked Naruto, now holding Mariko's hand.

"Really?" Asked Mikasa with a shocked look.

"Yes. I couldn't think of anyone better to help me out with her." Smiled Naruto.

"Then in that case I'd love to." Said Mikasa returning the smile.

"Im glad." Said Naruto.

"Naruto?" Asked Mariko, looking up to the Jinchūriki.

"Yes Mariko?" Naruto said looking down.

"How did you run on the walls?" Asked Mariko with a curious face.

""It's a really cool thing called chakra. I'll explain to you later ok i promise." Said Naruto looking down at her.

"Ok!" Mariko exclaimed, with a big smile.

The group approached the garrison outpost. Where multiple soldier's, and shinobi were waiting.

"Naruto, Mikasa!" A voice called approaching the two. Naruto, and Mikasa both turned around to see the source.

Sasha came running up to the trio. Shortened of breath.

"Sasha what's up?" Asked Naruto.

"We have a problem." Sasha said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto with a questioned look.

"Jean came back with a girl you see, and no one knew who or what she was. But sense she had amazing strength one of the garrison leader's thought she was a titan in disguise, or something." Sasha said with a concerned look towards the two.

"That's insane!" Mikasa Shouted out.

"The man's delusional Naruto. You have to help them." Pleaded Sasha.

"Who's this girl?" Asked the blonde.

"It's Sakura." Said Hinata quickly approaching the four.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked with a shocked look forming on his face.

"Yes it's Sakura, Naruto." Simply replied Hinata.

"They.….they finally found her?" Stuttered Naruto.

"Yes. But we have to hurry. That insane garrison leader wants to kill her." Sasha said interrupting the two.

"Right where is she?" Naruto asked narrowing his eye's.

"By the river gate. You have to hurry Naruto. Jean, and Marco are with her. I would've gone to help but i have to stay here to come up with a counter attack with Armin." Hinata said pointing behind the group.

"Understood. Where's everyone else?" Asked the Jinchūriki.

"Down below waiting for you. I think they want to go help." Sasha said nervousness in her voice.

"Got it. Sasha go meet the other's, tell them to come meet up with us, and Mikasa follow me." Naruto stated breaking off into a sprint towards the river gate.

Naruto quickly noticed that Mikasa was not following him, and he turned around to see Mikasa standing still. Mariko was holding Mikasa's hand beginning to cry.

"Mikasa? Mariko?" Asked Naruto, quickly stopping mid run.

"What about Mariko. We just aren't going to leave her behind are we?!" Said Mikasa with a saddened look.

"Oh. That's right." Naruto mentally face palmed.

Naruto jogged back over to the two, and bent down eye level with Mariko.

"Mariko do you mind staying here with my friend Hinata while we go, and help our friends." Naruto asked in a soft voice.

"No! I want to go Naruto!" Mariko Shouted clinging to the blonde.

"But Mariko it'll be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto said, giving her a hug.

"I don't care i don't want to leave your side." Cried Mariko.

"Mariko please." Mikasa said kneeling down by them.

"No Mikasa it's fine. Said Naruto looking back to the Mariko. You're a stubborn girl aren't you?"

Mariko nodded her head, with a determined look about her. Rubbing the tears out of her eye's.

"Ha….just like me when i was little. Come on." Naruto said quickly picking her up, and placing her on his back.

"But Naruto?" Asked Mikasa, getting up with a concerned look.

"It'll be fine i won't let anything happen to her. Now come on Mikasa we have no time to waste." Naruto said picking up a sprint towards the watergate.

XXXXXXX

"I'LL ASK YOU THIS AGAIN!" Yelled a garrison captain surrounded by soldier's.

"This is insane!" Cried Marco.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Yelled the captain.

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Sakura, looking towards the soldiers.

"ARE YOU A TITAN OR NOT?" The captains yelled.

"What's a titan? Are they those big things that keep trying to eat us?" Asked Sakura.

"YES. NOW GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER!" The man Shouted.

"I hate to break it to you buddy. But do i look like one of those giant brainless cannibals to you?" Sakura asked looking directly up to the man.

"I'LL BE ASKING THE QUESTION HERE NOT YOU!" Shouted the man.

"This is getting us no where. We should be taking back trost not worrying about what this girl is!" Shouted Jean, trying to reason with the captain.

"SILENCE!" Yelled the man.

"Jean." Sakura said silently.

"Yeah what is it?" Asked Jean looking over to her, as Marco remained infront of them kunai at the ready.

"Take your friend, and get out of here." Instructed Sakura.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving no matter what you say Sakura." Argued Jean.

"I WILL ASK YOU THIS FOR THE FINAL TIME! ARE YOU HUMAN OR TITAN!" Shouted the captain.

"I'M HUMAN YOU IDIOT GET THAT THREW YOUR BIG FAT HEAD!" Sakura screamed at the man.

The group of garrison troops now had shocked looks on there faces from what heard come from the girl.

"Rico is the cannon ready?" The captain asked immediately.

"Yes sir." Said a women with white hair, and glasses.

"Good…..fire at will." The man said turning away.

"But sir shouldn't we atleast hear he out some more?" Asked Rico facing towards the retreating captain.

"I SAID FIRE THE CANNON GODDAMMIT!" The man said swiftly turning around.

"I…..I understand sir." Said Rico in defeat.

Rico lifted up her hand in the air. Giving the awaiting cannon the signal.

"Oh no. Guys run!" Sakura shouted, realizing what was about to occur.

Rico swiftly brought down her hand, and the cannon fired.

"Sakura!" Shouted Jean, dashing for her, as the round flew through the sky.

Jean pushed her out of the way as the shot struck him directly into the chest. Jean was sent flying back from the momentum of the shot, straight back into wall rose slamming into it.

"JEAN!" Screamed Sakura getting up from the ground.

The smoke fell from the whole, and Jean slowly fell out of it unconsciously hitting the ground. With a massive bruise on his chest, and blood slowly trickling out of his mouth.

"Jean, Jean can you hear me!" Panicked Sakura, as she ran up to him.

Sakura put her head up to his chest, and listened.

"I can hear his heart beat. He's alive thank you. But how did he survive that hit?" Asked Sakura turning to Marco.

"He probably strengthen the area around his chest with chakra." Marco said shrugging his shoulders.

"C…chakra? How do you know about that?" Asked a stunned Sakura.

Marco was about to explain to her but suddenly was stopped by the sound of rifles being loaded.

"We didn't get her. A shame we lost a valuable asset to humanity now." Said the captain, walking back up to his previous position.

"H…..how can you do this to your own people?" Sakura asked tears forming in her eye's.

"A necessary sacrifice. Now all of you fire at her now!" Instructed the man.

The soldiers pointed their rifles towards Sakura, and put their fingers on the triggers.

"HEY STOP!" Yelled a voice in the distance.

All the soldiers looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Sir?" Rico asked looking up from her own rifle.

"I SAID FIRE!" Yelled the captain.

"STOP!" The voice yelled again.

"Sir that voice. We have to wa" Rico was interrupted by the captain approaching her quickly.

"Give me that you useless soldiers. None of you are willing to do what's right." The man stated looking at all the garrison soldier's.

The captain grabbed the rife from Rico, and pointed at Sakura.

"NOW DIE YOU ABOMINATION!" Yelled the captain pulling the trigger.

The gun was suddenly raise up into the air by an unknown force, the bullet was sent flying over wall rose.

"WHAT?" Asked the stunned man.

"I SAID STOP!' Yelled Naruto balling his free hand into a fist, and launching it towards the stunned captain.

Naruto punched the captain square in the face, knocking him down.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you know what you just did!" Shouted Rico approaching Naruto.

Rico quickly shut her mouth, and saluted realized who the man was.

"Commander Naruto! I had no idea it was you sir." Said Rico, still saluting to him.

"Naruto!" Shouted Sakura looking up to her friend with a wide smile.

Mikasa quickly landed infront of Sakura, with her Katana at the ready. Naruto looked around towards all the garrison soldier's. With a furious look on his face.

"All of you are dismissed. The shinobi will take care of this NOW MOVE!" Shouted Naruto towards the garrison troops, including the now recovering captain.

All the garrison troops had frightened looks on their faces, as they quickly dispersed the area.

"Naruto!" Shouted Sakura, running past Mikasa towards her old teammate.

"Oh hi Sakura long time no see." Smiled the blonde.

"You idiot! Do you know how long it's been since we last seen each other." Said Sakura, as she hit him on the head.

"Ow! Sakura im sorry but anyways…..." Naruto was interrupted by the sound of small footsteps racing towards him.

"Naruto!" Mariko cried, running towards him.

"Mariko what are you doing i told you to stay in cover while we deal with the problem." Said Naruto kneeling down to her, when she arrived.

"Relax Naruto. I was with her." Said a voice.

An oldee man slowly emerged from the corner of the building Mariko had ran from.

"Pixis?" Asked a shocked Naruto quickly standing up.

"Hello Naruto. How's it going, i see you solved the situation quite well." Smiled the old man.

"I didn't have a choice." Naruto began.

"Relax i know. But i didn't come to talk about that i actually came looking for you." Pixis said walking up to him.

"Me why?" Asked Naruto.

"They need you back uptop. Everyone needs help with the plan." Pixis said pointing towards the gate.

"I see, well we should probably get moving no time to waste." Naruto said looking towards the wall.

"Um can someone please tell me WHAT'S GOING ON!" Sakura yelled quickly approaching Naruto.

"Oh Sakura, sorry I'll explain everything when i return. Just stay here with Jean right now please." Naruto said while turning from her towards the wall.

"Alright fine Naruto. But i expect an explanation when you return." Sakura said turning back towards the unconscious Jean.

"Of course." Naruto said giving her a thumbs up.

Naruto grabbed Mariko, jumped onto the wall, as Mikasa, and the rest of the shinobi(and pixis) followed him towards the top.

"So the first counter attack for humanity in a 100 years will start soon. I expect great things from you Naruto, maybe we can win now." Pixis said while climbing the wall with is 3D gear.

XXXXXXX

Yeah chapter's thirteens done!

Sorry if this felt a bit rushed i apologize. Next chapterwill be the end of the trost arch just so you all know.

Author questions: What do you think of Mariko? There's actually alot of back story behind her. She actually related to one of the other characters in a way… I've said to much. Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi I'm back for the next chapter yeah!

I know the past chapters end kinda felt rushed but I'll make up for it in this.

This is the last chapter of the trost arc.

That's about it.

On with the show.

*Oh yeah by the way SPOILERS ahead if you haven't read the manga yet.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or AOT

XXXXXXX

"Eren, Thomas are you ready?" Reiner asked standing on the branch above them.

"Yes." Thomas said slowly from the lower branch.

"You'll be on your own from here on out. So don't expect any support for Bertolt or I." Reiner said moving down off the tree, to the ground floor.

Reiner walked out from the forest, looking towards trost, watching as more titan walk threw the shattered entrance.

"Remember. Make sure they don't figure out a way to patch that hole." Bertolt said, before following Reiner.

Bertolt followed after him using their 3-D gear to jump onto the side of wall rose.

"I guess we have no choice Eren." Thomas said looking over to his friend.

"Yeah. But you heard what Reiner said." Eren said in a neutral tone.

"For the good of humanity. But could you do it?" Asked Thomas.

"Do what?" Eren asked.

"Kill any of our friends we made there." Thomas said.

"If i have to then yes. We have to save our doomed race, and besides if it means the end of all the titans I'll do anything." Eren said, pulling his blades out.

"I wish I had your resolve." Thomas said, jumping off the tree, and started sprinting towards the gate.

"And besides i have no one left over there." Eren said looking over at the wall.

XXXXXXX

"So that's the best plan we have Naruto." Said Armin, looking over to the Jinchūriki.

The group of Shinobi, and garrison troops stood above the wall, looking over the burning city, titans sat below all of them, trying to claw their way up to the top.

"So your saying that we post all the garrison troops over to one corner of the wall luring all the titans. While all the shinobi move along the opposite side, trying to reach a boulder, so they can find some way to carry it, and plug the hole?" Said a garrison officer, who was listening in on the plan.

"Essentially yes." Nodded Armin.

"Are you insane?" The officer said looking over to Armin.

"Yeah i mean there's no way any of them could lift that thing." Another officer added.

"Naruto could do it." Krista said interrupting the officer's.

"Even he's not that strong to do that." Said the first officer.

"Yes he is. He's lifted the colossal's fist." Mikasa added.

"It's impossible. No humans that strong no matter what you say." The other officer protested.

"I can do it. But if i used my sage mode I'd be to vulnerable." Naruto said, while Mariko sat uptop his shoulders.

"So then you'll have to use Kurama." Sakura said jumping over the side of the wall. She was carrying jean princess style.

"Sakura? I thought i told you to stay down there, and what's jean doing here?" Naruto said, pointing to the two.

"Relax. He's fine now i patched him up." Sakura said pointing to jeans chest.

"Sakura you can put me down now." Said jean with a blush on his face.

"O….oh right sorry." Sakura stuttered out.

Sakura let jean down quickly, and with a deep shade of crimson covering her face.

"What does she mean Naruto?" Armin asked.

"I can have Kurama form in his actually state. He has the power to life that boulder with one of his fingers if he wanted to. But there's a problem with that Sakura." Naruto said turning to her.

"Yeah? What's that?" Sakura asked with a confused face.

"He's too big. If he forms he's easily bigger then the colossal titan." Naruto announced.

Everyone besides Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura stood there with shocked expression.

"What?" Naruto asked, turning to everyone.

"Naruto are you kidding me!" Shouted Connie.

"What?" Naruto asked again.

"This is unbelievable!" Yelled Mina.

"What!" Shouted Naruto.

"You are a knucklehead." Jean said. He put his palm on his face.

"Will someone tell me what I did!" Yelled Naruto.

"If it's bigger than the colossal then why didn't you use it?" Jean asked, with an annoyed face.

"Well let's see… if i did do that I'd completely destroyer the wall, and trost. So then we'd be dealing with an even bigger situation then we are now." Naruto stated, causing the whole group to go wide eyed.

The group went silent to Naruto explanation.

"We can't use Kurama. We're going to have to find another way." Naruto said looking to the garrison soldier's, and Pixis.

"Not true." A voice said.

"Kurama?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes. There is a way Naruto I can reduce my form to about the size of a titan, and i could carry the boulder without anyone being harmed." Kurama said to Naruto.

"I see. Then there is a way. I guess i can have Kurama reduce his form so he can carry it. That's the best plan i can give us. Naruto said looking towards the others.

"Hm…." Thought Pixis.

"Naruto?" Mariko asked from the top of his head.

"Oh. Yes Mariko?" Naruto asked looking up to her.

"Is he pretty?" She asked bringing her head down. Reveling her beautiful blue eye's, and freckles under each eye.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." She replied, with a smile.

"He's very pretty Mariko, he's also very nice." Naruto said, sending the smile back to her.

Kurama grumbled in his cage.

Pixis quickly approached Naruto causing him to stand up, and face him.

"Naruto can you do it? I'm going to have everything riding on this. Can the shinobi do this?" Pixis asked, taking a swig from his flask.

Naruto quickly turned to all of his teammates. Everyone looked at the blonde giving him reassuring looks, and Mikasa smiled kindly at him.

"We can do it Naruto." Krista said, taking out her Katana.

"Yeah!" Shouted Connie.

"We'll show those titans that humanity's stronger then them." Mina said, with a grin.

"Yeah. We'll take our spot back at the top of the food chain." Sasha said with a grin.

"You heard them Pixis. They can do it." Naruto said turning back to the garrison commander.

Rico along with other garrison soldier's approached pixis, and the others.

"Commander some of the soldiers are threatening to desert." Rico said, with a nervous expression.

"Ah I see. Naruto, Mikasa can you please come with me." Instructed Pixis, walking towards the edge of the inner wall.

"Oh. Yeah sure." Naruto said. He motioned Mikasa to follow him.

Naruto, and Mikasa followed Pixis over to the inner wall, where all the soldiers stood anxiously waiting for their orders.

"Have you heard?" Said a nervous soldier.

"Heard what?" Asked another.

"We're all gather here to retake trost." Said the man.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me!" Said the other soldier.

"No. I've heard rumors that their going to use the giant boulder. Will be acting as bait, and decoys while they seal the hole." A women said approaching the two men.

"They can't do this! It's a mass suicide mission. I'm not going to stay here, and die!" The second man said. He began to walk off.

"Hey!" Shouted a voice.

An older soldier's walked threw the crowd of people, towards the two nervous trainees.

"Are you planning to abandon your duty as a soldier?" The older man asked.

"Yes that right. Fuck this!" Said the retreating man.

"I hope you know i can kill you right now." The older man said, pulling out his blades.

The trainee walked up to the older man, and grabbed his sword arm.

"Do it! I'd rather die like this!" The man said frantically.

The nervous trainee kept on ranting, and screaming. He was catching the rest of the recruits attention.

"Did you hear that?" A young women asked.

"Yeah." The girl next to her replied.

"I wonder who'll be the first to go." The first women asked.

"Maybe we should create a distraction, and get out of here." The second suggested.

"Excuse me!" Shouted an officer.

A Young man approached the girls, with a angered expression.

"Um. Nothing sir." The first girl said swiftly.

"Do it." The officer whispered.

"What?" She asked looking up to him.

"Create a distraction so i can get out of here." He ordered.

"But!" She quickly objected.

"Come on do it!" Shouted the man.

The girls slowly started to back away from the officer.

"Do it or I'll" The officer was interrupted by a massive shadow appearing over them.

"ATTENTION!" Yelled Pixis.

The soldiers stop arguing amongst themselves. Everyone looked up to see Commander Pixis on the top of the wall, with Naruto, and Mikasa flanking him on each side.

"I am here to denounce all rumors. Today we will be retaking thr trost district. Our primary objective is to seal the hole, and once more it will be done manually." He instructed to the troops.

"What? That's impossible we just don't have the tech." One of the men said looking up.

"As for the task, this is where these two come in. Allow me to introduce Naruto Uzumaki, and Mikasa Ackerman." Pixis said, as the two walked forward, and both giving salutes.

"What?" Asked an officer.

"No way the shinobi!" Shouted a garrison member.

"Their suppose to be humanity's strongest." Murmured another.

"Yes commander Naruto, and Mikasa Ackerman. They will be taking back trost, and we will be winning today. It is your task to lured the titans into a corner of the city. So they can successfully plug the hole up, with the giant boulder located about 800ft from the breach!" Pixis shouted to the men, and women.

Hinata watched Pixis explained the plans to the soldiers. But something suddenly pulled on the side of her uniform.

"Um excuse me." Mariko asked, looking up to Hinata.

"Oh hello Mariko. Can i help you?" Hinata said kneeling down.

"Will daddy be alright?" She asked with a worried face.

"Daddy?" Hinata repeated.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked.

"He's your dad?" Said a shocked Hinata.

"No. But sense he said he would take care of me I decided to start calling him daddy." Mariko said with an innocent smile.

Hinata smiled at this. "He'll be alright he's strong Mariko."

"And so Naruto will carry the boulder all the way to the breach, and seal it. Effectively giving us back full control trost. He will save this town, and then go on to save wall maria, and rid the titans from this world for good!" Pixis shouted to the soldiers.

"No way? Are you saying we actually have a chance now?" One of the officers said.

"We can win?" Said a girl, as she smiled with relief.

"Rid the titans from this world?" A man said with a smile.

"YOU'RE LYING! IM NOT GOING TO DIE FOR SOME MADE UP CRAP! WE'RE JUST PAWNS TO YOU PEOPLE, AND YOU'RE GOING TO SLAUGHTER US!" Screamed a terrified Soldier, turning walking towards wall sina.

"Hold it!" A man yelled, grabbing the soldiers arm.

"SCREW YOU MAN THIS TIME IS GOING TO MY FAMILY!" Yelled the man, yanking his arm away from the man.

"That guys right im outta here." Said a terrified recruit.

"Me two." A girl said following the recruit.

"Fuck this!" A man yelled beginning to walk away from the crowds.

Naruto watched as the soldiers started filing out of the square. They were in a bad situation. He looked over to Pixis who was about to say something. But then a sudden thought rushed into Naruto's head, and he put his hand infront of Pixis.

"Naruto?" Pixis asked turning towards the blonde.

"Relax old man I got this." He said with a smile.

Naruto quickly jumped off the wall, and fell straight down on the ground infront of the retreating soldiers.

(Author Note. Play Counterattack Mankind from the attack on titan soundtrack. It sounds pretty good with this.)

"Hold it." Naruto Instructed to the soldiers.

"Out of our way we're done." Said one of the men.

Mikasa landed gracefully next to Naruto not saying a single word.

"I know you're scared but listen to me. If we don't do this then who will? Who's going to fight for all of humanity behind us? Who will show everyone here today that the proud members of the garrison stood their ground against insermountable odds? Today we can show humanity that we can win. We can show everyone behind us men, women, and children that there is hope in the world. That we don't have to live in fear of the titans." Said Naruto triumphantly.

Suddenly Mikasa started to continue the speech for Naruto.

"Today we can prove to whatever put these creatures here that we're on top, and we will win this war. That for once we can be on the winning side. Do we need a repeat of wall maria here today? Because if you leave the titans are bound to break threw. Do you think we can support the current numbers of humanity if another wall fell? If that happened the death of your families wouldn't be of the titans. It'd be humanity, and the selfish pigs in wall sina. We would slaughter ourselves in these walls. But not today, today humanity can have." Mikasa paused, and Naruto grabbed her hand.

"THEIR FIRST VICTORY AGAINST THE TITANS!" They both Said in unison.

Both activated their 9-tails modes, and flared theirs chakra. Resulting in a beautiful orange light being shot into the sky, above the city.

The soldiers were amazed by the light, and the burning passion the two infront of them had for humanity.

"SO WHO'S WITH US!" Yelled Naruto.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yelled all the soldiers taking out their blades.

All the soldiers turned around, and started running back to wall rose. Each garrison member had determined looks on their faces.

(Author Note: Stop playing Counterattack Mankind.)

"He's really grown up. Hasn't he Hinata?" Sakura said while smirking.

"Yes he has. I'm proud of him." Hinata said with a smile.

"Wow! Daddy, and Mommy are amazing!" Shouted Mariko.

"Mommy?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah Mikasa." Mariko said, smiling up to her.

"She's your mom now too?" Asked Hinata with a saddened expression.

"Yeah, and you are too." Mariko said, hugging Hinata.

"Wh….what?" Hinata said shocked.

"Daddy said now I'll have two mommy's. He said I should love you both equal. Just like he does." Mariko said, looking up to Hinata with a heart warming smile.

"He really said that?" Hinata asked with tears in her eye's.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Mariko asked confused.

"Nothing nothing. I'm just happy that's all. Now come on let's go get daddy." Said Hinata grabbing Mariko, and putting her on her back.

XXXXXXX

Mikasa was currently holding her katana, atop of the wall, overlooking trost, as titans walked below her. The other shinobi were getting their gear ready, joking, and laughing.

"So Mikasa you ready?" Naruto asked walking up behind her, and hugging her from behind.

"Um…..yes Naruto." Said Mikasa blushing deeply.

"I need you to stay by me at all time's. I want to try something out." Naruto said looking down at her.

"Sure Naruto. I'll do anything you want." She said looking up to him.

"Good I'm glad. Now i have to make sure the rest of them are ready too." The blonde smiled, breaking off the hug.

Naruto walked up to everyone as they finished getting their gear assembled.

"Alright everyone listen up! Naruto said crossing his arms. The garrison just gave us the all clear to begin to operation. Now they also gave us flares to use. We're using them to signal when the gates clear." Naruto instructed to the shinobi.

"Naruto?" Annie asked.

"Yes Annie." Replied the Jinchūriki.

"What will the rest of us do while you seal the gate." She asked.

"I'm glad you asked Annie. Krista, and Hinata will be running sensor infront of us. While the rest of you excluding Mikasa will be running defense." Naruto explained.

"What's Mikasa doing?" Annie asked.

"She'll be with me." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Understood." Said Annie in a neutral tone

Pixis walked up to the group of conversing shinobi, and look straight at Naruto.

"I wish you luck Naruto." Pixis said, looking towards trost.

"We'll do fine old man. After this the only thing that's going to try, and kill you is your alcohol." Said Naruto grinning widely.

"Well Naruto we'll see, we'll see." Chuckled Pixis.

Pixis moved his hand forward to Naruto.

"Win this for Humanity." Pixis Instructed. Offer Naruto his hand.

"Don't worry we will." Naruto said shaking his hand.

After that Naruto, and the shinobi took off towards the breach. While Sakura stayed behind with Mariko.

5 minutes later

"Naruto we're coming up on the breach!" Connie yelled from his right.

"Do you see the boulder?" Naruto asked.

"Not at the moment." Said Connie scanning the town below.

"I see it!" Hinata suddenly yelled.

"Where Hinata?" Asked the blonde.

"It's about 800ft north of the breach. Just like Pixis said." She instructed.

"Understood. Mikasa you ready?" Naruto asked turning to her on his left.

"Yes Naruto." She nodded

"Great everyone get ready!" Naruto yelled to the group.

Naruto sprang from the side of the wall. He landed on a building, rushing towards the boulder with Mikasa following behind him.

"Hey Mikasa!" Naruto yelled over to her.

"Yeah?" She quickly answered.

"When I arrive at the boulder I want you to activate your 9-tails mode as soon as me." Naruto instructed.

"Alright Naruto but why?" Asked Mikasa.

"You'll see." Naruto replied.

"TWO TITANS COMING ON THE LEFT!" Krista suddenly yelled out from the roof top to their left.

The group turned their heads to see two 10 meter classes heading towards Naruto, and Mikasa.

"I got this!" Connie shouted quickly.

Connie split off from the main group, rushing towards the two titans. He suddenly disappeared behind a building, while a loud battle cry was heard as he disappeared.

"Connie!" Yelled Sasha.

"He's fine. We have to keep going!" Annie instructed.

The group continue to charge over the buildings towards the boulder.

"We're closing in on the boulder Mikasa be ready!" Yelled the blond.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Mikasa shouted back.

Marco quickly approached the two on their right.

"Yeah! You two hurry up, and plug the boulder, and…" Marco paused at the sudden shadow over his face. "Oh no." He said as the hand reached down.

The hand swatted Marco out of the sky, sending him flying back words. He crashed into a building, destroying the wall of the house, and landing in it with a loud thud.

"Marco!" Yelled Naruto, trying to turn around but Mikasa pulled him forward.

"Relax i got him. Just get to the boulder!" Jean said splitting off towards the building.

"Come on Naruto. They'll be alright." Mikasa said squeezing his arm tightly.

"Dammit!" Shouted the blonde, continuing forward.

Naruto kept running until he landed on top of a roof facing the giant boulder.

"You ready Naruto?" Asked Mikasa landing elegantly besides him.

"Yeah let's do it. Follow my lead Mikasa." Naruto said.

She nodded her head slowly.

"ALRIGHT KYUUBI YOU READY?" Yelled the Jinchūriki.

"LET'S DO IT NARUTO!" Screamedthe Kyuubi, in Naruto's head.

Naruto quickly activated his 9-tails mode, he started to glow brighter, the area started to shake. Massive paws formed on the ground, Mikasa quickly closed her eye's, as the area was getting to bright. She kept her eye's closed for another 15 seconds, until she felt something begin to pick her up.

She quickly opened her eye's, revealing a massive yellow, and black translucent fox standing before her.

"Hey! You getting on?" Shouted the blonde.

She simply nodded her head, as Kurama continued to pick her up, and brought her up to his face.

"Well girl?" The fox asked.

"Uh?" She stuttered out

"Are you activating your cloak or what?" Kurama asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah." She quickly said. Reminded of her duties.

After she activated her cloak Kurama put her next to Naruto.

"Naruto this is amazing!" Mikasa exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now let's close the breach!" Naruto said holding her hand.

The 9-tails started to move towards the boulder, he picked it up, and hoisted it over one of it's shoulders. He began to move towards the breach.

"This is light work!" The 9-tails exclaimed running through the streets.

"Kurama not the time." Naruto said with an annoyed look.

"What? Come on I'm just messing around." Said the Kyuubi grinning.

As he ran threw the streets, shaking all the buildings as he passed. Shinobi started to flank him on each side.

"Naruto!" Shouted Krista.

"Yeah what's up?" Asked the blonde looking over to his left.

"Two titans are coming directly infront of you. We'll handle them." She shouted.

"No!" Yelled the 9-tails.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked, looking down at the fox.

"This is starting to get fun." Grinned the Kyuubi.

Kurama started picking up speed, as he hauled the boulder closer to the approaching titan's, and the breach.

"Naruto watch our left!" Mina yelled.

One titan was approaching frantically. Connie was chasing it madly, while bleeding from his forehead.

"GODDAMMIT YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I KILLED YOUR FRIEND NOW LET ME KILL YOU!" Screamed Connie, approaching the monster quicker, and quicker.

The titan suddenly, and swiftly turned around to face Connie.

"Crap... no no no no!" Shouted Connie, trying to turn around.

Suddenly the titans face was smashed in by a rasengan. The titan was smashed into the side of a building effectively snapping its neck.

"Wha?" Connie asked landing on his back on a roof top.

"Done. Naruto you're all clear on this side. Now smashed those goddam titan's, and save the day!" Annie yelled out to the blonde.

The Kyuubi kept running stright to the two titans. While pushing the boulder infront of him.

"Mikasa you ready?" Naruto asked, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Yes!" She yelled. Looking right into his eye's.

"Then let's do it!" Shouted Naruto. "Come on Kurama!" The blonde instructed.

The Kyuubi roared approaching the two titans. He slammed the boulder into both of them,crushing their necks, and were pushing the boulder straight into the breach

"AHHHHHHH!" They both screamed in unison, forcing the boulder farther to their objective.

The boulder slammed into the breach, causing cracks to appear on the side's . Kurama kept pushing as hard as he could, and finally pushed the boulder so hard that he imbedded the boulder into the wall.

"H…he did it." Stuttered Krista, landing on a roof top overlooking the boulder.

"That's amazing." Sasha said landing next to her.

"Quick! Someone send up the flare!" Mina yelled out from another roof top.

"Roger that!" Armin Yelled, taking out his pack.

Armin rumeged around in his pack, and pulled out the flare. He louded it with a smile, and fired it in the air. Showing the humanity that we had won.

XXXXXXX

All the soldiers watched from the walls as a column of green smoke shot up in the sky.

"They did it!" A garrison soldier shouted.

"We actually won!" Exclaimed a girl.

"Fuck yeah! The shinobi are humanity's key to wining this war." Yelled an officer.

"He did it. Naruto today you've given us our first victory. You, and Mikasa might just be our saviors." Said Pixis saluting in the direction of the breach.

Sakura, and Mariko watched as the soldiers cheered, and hugged each other, as the smoke kept getting higher in the air.

"Wow daddy's amazing. He did it, i knew he could." Mariko cheered.

"Yes. Your daddy's really strong." Sakura said smiling.

"Both of my mommy's are too." Mariko added.

"You have two mommy's?" Sakura asked looking down at her.

"Yeah. Mikasa, and Hinata." Mariko said smiling up at her.

"Why that little. He's going to get it when he comes back." Sakura said mentally.

"I want to be just like daddy when i grow up. Do you think i could be like them auntie Sakura?" Asked Mariko.

"Yes you can Mariko. Wait…auntie?!" Asked Sakura with a confused expression.

"Yeah before daddy introduced me to you he told me that you were going to be my aunt." Mariko said innocently.

"Oh he is really going to get it now. But i do feel quite happy." Sakura thought to herself again.

"Can we go see him?" Mariko asked.

"Let's just wait here Mariko. He'll be back soon." Sakura said smiling.

XXXXXXX

Naruto quickly deactivated his 9-tails form, and grabbed Mikasa as they fell gracefully to the ground.

"Naruto you were amazing!" Exclaimed Mikasa running up, and hugging him.

"I can say the same to you." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah will you two love birds quit it. We need to get back to the walls." Said Jean arriving to the duo with an unconscious Marco slung on his back.

"Jean how's Marco?" Naruto asked breaking off the hug with Mikasa.

"He's fine. Just lost some blood." Jean said.

"We can have Sakura fix him up when we get back." Naruto replied back.

The rest of the shinobi landed next to Naruto. Everyone cheered, and hugged each other for their victory.

Suddenly footsteps were heard behind them. Everyone looked up to see a 15 meter class sprinting in their direction.

"Oh no everyone get ready!" Shouted the blonde.

All the shinobi took out kunais. While Naruto, Mikasa, Annie, and Krista formed rasengan's in their hands.

"Can we just have a break?" Yelled Connie.

"It's getting closer!" Shouted Krista.

"Alright everyone now! RASENG" Naruto paused, as something or someone flew over his head.

A swift figure crossed the titans neck, and a slicing sound could be heard. It stop moving, and fell to the ground instantly.

"What?" Naruto asked looking up at the dead titan.

They all saw a figure emerge from the steam, and jump off the titan corpse.

"Long time no see Naruto." Said Levi.

XXXXXXX

Done with chapter 14 yeah!

The next chapter will most likely be up by next weekend.

Thanks for everyone's support so far.

Author questions: Where do you think Kakashi is, and what do you think Erens going to do?


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! I'm back for another chapter in this amazing story. I would just like to thank everyone here for the awesome support they're giving me.

This arcs going to be alot different considering there will not be a female titan, and no friendly titans shifters. Well atleast not yet i have a few suprises up my sleeve.

On with the story!

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or AOT

XXXXXXX

2 day's later

Wall Maria titan territory

A lonely run down shack sat at the edge of a massive forest. Rain fell on the rusted roof, while horse stood outside tied up to posts. Titans mindlessly passed by the shack without noticing it's occupants.

"They failed." Bertolt said looking out a window. Reiner, and Bertolt were currently seated at a round table in a small room.

"They didn't even do anything. From my observation they just stood there, and watched. I don't think they wanted to kill, or harm their friends." Reiner said messing with one of the blades from his 3D gear.

"They'll be punished for this. What the hell is the village suppose to expect from these two?" Bertolt said with an angured expression, slamming his hand down on the table.

"We should give them one more shot. What do you think?" Reiner said looking up to his friend.

"Why?" Bertolt said rubbing his hand.

"I mean they are our friends." Reiner said with a smile.

"Eh? Really i thought we were just using them?" Bertolt said crossing his arms with a disgusted look on his face.

"Of course not Bertolt their..or atleast my friends. I'm not just going to use them. They deserve another chance." Reiner said narrowing his eye's to his tall friend.

"Fine. I'll give them another chance. But if they fail again you, and i will be taking action. Go, and get them." Bertolt said motioning his hand to the door, and looking back out the window.

Reiner simple nodded without a word, got up from his chair, and walk to the partially opened door "HEY YOU TWO GET IN HERE!"

A couple seconds went by, and the two shifters heard shuffling down the hallway. The door opened fully, and the two boy's walked into the room looking down without saying a word.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourselves? Do you know what kind of trouble you made for us?" Bertolt said looking over the the two other boys.

"I am truly sorry. I…..i just couldn't do it." Thomas said stepping infront of Eren.

"Do what? Save humanity?" Bertolt said.

"No. I couldn't kill my friend's." Thomas said with a saddened expression.

"Pathetic. Your friends don't even know what they're doing, and you still want to protect them is that it? They are the enemy Thomas." Bertolt said pointing his finger towards Thomas.

"They weren't the one's who destroyed the walls." Murmured Eren from behind Thomas.

"Excuse me?" Said Bertolt looking past Thomas at the other boy.

"Yeah you heard me." Eren said looking up at Bertolt with fury in his eye's.

"Don't you think you should take back those words?" Bertolt said with a angered expression.

"And why should I?" Asked Eren stepping past Thomas, walking up to the tall boy.

"You know why we took out wall Maria. The scouting legion was getting to close." Bertolt said standing up over Eren.

"That doesn't make it acceptable Bertolt. You murdered those people in cold blood. Maybe the king isn't all i should be worried about." Eren said turning around.

"EREN!" Yelled Bertolt grabbing Erens arm.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY IT!" Eren said spinning around, and forcing him to let go.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP NOW!" Reiner yelled from the corner of the room.

Reiner walked between the two quickly restraining Bertolt, and Thomas walked up behind him restraining Eren.

"We need to work together you two." Reiner said holding Bertolt.

"Fuck working together! I'm done." Eren said forcing Thomas to let go of him.

"Where are you going?" Thomas asked.

"Back to Rose." Eren said quickly turning around.

"They'll kill you Eren!" Yelled Thomas.

"I don't care it's better then being here." Eren said looking back at the boy.

Eren was about to walk out of the door when a large hand suddenly clamped down on the boys shoulder startling him.

"We can't let you leave Eren." Reiner said looking down at the boy.

"Get off me Reiner. I'm leaving." Said Eren trying to get free from his grasp.

"No you're not. Now sit down." Reiner said in a stern voice, pushing Eren back into a corner.

"Reiner I'm leaving. Don't make me." Eren said lifting his thumb to his mouth.

"You'd lose don't." Reiner said eye's narrowed.

Eren stared at all three of the boys thumb readyed at his mouth to shift any second. Reiner had his own thumb at the ready while Bertolt, and Thomas backed away.

"Fuck it." Eren said in his mind.

Reiner lowered his own thumb, as Bertolt, and Thomas began to relax.

"Good to see you've come to your senses Eren." Said Reiner.

"Are you two finished now? We still have a job to do." Bertolt said sitting back down at the table.

"Yes we are right Eren?" Reiner asked turning towards the boy.

Eren didn't say a word, and simply nodded while looking at the floor.

"Very well. Aside from finding the coordinate we now have a secondary objective. This mission will be assigned to you two while we continue to search for the coordinate." Bertolt explained crossing his arms, as hr sat at the table.

"What is it?" Asked Thomas standing over him.

"Your mission is to capture Annie Leonhardt."

XXXXXXX

1 month later

"Naruto are you sure this is ok?" Annie asked nervously as they approached the castle.

"You'll be fine Annie. You've trained for a long time, and you deserve this." Naruto smiled looking down at her causing her to blush.

The group of Shinobi stood infront of the scouting legions headquarters, as they prepared to head out with the scouts on their next expedition.

"I…..i just don't think I'm ready to lead this squad." Annie stuttered out still blushing.

"Nonsense of course you are, and the two others will listen to your every word. Right guys?" Naruto asked looking over towards the two other shinobi that were with them.

"Yeah sure Naruto." Connie said casually looking off towards the headquarters.

"Jean?" Naruto asked hearing no response from the boy.

"Tch sure Naruto." Jean said with an annoyed look. He was still annoyed how Annie was picked as team leader instead of him.

"Alright then i wish you best of luck. Be careful Annie." Naruto said pulling Annie in for a hug, causing her to blush deeply.

"Oi Naruto." A voice said coming from behind the group.

"Huh?" Asked the blonde releasing the still blushing Annie from the hug.

"Are you done flirting with your subordinates?" Levi asked approached the group of shinobi.

"I wasn't flirting you midget." Naruto said defensively standing over the man.

"Tch sure. You may have taken back trost but you're still a brat in my book." Levi said looking up to the shinobi.

"Least i can reach the shelf that Erwin puts your book on." Naruto said smiling down at the corporal causing the others to snicker.

"…anyway i came to get the three brats. Are they ready to leave?" Levi asked with a very annoyed expression.

"Yes. They are fully prepared." Naruto said.

"Great. You three come with me we're leaving soon. You'll be with my squad." Levi instructed to the shinobi.

The three shinobi began to follow Levi back to the headquarters, when Naruto silently walked up behind Annie, and grabbed her shoulder.

"Naruto?" Annie asked in shocked looking up at the boy.

"Here take this. If you're in any sort of trouble you use this immediately help will come, and don't let the scouts push you around understood?" The Jinchūriki asked with a worried expression, handing her a special kunai.

"Yes. Naruto." She said with a now determined expression, grabbing the kunai from his hand.

"Good, and good luck again. Be carefully." Naruto said releasing his grip from her shoulder, and quickly poofing out of sight from Levi.

"Hey you coming?" Levi called back to Annie seeing that she wasn't following.

"Um yes sorry." She said quickly putting the kunai in one of her pouches.

Annie quickly ran up to the group as they approached the headquarters to see the full legion already mobilized on their horse preparing to head out.

"Hey corporal! Our those the three brats you told us about?" Oluo called out from by his horse.

"Yeah they are." Levi said responding back with a neutral tone in his voice.

"Looks like we're babysitters today." Gunther called out walking from behind his horse.

"Hey! We're not just any regular kids you know!" Connie called out annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah we helped retake trost!" Jean quickly added.

"Ha! We all know that was Naruto, and Mikasa doing." Gunther stated walking up to them with Petra following close behind.

"Quiet." Annie said to the other shinobi ,with a neutral expression.

The two shinobi quickly became silent as annie commanded.

"Oh looks like they're on a short leash too." Oluo said with a smirk.

"And you." Annie added looking towards Oluo.

"What?" He asked with a smug look.

Annie walked up to Oluo, with a killing intent, and fury in her eye's.

"I'm not afraid of you." Oluo said as she reached him.

Annie didn't say a word, but quickly formed hand signs, and suddenly an ice sword appered in her right hand. Oluo started to back away from the girl, but tripped over a rock, and fell flat on his ass causing him to bite his tongue. Annie quickly motioned her sword downward towards his neck, and he screamed as she approached it.

"You should be." She said stopping the sword just before it sliced his neck.

"O…ok." He said trembling on the ground.

"You should learn to keep your troops on a better leash levi." Annie said looking over to the corporal. He had been observing the situation as it played out.

"He had it coming." Simply said Levi.

"You aren't here to baby sit us. We are here for the shinobi to scout wall Maria, and find a way to seal it. We will just be riding along with you for our own convenience. Second you have no power over us we are our own separate branch, and unit." Annie said looking directly at the corporal.

"Well atleast you got balls girl to say it how it is. You heard her." Levi said grinning at her.

"ATTENTION!" Yelled a voice from the front of the formation.

"Well looks like we're going to move out. You should all probably get to your horses." Gunther said mounting his own.

"We don't need horse's." Jean said with a grin.

"Whatever. Just keep up with us or get left behind i don't care." Levi said walking past the group.

"Come on we're taking up the rear of his squad." Annie said walking towards the back of the squads formation.

"Understood." Connie said following her.

"Right." Said Jean chasing after the two.

The shinobi took up their positions in the back of Levi's squad as the scouts began to move away from the headquarters in formation towards the Karanese District to begin the 57th expedition beyond the walls.

1 hour later

"Pheww we finally arrived. You scouts sure are slow we could've been here 30 minutes ago if it was just us." Connie said walking beside the group in town.

"Hey don't make fun of us. We represent humanity's strongest." Oluo said defensively to the shinobi.

"Did represent." Jean stated walking beside them

"Huh?" Oluo asked.

"That title falls on us now." Jean said with a smile.

"He right you know." Petra added as she approached them on her horse.

"What? Oh come on Pertra not you too. These are just some spoiled kids." Oluo said with a frustrated look.

"Kids that are our only hope now." Said Erwin as he approached the group with haste.

Levi's squad fell in line as Erwin came up to the group. The shinobi just stood their staring at the scouts commander.

"Sir we didn't see you arrive." Petra said loudly.

"At ease all of you. Erwin said to the group, then he turned towards the shinobi. And you must all be Naruto's students. Welcome." Said Erwin turning towards the shinobi, with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Annie said saluting the man.

"I trust Naruto filled you in on your objective?" Erwin asked saluting back to her.

"Yes. We are tasked with scouting out wall Maria, and looking for a way to seal it." Annie explained.

"That's correct. You'll be with us the entire time." Erwin said.

"Sir." A member of the scouts approached the commander.

"Yes?" Asked the Erwin raising his eyebrow.

"We are ready to move out on your orders." Said the man.

"Very well. Sorry to cut this short but duty calls." Erwin said with a smile.

Erwin saluted the shinobi, and began to walk towards the front of the formation near the gate leading to wall Maria territory.

"Erwin really seems like an odd kinda person don't you think?" Connie asked the other's.

"He has faith in you." Levi said approaching the group.

"Huh?" Connie asked.

"For years Erwin only thought that the scouts were the only one's who could do anything for humanity. But now that the shinobi are around we now have two branches that can retake wall Maria. That's why he supported so heavily for the shinobi to become a branch a couple years ago." Levi explained to the kid's.

"So what about the other two branches were they opposed against our formation?" Asked Jean interested in the topic.

"The garrison sided with the scouts after some debate. But the military police didn't want you here at all. They actual called for Naruto's head a couple years ago." Levi continued to explain

"What! But it was only military police that opposed us. Did they have any other support?" Asked Connie stunned with what the MPs wanted.

"Yes the wall cult. Their leaders said that Naruto was a demon created by the titans to destroy the walls from the insides." Levi said to the shinobi.

"You're kidding right?" Jean asked with a questioned expression on his face.

"No." Levi said with no emotion.

"Well. I'm glad im not the religious type." Connie added

Suddenly the group heard the town bell ring. Signaling the opening of the gates.

"Well let's get to it." Levi said walking away.

The scouts walked over to their horse, and began to mount them as the gate slowly start to open. The scouts started to move through the now opened gate. People started to notice the troops, and began to crowd the sides of the streets. They weren't so much focused on the scouts as they were the shinobi.

"Mommy who are those people?" Asked a small shoulder length brown haired girl, with black eye's.

"They're the shinobi honey. The new soldier's." The girl's mother said to her daughter.

"Wow really! They look so cool!" The girl exclaimed with a big smile.

"Their the best of humanity." A man said approaching the two.

"They recaptured trost for us without losing a single one of their men." Another woman added beside them.

"Wow. Maybe i should enlist, and join them." Said the man.

The shinobi passed the group of people talking, Annie noticed the little girl smiling at her.

"Good luck." Said the little girl waving, and smiling at the two.

Annie waved, and smiled back at the little girl.

"Mommy did you see? She smiled at me." Said the little girl looking up to her mother.

"Yes dear i saw. Now come along dear we have things to do." Smiled the mother grabbing her daughter's hand.

"Ok mommy." She said as they walked off from them.

Annie continued to smile as the little girl walked away with her mother. Deep down Annie had always wanted a family, and to have a little girl like that. She wanted to be an amazing mother in place of the one she never had.

"You coming Annie?" Jean asked.

"Oh yes of course." She said quickly clearing her head of the thoughts

Farther ahead the head officers of the scouting legion began to get in their formations for this expedition. Erwin was quite nervous for some reason but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked over at the patiently waiting officer. Waiting for Erwin to give the word. He slowly exhaled, and began. "The 57th expedition beyond the walls begins now!" ADVANCE!

XXXXXXX

"This is so hard!" Rico complained as she tired to stay on the tree branch upside down using chakra.

"Oh come on Rico you started yesterday remember that." Naruto said as he hung right be her. Holding her, and trying to keep her steady.

"I know Naruto but i didn't expect it to be this…." Rico said losing her grip, and falling off the branch.

"Don't sweat it. You'll get it eventually. Now come on let's all have a break, and sit down for lunch." Naruto said catching her while she fell from the branch.

"Thanks Naruto." Rico said blushing as Naruto held her. Naruto put her back on the branch but this time on top of it. Naruto, and Rico jumped down from the branch they were currently on, and landed on the ground. Marco, and Claire were currently waiting for the two.

"No problem. Now Marco how's Claire doing?" Asked the blonde approaching the two with Rico following closely behind.

"Good actually. I think after lunch we should test their affinity. What do you think?" Marco asked the Jinchūrik, as the group started walking back to the cabin.

"Yeah i was thinking the exact same thing. Now let's go get some lunch. I'm gonna have these two try ramen." Said Naruto.

"What's ramen?" Claire asked with a curious look on her face.

"Don't ask him!" Marco Shouted.

"Ramen…Ramen is the best thing ever invented. IT WAS CREATED BY THE GODS THEMSELVES, AND OWWW!" Naruto rant was interrupted by Marco grabbing him by the ear. Marco had shocked Naruto with a little bit of his chakra wanting the blonde to be quiet.

"What was that for?!" Naruto asked, as Marco let go. The blonde rubbed his hurt ear.

"Be quiet will you. We don't need you scaring the two new recruits yet." Marco said, as they all continued to walk.

Claire was trying not to giggle as she was covering her mouth. Rico had a small smile on her face as she watched the two argue.

"Man whatever you just don't get the love of ramen. Now let's go so i can show you." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out, but then tripped over a fallen log.

The three started laughing at the blonde. Naruto continued to rant on about Ramen as he got up, and walked back to the cabin with the other's.

Naruto was currently training new students that had transferred over from different branches or were new recruits. He picked the shinobi base of operations to be the mountain were he trained the first bunch of recruits. Currently the blonde only had two new recruits. Reason being because the military police had been breathing down the shinobi branches neck about population control.

Naruto continued to rant as they stepped inside the cabin. Everyone else that wasn't on a mission was waiting for them on the couches next to the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto." Mikasa said with a smile on her face as they entered. She was currently leaned up against the wall by the kitchen. Sasha was currently laying next to her on the floor.

"Finally finished with training." Sakura added. Sitting on a sofa next to Hinata, and Mariko.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata said as she read a book to Mariko.

"Daddy!" Mariko exclaimed apon seeing her adopted father.

"Hi everyone. We're finished with training for now. We are about to have lunch want to join us?" Naruto said the the group.

"Can we have ramen?" Krista asked entered the room from hers.

"Did you even have to ask?" Smiled the Jinchūriki.

Naruto quickly formed three clones, and they followed him into the kitchen. The three other went to sit down with the rest of the group.

"So Rico, Claire. How are you enjoying our cozy little family?" Hinata asked the two as they sat down on a sofa opposite of her, and Mariko.

"It quite nice thank you." Claire said with a smile.

"It's our pleasure. Rico?" Hinata asked the blonde.

"Same here. Thank you for letting me join. Um if you don't mind me asking where's the rest of you?" Rico asked looking for the rest of the shinobi.

"Annie, Connie, and Jean went out with the survey corps on their expedition." Hinata said while Mariko sat on her lap listening to them.

"What?" Rico asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah their scouting wall maria for the scouting legion, and shinobi." Hinata said.

"I see. When do you think we'll be able to strike at maria?" Rico asked leaning forward towards Hinata.

"Well Sakura, Naruto, and i have been talking with the scouting legions commanders. We're mounting an operation for the end of this year." Hinata informed the former garrison elite.

"Wow so soon?" Rico asked in shock. Suprised that they would plan an operation so soon form now.

"Yes, and Naruto believes we can fully retake all of wall Maria's territory within 10 years." Hinata said with a heart warming smile.

"What! That's crazy." Rico said as the rest of the group besides claire raised their eyebrows at her.

"No not at all." Sasha said looking up towards her with a bored expression.

"Naruto's known for doing the impossible. We'll be fine. I'm more worried about Jean, and the other's." Sakura said sitting up with a worried expression.

"Aww is someone worried about their crush?" Krista said laying down in the middle of the living room.

"I do not have a crush on Jean you little midget!" Shouted Sakura.

"What did you call me!" Krista said looking up towards Sakura.

"You heard me midget princess!" Sakura shouted again at her.

"Come on guy's let's all try to calm down." Mikasa said from the wall.

"To hell with that I'm going to beat this girl to a pulp." Sakura said looking towards Mikasa with an angured expression.

"Bring it on cotton candy head." Krista said getting up, and walking over towards Sakura.

"Do you even know what that is?" Sakura said getting up, and looking down at her.

"YES! Naruto told me!" She said in defense.

Unknown to all of the other Naruto was watching silently from the doorway to the kitchen smiling. He was happy to have one of his old teammates back. But Naruto was saddened when Sakura told him that she had been separated from Kakashi for over a year. She didn't know where the copy-cat ninja was or if he was even still alive.

Naruto simply shook the thought out of his head, knowing that his former master must've been alive somewhere. Naruto walked away from the doorway, and sat down at the dinner table in the kitchen while his clone continued to make the ramen. Naruto pulled out the files he had on his two new recruits, that Hinata had happily made for him and went over them.

File 1:

Name: Rico Brzenska

Age: 18

Previous affiliation: Elite member in the garrison

General information:

One of the elite members of the garrison. Rico was instructed to join per Commander Pixis orders. Seeing that she was the only one eligible to join because of her age. Pixis also instructed her to leave the garrison because he wanted the garrison, and the shinobi to become more interconnected as branches.

Recommendation: Ninjustu, Taijustu

Special requests: Naruto is training Rico personally as a favor to Pixis.

File 2:

Name: Claire Mirrick

Age: 15

Previous affiliation: trainee in the 104th

General information:

Claire's a fresh recruits out of the this class of trainees. Claire requested to join this branch after seeing the shinobi in action, and having her life saved by Marco Bott. Being only a recruit in the shinobi. She has promise, but only knows one or two basic justus, and has little combat skills.

Recommendation: Genjustu

Special requests: Claire is training under Marco at her own personal request.

Naruto put down the report, and exhaled looking up at the ceiling.

"Atleast they have promise." Naruto said.

"Daddy?" Mariko said.

"Huh?" Naruto looked to the source of her voice.

Mariko was looking in the door way. Her long blue hair pushed behind her ears, as she stared at her adopted father with her big blue eye's.

"Oh Mariko hi. Something wrong?" Asked Naruto looking over at her. Mariko said nothing, walked over to the blonde, and sat on his lap.

"No. I just wanted to see what you were doing." Mariko said looking at the files with curiosity.

"Oh I'm making some ramen. You want some?" Asked the blonde looking down at her.

"Yes please, and daddy?" Mariko asked.

"Yes?" Naruto replied.

"I'd like to learn what all those other people are learning." Mariko said turning her head, looking up to him with a determined expression.

"Really Mariko why?" Naruto asked.

"Because i want to be as strong as my daddy, and mommy's. I want to protect all of humanity, and make sure that what happened to me never happens to anyone else again. I want a little girl like me to grow up without fearing the lost of their mommy or daddy, and fear of the titans." Mariko stated still holding her determined expression.

Naruto quickly realized that Mariko was alot smarter then she let on. This little girl had just said something that adults are scare to say. That they want to protect everyone. Mariko was better then all of those people, they insist on hiding in the walls, and letting other's die. The fact that a 6 year old girl could say this, and the people he's met in wall sina couldn't made him sick to his stomach.

"Ok Mariko I'll teach you. But so will Hinata, and Mikasa too." Naruto said with a smile.

"Huh really!" Mariko exclaimed.

"Yes anything for you." Naruto smiled down at his adopted daughter.

"Thanks daddy!" Mariko Shouted giving him a hug.

"Now run along go pester your aunt before she starts a fist fight with Krista." Naruto said with a grin.

"I know just what to do." Said Mariko jumping off his lap, and putting on a grin that could rival Naruto's.

Mariko ran out of the room. A couple seconds later he heard Sakura yelp, and everyone laughing.

Naruto smiled "That's my girl."

Naruto continued examining the files. Looking over them carefully to not miss a thing. Naruto kept at it for another 5 minutes until one of his clones called him over.

"What is it?" Naruto asked his clone, as he approached the counter where they made the ramen.

"It's done." The clone replied.

"Great let's serve it then." Naruto said grabbing bowls from the pantry, and placing them on the counter.

The clone nodded his head began pouring the ramen into bowls.

Back in the living room Sakura was scolding Mariko for what she did.

"Mariko you don't do that to me." Sakura said looking down at her. Mariko had a smile on her face along with the rest of the group.

"But it was funny, and everyone laughed. You made a funny face too." Mariko said.

"Haha. She's right." Krista said laughing on the couch.

"Yeah you looked ridiculous." Sasha said smiling still laying on the ground.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU DONT GIVE PEOPLE WET WILLIES, OR I'LL…." Sakura stopped in her tracks as she caught a glimpse of Naruto coming into the room. He was giving her the death glare. Sakura quickly backed away, and sat back down on the couch allowing Naruto to come in.

"Well everyone it's done." Naruto said smiling as he came into the room.

"RAMEN!" Krista exclaimed as he brought the first bowls into the room.

"Bon appa…." Naruto suddenly stopped, and dropped all the bowls. They shattered on the ground, as Naruto's eye's widened in horror.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked confused.

"Daddy?" Mariko asked looking up to him.

Naruto what's wrong?" Mikasa asked approaching him from the wall.

" .NO!" Naruto yelled quickly forming hand signs, and quickly disappearing along with his clones.

"NARUTO!" Mikasa yelled rushing to where the blonde once stood.

XXXXXXX

10 minutes earlier

"H….how did this happened." Annie said coming too.

Annie eye's started to focus. They were in the forest of giant trees, but were now in a small clearing. She continued to look around as she scanned the area her eye's widened in horror. Body's of survey corps members surrounded her on the ground. She looked to her left, and saw the body of Oluo laying next to her cut in half eye's still open.

"An…..Annie." said a weak voice.

"Huh?" Annie asked nervously.

"Annie….." The voice said again.

"Hello?" Annie said.

Annie struggled to get up, and quickly realized her left arm was broken.

"Dammit." She said to herself as she held her arm.

"Annie….are you ok?" The voice said again but louder. Annie quickly realized that the voice was Jean's.

"Jean? Where are you?" Annie called out in all directions.

"Over here." Jean said from by a tree at the edge of the clearing.

Annie looked in the direction of the voice. Her eye's widened in shock. On the ground was jean, his torso was bleeding heavily, and his right leg was severely broken. She wasted no time, and limped over to jean, and kneeled next to him. Annie inspected his leg, and nearly threw up from the sight. His right leg from below his knee was almost completely flattened.

"Jean hold on. I'll get help." Annie said quickly getting up.

"Roger that I'll be here trying not to bleed out." Jean said clutching his stomach.

"Annie!" A voice yelled behind the two.

Petra quickly ran up to the confused blonde. Pertra was covered in blonde, and had a bandage across her forehead that was soaked the color red.

"Petra thank god. Can you help Jean?" Annie asked urgently to the scout.

"Jean? He's still alive?" Petra said in suprise.

"YEAH JUST BLEEDING OUT OVER HERE!" Jean yelled to the two girls.

The two quickly rushed over to the injured boy. But Petra stopped in horror as she saw the body laying next to him.

"O…Oluo?" Petra said, as tears began to fill her eye's.

"Petra….I'm sorry but we need to help jean." Annie said walking up to the women.

"Shut up! This is all your fault Annie! Their after you anyway!" Petra yelled at the shinobi raising her blade.

"They?" Asked Annie.

Just as Annie said those words multiple large footsteps were heard throughout the surrounding woods. Petra, and Annie froze in fear.

"Cr…..crap they know where we are." Petra said with a terrified look.

"Petra grab jean, and lets get out of here now." Annie ordered the women.

"I can't my gears broken." Petra said putting her sword down deciding it would be better not to have infighting.

The footsteps quickly became louder as the trees around them began to shake, causing the birds to quickly fly away.

"Get jean, and start running then." Annie said urgently to the scout.

"But what about you?" Petra asked.

"I'll hold the titans off." Annie said grabbing her katana off her back.

"But you'll.." Petra was cut off by an object zooming past her, and landing with a painful thud next to them.

"What the hell." Jean said from his downed position.

Petra walked up to where the object had landed, and here eye's widened in horror. On the ground was the bruised, and battered body of Captain Levi.

"C….Captain?" Petra said in shock rushing towards the man.

"Agh…Petra? What are you doing here! Leave now!" Levi shouted at her, as he began to get up.

"Captain what's going on?" Petra asked helping the man.

"It's the titans in this area, they're not like the other's or abnormals. They poccese great intelligence Gunther, and Eld figured it out the hard way."

"Wait you mean?" Petra asked.

"Their dead. It doesn't matter now we have to move!" Levi said grabbing Petra's hand, and trying to guide her.

"Corporal how can you say such a thing!" Petra shouted quickly letting go of his hand, and backing away. She couldn't believe he would say such a thing about the men he called his friend's.

Annie watched the two argue but quickly figured out the foot steps had stopped, and the area around them was now completely silent.

"Guys!" Jean Shouted from on the ground, and pointed behind them.

"What!" Levi yelled back.

Annie quickly looked over to the direction Jean was pointing. Three 15 meter class titans stood towering above the was standing directly infront of them, while another was too his right, and the final one was standing at a distance behind some trees. Every instinct in Annie's body told her to run.

"We need to run now!" Levi ordered the group.

Annie was frozen in place instead of running she just examined the titans. The first titan had armored around it's whole body, and had almost pale white blonde hair. She knew exactly who these people were. Annie had told Naruto about the other shifters. But she never knew their identities. The second was almost the same as the armored except it had a more slender figured, and gold hair. The third had long brown hair, and pointed ears.

"Two armored titans?!" Petra said with terror in her eye's.

"Impossible." Levi muttered to himself.

"We need to leave now!" Yelled Annie.

"Hold it." A voice said to the three.

"What? Who said that." Petra asked blades at the ready.

"I did." The voice said from an elevated location.

The group looked up to the armored titan, and immediately saw the man sticking out of it's back.

"H…..how is that possible!" Jean yelled out.

"I'm not going to explained to you, or do i need to." The man said beginning to break himself free from the armored titan.

The man jumped from the titans neck onto the ground in one swoop, and approached the group. His titan slowly started to burn away behind him.

"Who are you?" Levi asked pushing Petra behind him.

"Reiner?" Jean asked looking over to the man.

"You know him shinobi?" Levi asked Jean.

"Yeah he was a recruit in the 104th." Jean added.

"So my covers blown." Reiner said approaching the group with a smirk on his face.

"What are you?" Petra asked moving from behind Levi.

"I'm not going to explain to you. Just give me the girl." Reiner said pointing towards Annie. She raised her katana in defense.

"Annie? Like hell we will!" Yelled jean, as he began to slowly get up.

"Oh really now. Even if she's one of us?" Reiner asked with a smirk.

"What?" Jean asked, as he stopped getting up.

"Go on Annie tell them. Tell them how you deceived them all." Reiner said as he continued smirking.

"Annie is this true?" Jean asked the girl.

"Yes. I was a titan shifter." Annie confessed to the three.

"WHAT YOU BITCH WE TRUSTED YOU!" Jean yelled continuing to get up.

"But I'm not anymore. I gave up that life." Annie said raising her katana in her good arm, and she funneled her chakra into it. Effectively changing the part of the blade into the color white.

"But you still have all of our info. Now come with me or else." Reiner simply ordered.

"Take her." Levi said from behind the group.

"What?" Reiner asked.

"Levi?" Petra asked the man as he leaned onto her shoulder.

"If you take her will you leave us alone?" Levi said without looking at them.

"We will." Reiner nodded.

"Then take her." Levi said the the shifter.

Reiner nodded his head, and moved towards Annie. She slowly started to back away from the man.

"Stay away." Annie said, as she backed away from the man.

"Incoming!" Yelled a voice from behind them.

Everyone looked up to the source of the voice. Conne zoomed threw the trees racing towards the group at high speeds.

"Get away from them you bastards!" Connie yelled Kunai at the ready.

The kunai embedded itself in Reiners arm. The blonde grunted in pain. He looked up in anger towards the shinobi.

"Guys get out of here. I'll hold them…" Connie was stopped mid sentence, as a giant jaw landed on the branch.

"CONNIE!" Annie, and Jean both yelled in unison.

The second armored titan quickly took it's jaws off the tree, and he quickly revealed Connie to the group. The titans jaws were clamped down on his midsection. He's eye's were filled with shock, and horror as he realized what his situation was.

"GUYS GET OUT OF HERE. LEAVE ME!" Connie yelled at them.

"Like hell I am!" Jean said hopping on one foot towards Annie.

"Go jean theirs no time! Find Naruto!" Connie continued to yell at the group.

"I'm not leaving!" Jean yelled quickly approaching Annie, and resting his arm on her shoulder.

"Jean don't you understand im…"Connie's voice became silent, as a shower of blood sprayed out of the titans mouth. Half of Connie fell out of the titans mouth, and hit the ground with a thud. The second armored spit out the other half, and approached the group.

"Con…..Connie?" Jean asked looking at the lifeless corpse that now layed on the ground a few meters away from them.

"Now come with us, or i will have to kill all of you." Reiner said continuing to approach Annie, and Jean

"Like hell I'm letting you take her!" Jean said pushing Annie back, and raising a kunai.

"Jean?" Annie asked confused.

"I don't understand. It sounded like you hated her?" Reiner asked equally confused as Annie.

"I may have overreacted a bit. She may may have been one of you. But if she says she's changed ,then she's changed. I've trained with this person for years. I'm her teammate, and her friend. It'll be a cold day in hell before i let you take her." Jean explained to the two

"You shinobi are extremely loyal aren't you." Reiner said still smirking.

"Not just shinobi." Petra said walking up beside Jean.

"Petra?" Annie asked suprised.

"Shut it! I'm going to defend you that's all you need to know." Petra shouted at Annie.

"That admirable. I can respect that. But still move or die." Reiner said with a neutral expression.

"Never!" Jean Shouted raising his kunai. Blocking Reiner from getting to Annie.

"So be it!" Reiner said signaling the other armored to move in.

Suddenly the forest behind them suddenly filled with bright light, and a massive roar was heard threw out the forest.

"What?" Reiner shouted in confusion.

The trees beside the second armored were quickly pushed out of the way, as Kurama charged threw. The fox wasted no time, he chomped down on the titans neck, picked it up, and threw it in the direction of the third. Sending them both flying deep into the forest.

Reiner quickly moved towards Annie in the confusion. His blades were at the ready, when Levi moved to intercept. They both clashed swords, and quickly moved back. During this time Naruto had moved up behind the shifter.

"What the?" Reiner said looking up at the orange transparent fox.

Naruto looked down at the boy. He's eye's were blood red, while his whisker marks were thicken. He quickly deactivated his 9-tails form, and floated down infront of Reiner.

"You." Naruto said walking up to Reiner with a killing intent.

"Naruto." Reiner said slowly backing away from the boy. He knew he was no match for him.

"I knew there was something off about you the first time we met." Naruto said crossing his arms as he stood infront of Reiner.

"I just want the girl." Reiner said pointing over to Annie.

Naruto looked over to see Levi, Petra, and Jean guarding the girl. He notice that all his shinobi were injured, and Connie layed on the ground dead. This enraged Naruto even more.

"Did you kill him?" Naruto asked almost at a whisper.

"What?" Reiner said with a louder tone.

"DID YOU KILL ONE OF MY TEAMMATES!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Causing chills to go down everyones back.

"I ordered it because your shinobi don't know how to stay out of the way." Reiner said barely standing his ground against the blonde.

Naruto remained silent for a couple of seconds trying to let his rage calm down. He knew it wasn't good to fight angry.

"I'm giving you a chance to leave. NOW GO!" Naruto shouted towards the shifter.

"No. Not without the girl." Reiner said.

"You can't have her." Naruto said moving to stand infront of the group defending Annie.

"She's a titan shifter same as me! She's been lying to you from day one!" Reiner shouted, and then smirked thinking he caught Naruto off guard.

"I know, and she hasn't lied. She told me on the first night i met her." Naruto simply said.

"What! You bitch!" Reiner cried lunging towards Annie threw the group of people. But Naruto was quickly he grabbed Reiner by the arm, and threw him a distance away.

"You're not going to harm my family!" Naruto yelled at the man.

"We'll see." Reiner said bringing his right hand up to his mouth.

"Naruto move!" Annie yelled at the blonde fearing for his life.

Reiner bit down on his thumb lighting came down from the sky, and everyone was blinded. To Annie the area seemed like it just got smaller. The area was full of steam, and no one could see a thing. Annie waited a bit for the steam to dissappear, and when it did Annie's eye's widened in amazement. Naruto was still standing in the same position, and over looking him was the armored titan. The two were having a stare down.

"I'll ask you this again. Leave." Naruto said still crossing his arms.

The armored roared, and pulled back his fist. Naruto simply stood therer waiting. The titan released his fist, and went for the blonde. Reiner didn't even see it coming. Naruto caught the armored fist, with his right hand and in the process all the force was pushed back towards the titan resulting in the titans arm breaking. Naruto eye's now had orange pigments above the eyelids.

"Wrong answer." Naruto said coldly.

Naruto formed a rasenshuriken in his left hand. He pushed the armored in the air using his strength, and threw the rasenshuriken towards the center of the titan. The rasenshuriken hit it's target, it pushed the titan high in the air, and sliced it in half.

Everyone gasped in shocked from Naruto raw power. The two halfs of the titan landed a distant away from the group in the middle of the forest.

Naruto quickly jogged over to the group of survivors.

"Naruto that was amazing!" Annie said to the blonde.

"Annie what happened?" Naruto asked her eye's full of concern.

"I.…i don't know." Annie said in defeat.

"They wanted Annie." Jean said falling on the ground.

"Jean! Shit we need to get you to Sakura immediately." Naruto said urgently picking him, and putting him on his back.

"Yeah. No kidding." Jean said passing out on Naruto's back.

"Connie's dead. It's all my fault." Annie said with tears filling her eye's.

"Annie it's not your fault. If anyone's its those shifters. You had no idea they'd apper." Naruto said walking up to her, and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto." Levi called out from behind them.

"Huh? Levi?" Naruto asked the man.

"Is it true that you knew she's was a titan shifter?" Levi asked blades at the ready.

"Yes. Erwin knows to. But she's not a shifter anymore. So drop the subject." Naruto commanded.

"Annie who were those people." Petra asked walking up from behind him.

"They were the others weren't they?" Naruto asked.

Annie nodded her head.

"Damn. I should've known. Levi where's the rest of the scouts?

"On there way back to wall rose. The mission was a failure. Someone knew of our plan appertly. They knew exactly where we would be, and I'm guessing that person is friends with Reiner." Levi explained to Naruto.

"I need to speak with Erwin as quickly a have a plan to catch the spies, and the shifters let's move." Naruto said turning, and walking into the forest with Jean.

XXXXXXX

Sorry for the long wait guys. I had to finish school, and everything else.

Be sure to check out my other stories too. If you like attack on titan or Halo you should definitely check them out.

Author question: Do you want me to continue writing this story?


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone Outcast here back for another amazing chapter i hope you like it. I've decided to abandon my third story, and work these two. I'll work on the other on from time to time. But i mainly want to work on these two.

Soon a new character from Naruto will be coming into play can you guess who?

Now on with the story

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto or AOT

XXXXXXX

"Move!" Yelled the Military police officer, as he pushed the small blonde haired girl down the street.

"You sneaky little bitch thinking you can breach our walls. I'm glad the shinobi brought you in when they did!" Another officer yelled from behind.

They two military police officer continue to push Annie along the streets as garrison soldier's flanked them on the sides

"Hey?" One of the MP's asked walking up to one of the older officer's.

"What is it newbie?" The older man asked looking over to the young officer.

"Where's the shinobi, and Scouting legion at? I mean they were the ones to catch her. Why not bring her in too?" Asked the young man.

"Other business to attend to. Trouble in the Trost district again." The older officer sighed.

"Eh really. You'd figure that place would love the military by now. I mean we did save them all." The young man said with a suprised look.

"We didn't save them. The shinobi did, and trost loves all of them. They see them all as hero's." The older officer said.

"Damn. I wish I could've joined the shinobi." The young man said looking down.

"Your too old newbie." The officer said with a laugh.

"But have you seen their commander?" The young officer asked.

"Yes Commander Uzumaki." The old man said.

"He's amazing. Didn't you hear the report?" The younger man ask looking over to the officer as they continued to walk down the road.

"What report?" The older man ask looking over.

"Well supposedly the armored titan showed it's self in wall Maria's forest. It attacked the scouts, and almost decimated the entire legion. But the commander showed up, and sliced it in half with one of the his….oh what do you call it?" The young man stopped. Trying to think of what it was called.

"Justu?" Annie said from behind. Listening to their conversation.

"Yeah thanks. He sliced the thing right in half, and lead the rest of the legion back to wall rose safely." The young man said with a smile.

"What? I call bullshit." The older officer said.

"It's true." Annie interrupted.

"Quiet you!" The older man yelled back to her.

"You betrayed humanity for the titans." The younger man said back to her.

"You should know that the titans won't stand a chance now that the shinobi are here.…." The older man stopped dead in his tracks when bright light blinded the group, walking along the street.

Three columns of blinding lighting shot down from the east side of the town. It hit with such force that some of the soldiers fell off the roofs.

"What the hell!" Yelled the one of the garrison soldier's.

"Is everyone ok?!" Yelled the older officer looking around.

The officer walked over to some of the downed garrison troops inspecting them.

Annie heart was racing she knew exactly what was about to happen. She new she had to get out of there as quick as possible. She struggles in her cuffs trying to get free.

"Dammit!" She thought to herself. Still messing with the cuffs.

It was no used the cuffs weren't coming off. Then an idea crossed her mind. She formed a few hand signs, and the cuffs instantly turned to ice. She ran up to the side of a building, and shattered them against it. Freeing her.

"Hey! What are you doing!" The older officer said looking over to her.

"Uh." Was all she could say as he began walking up to Annie.

"Stay right there!" He Yelled to her.

Just as he was about to reach her the whole ground shook, and footsteps could now be heard.

"What!" Yelled one of the MP's.

"Could it be the titans?" Questioned a garrison troop.

"Oh man we're fucked!" Yelled a scared MP

"Soldiers where's the source coming from!" The officer yelled to a garrison troop up on a building.

"Unknown sir it could b" The man was cut short by a large figure crashing into the building, and killing him instantly.

"What the hell?" The older officer questioned in shock.

"A titan here!" Yelled a woman.

Another crashed could be heard behind them, and an armored titan was now standing behind the group. The group was now boxed in.

"Everyone retreat in the allys! " ordered the older officer taking Annie by the hand.

As the two were about to reach the ally a massive hand come down from over the building. It grabbed the officer. The officer started to scream, as the hand moved the soldier up to it's mouth.

Annie gasped at the sight. It was the orginal armored titan. Reiner. He was now towering over the building.

Reiner brought the quivering soldiers up to his face.

"Pl…..please don't kill me." Stuttered the man, with a terrified face.

Reiner didn't hesitate, and instantly crushed the man in his fist, and threw his remains against a building.

All the soldiers started to scream, and run in mass panic.

Annie knew she had to run immediately if she wanted to survive. The two other titans guarding the two entry ways started to attack the panicking soldier's, as Reiner stood there watching oddly

Annie immediately ran the other direction from the titan, and across the street to the opposite ally. She kept running through the allys until the screams, and shouts became faint. She quickly ran into an underground tunnel, and hid there.

"What am i going to do?" She thought to herself as the screams of soldier's were heard outside of the tunnel.

"What would Naruto do?" She asked herself.

She sat there thinking in her anbu uniform. When she realized they hadn't taken any of her scrolls from her. The blonde immediately started digging in her pouch for scrolls. She pullled out two dark blue scrolls.

"Ok. I can do this." She said outloud.

Both scolls exploded into white smoke, and quickly revealed two of her most precious equipment. Her Katana, and her white, and red Anbu bird mask.

She quickly shelfed her katana, and put her mask on.

"Ok. All i need to do is reac" she stopped dead in her tracks as foot steps were heard down the tunnel.

"Annie." Said a familiar voice.

"What who's there?" She said turning to the source of the voice.

She looked down the hallway, and saw Reiner walking towards her with his blades at the ready.

"Stay away from me Reiner." She said in a cold voice.

"Annie stop this! You've ruined everything we've worked so hard to achieve!" Reiner yelled down the hallway.

"What kill hundreds of thousands of people!" Annie yelled back under her mask.

"You know why we had to do that!" Renier yelled with anger in his voice.

"Reiner im not going to listen to you anymore. I won't let your words or Bertolt's cloud my judgment!" Annie said turning from him, and beginning to walk away.

"Do you think he cares about you!" Reiner yelled back.

"What?" Annie asked. Stopping dead in her tracks.

"Do you really think Naruto cares about you Annie? He's using you. All he wants is your knowledge." Reiner said smirking thinking he got to her.

Annie's memory quickly flashed back to the night when he cured her of her shifter powers. She remembered all the kind words he had said, and his smile it was genuine.

"You're wrong Reiner. He loves me!" Annie yelled back at the titan shifter.

"Ha! Love you? Don't make me laugh!" Reiner said walking towards the shinobi. "Now ill ask you this one more time join us Annie, or you die."

Annie did not answer. She simply raised her katana fueling her chakra into it causing thr indents to glow white.

"So be it." Reiner said readying his blades.

Reiner rushed towards Annie with his blades ready to kill. Annie readyed her katana, as Reiner approached her. To her suprise her Katana cut right threw Reiners blades, and into his chest.

"Ah. What the hell?" Renier grunted in pain, as the blade continued to dig into his chest.

"Reiner leave now before I kill you!" Annie yelled with fury in his eye's.

"You are as dumb as you look." Reiner said quickly pushing her, and the blade away from him.

"What?" Annie asked regaining her stance.

A fist slammed down from the ceiling, and quickly grabbed Annie.

"Ahh what?" Annie asked having no time to react to what had just happened.

Another armored titan looked straight at her with it's eye's full of anger. Annie struggled in the titans grasped as she tried to get free.

"Dammit" Annie yelled realizing she was unable to move her katana.

The titan slowly brought her up to it's mouth, and began to put her in.

"No it can't end like this." Annie thought to herself as she look at the open mouth of the titan.

She was nearing closer, and closer to the titans mouth.

"No i can't." She said in horror.

The armored put Annie in its mouth, and closed it's jaw around her.

"I never got to tell Naruto how i felt. NO PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Annie yelled out from inside the titans mouth.

Suddenly the armored's lower jaw was sliced right off it's skull. The titan screamed in pain, as blood flew everywhere. Annie was suddenly in free fall towards the pavement. She braced for the impact but it never came, instead Naruto grapped her out of the air, and skidded to a stop infront of the two titans.

"Ah? What the hell?" Reiner said walking out of the whole in the tunnel.

Naruto let Annie down, and went to stand infront of her, facing down the two giants.

"Sorry im late. Won't happen again." Naruto smiled at her. Causing her to blush a deep crimson.

"You." Reiner said with anger in his voice.

"Reiner." Naruto simply said.

"You've ruined all of our plans I won't let you ruin this one." Reiner said his voice filled with venom.

"Reiner stop we can work something out. We don't have to fight each other." Naruto said.

"There will never be a truce. We will kill you here. You're out numbered you won't win." Reiner smirked crossing his arms.

"Who said i was alone?" Naruto smiled.

As if on queue Mikasa, Hinata, and Krista, jumped out from multiple rooftops. Mikasa, and Krista moved to each side of Naruto. While Hinata quickly engaged Reiner with a kunai. Sakura jumped from a roof, and smashed the other armored titan's. She sent the titan into a nearby building. Marco, Jean, Armin, and Mina came running up behind Naruto.

"Sorry we're late. The MP's were being a real pain in the ass." Jean said approaching the blonde.

Naruto smiled at the shinobi. "It's fine jean."

Scouting legion soldiers came out from multiple allys, and completely surrounded all the titan's.

Hinata continued to fight Reiner. In their quick battle Hinata had managed to destroy two of Reiners blads. He only had one left, and was desperately trying to defend himself against her. He swung he's sword at the girl, Hinata was her opening she caught his sword arm with her left arm, and quickly kicked Reiner in the left temple. Sending him flying towards Naruto.

"Dammit! Stupid bitch." Reiner grunted, as he hit the ground

"Reiner stop this. It will only end in your death." Naruto said beginning to walk up to him.

"I told you never!" Renier yelled back.

"Please just stop." Naruto pleaded.

"That's it just keep walking. A little bit closer." Reiner said to himself, as Naruto inched closer, and closer.

"Atleast tell me why you are doing this." Naruto said finally walking up to Reiner.

"Reasons. You wouldn't understand." Reiner said looking Naruto straight in the eye.

"Then help me understand." Naruto said offering him his hand.

"No reason to." Reiner smirked.

"Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"It won't matter now." Reiner said smiling, as he brought his thumb up to his mouth. Naruto eye's widened in suprise knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Reiner bit down on his thumb, and lighting came down from the sky blinding everyone. The scouts were sent flying off the roofs, but the shinobi stood there ground as the area was filled with steam.

Naruto was disoriented the steam blinded him, and the noise from the lightning deafen his hearing.

"Dammit." Naruto said trying to look around in the steam.

That's when Naruto felt it another presence directly behind him. He tried to turn around but it was already to late. A blade was now sticking out of Naruto's chest.

"What the hell…" Naruto said grunting in pain.

The person quickly escaped from him into an ally way. Leaving the blonde kneeling down trying to breathe.

"Dammit this is bad." Naruto said as blonde started to flow out of the wound.

The steam started to clear from everyone vision. Everyone gasped at the sight before them. Naruto was kneeling down with a blade sticking right threw his upper chest.

Mikasa's eye's widened "N…..Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head to look at her. "Sorry Mikasa they got me."

Suddenly the armored titan standing over Naruto swiftly grabbed him in his right hand. Naruto struggled trying to get out of it's grasped. The titan reared back his arm, and threw Naruto with so much force that the everyone could see the air push out of the way.

"NARUTO!" The Shinobi all screamed in unison.

They all watched as Naruto moved like a bullet through the air. He clipped the top of wall Sina, and flew into wall Rose territory with a large crash.

The group stood there in shock. Watching humanity's strongest thrown like a pebble made the group freeze up. Everyone was wide eyed except Mikasa. She knew he'd be ok. Mikasa has seen what kind of injuries Naruto has gotten in his life . knowing he would be ok, she walked up to the front of the group.

"Everyone snap out of it!" Mikasa shouted out to the shinobi, as the scouts started to engage the titan's.

"He'll be fine! Right now we have to worry about the threat infront of us!" She yelled out causing people's expressions to soften.

Sakura instantly snapped out of her shock, as soon as Mikasa started to talk.

"She's right. Nothing can kill that idiot, and besides I've done worst to him." Sakura said cracking her knuckles, and stepping beside Mikasa.

Her joke got the group to feel at ease a bit. Hinata quickly sprinted out of the rubble of a building with Annie's katana in hand. She quickly approached the group, and handed Annie her katana.

"Mikasa is right. Naruto-Kun is strong. Maybe one of the strongest of our time." Hinata said walking to the other side of Mikasa. She quickly readyed her chakra.

The Remaining Shinobi were now out of there shock, and now all listen to their leader's.

"Now. We need to defeat these titans as quick as possible. So unleash everything you have." Mikasa said pointing towards the three titans fighting off the survey corps. She quickly turned towards wall Sina. "I'll go get Naruto." She said, and started running off to the wall. She was quickly stopped by an unknown person grabbing her arm, she quickly turned, and saw Krista looking straight at her.

"Krista?" Mikasa said with a bit of shock in her eye's.

"You can't go." Krista said with determined look.

"Why?" Mikasa asked in suprise.

"You're the strongest her, and you're the only other one who can use Kurama. Annie, and I will go get him." She explained to her.

Krista made a really good point. They need Kurama for this. She was also considered second strongest of the shinobi even compared to Sakura, and Hinata.

"Fine. I'll stay Krista." Mikasa said with frustration in her voice. Wanting to instead save her love.

Krista quickly let go of Mikasa's arm, and signaled Annie over.

"Great." She said with a smile.

Annie quickly approached, and stopped infront of the two on the street side.

"We're Naruto's star pupil. We need to show him that we're worthy of being his students." Krista said looking at both of the other girl's.

"Agreed." Mikasa, and Annie both said. Nodding their head's.

Krista smiled. "Let's make him proud." She said turning toward's wall Sina, with Annie right behind her.

"Good luck." Krista said sprinting away with Annie.

"Same to you." Mikasa said silently.

The two ran off to wall Sina as Mikasa walked back over to the Shinobi. Who were now preparing justus, and weapons.

"Jean, Marco, Hinata, and I will handle the two titan's over there." Sakura said the the group.

"Armin, and Mina. I want you two to evacuate civilians out of this area, as quickly as possible." She said to the two water users

"Mikasa?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Mikasa quickly replied.

"You'll handle Reiner. Can you do it?" Sakura ask with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes." Mikasa said with determination.

"Good. Besides that fox is sure to help you." Sakura said with a smile before running off with the rest of the shinobi.

Mikasa turned to look at the armored titan who was currently swatting scout's out of the sky.

"Hey you furball can you hear me?" Mikasa asked mentally.

"….."

"Hello anyone home?" She asked in her mind.

"….."

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She yelled mentally.

"What?" Said a low growl.

"I need your help." Mikasa asked the fox.

"Oh now you ask. You usually just take it without saying a word. Atleast Naruto has the brains to ask before taking anything." The Kyuubi said in a annoyed voice.

"Is Naruto?" Mikasa asked with hope in her words.

"Alive?" The Kyuubi asked. She heard nothing but silence. Then the fox talked in a low voice. "Yes"

A feeling of relief swept across her face.

"You're relieved?" Kurama asked.

"Yes." Mikasa said with a smile on her face. "You're healing him right?"

"For now. But if you tap into my power's right now i won't be able to heal him." The fox said in a annoyed voice.

"Will he be alright?" Mikasa asked the 9-tails.

"Of course it'll just take him a little longer to heal the usual." The fox growled back at her.

Mikasa closed her eye's, and weighed her options. She could tap into Kurama's powers, but it would take Naruto to heal. She could also not use his powers, and try to take the armored on with just sage mode.

"What will you do?" Kurama asked Mikasa. She opened her eye's to see the fox sitting before her. She sighed, and mentally made her choice.

"Kurama i need you're power." Mikasa said without hesitation.

"Very well. But you, and i are having a chat after this battle." Kurama said with a growl.

"Fair enough." Mikasa agreed.

"Then good luck Mikasa." The fox said smirking, and standing up.

She was quickly warped back to reality. Her Nine tails chakra cloak suddenly appered over her body, and she felt a massive chakra boost. But it wasn't done yet. A smaller version of Kurama appeared in the street. But this was no smaller version of kurama at all. He still towered over the building, and gave was now only a bit bigger then a 15 meter class. Kurama gave out a mighty roared which attracted the attention of all three titan's.

"What is this? I thought Naruto could only do this?" Mikasa said in suprise, while standing in the forehead of Kurama.

"You can too girl. You have almost half of my chakra. I can only apper this big but i can still kicks these guy's ass." The Kyuubi said with a laugh.

The armored titan quickly stepped into the street from a destroyed building. He challenged the Kyuubi by smacking both of fist together.

"I'm gonna have to teach these kids some manners in my old age." Laughed Kurama.

The armored started sprinting as fast as he could towards the nine tails. Crushing the street, and whatever unfortunate soul beneath him.

"You ready Mikasa?" Kurama said looking up.

"Let's do it!" Mikasa yelled with determination, that reminded him of Naruto.

"Very well!" The Kyuubi roared starting out into a sprint towards the armored titan.

XXXXXXX

"Hurry Annie!" Krista yelled back to the other blonde.

"I'm moving as fast as i can Krista." Annie replied.

Annie, and Krista were currently running up the side of wall Sina. A battle raged below them, as soldier's, and shinobi fought three massive titans.

"Besides we have to hurry before…." Krista instantly stop as a bright light blinded them both.

"Ah what the hell? Where'd it come from?" Krista said trying to shield her eye's.

"Over there!" Annie said pointing back towards the district.

Krista looked to see Kurama standing in between the buildings facing the armored titan.

"But how's that possible? I thought only Naruto could summon him." Annie asked stunned.

"It's Mikasa! She must be able to summon him now. We might be able to win this thing." Krista smirked, and looked to the top of the wall. "Now come on. Naruto needs are help."

Annie nodded, and the two continued running up the wall. The quickly reached the top, and ran over the the other side quickly passing by soldiers on the wall.

"Where do you think he is?" Annie asked Krista, as they walked along the top of the wall.

Krista quickly looked around, and noticed a group of garrison soldier's huddled up looking over the wall.

"Over there!" Krista shouted pointing to the soldier's.

The two quickly sprinted over to the group, and pushed through them. When they pushed through the crowd they saw what awaited them.

"Wow." Annie said looking at the sight before them.

Naruto had crashed into a small town, and almost obliterated the entire town. Houses, and shops were destroyed. People were running, and screaming. Naruto had finally stop in the middle of town where a small crater now was.

"I didn't think Reiner threw him that hard." Annie said still suprised.

"Well it could explain the big crater. But Annie I need you to go down, and check on him." Krista said turning to her.

"What are you going to do?" Annie asked with a curious expression.

"I'm going to gather energy for my sage mode. Incase something happens i want to be ready. I'm counting on you to make sure he's ok." Krista said pointing to herself with her thumb, and smirking.

"Got it." Annie said walking to the side of the wall, and quickly looked back. "You're starting to act just like him"

She quickly jumped off the side of the wall towards the town.

XXXXXXX

"Ah. What the hell?" Naruto asked to himself as he quickly regaining consciousness.

Naruto tried to move but quickly realized that he was stuck under some rubble.

"Hey Kurama can you hear me?" Naruto asked the fox mentally.

"I'm a little busy Naruto! Take that, and take that!" The fox yelled.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked confused.

"HELPING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Kurama yelled, and a second later a massive bright light was seen over wall Sina.

Naruto looked up, and smiled. "Keep her safe."

"Will do. But i can't heal you until the battled over." Kurama said to him.

"I'll be fine. I'm an Uzumaki remember!" Naruto yelled out to the fox.

The Kyuubi laughed at this. "Fine fine good luck."

"Same to you." Naruto said as he cut the the link.

"Now i need to find a way out of here." Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto tried to wiggle his way out of the rubble but it was still no use. He thought he was going to be under here for awhile, until he felt a familiar chakra signature approaching him.

"Annie." He said mentally.

A few seconds later Annie appered over the rim of the crater. She quickly noticed the blonde under the rumble, and sprinted down to him.

"Naruto!" Annie said her face quickly brighten up.

"Hey Annie. Long time no see." Naruto said giving her a dumb smile.

"Yeah. You're alright." She said beginning to lift rubble off of him. "What happened to you?"

"Some bastard came behind me, and stabbed me right through my chest." Naruto said to her.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Annie asked knowing her was not seriously injured by it.

"No sadly." Naruto said.

"Well we need to find him. Where do you think we should start looking?" Annie asked pulling stone off of him

"He's most likely allied with Reiner. We could question him once Mikasa defeats the titans over there." Naruto said.

"Or you can look right infront of you." A voice said from behind Annie.

"What?" Naruto asked in response.

As soon as the words came out of Naruto's mouth a sword quickly sliced threw half of Annie's torso

"Annie!" The blonde yelled.

Blood immediately started to spill out of her mouth, and the area around the wound began to soak with blood. Annie was speechless, while Naruto watched in horror trapped under the rubble.

"ANNIE!" Naruto yelled out to her.

She looked over to him with tears in her eye's. She began to fall to the ground, but before she could land a hand suddenly rapped around her neck. She was hoisted up into the air.

"Let her go!" Naruto snarled at the man holding one of his teammates.

The person that was holding Annie was a tall masked man. He was wearing a black poncho, covering his entire torso. He had a mask similar to Kakashi. This man had short brown hair, with matching brown eyes. He stood there infront of Naruto choking Annie to death.

"Annie. Reiner warned you. You should've just came back, but now look we i have to kill you now." Bertolt said with a smile.

"Fuck off." Annie said spitting blood in his face.

His eye's instantly filled with anger, and punched her in the face.

"Hey! Let her go! I'll kill you! You hear me! KILL YOU!" Naruto said redness filling his pupils, and whiskers thickening.

The anger left the man's eye's when you looked towards Naruto. He suddenly dropped Annie on the ground, and approached the blonde.

"Well. Well. We finally meet mister Uzumaki." Bertolt said crouching down beside him.

"Let her GO! WHO ARE YOU!" Naruto yelled at him with fury.

"Ah yes. Bertolt Hoover at your service." Bertolt quickly got up, and bowed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Naruto yelled at the shifter.

"Oh that? It's quite simple. My village wants the coordinate, and all of the shinobi dead. We've already killed one of you." Bertolt told the blonde simply.

"Connie." Naruto whispered to himself.

"Now for you." Bertolt said quickly placing his foot down on the rubble, and pressing down as hard as he could. The stone started to crack, and break.

Naruto screamed in agony, as the rumble was smashed against his body.

"What the hell? How are you this strong!" Naruto said in agony.

"It's an amazing thing really. The longer you have the shifter ability the more you can control it. I'm using the strength of my titan. I'm as strong as you right now." Bertolt said keeping a smile across his face the entire time.

Bertolt kept pushing against the rumble while Naruto continued to scream.

"Now die!" Bertolt shouted, as he lifted his right leg up.

Bertolt foot was cleaved right off of his leg. He looked at it in shock for a second, and then started to scream. He looked for the culprit, and saw Annie to his right blood gushing from her side sword rised with blood running down the blade.

"Get….away…..from him." Annie said panting between each word.

"Oh you're still alive?" Bertolt said looking a bit suprised.

"Annie get away now!" Naruto yelled.

"No! I won't leave you Naruto. I'LL DEFEND YOU TO MY LAST BREATH!" Annie said looking over to the blonde.

"Foolish Annie. Why couldn't of you just sat down, and died?" Bertolt asked.

Annie said nothing and raised her sword.

"Well. Atleast i can have some fun." He said with a smile.

Bertolt sprinted towards Annie with his blade raised ready to make a killing blow. Annie stood her ground with a firm resolve. Bertolt quickly neared the girl, and they clashed blades. But for Annie who was to weak, her blade instantly shattered against Bertolt's strength.

"Now come here. You bitch!" Bertolt grabbed her by the throat, and instantly ran his sword threw her upper chest. Her face filled with agony, as more blood filled her mouth.

"You lose." He said with a smile.

"So you think?" Annie asked.

"What?" Bertolt asked with a confused expression.

"Ice style: impalment justus!" She yelled out, forming hand signs.

Her blood gushing from her wounds instantly froze, and quickly turned to a form of spike. There were four in total, and they appered larger then a shriken. The spikes, and quickly pointed at Bertolt.

"You lose." Annie said with a smirk.

The spikes went flying into Bertolt's body. The first one landed in his left thigh, the second in the right side of his upper pelvis, the third pierced his heart, and the fourth rammed into his throat.

Bertolt froze from the unbarable pain. he clenched his teeth, and quickly ripped out the one from his heart, and shoved it in Annie's throat. He then threw her into a nearby destroyed building.

Naruto remained speechless. Never before in his life had he wanted to kill someone so badly.

"You'll….you'll pay for that." Naruto stuttered trying to control his anger towards the man.

Bertolt turned back towards the buried blonde. "I doubt i will."

As Bertolt's words echoed a foot kicked him directly in the left side of his face sending him flying to the other side of town, crashing through buildings, and destroying what's left of homes. The person responsible for the kick landed gracefully on the edge of the crater.

"Naruto!" Krista said running down towards him.

She rushed down into the crater, and threw off the remaining pieces of rubble, as she was doing this Naruto noticed the orange pigment above her eye's.

"Sorry i wasn't fast enough." She tears coming flowing from her eye's.

"It's fine Krista. I'm just thankful you got here when you did." Naruto smiled at her.

As soon as the shinobi got up from the ground he instantly fell.

"Naruto are you ok?" Krista asked helping him up.

"Yeah. Just not use to being healed so slow." Naruto said.

He let go of Krista, and started limping up the crater.

"Naruto i." She was stopped by Naruto turning back towards her.

"I have to get to her." He said with fierce determination in his eye's.

Krista stood there for a moment. She had seen her Naruto determined before, but this was a whole new level. She knew nothing would stop him from getting to Annie not even the colossal titan itself.

The blonde continued to limp over to the building where she was thrown into

"Annie!" He yelled out.

Rubble started to shift around in the building, and suddenly a lone hand shot up. Naruto instantly started out into a jog towards the arm. He reached the building, and immediately started throwing rubble off from where he thought her body might be. He finally pulled off a piece of stone, and saw the blonde looking straight at him with tears in her eye's. Naruto used all of his strength to pull her out the rubble. He picked her up, and carried her princess style out of the rubble. Naruto layed her down infront of the building, and crater.

"She needs help." Krista said standing by the blonde.

"Krista go back, and get Sakura immediately." Naruto said kneeling by the girl.

"She's too preoccupied with taking the titans down. She won't get here in time." Krista responded back.

"Just go, and." Naruto was cut off by a stone wall being moved from the opposite end of the crater. Bertolt stepped out covered in blood, and bruises.

"Krista go! Take Annie. I'll give you time to escape!" Naruto told her.

Krista stood there motionless.

"Krista go! That's an order!" The Jinchūriki yelled.

"NO!" She yelled back

"I won't leave you, or Annie. Naruto! You've always protected us when we've needed help. Now it's my turn." She told Naruto.

Bertolt finally noticed the group, and started walking over to them.

"Besides remember what you told us? Those that break the rules and regulations are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." She told Naruto, quoting Obito's words.

"Krista ready her Katana, and flowed chakra into it. And i won't leave the man i love. NEVER!" She said as she charged towards the shifter.

Bertolt readyed his last sword, and charged forward to. But before Bertolt could reach her, he disappeared.

"What? Where did he go!" Krista asked stopping dead in her tracks. She remained there motionless awaiting a sudden attack.

"Naruto do you see him?" She asked turning back to the blonde. He shook his head in response.

Then suddenly a voice was heard all across town "Chidori! Rasengan!"

Bertolt suddenly came flying out of nowhere. He appeared to Krista's right, and flew right by her into the crater. He landed with a thud in the crater, he had a large hole in his chest, and both of his legs were sliced off.

A figure landed infront of Krista.

"I'm proud of you Naruto. Obito would be to." Said the man, turning toward's the group.

The man was wearing a standard konoha jonin uniform, he had a mask concealing his face. The man had spikey silver hair, and his eye's were the most interesting things. They both appered red, with strange designs on them.

"But now you can take a break." He smiled under his mask.

"Kakashi sensei." Naruto said with wide eye's.

XXXXXXX

CLIFFHANGER!

Done with this chapter!

Sorry it took so long. I've been really preoccupied with different things. But i won't abandon this story.

As for the story. Next chapter will be the end of what's suppose to be the female titan arc, and then we'll be hitting the manga.

See yeah in the next chapter.

Author questions : Who do you think the new character from Naruto is that will be reveled in the next chapter? Here's a hint. They're from one of the movies.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone back for another chapter in this amazing story. As i said in the last chapter this arc will be finishing up this chapter so be prepared.

Remember to review. Helps me out alot.

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Attack on titan

XXXXXXX

Mikasa, and Kurama quickly dodged the armored attacks. The fox was completely dancing around it. Mikasa knew what she had to do, separate Reiner from his titan, and she could capture him. The titan tried to punch at mikasa, but she quickly countered by grabbing his arm, and snapped it with the foxes strength. Kurama then proceeded to kick the armored into a building. They had a quick break.

"Can't we use any of our justus?" Mikasa asked the 9-tails.

"Not unless you want to level the town." The Kyuubi said in response.

"Dammit." Mikasa said clenching her fist.

"Sorry, but all i can do it Taijustu." Kurama replied to the girl.

"I understand. How's Naruto?" Mikasa asked.

"Not good. Another one of Reiners guys got to him. Annie, and Krista are defending him, but Annie's in bad shape. Naruto needs to use his sage chakra to heal her." The Kyuubi informed the worried girl.

"We need to make this quick then. You said you can only use Taijustu, or you'll level the whole town?" Mikasa asked the tailed beast again.

"Yes." Kurama simple informed her.

"But if I used one of mine I could get that bastard out of there?" She asked the fox.

"I suppose. You're not as powerful as Naruto, but you might level the town if you used any of your advanced justus." The Kyuubi warned Mikasa.

"I understand. I have an idea. Can we separate?" She asked the fox. The Kyuubi nodded his head, and Mikasa quickly jumped onto a roof.

"Now i need you to keep him preoccupied, while I sneak up behind him!" Mikasa shouted up to the fox.

"Got it!" The Kyuubi said smacking his fists together.

The armored began to get up from the rubble, and stood in the road facing the Kyuubi. Kurama roared at the fox, and charged forward while he battle the titan shifter.

She moved on the rooftops out of site while they Kyuubi punch, and kick the titan. She slide off the roof right behind the armored titan.

"Alright I've done this justus dozens of times i can do it again." She said to herself getting mentally prepared. Suddenly out out her right hand, and a large rasengan formed instantly. Three more smaller one's formed circling around the larger one. Suddenly all of the small rasengan's smashed into the larger one, and made it turn into a shade of dark orange. Two rings appered crossing the middle of the rasengan, and began to spin. Mikasa reared back her arm, and squatted her legs. Using the extra strength from her chakra cloak she sprang up into the air towards the armored titan.

"PLANETARY RASENGAN!" She yelled, as she threw the rasengan towards the armored titans back.

When the ball of chakra made contact with the titans neck. The justu had more power then she thought, and the rasengan shattered the titans armor. She hit at the right angle, and with enough force to send to armored flying over Kurama straight over wall Sina.

"You know. That guy sure does get thrown around alot." Kurama said walking up to her.

"Some people are just unlucky." Mikasa smirked.

"I'm assuming you're done with me now?" The 9-tails asked looking down at her.

"Yes. Thank you Kurama." She said smiling up at the fox.

"No problem." The Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"Hurry back to Naruto." Mikasa told the tailed beast.

"Same to you. He'll probably need back up. If Reiner tries to go for him." Kurama said with a concerned face.

Kurama instantly disappeared, and Mikasa felt his presence leave her. She quickly hopped onto a roof to get a better view of her comrades. She saw Sakura, and Jean a couple streets over fly off a roof, and smash into the neck of the other armored titan bringing it down. She saw Marco, Hinata, Armin, and Mina a street behind them. They had just successfully knocked the other titan to the ground.

"They've got this under control now." She told herself turning away from the shinobi.

She quickly leaped off the roof, and sprinted through town towards wall Sina.

XXXXXXX

"Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said wide eyed looking up towards his teacher.

"Yo." Kakashi said putting his thumb up to Naruto.

Bertolt slowly started to crawl out of the crater, his legs were quickly regenerating. "Listen buddy i don't know who you think you are, but you should leave now."

"I'll tell you who I am. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Naruto's sensei, and I will not allow you to harm one of my students." Kakashi said narrowing his eye's towards the man.

"So be it. I'll mop the floor with you like i did with the other's." Bertolt said as his legs quickly finished regenerating.

"Naruto." Kakashi said to the Jinchūriki.

"Yes, Sensei?" Naruto said looking up to the man.

"Good to see you're ok." Kakashi said with a smile under his mouth.

"Same to you. Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said giving him a smile.

"And you." Kakashi said turning to Krista.

"Oh! Me?" Krista said jumping at her name.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eye's, and seeing that she was using sage mode.

"Krista Lenz sir. I'm one of Naruto's students." She said nervously towards the man.

"Students?" Kakashi said raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"It's a long story Sensei." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We'll talk about it later. Do you still have the mark on your hand from the sage?" Kakashi asked him.

"Of course?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"Alright. Use it to heal her." Kakashi told the blonde.

"Understood." Naruto said nodding his head.

"Krista." Kakashi said turning to her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Protect him, while he heals her." Kakashi ordered the small blonde.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll handle this guy." Kakashi said turning towards the awaiting titan shifter. Kakashi walked forward, and towards the titan shifter. The shinobi had a kunai at the ready.

Naruto knelt down beside the still crying Annie. She was bleeding heavily from her lower torso, middle upper torso, and left side of her neck. She had an incredibly pale face. She was quickly falling in, and out of consciousness.

"Naruto what are you going to do?" Krista asked with a nervous expression. Afraid for her friends life.

"Something I completely forgot I could do." Naruto said with a frustrated look.

Naruto put two of his fingers on the deep wound in Annie's lower torso. He focused his sage chakra on his two fingers, and they quickly began to glow a bright orange. Naruto immediately swiped his two fingers across the cut, and it instantly healed in a matter of seconds.

"Wow amazing Naruto! How did you do that?" Krista asked as her expression lit up.

"Sage of six paths chakra." Naruto said with a grin.

"Wait you mean the guy that Hinata, and Sakura teach us about in history?" Questioned Krista.

"Yeah, exactly." Naruto said while checking Annie vitals.

They heard a loud scream, and saw Bertolt fly into a building. Kakashi suddenly appered above Naruto with a smile under his mask.

"How's it going you two?" Kakashi asked the twom

"Good. I'm glad you reminded me of my sage chakra." Naruto said with a smile.

"No problem Naruto." Kakashi said while saluting him.

A second later the group saw Bertolt fly from the rubble of the house. He was sent flying a street over.

Naruto payed no attention to this, and began working on Annie again. Krista was silent, and watched Naruto preform another miracle. Naruto quickly went to Annie neck, and quickly removed the spike from it. This caused more blood to start coming out of the wound. Naruto quickly activated the chakra, and instantly healed the wound. He then went to her upper torso, and tore open her shirt, and healing the remaining wound.

Her face began to regain it's color, while her breathing stabilized. Naruto sat back on the ground relieved. A second later Bertolt came flying into the crater, and Kakashi appered next to them.

"Man this is fun. Now if only I had my book." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Why aren't you even trying! I nearly killed Naruto over there." Bertolt said climbing out of the crater with anger, and frustration in his voice.

Kakashi walked over to the down titan shifter. "The only reason you cam close to killing him is because he was nearly out of chakra, and he didn't have the Kyuubi to support him. If he wanted to, he could kill you in a single justus." Kakashi said with a smile.

The last comment made Bertolt expression turn pale. He didn't want to believe he could do that.

"But i think I should do my old student a favor, and finish you off now." Kakashi said as his right hand began to light up with lighting.

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled running towards the shifter.

"LIKE HELL!" Bertolt yelled as steam started coming out of his body, quickly filling the field, and blinding them.

"Naruto Where'd he go?" Krista asked looking around through the steam.

Naruto quickly scanned the area trying to sense anyone. He quickly pinpointed the shifter running outside of the village.

"He's over there!" Naruto yelled pointing through the steam, and started running.

"Naruto stop." Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto asked stopping dead in his tracks.

"Leave him." Kakashi said turning away.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He's not worth it. Besides he'll show up sooner or later." Kakashi said walking up to the group.

"Oh. I get it." Naruto said realizing what his sensei meant.

"Anyway how's the girl?" Kakashi asked kneeling down next to Annie.

"Her name's Annie, and she's doing much better now." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto!" Mikasa yelled from afar.

"Mikasa?" Naruto asked.

Mikasa came sprinting towards the blonde at top speed, and tackled him to the ground. Naruto was stunned for a moment, but then Mikasa suddenly kissed the blonde on the lips.

Kakashi face was filled with shock, while Krista's was filled with anger, and jealousy. Mikasa let Naruto go, and both of them stood up to face the group.

"Friend of yours Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a suprised expression.

"Well." Naruto was quickly stopped by Mikasa putting both of her arms around his neck from behind.

"I'm Mikasa, and I'm his girlfriend." She said kissing his cheek.

Kakashi went wide eyed at the statement, and his eye's started to water.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"This is your girlfriend?" He said with watery eyed.

"Yes?" Naruto asked again with a confused look.

"I'm so proud of you! Jiraiya would be too!" He yelled out while crying.

"Geezzz Sensei you're embarrassing me." Naruto said with an embarrassed face, and while rubbing the back of his neck.

Mikasa, and Krista began to laugh at Naruto, and Kakashi's antics. Still laughing Krista walked up to the legendary copy cat ninja.

"So you're the legendary Kakashi?" Krista asked the silver haired man.

"You know of me?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah Naruto always talks to us about you." Krista said with a smile.

"Oh really now?" Kakashi said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah he always says how you were the best sensei that he's ever had, and how you taught him so much. He also said he wouldn't be where he was today without you." Krista said with a heart warming smile.

"He said that?" Kakashi asked getting watery eyed again.

"Alright, alright. That's enough Krista." Naruto said stepping in between the two

"So Mikasa." Kakashi asked the girl.

"Yes?" She said looking over at the man.

"Mind explain that?" Kakashi asked pointing at her chakra cloak.

"Oh this well Naruto given me some of the 9-tails chakra in my system. Just enough so I'm able to contact the Kyuubi, and use his chakra cloak." Mikasa said explaining to the copy cat ninja.

"Hmmm. I didn't think that was possible, but Naruto has a way of proving people wrong." Kakashi said with a smile.

Sudden Annie began to stir from her sleep, and Naruto went over to her immediately. He quickly picked her head up, and put it on his lap.

"N….Naruto." she asked looking up to the Jinchūriki.

"Hey you're awake." Naruto said looking down, and smiling to the girl.

"I'm alive?" She asked the blonde wide eyed.

"Yeah. You were close, but i was able to save you." Naruto said giving her a warm smile.

"I don't want any of my students dying on me. I just wish i could've saved Connie." Naruto said looking up to the sky.

"It's fine Naruto. It wasn't your fault." Annie said in a soft voice.

"No it is. I'm suppose to protect all of you. I failed." Naruto said with a saddened expression.

"No Naruto you didn't." Kakashi said interrupting the blonde.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked the man.

"You can't expect to save everyone." Kakashi told the blonde Jinchūriki.

"Oh." Naruto said as the saddened expression returned to his face.

"But you've protected who you could. That's all that matters. Do you think all of the Hokages could save everyone?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"No." Naruto said helping Annie up.

"But they protected who they could, and you're still alive because of that. If you weren't alive then Mikasa, Annie, and Krista would all be dead." Kakashi said looking at the three girls.

Naruto stood there quietly taking all of it in.

"And this world would be completely devoid of human life. Remember Naruto you can't save them all. No one's Kami." Kakashi said to Naruto. This caused a wave of shock to hit the blonde.

"Krista can you take Annie, and Kakashi to find the other's?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice to the girl.

"Sure Naruto." Krista said with a sad smile.

Kakashi went with the two other girl's, but then quickly turned back to Naruto, and Mikasa.

"But knowing you Naruto." He smiled under his mask. "You'll try to save everyone,…..and I won't stop you."

Kakashi walked away, catching up to the other. Leaving Naruto with Mikasa over the town ruins. Naruto suddenly got up from his spot, and started walking out of the village.

"Naruto?" Mikasa asked the man. He completely ignored her, and kept walking towards a large hill.

"Hey." Mikasa asked trying to catch up to himm

He walked up to the hill, and sat down towards the edge looking over towards the sunset. Mikasa walked up, and sat by him. The two sat in silence for almost half an hour just staring at the sun.

"He's right." Naruto said looking out at the sun.

"What?" Mikasa asked Naruto, deactivating her chakra cloak.

"Kakashi Sensei's right." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asked confused.

"I can't save everyone from the titan's." Naruto said looking down at the ground.

"Naruto." Mikasa said looking over towards the blonde.

"No. But I can guide humanity to defeating the titan's, and save us from this death in these walls." Naruto said Narrowing his eye's. Mikasa suddenly started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"You sounded like Eren." Mikasa said, still giggling.

"Oh. Your brother?" Naruto asked the girl looking up.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened to him." Mikasa asked herself.

"You don't know?" Naruto asked looking over to her with a suprised expression.

"No. The last time I talked to him was before the Trost campaign, but last i heard he was living it up with the military police." Mikasa explained to the man.

"Well maybe tomorrow we can go talk to him." Naruto said with a smile.

"I guess." Mikasa said shrugging.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, with a concerned look.

"He's changed. After his mom died, he went down a darker path. He was so focused on revenge, and killing all the titan's. He stopped worry about Armin, and I. I don't know what we would've done if we didn't meet you." Mikasa explained to the Jinchūriki.

"Well you don't have to worry about it. But I know one thing." Naruto paused.

"What?" Mikasa asked the blonde.

"I will protect who I can, and who I love." Naruto said taking Mikasa hand in his own.

"Naruto." She said blushing.

"You haven't blushed like that in awhile." Naruto said smiling.

"Well um uhhh…." She started to stuttered but was quickly stopped by the blondes, when he put his hanf on her shoulder, and brought her close. Naruto suddenly kissed the girl. Mikasa was shocked by this, and stood wide eyed for a second, before returning the kiss. The two sat there for a good 30 seconds embracing each other, before they had to both breathe.

"I'll protect you for as long as I live Mikasa. I give you my word, and I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way." Naruto said with a big smile.

"Naruto." She said with a deep blush.

"Ahem. Excuse me Naruto." Mina said suddenly appearing infront of the two.

"WHA!" Naruto yelled suddenly falling over.

"Naruto!" Mikasa shouted, seeing if he was ok.

"What!" Naruto yelled to Mina, with a frustrated expression.

"Um. We've captured one of the titan's." She explained to the man.

"What happened to the other?" Naruto asked the girl.

"It suddenly disappeared, with alot of steam." Mina explained to the blonde.

"Which one did you get?" He asked her.

"The one with the raggedy hair." She informed him.

"Show me." Naruto said narrowing his eye's.

XXXXXXX

"Sakura we got one!" Armin called out to the pink haired girl.

She quickly jumped off the building, and onto the ground below towards the down titan. Jean jumped down behind her, and went to her side. Scouts, and shinobi were currently on the streets. They were surrounding a tied down titan.

"Do you hands always hurt after you do that?" Jean asked the girl.

"Yes. But you'll get used to it." Sakura said smiling at Jean, which caused him to blush.

"Yeah, Yeah." Jean said looking away from the girl.

"Anyway what to we have Hinata?" Sakura asked walking up to the Hyuga.

"We've captured one of the titan's Sakura. But something seemed off." Hinata told the girl.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked looking from the titan to the girl.

"Well after the other armored disappeared it suddenly stopped fighting, and put it's hands up. As if it was surrendering to us." Hinata explained.

"Very strange. What do you want to do? Do you have any ideas?" Sakura asked.

"I do. Mina." She called out to the girl. She was currently talking to armin, and Marco.

"Yes Hinata?" She asked turning to the girl.

"Go over Sina, and find the other's. Bring them back." Sakura orderd the younger girl.

"Understood." Mina said nodding her head, and turning towards the wall. She quickly hopped on the roofs, and ran off.

"The scouts were able to capture it, and tie it down." Hinata said turning toward's Sakura.

"We weren't able to do it without your help." Erwin said walking up to the two girl's, with Levi, and Petra on flanking him on both sides.

"Commander Erwin?" Hinata said turning to the man.

"Ah Hinata. Good to see you." He said smiling down at the Hyuga.

"Same to you." She smiled back.

"You're second in command of the shinobi now, but where's your commander?" Levi asked the girl, in a cold voice.

All the shinobi looked down to the grounf with sadness in their eye's. Finally Armin spoke up. "In the fight someone stabbed him, and Reiner threw him across wall Sina."

"Is he alright?" Petra asked in a concerned voice.

"We don't know. Mikasa, Krista, and Annie are over there trying to help him." Hinata spoke up with sadness in her voice.

"I understand. So you're in command until we find him?" Erwin asked.

"Yes sir." Hinata said saluting to the man.

"Alright. So what do you think we should do about the titan?" Erwin asked the Hyuga.

"I have no idea." Hinata said shrugging her shoulder.

The titan suddenly came to life, and looked down at Erwin. It shifted a bit, and the ropes suddenly broke.

"EVERYONE BE READY!" Levi yelled to the scouts. All the Scouts readyed their weapons. The titan just got up from it's laying position, and sat crossed legged infront of them.

"What's it doing?" Mariko called out as she ran up to the group.

"Mariko?" Hinata asked with a confused expression.

Sasha, and Rico came behind the little girl, and stood next to her.

"Sasha what are you doing here with them!" Sakura shouted to the girl.

"We've gotten word that the battle was over, and Mariko wanted to rush over here. She wanted to see her Daddy, and Mommies." Sasha quickly said in defense.

Mariko suddenly went up to Hinata, and tugged at her uniform.

"Mommy?" Mariko asked.

"Yes?" Hinata asked looking down, and smiling at the blue haired girl.

"Where's Mikasa, and Daddy?" Mariko asked looking up with her big blue eye's.

"Well um daddy got hurt so mommy went to protect him." Hinata said nervously to the girl. Not wanting her to be scared for them.

"Wow mommy went to protect daddy?" Mariko asked.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"That's so cool." Mariko said smiling.

Suddenly out of no where the titan grapped Mariko from the ground, and had her in it's fist.

"MARIKO!" Hinata yelled out.

"Let her go!" Sakura shouted at the titan.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Mariko screamed out, as she was in the titans hand.

The titan picked her up, and brought her to it's face. Everyone reminded still not knowing what the titan would do.

"Please don't hurt me." She said tears filling her eye's. The titan suddenly frowned, and lifted up its other hand towards the terrified girl. Everyone watched in silence. The titan gentle put one of his finger down on her head, and started stoking the girl. Mariko started to calm down, but remained alert as did everyone else.

Then out of nowhere the titan put her down to the ground next to Rico. Rico instantly grabbed the girl, and pushed her away from the titan back towards Hinata. The titan instantly looked down towards the older teen. It brought it's head down to girl, and pushed it against him.

"Rico, get away." Sakura ordered.

"Hang on." Rico said back to the pink haired beauty.

"Now!" Sakura yelled towards the girl.

"I don't think he wants to fight. Besides and." The titan picked up the girl without any warning, and dropped her to the back of it's neck.

"What's it doing?" Armin asked.

The titan grabbed Rico's sword, and pointed it to the back of it's neck.

"Does it want me to kill it?" Rico asked to the group.

The titan suddenly started shaking it's head back, and forth.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Rico asked the titan.

"HINATA!" A voice yelled from behind her.

She looked in the direction, and saw Naruto approaching with a group of people.

"Naruto!" She yelled back with a smile.

"DADDY, MOMMY!" Mariko exclaimed letting go of Hinata. She went running towards the two, but suddenly a man came out of nowhere, and snatched the girl. The man was a medium height white man, with blonde hair, and long sideburns. The man put a blade up to the girls neck.

"Don't come any closer! I'LL KILL HER!" The man yelled out towards the approaching group.

Mikasa, and the group suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. But Naruto kept sprinting at full speed towards the man.

"STOP!" The man shouted towards the blonde.

Rage quickly filled the Jinchūriki eye's, and he activated his 9-tails chakra cloak. His speed increase ten fold, and was instantly on top of the man.

"What?" The man asked in horror.

"Get away from my daughter!" Naruto yelled.

"SAGE ART: TAILED BEAST RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto screamed as it instantly formed in his hands. Naruto used one of his chakra tails, and grabbed Mariko from the man. Nearly ripping the man's arm off. Naruto used both of his hands to release the Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken towards the man. It hit him with so much force that the surrounding building's were blown away, and the man was sliced in half. He's torso was sent flying over wall Sina, and his lower body smacked into a clock tower.

Everyone remained quiet, watching the blonde, and they realized what power he poccesed.

"No one touches my daughter. One of the people I care about most." Naruto said to himself.

"Daddy." Mariko asked, with tears in her eye's as she looked up towards her adopted father. He held her tightly in his arms.

"Mariko." Naruto said smiling down at the horrified girl.

"Daddy I was so scared." She said burying her face in his chest.

"Shhhh. It's fine now Mariko. Daddy's here." He said stroking her head.

"Daddy?" Kakashi asked with a confused face.

Mikasa was touched by this. She loved to see when Naruto acted like this. Mariko suddenly looked up, and saw Mikasa staring at her with a smile.

"Mommy!" Mariko exclaimed, her eye's instantly lighting up at the sight of her.

Mikasa walked over to the two, and kneeled down to join the hug. She tightly hugged Mariko, as Naruto hugged the both of them. Everyone was moved from this. Hinata stared at the group with happy tears in her eye's. Naruto noticed this, and motioned her over. She immediately took the invitation, hugged Mikasa, while Naruto hugged the three.

"We're all a family. I will protect all of you." Naruto said hugging the three with a smile.

Mikasa smiled at this. She knew he would always be there for them.

"Um excuse me commander." Petra asked interrupting the group.

"Um. Yes sorry." He quickly broke the group hug, and walked to the girl. "Petra what do you need me to do?"

"Well we're trying to figure out what to do with the titan." Petra said pointing towards the creature. Naruto looked over, and began to laugh uncontrollably. The titan was frantically pointing at the back of his neck trying to tell Rico what to do.

"I don't know what you want me to do!" She yelled at it.

The titan face palmed, and pointed over towards Naruto.

"You want me to get Naruto?" Rico asked the titan.

It nodded it's head.

"Ok. Hey Nar" she was cut short by a strong breeze of wind.

"Whacha need?" The blonde asked directly behind her.

"Ah! Don't do that!" She yelled.

"Oh sorry. Anyway what do you need?" Naruto asked again.

"The titan. It wants you." Rico said pointing down towards the beast.

"Um ok?" Naruto looked towards the titans face, and it kept pointing towards it's neck. Naruto suddenly got an idea, and activated sage mode. He then put his hand over the neck, and gasped.

"What is it?" Rico asked.

"Give me your blade." Naruto ordered.

"Um sure?" Rico said handing the blonde her blades.

Naruto quickly took the blade, and sliced the neck open. The sight confirmed his sage mode. Eren Yeager layed attached to the inside of the titan.

"My god. It's…..it's a person!" Rico shouted in shock.

"Eren." Naruto whispered to himself.

The boy slowly opened his eyes to see the two shinobi staring at him.

"Huh? Naruto." Eren said in a tired voice.

"Hey kid long time no see." Naruto said with a concerned look.

"What happened?" Eren asked the blonde.

"Why don't you tell me?" Naruto asked the boy.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked.

"You're a shifter, and you were attacking us a couple minutes ago." Naruto said with a blank expression.

"Oh um." Eren hesitated to finish.

"Naruto what is it?" Erwin asked from below. Naruto quickly motioned him to come up.

Erwin rushed up onto the titan followed by Mikasa, with Mariko in her arms. Erwin said nothing when he saw Eren, and just stared. Mikasa froze in place.

"Mikasa?" Eren asked in a shocked voice.

She remained silent.

"Who's that?" Levi asked using his gear to land onto the titan. Petra arrived a few seconds later behind the man.

"Mommy, Daddy? Who is that?" Mariko asked looking up at Naruto, and Mikasa.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Eren asked looking at the two, and both of their faces reddened.

"What the he….." Eren was quickly silenced by a kick to the face from Levi.

"Captain!" Petra shouted.

"What?" Levi asked with a confused face.

"Why did you do that?" Petra asked.

"Everything was to confusing for him. It was easier. I take it will take him into custody now?" Levi asked Erwin, taking the unconscious Eren into his arms.

"I'll take him." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Mikasa looked over towards him.

"It'll be easier to keep him captive if he's with us." Naruto told the scouting commander.

"Erwin?" Levi asked looking up to him.

"Let him do it." Erwin told the man.

"Understood. Take him." Levi said tossing the unconscious boy towards Naruto. Naruto quickly caught the boy, and motioned Rico to carrying him.

"I guess we're done here. I'll explain everything to the upper brass. Just get back to your camp." Erwin said, as the group jumped off from the dissolving titan.

"You got it." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh but there is one more thing." Erwin said to the boy.

"Yeah, what?" Naruto asked.

"Petra would like to transfer over to the Shinobi." Erwin said pointing towards the girl.

"She would?" Naruto asked.

"She what?" Levi asked with a suprised expression.

"Yes sir." Petra said with a smile.

"Well. What's her age?" Naruto asked.

"She's 17." Erwin said.

"She'll be hard to train. I already have Rico to train." Naruto explained to the scout commander.

"I'll take her." Kakashi said walking up from behind the group.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked looking over at the shinobi.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura exclaimed, rushing towards the man.

"Yo." He said with a smile.

Sakura came running up, and hugged the man. He smiled at her, before letting her go.

"You'll take her under your wing?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. It's been awhile since I trained anyone. It'll be just like the old days." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

"Who are you?" Levi asked narrowing his eye's towards the man.

"Oh my bad. Kakashi Hatake at your service." He said narrowing his eye's towards the smaller man, causing him to back off.

"You're a shinobi?" Erwin asked.

"Yes. I was Naruto's teacher." Kakashi said to the older man.

"His teacher?" Erwin asked.

"That's correct. Would that be a problem?" Kakashi asked with a concerned look.

"No that wouldn't be a problem at all." Erwin said with a smile.

"Understood." Kakashi said.

"Erwin smith." Erwin said putting out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kakashi said taking hus hand, and shaking it.

"Uh. I guess it's ok then. We'll take her." Naruto said with a confused grin, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Very well. You can be on your way now. We'll take care of the rest." Erwin told the Jinchūriki.

"Now hold on." Levi said interrupting the group.

"What is it Levi?" Erwin asked.

"You can't just take her." Levi said stepping infront of Petra.

"She wants to join." Erwin said.

"Yeah captain." Petra said walking from behind him.

"If she's joining. So am I." Levi said to the shinobi.

"Levi. You're way past the age limit." Erwin told the man.

"I'm only 34." Levi told Erwin.

"I guess I could teach him Taijutsu" Sakura said interrupting the group.

"You'd teach him Sakura?" Naruto asked in suprise.

"Yeah sure why not." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess you have a deal Levi." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Good." Levi said crossing his arms.

"Will that be fine Erwin?" Naruto asked the man.

"Yes. We work close together. So we're really not losing him. Anyway you should be leaving before the MPs show up." Erwin told the shinobi commander.

"Alright see you later Erwin." Naruto said walking away to the remaining shinobi.

XXXXXXX

"Wha? Where am I?" Eren asked himself, as he began to wake up. He was in a square room, with a single window, and one door.

"Mommy, Daddy. He's awake." Mariko told the two shinobi at the end of the room.

"What who are you?" Eren asked the little blue haired girl staring at him, with her big blue eye's.

"I'm Mariko." She said with a smile.

"Hi Mariko." Eren said with a confused expression.

"That's my Mommy, and Daddy." She's said pointing towards the two figures at the end of the room.

"Mikasa? Naruto?" Eren asked as the two walked up to him

"Hey." Naruto said waving his hand to Eren.

"Eren." Mikasa said in a cold voice.

"What's going on? Who's that?" Eren asked the two.

"That's Mariko our adopted daughter." Mikasa told the titan shifter.

"You're adopted daughter!" Eren shouted in suprise.

"Yeah?" Naruto said with a confused expression.

"What the hell did you do with my sister!" Eren yelled reaching up out of bed, and grabbing Naruto's collar.

"Nothing Eren. Now sit down. This isn't the time." Naruto said with a blank expression.

"The hell it is. If you touched her i swear to." Mikasa instantly slapped Eren across the face, and looked right into his eye's.

"I told you I'm no longer your sister. Now I want you to answer our questions." Mikasa said with a cold expression towards the man, that made Naruto's spine shiver.

"And what would that be?" Eren asked looking towards the two, rubbing his cheek.

"Why are you working with Reiner, and Bertolt?" Naruto asked the boy with a serious expression on his face.

XXXXXXX

"So the village failed?" A smaller man asked a taller man. He was currently sitting next to a much taller men inside a dark, and abandoned basement. It was run down, and several rats ran pass the two men. They sat in two old recliners.

"That's correct." The taller man said with a serious expression.

"Well. The shinobi just keep ruining all of our plans. They need to be eliminated now." The small man said slamming his hand against the chair sit.

"It won't be easy. Naruto tore apart one of the shifter in a single justus." The taller man informed the man.

"How are we suppose to beat him?" The small man said in frustration.

"Kenny, and Rod. That's why I'm here. You need someone at Naruto's same Levi, and my master would really appreciate it if he was out of the picture." A younger man said as he stepped down the stairs in the hidden basement. This man had

pale skin, shaggy white hair, attractive facial features. He was wearing a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he's wearing a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. There was a strange design in his blue pupil surrounded by a blue and white flower-like iris.

"Toneri I didn't see you step in." The smaller man named Rod said. He immediately got up from his seat, same with the taller man.

"Who's this Rod?" The taller man named kenny said.

"Toneri Ōtsutsuki the pleasure is mine, and once Naruto sees who I have, he'll surrender immediately." Toneri said with a evil smirk.

"And who's that?" Kenny asked.

Toneri snapped his fingers, and two masked figures brought an unconscious women in, and layed her down on the ground. The women had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair, and a standard kohai jonin uniform.

"Gentleman let me introduce you to Kushina Uzumaki. He's mother." Toneri said with a smile, shocking the two men.

XXXXXXX

That's a rap for chapter 17 i hope you all enjoyed it.

I know it could be more serious, and later it will be. So please everyone just be patient, and I thank everyone for all your support.

Author question: Why do you think Kushina's alive, and is a captive of Toneri?


	18. Chapter 18

Heyo everyone im back for another chapter!

I would love to thank everyone for their support, and their reviews in this story.

I am planning to make this story quite long, and with a chance of a possible sequel to it later on.

Also you can see that i introduced two characters from Naruto into the story. Both will play major roles in the upcoming chapters. Also I'll be moving away from the harem idea. I'll mainly focus on Naruto, and Mikasa now that Erens come into play.

So without further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Attack on titan.

XXXXXXX

"Erwin is that all you have to report?" A man in fine looking clothing asked the commander. Erwin was currently standing in the middle of a circular room. On each side of the room there were desk with multiple men sitting in them, and facing the man.

"Yes sir." Erwin said looking straight forward towards the man in the middle.

"Wait wait wait! You're meaning to tell me you authorized this whole thing?" A man from Erwin's left side yelled out.

"Yes sir." Erwin said continuing to look forward.

"Without any notifying the central government, or the military police?" The man infront of him asked.

"That is correct." Erwin said nodding his head.

"Do you know how many people could've been lost!?" The man to his left yelled out again.

"I was aware of the dangers sir." Erwin simple said looking towards the man to his left.

"But James you have to remember. We didn't lose a single civilian. It was thanks to the shinobi." The man in the center said defending the scout commander.

"That may be true." The other man said looking down in defeat.

"And where is the shinobi commander?" A man asked from the shadows behind the other man in the center. He had a long black over coat, and what looked like to be a cowboy hat on.

"He's resting back at his home." Erwin said looking directly into the mans eye's.

"He has Eren Yeager secure?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." Erwin said without hesitation.

The man with the over coat, and cowboy hat just leaned back against the wall.

"Very well commander. Thank you for your report you're free to go." The man in the center said, dismissing the commander. Erwin simple nodded, and began to walk out.

"I think I'll vist the shinobi soon. I've never met them, and I'll retake custody of Eren Yeager." The man with the over coat called out to Erwin as he left the room.

Erwin suddenly stopped walking, and turned back towards the man.

"I do not think that would be the best idea." Erwin said with seriousness in his eye's. Then without saying a word Erwin walked out of the room, leaving the men in slight shock.

"Hmm. We'll see." The man said with a grin.

XXXXXXX

Naruto was currently asleep in his bed with Mikasa cuddled up to his side. Mariko was currently cuddle up the Mikasa side. Naruto had his arm around the both of them. The group was sleeping peacefully in their room.

The group of shinobi had made it back to their base around the dead of midnight, main reason being because they had to wait for the former scouts to catch up to the group. Naruto also had to carry the unconscious Eren out. After he answered their questions Mikasa quickly knocked him out in anger. Naruto carried him all the way back, and was still faster then scouts.

Outside Sasha, Armin, and Marco were all standing on the deck looking out towards the lake.

"It's been awhile since we've gotten to just sit down, and enjoy life." Sasha said as she looked out towards the lake.

"That we have Sasha." Marco said looking over to her, and smiling. After she heard about the death of Connie, she had fallen into a small depression. But Marco helped her through it.

"But aren't you guys a little worried?" Armin asked looking over at the two.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked, with a confused expression on her face.

"Well I'm suprised we got to leave without any backlash at all. The military police just let us leave with Eren captive." Armin explained to the two other shinobi.

"He has a good point." Marco told Sasha.

"I don't think we've seen the last of them." Armin said looking down to the ground.

Mina suddenly came up from behind the small blonde. "Oh Armin you worry to much. Besides do you really think they'll try anything with Naruto here?" Mina said with a smile. She quickly hugged the blonde from behind.

"Well I guess not." Armin said with a small blush across his face.

"Besides Naruto said we have the week off, and we should enjoy it while it last right?" Mina said with a big smile, as she let go of Armin.

"Mina's right!" Sasha exclaimed jumping into the air.

"What should we do?" Marco asked.

"Maybe go down to the lake, and swim? It is a nice day out." Armin said quietly, everyone turned to the blonde with a big smile.

"That's a brilliant idea Armin. Let's go!" Mina said grabbing the blondes hand.

"Hey!" A voice shouted out to them.

The group immediately turned around to see Jean, and Sakura staring at the two. They had just exited the cabin.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jean asked crossing his arms, and staring at the group.

"Um down to the lake to swim? Want to come?" Sasha asked the two.

"Are you kidding me that's so…" Jean was interrupted by Sakura, as she quickly moved infront of him.

"Yeah let's go!" Sakura exclaimed to the group, leaving Jean speechless.

"I mean that's an amazing idea." Jean quickly said, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright I'll go grab my stuff." Sakura said. She quickly ran back into the cabin.

"We'll meet you down there!" Mina yelled to Sakura.

"What about you Jean?" Marco asked turning to the shinobi.

"I'll stay here, and wait for Sakura." Jean said to the group with an annoyed voice.

"Awwwww someone's got a crush." Sasha laughed at the boy.

"Shut up, and get out of here!" Jean shouted to the shinobi.

Sasha quickly ran off, and joined the other shinobi. They quickly headed down the hill towards the lake. Jean stood at the edge of the deck, he over looked the forest, and the lake.

"Maybe I should tell Sakura my feelings." Jean thought to himself, as he watch the group head down to the lake.

"Hey brat!" A voice yelled out to him. Jean turned around to see Levi walking towards him dressed in a Konaha shinobi uniform. He walked up to Jean, and crossed his arms.

"Yeah?" Jean asked, as he put his annoyed face on.

"Is this all you do, and what's this?" Levi asked pointing to his uniform.

"That's our uniform." Jean said in response.

"It looks like something out of a kids book. The man with the mask just handed Petra, and I these. He told us to find one of you." Levi told the taller man.

"Well I'm not in charge so you're out of luck." Jean said shrugging his shoulders, and turning back to the lake view.

"Is this all you do? It's kinda sad." Levi said leaning up to the balcony, while crossing his arms.

"No? The more powerful shinobi are practicing out there." Jean said. He quickly pointed out to the fsr area of the mountain.

"The more powerful?" Levi asked himself. He looked out, he saw several pillars of ice shoot up in the air, and pieces of wood thrown in the air.

"That's Krista, and Annie." Jean said.

He looked farther behind the ice pillars, and saw sever trees fall over. Several seconds later a massive explosion appered over the horizon.

"And that's Hinata." Jean explained to the former scout.

Levi remained silent. He just watched in shock.

"Hey Jean!" Sakura shouted out from behind, as she exited the cabin. Jean's eye's completely focused on the girl. She wore a sun hat, with a red ribbon. A matching red two piece swimsuit, with a pink skirt wrapped around the bottom half.

"You ready Sakura?" Jean asked the pink haired beauty, with a blush across his face.

"Yeah. Oh and you must be Levi. Nice to meet you." Sakura said bowing to the man.

"Pleasure." Levi said with a blank expression.

"I'll be your teacher starting next week." Sakura said with a kind smile.

"Hmmm you? Really? You don't really seem that strong, or impressive." Levi said with a smirk across his face.

"Um Levi." Jean said feeling the killing intent rising in the area. Sakura was now glaring down the man, with an evil grin.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Sakura yelled out towards the short man. Sakura tried to reach for Levi, but Jean quickly held her back.

"Levi get out of here! I'll calm her down." Jean told him, as he continued to hold Sakura down.

"Get off of me Jean!" Sakura yelled at the shinobi.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Levi said quickly walking away from the two.

"Let go!" Sakura yelled at Jean.

"Never!" Jean said holding his ground, as the girl struggled to get free.

Sakura quickly backed up, and used her strength to flip both of them over the railing. They both quickly fell into the forest, and fell into the grass.

"Ow. Sakura you… " Jean immediately forze up, and blushed deeply when he saw the position he was in.

Sakura had followed ontop of jean, and was staring right at him. She had a deep blush on her face. The two said nothing, and just stared at each other. Sakura slowly moved her mouth closer to Jean's. He quickly to the hint, and moved his closer to hers also. The kiss was quick, but both got the message loud, and clear.

"Hey Jean, Sakura you ok?" Sasha asked coming up from the hill. Her eye's instantly filled with shock, and embarrassment when she saw the two.

"Wahhhh!" Sakura screamed.

"Dammit Sasha!" Jean yelled at the girl.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled, quickly running away from the two.

Mikasa quickly stirred from her sleep. Her eye's quickly opened, and they were met by a pair of big blue one's.

"Mommy you're awake." Mariko said smiling down at her.

"Yes I am. What about your daddy?" Mikasa asked her adopted daughter with a smile.

"He's still asleep." Mariko said with an evil grin.

"Should we wake him up?" Mikasa asked with an equally evil grin.

"Yes!" Mariko quietly exclaimed.

"Alright be quiet." Mariko said smiling, and moving off the bed.

Mikasa slowly turned over to Naruto, and poked him in the cheek.

"Naruto." Mikasa said in a soft voice.

"Naruto wake up." She called the blondes name again. His eye's slowly fluttered to life, and he looked at Mikasa with a smile.

"Good morning." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Sleep well?" Mikasa asked with a heart warming smile.

"Yes. You?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Mikasa said, quickly checking behind Naruto to see a the color blue behind him.

"Daddy!" Mariko exclaimed jumping on top of the blondes back, and layes ontop of him.

"Oww. I wondered where you were." Naruto said quickly turning, and grabbing her.

"Hehehe daddy stop it. That tickles." Mariko said while laughing uncontrollably.

Mikasa smiled at this, it reminded her of her mom, and dad. Her smile turned sad. She remembered what happened to her mom, and dad. She was determined never to let this happen to them. She knew Naruto would never let it happen either. It was different now she was now the second strongest of humanity. No one would try to mess with her, or her new family. She would make her family parents proud.

Naruto quickly noticed Mikasa was deep in thought, and had something on her mind.

"Hey Mariko?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Yes daddy?" Mariko said with a big smile.

"Could you please go, and take a shower. I have to talk with mommy." Naruto said to the little soon to be genin.

"Ok Daddy. Bye mommy." Mariko said quickly jumping off the bed, and into the doorway. He waited for his adopted daughter to exit the room, and he quickly turned over to the other Jinchūriki of the 9-tailed fox.

"You ok?" Naruto said staring at Mikasa.

"Um yeah Naruto I'm fine." Mikasa said nervously, as she moved slightly away from the shinobi.

Naruto knew she was faking it, and he moved closer to her. He stared her right in the face.

"I know you're lying." Naruto said plainly, as she moved closer, and closer to her face.

"Naruto I'm serious I'm fine." Mikasa said moving farther, and farther away from the blonde.

"Mikasa." Naruto said grabbing her hand, which in turn made her stop dead in her tracks.

"I'm just worried that's all. Worried that I'll lose you, and Mariko. You both are the people that i care deeply for. You've told me about your past, but I've never talked to you about my past." Mikasa explained to the 9-tails Jinchūriki.

"Tell me." Naruto said sternly.

"What?" Mikasa asked in suprise.

"Tell me I'll listen." Naruto said squeezing Mikasa's hand a bit more.

"Naruto." Mikasa said with a deep blush across her face.

10 minutes later

"I understand now. Why you don't want to lose us." Naruto said looking away from her. He admitted he had a bad childhood, but what those men wanted to do to Mikasa was sick. Naruto thought to himself if he was there, those men would've wished it was just Eren, and Mikasa.

"Yes. Eren used to be the only thing driving me forward, but when he turned his back on Armin, and I we didn't know what to do. But then you came along, and you gave me a reason to hope again. Then Mariko showed up to. She reminds me so much of myself when I was her age. That's why I can't lose neither of you." Mikasa explained, as tears filled her eye's. Naruto quickly moved closer to the girl, and hugged her tightly. She sobbed into his chest, Naruto rubbed her head to calm her down. After a couple minutes she finally calmed down.

"Mikasa. Don't worry, Mariko, and I aren't going anywhere. I promise you that." Naruto said bringing her head up to his.

"You mean it." Mikasa said sniffing.

"Mikasa. I give you my word." Naruto said, as he kissed her.

"Naruto." Mikasa said as he backed away from the kiss.

"Now come on we better get ready." Naruto said with a smile, as he got up from bed.

"Right." Mikasa said with a smile following Naruto.

5 minutes later

The two shinobi were now ready geared up in their signature attire. Mikasa had her ANBU uniform on, with her katana strapped to her back. Naruto had his classic black, and orange track jacket. He had cut his hair back to normal length, and his haori was destroyed in combat. So now he was back to looking like his normal self.

"Ready?" Naruto asked Mikasa with a smile, as he reached his hand for hers.

"Yes." She replied grabbing his hand.

The two walked out of their room, and out to the living room. Rico, Petra, Mariko, and Levi were all sitting in the living room. Kakashi was in the kitchen for some reason, but you could hear pots, and pans being moved around. Mariko was staring directly at Levi's face, while Petra, and Rico were silently laughing.

"Can I help you?" Levi asked with an annoyed expression, staring directly at the blue haired girl.

"You look mean." Mariko replied with a frown.

"Because I am." Levi said simply, as he continued to sip his cup of tea.

"Why?" Mariko asked, much to the mans suprise.

"Because I just am." Levi said recovering from the small shock, and not even looking over to Mariko.

"Seems to me you're just hiding something under that fake mask you put on." Mariko said, letting out her inner intelligence that Naruto, and Mikasa knew she poccesed. Levi choked on his tea, and began to cough violently. The whole room remained quiet, as Levi just stared down the little girl. Mariko just stared at the man back.

"Listen you little brat." Levi said recovering from his coughing episode, and staring directly at Mariko. Annoyance, and a small percent of anger filled his eye's.

"Ahem." Mikasa coughed drawing all of the groups attention over to the Jinchūriki's.

"Oh hi Naruto, Mikasa." Petra said with a smile, waving at the two shinobi.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto said with a grin.

"We'll have this discussion later." Levi said returning his attention back to Mariko.

"Ok." Mariko said with a big smile.

Mariko jumped off the couch, and ran over to her adopted parents. Mikasa picked her up.

"Are you ok mommy?" Mariko asked with a concerned expression.

"Yes I'm ok Mariko." Mikasa smiled at her adopted daughter.

"Ok mommy." Mariko replied, knowing she was telling the truth.

"So any of you want to do anything today?" Naruto said turning his attention to the new recruits.

"You really didn't have anything in mind today?" Petra asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, today's the shinobi's off day. We've been working around the clock scouting wall Maria territory, and defending the wall Rose." Naruto replied to the girl.

"Wait you're telling me that you've gone out without the scouting legion." Levi asked putting his cup of tea down, all of his attention was now on the blonde.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied with a confused face. He had been informed by the central government, that he could scout wall Maria, without the need of the survey corps.

"How far?" Levi asked, interested in the blonde's information.

"We've gone pretty. I've been able to see wall Maria." Mikasa quickly interrupted Naruto.

"What! Wall Maria! Is she ok?" Petra asked with panic in her voice.

"She's still intact don't worry." Naruto said reassuring the girl.

"The plans still up to retake her in a month right?" Naruto asked Levi.

"From what Erwin said yes." He said sipping some more of his tea.

"Very well then. I'll get everyone up to speed during breakfast." Naruto said informing the group.

"I believe that alot of them went down to the lake to swim." Rico told the blonde.

"To swim?" Mikasa asked with a suprised look.

"Yes. Hmm that's a good idea." Naruto said putting on his thinking pose.

"What about it Mikasa?" Naruto asked turning towards the girl.

"Swim?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a smile. "With Mariko."

"I want to go swimming!" Mariko exclaimed.

"Then swimming it is." Mikasa said, smiling at the girl.

"Do the rest of you want to come?" Naruto asked the other's.

"Sure." Petra said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not." Rico said, getting up from the couch.

"I suppose." Levi said with a bored expression.

Suddenly a large bang was heard from the kitchen, and smoke came out of the doorway.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled out in suprise. Mikasa quickly gave him a look, and pointing to Mariko.

The group looked out over towards the smoking doorway, and saw Kakashi walk out covered in flour.

"Well breakfast is done." Kakashi said with an awkward smile under his mask.

The group just stared at the man.

"Um. Ok. I guess we can go eat." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Rico could you go get Annie, Krista, and Hinata for us." Mikasa asked the Genin.

"Sure thing no problem." Rico said quickly, walking to the door, and out into the forest.

"Alright let's go everyone." Naruto said walking into the kitchen with Mikasa, and Mariko trailing behind.

5 minutes later

Every shinobi that wasn't at the beach was sitting at the table, and eating the massive breakfast Kakashi had prepared.

"Kakashi Sensei I didn't know you could cook." Hinata said as she sat down. The Hyuga had multiple bruises, and scratches on her from training.

"It's a trait I had to pick up at an early age." Kakashi laughed.

"You're really good at it." Petra said staring at all the food. Kakashi had made an amazing breakfast with eggs, sausage, and bacon.

"Thank you." Kakashi said, and turned to Levi. "How's the uniform?"

"I still feel like I'm in a stupid fairy tale." Levi grumbled

"Ah. You'll get used to it in time. Don't worry we all have to." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about those three?" Levi asked pointing to Mikasa, Krista, and Annie. Krista, and Annie just stared at the man, while Mikasa was having a conversation with Naruto, and Rico at the other end of the table. Mariko was sitting on Mikasa lap eating, and not paying anyone mind.

"What the Anbu level shinobi?" Kakashi asked.

"Anbu?" Levi repeated.

"It's a rank." Krista said to the man, while paying him no attention, as she ate her eggs. Much to Levi's annoyance.

"Would you like me to explain the ranks to both of you. I mean you did kinda join yesterday." Hinata offered to the man.

"Sure." Levi said sitting back, and sipping his tea. Petra simply nodded, and Hinata began.

"Well first there is the genin, they are the lowest level of shinobi. The genin are usually sent on risk free, and Manuel labor mission's. Chūnin is the next rank, they are considered mid level shinobi. They go on more dangerous missions, and outside of their home village. Then theirs Tokubetsu Jonin, they special in a single field of expertise. They are sent outside of their village majority of the time with Jonin's. The we have Jonin. The Jonin are the most elite shinobi in the village that are publicized, besides for the Kage. They are sent on mission's by themselves majority of the time, or they will lead a squad of Genin. Next we have Anbu, which are the special forces of the Kage. The Anbu go on assassination mission's, and covert ops. The level of expertise surpasses the Jonin. Finally we have the Kage, the kage are the most elite in the village. They protect everyone, and are respected by everyone in the village. They are also the most dangerous Shinobi to deal with." Hinata explained in full detail to the two former scouts.

"Wow that's amazing!" Petra exclaimed with wide eye's. Over the past day she had taken a deep intrest in the shinobi.

"You three are currently Genin level." Kakashi added.

"What we're the lowest level?" Levi asked in suprise.

"That's correct." Hinata nodded.

"What about the rest of the shinobi?" Levi asked leaning forward now, interested in the topic.

"Majority of the one's Naruto, and I have trained are Jonin level. A couple are Anbu level." Hinata told the smaller man.

"What about Naruto?" Levi asked interested in his new leaders abilities.

"Naruto, and Mikasa are above Kage rank." Hinata explained plainly.

Levi choked on his food, as Hinata informed him. Petra went wide eyed in excitement.

"They're that powerful?" Petra asked in suprise.

"Yes." Annie said quietly, looking up from her food for a second.

"They don't look it." Levi said staring down at the blonde at the other end. He was currently trying to make Mariko it a form of vegetable.

"Naruto has defeated what you would see as a god, back in our world." Kakashi said informing the man.

"A god?" Levi asked in suprise, his facial expression changed for the first time. There was no way that, then blonde brat could do that.

"Goddess technically." Kakashi added.

"What about you Hinata?" Petra asked, trying to get off the topic, seeing that is was freaking out the former captain.

"Me?" Hinata jumped in suprise.

"Yes. How strong are you?" Petra asked pressing the question on to her.

"She's Kage level as of now." Naruto said interrupting the group. "Kakashi kage also. Sakura, Krista, and Annie are Anbu. The rest are Jonin."

"Really Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking up to the blonde in suprise.

"Yes Sensei." Naruto said nodding his head.

"How'd you train them so fast?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly Sensei I have no idea. Everyone here picks up on this stuff really easy. If only I was like them back in my Genin day's." Naruto said quickly deflating at the topic.

Kakashi, and Hinata started laugh at the blonde. The rest of the group just stared awkwardly until they were done. A few seconds later Naruto, and Mikasa narrowed their eye's. Followed by Kakashi, Hinata, Krista, and Annie.

"You all can sense it too?" Naruto asked the other shinobi.

They all nodded their heads. Krista, and Annie instantly entered sage mode.

"How many?" Naruto asked the two girl's.

"25 or so coming from down the mountain, moving at high speed." Annie informed the Jinchūriki.

"What?" Petra asked confused.

"What's going on?" Levi said, readying a kunai.

"Hinata take care of Mariko, Rico, and Petra. Take them down with Eren. Levi I need you with us." Naruto told the two.

"Understood Naruto-Kun." Hinata said, as she ushered the tree away.

"Why what's going on?" Levi asked, as he held the kunai in his right hand in place of his sword.

"A large group of people are on their way here, at high speed." Krista told the man.

"How long?" Naruto asked.

"7 minutes." Annie informed him

"Kakashi sensei come with us too." Naruto told the older shinobi.

"Understood." Kakashi said nodding his head, and crossing his arms.

The group got up from their seats, and headed out the front door to a large opening in the forest. Naruto stood infront of everyone looking around.

"Krista, Annie. Head down to the lake, and get the other's. Tell Sakura to get down, and guard Eren. Have the rest of them hide in the trees around the opening." Naruto told the two girl's.

"Understood." Krista said.

"Then when you're done trail the group, and stay out of site until they arrive." Naruto added.

They both nodded their heads, and jumped on the tress towards the lake.

"Kakashi, Levi, and Mikasa I need you by my side when they get here." Naruto told the three.

They all nodded. Kakashi stood to his far right, while Levi stood to his far left, and Mikasa to directly on his left side holding his hand. She had now entered sage mode, with Naruto. The group stood in silence as they waited patiently.

"How much longer Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"30 more seconds." Naruto said.

"Be ready for anything." Levi said tightening his grip on the kunai.

The blonde look behind him, and quickly saw Sakura run into the house. He looked around, and sensed the other's were in position. Annie, and Krista were closing in on them. The group of unknowns moving swiftly through the trees infront of them.

"They're here." Naruto informed the group.

Suddenly 25 men, and women came flying out of the woods. They landed on the clearing, and started to spread out. Naruto studied these people carefully, they had military police symbols on their shoulders. But they had no jackets, instead they had what looked like 3D maneuver gear. But instead of swords, there were guns in their place

"Spread out!" A older man yelled out to the soldier's.

The man came walking casually up to Naruto, and his group. The man had a black trench coat, along with a bowler hat. He was a very tall and slim man who appeared to be well built. He had short, coarse-looking dark hair that reached to his neck and also had a thin beard along his jawline.

"I presume you're Naruto Uzumaki." The man said looking directly at the blonde. The two had a stare down for a couple seconds.

"Yes." Naruto finally answered.

"Kenny." Levi grunted our looking over to the man.

"Huh?" Ask the man looking over to Levi. "Ha! You're here to? This just gets better, and better."

"Enough who are you!" Mikasa spat at the man.

"And you must be Mikasa." The man named kenny said walking up to the girl. Mikasa immediately entered sage mode, along with Naruto.

Naruto quickly moved defensively infront of her, and stared the man down.

"Stay away from her. What do you want, and who are you?" Naruto asked the man in a calm voice.

"Well I'm Kenny Ackerman, leader of the military polices anti-personnel control squad. We're here to take Eren Yeager back into our custody, and Krista Lenz." Kenny said to the group of shinobi.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take him." Naruto informed the older man.

"Why not?" Kenny asked frowning.

"I promised he'd be safe here, and would not be tortured by anyone." Naruto said looking directly at the ma.

"Well you see, you're just making things more difficult Commander Uzumaki." Kenny said smiling.

"And whys that?" Naruto asked crossing his arms, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I wanted to do this peacefully, but now I guess I have no choice." Kenny said backing away from the group.

"Who ordered you here?" Kakashi asked the man.

"No one. We don't work with the military police. Completely solo unit." Kenny said with a smirk."We'll be taking the two now."

"Like I said I can't let you take them." Naruto said in a stern voice now.

"Well I'm sorry then." Kenny said with a sad smile.

"Don't even try it." Naruto spat out at the man.

"Why not? You're completely unguarded. I've heard the stories about you, and her. I'm not impressed." Kenny said with a laugh. Suddenly the trees rustled from his right, and a shadow moved on him.

"Don't move." Krista said in a cold voice.

"What?" Kenny asked in suprise.

Krista had gotten right behind the man, and had a kunai up to his neck.

Annie came flying out from the trees, and approached the group of military police from behind. The remaining shinobi came out from their hiding places, and in circled the group.

"Ah I see." Kenny said looking down at the kunai.

"We've known you were coming for awhile. Leave now." Levi told the man.

"Historia Reiss, I'm suprised you haven't told them who you really are yet. Your father's been worried sick." Kenny said with an evil smirk.

Krista's eye's instantly widened, and she dropped the kunai. Kenny instantly turned around, and pointed his gun at her.

"KRISTA!" Naruto yelled at the girl. Kenny pulled the trigger, and the gun fired. Everyone watched in shock. Time slowed down for Krista, she knew if something wasn't done, that it would be the end. Out of no where a quick flash of yellow instantly appered infront of Krista the figure grabbed her, and suddenly they were back to where Naruto, and the other's were standing before.

"What!" Kenny shouted in suprise.

"Naruto that was the." Kakashi paused, as Naruto pulled out one of his dad's kunai.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted out.

"You're dad would be proud." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile, and looked down towards Krista. "You ok?"

"Yes Naruto." Krista said looking up to him.

"I should've believed the stories." Kenny said, backing up further towards his group.

"Leave now!" Naruto shouted out, driving fear into the soldier's.

"Relax, relax. I know when I'm beat." Kenny said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Don't come back here, or you will regret it." Mikasa said moving forward.

"We'll see, and Historia you really should tell them." Kenny said staring back at the smaller blonde in Naruto's arms.

Krista began to shake in Naruto's arms, and started to hug him tightly.

"Come on we're out of here." Kenny said to another man, and motioned the rest of the military police to follow him.

The group of military police, began to quickly leave the area. Soon enough only the shinobi were left in the clearing.

"What the hell was that about?" Jean yelled out from the other side of the clearing.

"Trouble." Armin said to himself, as he approached Naruto's group. Followed by Annie, and Mina.

"Annie, and Kakashi make sure they all leave without leaving anything." Naruto said looking up to the two.

"You got it Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Understood." Annie said nodding.

The two ran off in the direction of the military police officers.

The remaining shinobi grouped around the blonde, as he kneeled on the ground with the still shaking Krista.

"Is she ok?" Armin asked the older blonde.

Naruto quickly felt her head, and it was hot to the touch.

"Get Sakura! She's burning up!" Naruto shouted out to the group.

"Krista come on stay awake." Sasha said kneeling next to the girl. Sasha had been learning some medical Ninjustu from Sakura. So she tried her best to help her.

"Krista, Krista, Krista!" Naruto called out to the girl, as she blacked out.

XXXXXXX

Krista instantly awoke, and realized she was back in her room. She looked around, and saw Sakura exit her bathroom.

"Oh. You're awake." Sakura said walking over to the girl, and sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Krista asked.

"Chakra exhaustion, and massive stress." Sakura told the girl with a frown.

"What caused it?" Krista asked looking over to her.

"I can explain the chakra exhaustion, but I can't explain the stress." Sakura explained to the girl. But Krista knew exactly what the stress was from.

Suddenly a knock came to the door, and Sakura went to answer it. Naruto was standing at the entrance with several other people behind him.

"Is she awake?" He asked his pink haired best friend.

"She just woke up." Sakura informed him.

"Very well thank you. Can you give us some privacy?" Naruto asked her.

"Sure thing Naruto." Sakura said.

Sakura quickly exited the room. Naruto, Mikasa, Hinata, and Erwin entered as she left.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked sitting down on her bed side.

"I'm fine now thanks to Sakura. I'll have to thank her later." Krista said with a smile. But she quickly noticed Naruto had a worried expression, and she dropped the smile.

"That you will. But Krista." Naruto started.

"What? What is all this?" Krista asked looking around at everyone.

"Well." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Please. If i may Naruto?" Erwin asked intervening.

"Yeah sure thing Erwin." Naruto told the man.

He nodded, and moved infront of the girl. "I came as soon, as i had gotten word about the attack. I've heard all the details from Naruto, but there's one piece of intel that's bothering me."

"What's that?" Krista asked looking up to him, with a curious expression.

"Kenny kept calling you Historia Reiss. What's up with that?" Levi asked from the doorway to her room.

"Not as I would put it, but that is correct." Erwin told the girl.

"It's a long story." Krista said looking down, and grabbing her bedsheets.

"Please miss, if what you tell me is what i think then my spooks in the capital will be right, and you can change this world." Erwin said leaning forward, and giving her, his full attention.

Krista looked away for a moment, and then exhaled.

"My true name is Historia Reiss, one of the heirs to the throne." She said narrowing his eye's.

XXXXXXX

Cliff hanger time!

Man am I tired. This arc's gonna go a bit differently. Historia/Krista knows more about herself then she does in the manga.

Thanks everyone for your support. I can't do it without you. Next chapter will be filled with some drama, and action. So be prepared.

The armored, and colossal titan will return soon. Along with Toneri, and Kenny. Soon the main attack on titan story will end, and we will dwel into Naruto's story. There will be some returning characters from Naruto coming, but not a lot.

Remember to review!

Author question: Should i keep doing these?


	19. Chapter 19

Yo. I'm here again for yet another chapter in this story. I really hope you enjoy this fanfiction.

I've also decided to rewrite to first two chapter's of the beginning of the fanfiction. There's nothing extra, just some new settings, and ALOT more details on scenes. Chapter 1 rewrite should be up right now, and chapter 2 rewrite will come out alongside chapter 20.

So again I hope you enjoy, and on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Attack on titan.

XXXXXXX

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!" The group of shinobi screamed out from Krista's announcement.

"What do you mean you're the true queen Krista?!" Naruto yelled out.

Krista exhaled slowly." It's a long story."

"Please explain. We may not have much time." Erwin said leaning closer to Krista.

"What do you mean Erwin?" Hinata asked looking over to the man curiously.

"The central government's planning to eliminate the shinobi, and Scouts off the map." Erwin said simply, without so much as a reaction. The shinobi on the other hand went wide eyed.

"What!" Naruto yelled out, his eye's filled with anger, and worry. The anger was for the military police, but the worry was for his students, and friends. He would never forgive himself if one of them were hurt.

"Why would they do that?" Hinata asked a second later. She had heard a few stories about how the government didn't like their branch.

"They'd start a civil war." Mikasa whispered to herself. Knowing that all the civilians in the walls supported the shinobi the most out of any branch.

"That's not how they would do such a thing." A voice said from the doorway. The group looked over to see Armin, Levi, and Jean standing in the doorway to Krista's room.

"Armin? Where'd you come from?" Naruto asked curiously as the blonde quickly hid all his negative emotions much to Mikasa's notice.

"I'm terribly sorry. I was just passing by, and I heard all of you talking." Armin said, as he walked into the room followed by Jean, and Levi.

"It's fine, but please explain." Erwin said motioning Armin to sit beside him.

Armin nervously looked over towards his blonde leader.

"It's fine Armin explain please." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well if they're going to take out the shinobi, and Scouts. They would want to keep it as quiet as possible, to not cause any civil unrest." Armin explained to the group.

"The boy's right. But what would they do?" Levi asked as he leaned on the wall beside the bed.

"I'll contact my agent's in the capital about this, but for now we need to keep this between all of us." Erwin said looking around at the shinobi. They all nodded their heads toward's the scout commander.

"You can trust all of us Erwin." Naruto said to him, as he leaned next to Levi.

"I know I can commander. Now then Historia if you mind explaining please."

Historia quickly exhaled, and began.

5 minutes later

"So the Reiss family?" Erwin asked looking up to Historia.

"That's correct." She said nodding her head at the group.

"You say that they're the real royal family, and not the current king?" Naruto asked looking over to her. He concealed the shock on his face, as not to worry Mikasa, and the other's.

"Yes Naruto." Historia said, with a hint of worry in her eye's, and voice.

"How do you know all this Krista?" Armin asked her. He had remained quiet until now.

"When i was younger my mother was killed by the MP's. But before they could kill her she told me almost everything about my birth family. Then after she was killed I met my father for the first time. I hated him. He didn't seem fazed at all that my mother was killed. He offered me a place with him, but I quickly denied it. He didn't take to kindly to that. So he made sure I would never speak of it again, and gave me a different name." Historia explained to the group. They listen without asking a single question.

"I see that's why you changed your name to Krista." Mikasa said.

"That's right." Historia said looking over to her rival.

"Hmmm this is troubling news Historia. But if you really are the air then you're one of the most important people on the planet right now. More importantly you're father is the most important person. If we were to find him, and convince him to be king….." Erwin was stopped by Historia. Who's facial expression changed quickly.

"Absolutely not!" Historia yelled out to the scout commander.

Erwin just stared at the girl in shock. The same could be said for the other shinobi, except for Levi, and Naruto.

"That man can not be king!" She screamed with fury in her voice.

"Why not?" Erwin asked calmly, quickly regaining his composure.

"The horrible thing's he's done. He had my mother killed without a thought. He would do the same to anyone else if he got the chance, and he had the right reason. He would install further corruption in our government!" Historia continued to yelled out at the scout commander.

"I'm sorry Historia there is no other way. Even your commander will have to agree with me on this. Right Naruto?" Erwin ask nodding over to the blonde. Naruto currently had his arms crossed, and eye's closed. Everyone turned to the blonde. Awaiting an answer.

"No." Naruto said sternly, opening his ocean blue eye's.

"What?" Erwin asked confused.

"I won't help put a leader like that on the throne. Someone who kills without feeling, and would toss someone he once loved aside so easy. I can not support a man like that." Naruto said staring down at Erwin.

"Naruto be reasonable." Erwin quickly said. Trying to change the blonde's decision.

"My minds made up Erwin. I won't help put someone up there. If you want to go after this man I, or my Shinobi will not stop you. But if you do we will not support you against the government." Naruto explained to the scout regiment commander.

"Thank you Naruto!" Historia exclaimed, reaching up from the bed, and hugging the blonde.

"I'm sorry again Erwin." Naruto said turning to the older man. Erwin saw the determination, and will in the blonde's eye's. He instantly knew he wouldn't be able to change the Shinobi's mind.

Erwin let out a small chuckle at the site of the shinobi. It reminded him of himself during his trainee day's. He quickly said his goodbyes to the group, and walked out the door.

"Naruto?" Erwin asked, stopping by the door frame.

"Yes?" Naruto asked still leaned up against the wall.

"If this is your decision, then please follow me out. There's something I would like to discuss in private with you." Erwin told the blonde Jinchūriki.

"Uh sure no problem. Everyone stay put while I go with Erwin." Naruto told the remaining shinobi in the room they all nooded their head's back to the blonde. Naruto, and Erwin quickly left Historia's room. Leaving the remaining Shinobi to talk amongst themselves.

"Geezzz when did the scouts start a spy ring in our own government?" Jean asked sitting down in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"We've always had a presence in the capital." Levi said with an annoyed voice. Still leaning on the wall by Historia's bed.

"Huh? Really?" Hinata asked perking up in suprise.

"Or so he's told me." Levi said looking away.

"Having your father take the throne may not be our only option Historia." Armin said, much to everyone's suprise.

"Here we go." Jean said putting his palm over his face. He really hated when Armin went on about this sort of stuff.

"What do you mean Armin?" Mikasa asked looking over to her friend.

"Well I've been thinking it over, but if we got your father's permission, or he would have died. Then you could take the role as queen." Armin explained to the group. Historia's eye's widened to an extreme amount.

"Me queen!?" She yelled freaking out from the idea.

Naruto quickly followed Erwin out of the cabin, and into the surrounding field. Naruto was about to ask Erwin what the discussion was, but was quickly silenced by Erwin. The two remained quiet for quite sometime, and eventually entered the forest. Erwin quickly stopped the moment they entered the forest.

"Naruto I need to speak to you about Historia, and Mikasa." Erwin said without looking over to the blonde. Who was walking beside him.

"Uh sure? What about them?" The blonde asked confused. He didn't know what needed to be discussed about Mikasa.

"You need to put them under heavy guard at all times. Historia because she's next in line to become queen. If we lose her we would lose our advantage." Erwin explained to the blonde.

"Erwin I don't get it. I've seen nothing wrong with the leadership of the government so far. They aloud our branch to be created when I showed them my chakra." Naruto said to the man. During his time he thought the government was fair, and just.

"It's only the surface. Those people that attacked you the other day. Were sent by people in the government. " Erwin told the blonde. Naruto's eye's widen in shock from the news.

"What do you mean!?" Naruto shouted out. Confused, and worried.

"Let me explain. For years the MP's have alway kept a tight grip on the central government. Monitoring the entire population, and keeping everyone in check. They also eliminate anyone who questioned the government, or who might bring harm to wall Sina." Erwin continued to explain to the Jinchūriki.

"What about wall Rose, and Maria?" Naruto asked getting more confused by the second.

"The higher ups don't care about the main population. They'd let us all be devoured by the titan's if possible." Erwin said.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Naruto asked getting angry toward's the government.

"To keep peace, and the king's secrets. There's something about these walls that caught my attention, and made me focus on investigating more into our currently leadership." Erwin said as they continued to walk in the forest.

"What so special about these walls. Back in my world we would've built these without a sweat." Naruto said boasting about himself.

"Reading through the old reports from the previous scouting legion commander's, it's clear. This area of land is the only known location where we can find the kind of rock the walls are built out of?" Erwin said pulling out a book, and handing it Naruto.

The blonde quickly flipped through the book, and looked at the various pages from the commander's. He saw different pages, and sections about titan's.

"So? Erwin don't you think you're being a bit paranoid?" Naruto said looking up from the book.

"I've had a few of scouts test the rock. It's stronger then diamond Naruto. Nothing on our planet is stronger. Furthermore we just got the results back from the few pieces of titan flesh we were able to save." Erwin explained.

"Wait hold on. Their body's fall apart after they die. So how could you have had samples." Naruto asked confused.

"We've done some research, and apparently your chakra has something to do with it. It stops the decay process completely. We tested the remains, with the same material from the walls, and they match perfectly." Erwin continued to explain.

"What Erwin that's insane! You're telling me that these walls are mad out of titan's?" Naruto asked with disbelief in his voice.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Erwin said with a neutral expression.

There were so many questions buzzing around in the blondes head that he didn't have time to think of them all. Suddenly the second person Erwin told him to protect crossed his mind.

"What about Mikasa? Why does she need to be protected?" Naruto asked. He knew she didn't need protective. Mikasa could handle herself.

"Her last's names Ackerman correct?" Erwin asked the blonde. He already knew the answer, but he needed the blonde to understand.

"Yes." Naruto simply said.

"We don't have much knowledge about why they want her. But from what my intel says, and conversations from the king's advisors. It's made out to believe that the Ackerman's are a threat to the government." Erwin explained.

"How?" Naruto asked narrowing his eye's, starting to worry about her.

"We don't know yet." Erwin said as he began to walk away. "But we'll keep you informed on any more info. Just take care of the two girl's. I know I don't even have to ask that, because i know you already do it."

"Damn straight. No one's going to touch them. Believe it!" Naruto shouted giving him a thumbs up.

"I believe you. Good luck." Erwin asked, waving to the blonde as he quickly flew up into the tree's with his gear, and flew off. Leaving Naruto in the forest by himself. He began to walk back to the cabins, and put his hand's in his pockets.

XXXXXXX

"Daddy!" Mariko exclaimed, as she ran towards the blonde. He had tried to slip through the back door, as to suprise everyone. But his adopted daughter had other plans.

"Hey Mariko!" Naruto exclaimed picked her, and began walking towards the living room."What's been happening since I've been gone?"

"Well Historia told all of us who she really is." Mariko said as she put on a thinking pose, as Naruto carried her through the hallways.

"Did anyone have any problems?" Naruto asked worrying about Historia reputation.

"Nope. Everyone completely understood." Mariko said with a big smile on her face.

"That's good. Naruto said smiling at his daughter. Anything else?"

"I don't thin…wait! That Eren guy wanted to talk to you." Mariko said. This put the blonde instantly on guard. Even though he acted friendly enough towards the shifter he was still wary of him. He knew he would never let Eren touch Mikasa, or Mariko without losing his head.

The blonde quickly realized he was talking to himself for to long. Mariko was looking up at him with her big blue eye's."Eren? What about him?" Naruto said putting on a fake smile, as to not worry her.

"He came up not to long ago from the basement with Rico." Mariko explained to him, as they both continued to walk in the rather large cabin.

"And where are they now?" Naruto asked looking down at her again, as they walked into the living room.

"Right there." Mariko pointed over in the direction of the living room.

Naruto looked over to see all his shinobi sitting on various pieces of furniture, talking amongst themselves. However in the middle of the room Eren sat, with Rico, who was keeping a close eye on him. The boy looked somewhat nervous, and jittery. Naruto would've laughed his ass off at the scene, if it wasn't a serious matter. Suddenly Erens eye's locked on to Naruto's, and his nervousness increased ten fold.

"Mommy!" Mariko exclaimed, as Naruto put her down. She instantly ran over to the girl. Who was currently sitting on a couch next to Sakura, and Jean. Naruto had rearranged the living from it's forming set to a new design. Now the four large couches were all pushed against the walls, and a large carpet now sat in the center. A fireplace was now placed againt the wall where there was no couches. It gave a warm filling to the room.

Mariko leaped onto Mikasa's lap, and happily sat She started humming to herself, as everyone turned towards Naruto.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he read a book he had found while he was out, and about in the newly repaired trost district. He was leaning next to Levi on the far wall.

"Hey everyone." Naruto said as he walked infront of the fireplace facing all the shinobi.

"So what's the game plan Naruto?" Jean asked leaning forward.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"How are we going to fight those bastards that attacked us?" Jean said clenching his fist with anger.

"We aren't." Naruto simply said. This caused Jean's expression to instantly change from anger to confusion.

"What? WHY!" He yelled out with anger. He couldn't understand why the blonde wouldn't want revenge. They had tried to hurt Mikasa, and Historia.

"We would just create further tension if we went out, and attacked them. We have to wait for their next move." Armin said out of random. Everyone besides Jean knew he was right. They would just put Historia in more danger.

"That's bullshit! They attack us! THEY ATTACKED OUR FAMILY!" Jean said standing up in defiance.

"Jean calm down." Sakura said gripping his arm. He looked down to see her staring back at him with her large green eye's. The presence of Sakura quickly calmed the boy down, as he sat back down on the couch next to her.

"Whatever." Jean said looking away from the blonde with an annoyed face.

The group remained quiet afterwards waiting for their leader to speak.

"Ahem. What's he doing here?" Naruto asked quickly realized he had forgotten about the titan shifter sitting near him.

"Me?" Eren asked pointing to himself. Naruto shook his head in confirmation.

" 's Eren doing here?" Naruto asked the shinobi seated arounf him.

"Naruto I…." Eren began to talk but was quickly silenced by Mikasa who began to speak over him.

"He's finally agreed to talk." Mikasa said with an emotionless expression. Deep down the Ackerman didn't care for Eren anymore. After what he did to her, and Armin she could no longer care for him. All she cared about was Naruto, and Mariko. She would kill him if he tried to touch them.

"Talk?" Naruto asked confused.

"He knows some of Reiners, and Bertolt's plans." Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"Oh really now." Naruto said putting a small grin on his face.

"What do you want to do Naruto?" Sakura asked crossing her arms.

"Well there's only one thing we can do." Naruto said grinning, and rubbing the back of his chest.

"And that is?" Jean asked leaning back in interested from the blonde's words.

"Train!" Naruto yelled out with a big smile, causing everyone besides Kakashi to deadpanned.

"What!" Jean yelled out standing up.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!" The other's shouted in unison. There was mass confusion, as the group was furious at the blonde for leaving them in such suspense. Sakura had to hold back Jean from tearing the blonde a new one.

"What do you mean Commander?" Rico asked after everything had calmed down.

"Well Rico. You still need more training, as well as the new recruits." Naruto said nodding over to Petra, and Levi.

"I see your point. What about Eren?" Rico asked looking over to the handcuffed shifter.

"He's coming too. Same with Mariko. You, and Mariko will be training with me. I will speak with Eren then." Naruto explained to the older teen.

"Understood." Rico said nodding her head.

"Hey what about us?!" Jean shouted thinking the blonde had forgotten about them.

"Jean you'll be training with Sakura. I want Kakashi to begin training Petra. Historia, Hinata, and Annie will be leading the other's in a group training understood?" Naruto asked, looking over to Kakashi.

"Sure no problem Naruto." Kakashi said looking over from his book.

"Tch. What about me?" Levi asked from his leaned position on the wall.

"Oh Levi I forgot you'll be coming with my group." Naruto said with a smile, much to the Ackerman's annoyance.

Levi just nodded his head, and proceeded to walk out the front door to the cabin. Everyone began following suit until it was only Mikasa, and Naruto left.

"Mikasa? What's wrong?" Naruto asked walking over to her, and taking both of her hands with his.

"Let me be there when you question him." She asked with determination in her eye's. Naruto tried to say no but he kept staring into her eye's. Mikasa knew this, and the two had a mental battle for a good thirty seconds. The blonde finally gave in.

"Geezzz you're so stubborn you know that." Naruto said turning around, and putting both his hands behind his neck.

"Oh." Mikasa said with a saddened expression. Thinking that Naruto had ignored her.

"But I like that about you." Naruto said quickly turning around, and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Her face instantly brightened up into a deep blush, as she hit her face.

"Come on. Just don't hurt him to bad ok?" Naruto said grabbing her hands, and leading her out with a smile.

The two walked out of the front door to see Mariko, Rico, Levi, and Eren all sitting on the front porch. Levi looked bored as he stared off into the forest. Naruto mentally chuckled this reminded him of Sasuke when he was young. Mariko was currently poking Eren's cheek, as he sat on the porch with an annoyed face from the little girl. Rico had both her blades out, and was standing over Eren. She was carefully watching the boy.

Naruto saw his other shinobi off in the distant clearing surrounding the front of the cabin all walking together. A second later all of them moved in the blink of an eye. Kakashi, and Petra darted right into the trees infront of them. Sakura, and Jean remained in the clearing getting ready to practice their earth shattering justu's. The other's jumped over the cabin towards the lake to begin their group training.

"You know you don't have to stand there. I'm not going to do anything." Eren said with an annoyed face. Partly from Mariko, and partly Rico.

"I….I need to guard you. Commander's order's." Rico said crossing her arms, with a small blush.

"I never told you to guard him Rico." A voice said from behind Eren. This caused Rico to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Oh! Naruto….well um you see….I was…" Rico stuttered trying to keep her composer.

"Relax. I'm just messing with you." Naruto said with a small smirk, as he walked past her.

"Oh. Of course Commander." Rico said trying to recover from her embarrassment.

"So everyone ready to go?" Naruto asked looking over his group, with Mikasa on his right side.

"Where are we going?" Levi asked leaning against a support on the porch.

"Down to the the camp for new military trainees." Naruto said beginning to walk towards the forest, with Mikasa.

"What. Why?" Levi asked a bit suprised. He thought they would've gone to a more secluded area.

"It's easier to do some of the exercises down there, then up here." Naruto said turning around.

"Tch. Sure." Levi said, as he started to walk towards him.

"Alright. Come on let's go!" Naruto exclaimed beginning to run towards the training area.

XXXXXXX

2 weeks later

Today was bright, and just the right temperature to go hang out with some friends, and take the day off to drink. Sadly for Hannes he could not enjoy the day off with his friends because he had gate duty for wall Rose in the trost district.

"Man this is sooooo boring." Hannes groaned, as he walked near to gate of wall Rose. He had a large bottle of wine in his hands. He stared up at the large boulder, and thanked the walls it was still in place.

"Well maybe if you do your job, and actually guard this place you wouldn't be so bored." A women said as she came flying down with her gear.

"Who would attack here? This boulders not gonna be moved by anything Anka!" Hannes yelled out loud towards the young women.

"What are you even doing down here? Pixis ordered us to guard the top of the walls not the bottom." The women reveled to be Anka said crossing her arms.

"Um nothing." Hannes quickly said, as he hid thr bottle of wine behind his back.

"Oh my god. YOU WERE DRINKING WEREN'T YOU!" Anka yelled out pointing to the bottle behind his back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Anka." Hannes said looking away from the women.

"Don't play dumb with me Hannes." Anka said putting both her hands on her hips.

"HEY HANNES!" A voice yelled out from behind the two. A little boy came up to the garrison soldier's, followed by two smaller boy's. The larger boy had a big smile on his face.

"Oh hi." Hannes said kneeling down to the boy's level.

"Want to play shinobi's with us?" The boy said smile getting wider

"Shinobi's?" Hannes asked confused. The kids usually played garrison, or Scout regiment.

"Yeah! I'm commander Uzumaki, and my friends are the other's. You'll be the titan. We have to blast you with our rasengan's." The boy said holding up a pinecone, which was suppose to represent a rasengan.

"Geezzz I'm sorry but I can't. I'm on duty right now. Maybe later." Hannes said ruffling the boys hair.

"Aww ok. Well see ya Hanne's!" The boy said turning around.

The kids ran off towards the newly built town, yelling, and screaming all the way. Hanne's had to give it to the shinobi commander he gave hope to a hopeless world. He had only spoken to him a couple times, but even he had to admit in the presence of the blonde he felt that everything would be ok.

"The shinobi have certainly given hope here haven't they?" Anka asked watching the kid's run off.

"Yeah. They have." Hannes said smilie crossing his face.

"But I wonder if they can pull it off. It would be a miracle if we took Maria back, but I don't know if the shinobi can do it." Anka said looking down, a shadow covering her eye's.

"What! Of course they can do it." Hannes said with determination.

"How can you be so sure Hanne's. Look at the big picture." Anka said looking up to him, with worry, and doubt in her eye's.

"The shinobi give everyone hope. They saved this district, and took down the armored titan. Commander Uzumaki can save us I believe it. Without him, or the Shinobi we wouldn't be where we are today." Hannes told the young women. He truly believed the shinobi could save them.

Anka was about to open her mouth but was quickly stopped by the sound of 3D maneuver gear. Suddenly Commander Pixis, and his guard Gustav landed by the two.

"Very good speech Hannes, as expected from a captain." Pixis said to the two, as they saluted, and he saluted back.

"Captain!" Anka asked stunned.

"Yes that's right, as of now Hannes is the rank of captain." Pixis said with a laugh.

"But sir!" Anka said trying to protest. She didn't believe a man such as hannes deserved the title.

"Now Anka there's no reason to argue. Now Hannes I see you have a bottle of wine. Care to share?" Pixis said pointing to the wine behind his back.

"Oh! Of course sir." Hannes said bringing the wine into full view, much to Anka's annoyance.

The whole group had sat down, and began to drink small glasses of the wine. They sat on wooden boxes infront of the boulder. They started laughing, and telling jokes the more they drank.

"So. Anka I would just like to tell you that the shinobi can do it. I've seen them in action." Pixis said downing another glass.

"How can you be so sure sir?" Anka asked still on her first glass. Hannes, and Gustav were laughing to each other jokes. While the other's talked.

"I've heard Naruto speak." Pixis simply said pouring another glass.

"Naruto?" Anka asked confused. She had never heard the name.

"It's the commander's first name." Hannes said interrupting the two.

"Yes him, and his girlfriend can bring back wall Maria. Even though he's just a teenager. When he has something set in his mind, Naruto won't stop until it becomes reality." Pixis said as he drank another glass.

"Girlfriend?" Hannes asked confused. He didn't know the shinobi commander dated.

"Yes. Mikasa Ackerman." Gustav said much to Hannes shock.

"What! No way!" Hannes shouted.

"What?" Pixis asked raising an eyebrow.

"I knew Mikasa when she was a little girl." Hannes said with a smile on his face.

"She's the second strongest of humanity. Up next to commander Uzumaki." Anka said, starting her second glass.

"She's the one who defeated the armored." Gustav said finishing his third glass.

"That little girl's certainly grown up. That's for sure." Hannes said staring down at the glass of wine in his hands.

"So Mikasa the name?" An unknown voice said from all around the group.

"What?" Hannes asked confused. The others were instantly put on alert.

"Who said that!" Anka yelled out.

The group quickly got off the boxes, and readyed their blades. They moved back to back, as to not get ambushed.

"Idiotic humans." The voice said again.

"Show your self!" Pixis ordered.

"As you wish." The voice said in a mischievous tone.

Suddenly the ground started to shake violently, and the garrison member's almost fell to the ground.

"Where's it coming from!" Anka yelled out, looking all around from the source.

"The boulder!" Gustav yelled out.

"What!" Hannes shouted.

"Impossible!" Pixis said, but sure enough when he looked over the boulder was moving.

"Duck!" Hannes yelled.

The garrison members instantly dropped to the ground, as the civilians in the area began to scream in terror. Hannes darted his eye's over to the boulder, and he internally screamed in horror. The massive boulder was being lifted in the air, and towards the district.

"What the hell?" Anka said looking up at the boulder in horror.

Hannes looked underneath the boulder to try, and see the titan holding the it. Only to Hanne's shock it wasn't a titan, but a man. He looked closer to see the man below the boulder. The boulder was hover above one of his fingers.

"Stop right there!" Gustav said moving through the air, with his blades at the ready.

"Gustav no!" Hannes yelled, trying to get the garrison member to turn back.

"So predictable." The man said underneath the boulder with a grin.

The man moved his finger forward, and the boulder flew with it. Without mercy it smashed into Gustav effectively killing him, and flew into the city. Which there it moved like a bullet going through buildings, and killing many people. Finally the boulder neared the entrance to wall Rose territory, and instantly smashed the gate to pieces.

Hannes had a clear view of all of this. Anka was holding an unconscious Pixis in her arms sneering over towards the man. He had been knocked out from the flying debris.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!" Anka roared at the man, her eye's were filled with anger.

The man said nothing, and started to walk towards them.

"Who are you!" Hannes yelled trying to get off of the ground.

"Finally someone with manners." The man said sarcastically. "Toneri Ōtsutsuki pleased to me you."

"Why have you done this!" Hannes yelled out.

"I would love to stay, and answer the question, but you'll have your hands full soon, and I must be going." Toneri simply said with a smile, and disappeared from sight.

"Dammit! Hanne's go get a runner! Tell them to contact the capital. Wall Rose has fallen." Anka said looking down at the unconscious Pixis. Large rumbles could be heard off in the distant from the know opened trost gate.

Capital City Mitras, Wall Sina 20 minutes later

"Sir's!" A garrison soldier yelled as he run into the meeting room for the military council.

"What is it runner? Can't you see we're busy here?" James Asked looking up from some paper's.

"News from wall Rose, both gates in the trost district have been broken into." The runner said huffing, and puffing

"What!" One of the council members yelled getting out of his chair.

"Impossible!" Another yelled.

"What about the shinobi!" A women shouted.

"It was reported that 20 minutes ago a strange man appered, and lifted up the boulder in the trost district. Reports say he threw the boulder into the city, and smashed the inner gate open." The runner informed the group.

"Impossible…." James said clenching his fists.

"Last resort plane Holy protection!" A man yelled out. Two military police officer immediately left the room.

"You really think we need to close the outer gates charles!" James yelled out.

"Yes! No one will enter wall Sina!" The man names Charles said.

"Now runner report! Who was this man's name!" Another man shouted out towards the garrison soldier.

"Toneri Ōtsutsuki, but you humans can never remember anything useful." A voice said to them.

"What?" James asked turning towards the source.

They looked back over to see the runner dead on the ground, and a man with strange white hair standing in his place. Behind him were two robbed figures.

"I'm the one who smashed your pathetic gates." Toneri said with a sadistic smile.

"Why!" Charles yelled out demanding to know.

"Your government is in need of a new king!" One of the robbed figures yelled back.

The robbed figure took down his hood to reveal Rod Reiss

"Rod?!" Charles said in suprise.

"You're still alive!" James said in shock.

"I've come to retake my place as king on this throne!" Rod said with anger in his eye's.

"Rod! Don't do this!" Charles said, with hope in his eye's.

"I have nothing to say to any of you. You threw the true royal family out! Now we've come to take it back! " Rod yelled out with anger.

All the men started to back away from the Reiss family member in fear.

"Toneri if you please." Rod said to the man with white hair.

"With pleasure." Toneri grinned.

Toneri lifted up both of his hands, and five points of chakra began to form on each.

"Rod please!" Charles yelled pleading for the man to listen.

"He's done listening to you." Toneri said with a laugh.

"NO! WAIT!" Charles yelled out, as Toneri lauched his justu. Within an instant all the men layed dead on the ground.

"That was too easy." Toneri said wiping his hands off.

"You'll get the fight you want. Now we need to get to the throne room, and find the fake king." Rod said putting his hand on the boys shoulder.

"What about your daughter?" The other hooded figure asked. He soon removed his hood, and revealed himself to be Kenny Ackerman.

"Historia?" Rod asked, somewhat confused.

"Yes." Kenny said.

"Go collect her Kenny, and Toneri when we're done here go join him." Rod told the two.

"Understood." Toneri said nodding his head. Kenny grunted in acknowledgment, and strolled on out of the door.

XXXXXXX

"RASENGAN!" Shouted Mariko, as she launched the ball of chakra towards a tree. The impact blew a small hole into the large oak.

"You're getting better at it Mariko. You're advancing more quickly then I was when I was your age." Naruto said as he walked up to the little girl. He ruffled her hair, and smiled at her. He quickly took her hand. The two walked over to Mikasa, who currently was asleep under a tree.

"Mommy wake up!" Mariko shouted, jumping onto the girl's lap. Mikasa instantly woke up, with sleep still in her eye's.

"Huh?" Mikasa asked sleepily, looking around.

"You're awake!" Mariko exclaimed, looking up with a smile that could rival her adopted father's.

"I fell asleep?" Mikasa asked looking around sleep still present in her eye's.

"Yeah." Naruto said nodding down to her. He quickly sat beside her at the base of the tree. Mariko stayed happily on the Ackerman's lap.

"How's she doing doing?" Mikasa asked rubbing her head, looking over to the blonde.

"Really good mommy! I can almost use the Rasengan completely!" Mariko suddenly exclaimed.

"That's amazing Mariko. What about the other two?" Mikasa asked curiously.

"Rico advanced well. I'd say she's nearing Cunin level." Naruto said putting both of his hand's behind his neck.

"What about Levi?" Mikasa asked curiously, as she layed her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"He's almost mastered the third gate." Naruto said looking up into the sky. Levi had begun to learn the 8 gates shortly after he began his training. Much to Naruto's suprise he found that Levi actually had a chakra network. A weak one, but it was still there.

"That quickly? I thought it took years to master even a single gate?" Mikasa asked in suprise.

"Not for everyone. Even so I'm still suprised he's progressed this quickly. The others are training really well too. Petra's nearing mid genin level." Naruto added.

"That's great." Mikasa sleepily, as sleep began to over take her, and she slumped against the blonde's arm. A few minutes later the blonde, and their adopted daughter had soon fallen asleep as well.

"Naruto!" A loud voice suddenly shook the blonde awake. The blonde's eye's open to reveal Erwin kneeling infront of him, trying to catch his breath. He looked past the regiment commander to see all his shinobi surrounding him, with worry plastered on their faces.

"Huh…..what Erwin? What's wrong?" Naruto said quickly getting up, causing the two sleeping girl's to awake. They both looked around confused.

"It's wall Rose!" Erwin shouted, with a short pause. "It's been breached!"

"What!" Naruto shouted, with shock, and confusion.

"The Scouts, and Shinobi are requested at the front to aide the garrison forces." Erwin informed the blonde commander.

"Where's the front at?" Naruto asked walking past the man, and to his shinobi.

"Trost district." Erwin said with a worried expression, turning to the blonde.

"So we're on civilian duty?" Jean asked lazily, as he stood near Kakashi, and Levi.

"No. Evacuation is impossible." Erwin told the boy. Everyone stood silent for a moment, until Jean walked forward.

"What? Why!" Jean demanded, and asking the question everyone wanted to know.

"They've completely sealed off wall Rose. We're on our own. Pixis has taken charge he's commanding from the top of wall Rose." Erwin informed the shinobi.

"Why'd they seal it off!" Petra yelled out.

"Unknown, but we need to hurry to the front." Erwin said turning away from the group, and towards the forest.

"Understood." Naruto said turning away from the commander, towards his shinobi.

"I'll give you a minute to give your orders." Erwin said, as he continued to walk away.

Naruto looked to all the awaiting shinobi. Mikasa stood in her usual position on Naruto's right.

"Alright this is the real deal. Armin, Mina, Jean, Sakura, Sasha, Marco, and Kakashi I want you taking the frontline at trost." They all nodded their heads respectively. "Hinata, and Rico I want you guarding all of them here." Naruto added pointing to Historia, Mariko, Petra, and Eren. Who were all standing accounted for in a small group. Naruto was a tad bit suprised to see Eren here. Even though he did reveal everything he knew about Reiner, and Bertolt Naruto still didn't trust him.

Rico was suprisingly the one to be the most kind to the boy. They'd had become somewhat friends over the two, and a half weeks they'd been together. Atleast the boy wasn't alone. Naruto thought to himself.

"What! Naruto no! I have to go!"Historia suddenly yelled out confused, and angry. She started to walk over to the blonde with rage, but Mikasa quickly stood in her way.

"NO HISTORIA!" Mikasa yelled out, much to everyone suprise. It was common know in the shinobi that all the kunoichi saw each other as sister. From this Historia immediately knew to back down, as she saw Mikasa as one of her older sisters.

Historia moment of paused gave Naruto enough time to gather himself "We can't lose you. You're more important then any of us. You have to stay here." He told the younger shinobi.

"I…I." Historia said beginning to stutter, knowing that Naruto was right. She was about to run inside the cabin when the blonde put his hand ontop of her head.

"Trust me." Naruto said looking down at her with a caring smile. Suddenly all of Historia's anger faded away, and she went back to her usual state. She nodded to Naruto, and walked off into the cabin. Followed by Mariko, and Petra.

"What about me, you, and Levi?" Mikasa asked looking over to him.

"We're going to get the gate to Sina open." Naruto said with his signature grin.

"What!" Sakura yelled out, knowing full, and well that would be going against orders.

"Naruto that's going against orders. If they closed it, they closed it for a reason." Armin said approaching the blonde.

"Probably so we all die." Levi said quietly from the back of the group, which made everyone pause.

"I don't care. I'm not letting a civilian die, just because of our cowardly government. I WILL LIFT OPEN THE GATES IF I HAVE TO!" Naruto shouted out, with confidence, and flaring his chakra.

"Fine. Let's go." Levi said walking away, towards the awaiting Erwin.

"Alright everyone be careful. I don't want anyone coming back without an arm. Today we show those bastards in Mitras why we're humanity's strongest!" Naruto yelled out, followed by cheers from the rest of the shinobi.

The shinobi instantly scattered, heading in various directions. All knew their object, and were full of confidence. Naruto quickly activated his Sage mode, and determination filled his eye's.

"I wasn't able to save my world, but I'll be damned if i can't save this one!" Naruto mentally shouted to himself as he sprinted through the trees, going towards the wall Rose battlefields.

XXXXXXX

"Is the coast clear?" A masked figure asked another one, as they both came into the hole through the trost district.

"I think so." The other masked person said looking over towards the deserted town.

"Well come on then Reiner." The other man said as he took off his masked, and revealed himself to be Bertolt.

"I'm coming." Reiner said, as he caught up to the boy headed into the town.

"She should be in the shinobi's camp." Bertolt said to Reiner.

"Remember we have to capture her alive." Reiner said taking out a picture of a girl with long blonde hair, and bright blue eye's.

"Historia Reiss." Bertolt said taking the picture, as they walked through trost.

"The future queen." Reiner said, looking around at the deserted buildings.

"We have to eliminate her." Bertolt said putting the picture in his old trainee jacket. The two quickly started into a sprint towards the distant sound of rumble, and screams.

XXXXXXX

Done, done, done, and done! With chapter 19!

Sorry it took so long, but i recently started school so i have to keep up with my school work. I'll still be updated don't worry. I won't abandoned this story after I've come so far with it.

Expect the next update to be in about 4 weeks, along with a remade chapter 2. But if you're looking for another Naruto crossover head over to my other story. Am I More Then Just a shell? Which is a Naruto, and Kantai collection crossover.

Anyway hope you enjoyed. See ya next time!

Author question: Someone will be arriving soon in the next chapter can you guess who?


	20. Chapter 20

Holy crap…chapter 20.

I never would've thought I'd make it here. I truly am suprised. Thank you everyone for your support, you've all been such a big help.

I also have big news. Is that the sequel to this fanfiction has been confirmed. So expect more Shinobi vs Titans in the future.

Anyway without further ado….. ON WITH CHAPTER 20! LET'S GO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Attack on Titan. Don't sue me please…. I can barely afford ramen

XXXXXXX

"Two titan's! 12 o'clock!" A garrison soldier yelled out, as he looked to the breach in wall rose.

"I got em!" Yelled another garrison, as he moved swiftly through the air.

The garrison soldier flew towards the titan at great speed. As the smallest titans left the breach it was instantly destroyed by cannon fire, and the second was cut down by the garrison soldier.

"Don't let anymore through!" Hannes shouted out, as he stood behind the garrisons line of defense.

"Keep fighting!" Another garrison captain shouted out.

"Four 15 meter class incoming!" A man yelled from atop one of the building's.

"Cannons are loaded sir!" Anka yelled out from behind the front cannon.

"Wait for my go!" Hannes yelled out, as he ran up beside Anka.

The four 15 meter class lazily walked through the destroyed inner gate of trost, and quickly walked into Rose territory. The lead titan almost instantly noticed the firing positions of the garrison soldier's, it put a nightmarish smile on, scaring some of the soldier's. All four titan's began walking over to their position, frightening the garrison troops even more.

"Sir order's?" Anka asked nervously, as the rumbling of their foots steps became louder.

"Wait!" Hannes shouted out.

The titan began inching closer, and closer to the garrisons position.

"Sir?" Anka asked looking over to him.

"Hold!" Hannes yelled. More, and more garrison member's started to panic.

The titans were now 15 meters away from the soldier's. Some of the soldier's began walking away in fear.

"Sir!" Anka shouted out, in his ear.

"FIRE!" Hannes roared out, narrowing his eye's.

All the cannons instantly fired at the four titan's. A second later body's layed on the ground missing their entire neck, and head.

"We did it!" Anka shouted out happily, as the other soldier's began to cheer.

"Great….." Hannes was stopped by the sounds of a nearby scream.

"What?" Anka asked looking over in the direction of the scream, which was covered by a thick layer of steam.

"One's still alive!" The other captain shouted, pointing in the direction of the steam fog.

"I….Impossible….." Hannes stuttered looking at the sight, as the steam disappeared. A titan held a lone garrison soldier in it's hand.

"No please! I don't want to die!" The soldier screamed out, as the titan opened it's massive mouth.

The titan brought the soldier up to it's mouth, as he screamed for his life. "No! No, no….." the screaming stopped when a large chomp was heard, and the rest of soldier's look away in disgust.

"Dammit! Reload the cannons! If anyone has 3D maneuver gear use it!" Hannes screamed out in panic.

"Yes sir!" Two soldier's said, as they quickly flew off with their gear.

The two soldier's latched onto a nearby building, and started to fly around the titan. It tried to catch the soldier's out of the sky, but had no success. One of the soldier's saw an opening for it's neck, and he took it.

"Die!" The man screamed out, as he reached the neck with his swords.

His blades sliced into the neck, and cut it's weak point. A second later it fell to the ground dead. The two soldier's dropped to the ground, and ran back over to Hanne's.

"Nice work you two." Hannes said, saluting the both of them.

"No problem sir." One of the men said saluting back.

"SIX TITAN'S COMING FROM THE BREACH!" Another soldier yelled from the top of the roof.

"Shit! Are those cannons loaded yet?" Hannes asked looking back to the cannon crews.

"Negative sir. We have 12 out of the 15 ready." A young women said, as she helped load the 13th cannon.

"Well use those." Hannes said to the women.

"Understood." She said saluting, and going back to work.

"The rest of you, with 3D maneuver gear follow me! We'll stall those titan's, and wait for the cannons to be loaded!" Hannes said, as he flew through the building's with his gear.

"Yes sir!" All the soldier yelled out, activating their gear.

All the garrison soldier's flew through the building's toward's the six approaching titan's.

"Where's the shinobi at a time like this?" Anka yelled out flying by Hannes.

"The news probably hasn't reached them yet." Hannes said, as they approached the titans.

"We'll the word better hurry, because at this rate we're going to lose wall rose's territory." Anka replied with frustration in her voice.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed a voice to the right of Anka.

"What the hell?" Hannes shouted looking to the source of the scream. Seeing a titan rip apart a young man.

"Two titan's! Hiding in the building's!" Another man yelled out.

"Dammit! Fall back to the cannons forward position! Move now soldier's!" Hannes yelled out, seeing the fight would only end in defeat.

As more member's of the team were taken out, the remaining garrison soldier's began to turn around back to the cannon positions. Only to see two, five meter class nearing on their position. The cannons began firing at the 5 meter classes, killing them instantly. Some of the remaining shots flew towards the retreating soldier.

"Move!" Anka screamed out, dodging a cannon ball.

Multiple shots hit the retreating soldier, and Hanne's one of the cannon balls grazed Hanne's. He spiraled off his path, and hit the side of a home. The surviving garrison soldier's hide in the building's, while the cannons reloaded.

"Talk about friendly fire." Anka said, as she slid beside Hannes.

"Captain are you ok?" Another garrison member asked, kneeling down, and looking at his injured leg.

"Yeah." Hanne's said, as another garrison helped him up. We need to get back to the cannons.

"Reinforcements are hours away." Anka told the captain, as they quickly jumped onto a roof.

"Damn." Hannes said in frustration.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed a voice in the distance.

"What?" Hannes asked looking over towards the source.

"The cannons!" Anka shouted out pointing towards the garrisons forward position.

Hanne's, and the remaining soldier's looked towards the cannons to see the remaining garrison troopers being devoured by the titan's.

"Shit! Cannons are gone!" A soldier shouted out.

"Hanne's look out!" Anka screamed turing towards the man.

Hanne's quickly looked up to see a titan reaching for him. He knew from the condition of his leg, he wouldn't be moving anywhere.

"Shit!" Hannes yelled out, as the titan reached down for him. His life suddenly flashed before his eye's, somehow the man knew he wouldn't make it.

"DIE!" Suddenly screamed a girl's voice. Hannes looked around confused, and same could be said for the titan.

Sakura came speeding out of nowhere, and slammed her fist into the titan. The titan was sent flying back into a building, and snapped it's neck when it finally stopped.

"What?" Hannes asked looking at the downed titan.

"Have your men fall back captain." Sakura said landing on the rooftop, and cracking her knuckles.

"B….but the cannons." Hannes stuttered, amazed at the pink haired girl's strength.

"Already taken care of." Sakura said smirking, and pointing in the direction of the cannons.

Hannes turned to see that the titan's attacking the cannons, were now dead on the ground.

"Fall back Hannes." Armin said, as he landed next to Sakura. Hannes eye's widened in suprise, he didn't expect to see him here.

"Armin!" Hannes shouted out with joy.

"That's right. We'll handle this." Armin said with a smile, as Mina landed beside him.

"Understood." Hannes said saluting to the shinobi.

"Two titan's to our right!" Anka shouted out pointing to two 15 meter class titan, approaching the rooftop.

"No you don't!" Jean shouted, as he came sprinting over the rooftops, and towards the two lumbering giant's. Jean slammed his fist into the side of the titans face, smashing it to pieces, and effectively killing it.

"What about the other one!" Anka shouted out pointing the to now stunned 15 meter class titan.

"Don't worry! Chidori!" Kakashi yelled, coming out off nowhere, as his hand began to spark with lighting.

Kakashi jumped off the building, and sliced through the titans neck. Killing it swiftly with such speed, it shocked the garrison soldier.

"He's so fast!" Anka whispered to herself.

Kakashi dropped down from the falling body, and walked up to the group.

"Man that was fun." Kakashi said stretching his back, as he stopped infront of the group.

"Anyway. Have your troops fall back, we'll handle the breach while you regroup." Kakashi told the Hannes.

"U…Understood." Hannes stuttered, still amazed at what the shinobi could pull off.

"Good luck Hannes." Armin said, extending his arm, towards the man.

"Same to you Armin." Hannes said with a smirk, shaking his hand.

"Now we need to handle the breach. Armin, Mina, Annie, Sakura, Sasha, and Marco go handle the hole. I'll go up, and speak to Pixis." Kakashi ordered.

"Understood Kakashi sensei." Sakura said saluting to him. The rest simply nodded in agreement.

"Now let's go." Kakashi said, taking off towards the base of wall Rose.

Top of Wall Rose, Trost district.

"Commander." A garrison soldier said, as he approached Pixis.

"What is it?" Pixis asked putting down his flask, and turing to the man.

"The shinobi have arrived, and our reinforcements will be on within the hour." The soldier said with a smile full of hope, and relief.

"Excellent. Have our units fall back for the time being." Pixis said picking up his flask, and taking a drink.

"Understood sir." The garrison soldier said, saluting, and flying off the wall with his 3D maneuver gear.

"We'll see if we can really recover from this tragedy. But still why would the military police close off wall Sina." Pixis asked himself, as various soldier's ran ontop of the walls carrying wounded, and supplies. The sounds of battle were heard beneath them.

"Their probably selfish pigs right? That don't give a rats ass about you, or me?" A voice said from behind Pixis. The garrison commander lazily turned around to see Kakashi standing before him.

"Ah Lieutenant Hatake. I didn't see you there. Care for a drink." Pixis said lazily offering his flask to the man, but was quickly turned down.

"No thank you. I've come to see how we're fairing on military power." Kakashi said as he crossed his arms, and stared at Pixis.

"Well as you saw down there. We have a small group of garrison soldier's stationed here. Supports coming from the other Rose districts, but our main focus has been to protect the civilians." Pixis informed the jounin.

"I heard. Sina's fully locked down." Kakashi said looking off into the distance, in the direction of wall Sina.

"Yes, and without the military police it's tough to protect the civilians." Pixis said taking another drink from his flask.

"We're working on a plan to get the civilians through." Kakashi said, which caused a slight expression of shock to appered on Pixis face. But it quickly went away.

"Oh really now?" Pixis said smirking at the jouninm

"It's Naruto's plan." Kakashi said, with a hint of regret in his voicem

"Then I except the civilians to be evacuated within the hour." Pixis said with a smile, that shocked the shinobi.

"So you've seen his skills." Kakashi said, face turing back to neutral.

"Son I'm alot older then you. We may be from different places, but I'm pretty sure that with age comes wisdom is a universal saying. That kid can inspire any soldier who has lost hope." Pixis told the younger man.

"Agreed." Kakashi simply said

"So what are you gonna do about the breach?" Pixis said looking over the edge of the wall to see shinobi on the ground standing guard at the hole.

"We'll hold off them off for the time being, until Naruto gets here. He said he has a plan to seal it." Kakashi said walking up beside him.

"Then I expect it to be sealed within the day." Pixis said turning to the shinobi with a smile.

"Agreed." Kakashi said with a smirk, and a nod.

"I just hope he hurries." Pixis said looking out over the wall rose territory.

XXXXXXX

Wall Sina, Outside Hermina district

Hundreds of civilians surrounded the gate to get into wall Sina's Hermina district. Dozens of military police surrounded the gates, as more sat on the walls above staring down at the civilians.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Let us in!" An old man yelled, towards the military police guard at the front of wall Sina's outer gate.

"Open the gates!" A women cried, as she held a young boy, no older then two.

"Titan are in the territory. Please open them." A young man shouted out, as his wife stood behind him with a bandage wrapped around her head.

"We cannot. Orders from the capital." One of the officers spat back at the people.

"Bullshit. The wouldn't leave us here to die!" The old man yelled, as he approached the officer.

"Those are our orders, now get back!" The officer shouted, as he hit the man with his rifle, causing him to stumble back into the crowd.

"Ah. Bastard!" The old man yelled back, as the people around him helped him up. The old man was about to charge the officer, along with a couple other men. The officer raised his rifle defensively, but before anyone could make a move, a man came sprinting into the crowd.

"Titans!" Screamed the man. Word soon reached the surrounding civilians, and everyone began to scream in terror.

The military police officer quickly activated their 3D maneuver gear, and climbing wall Sina. They climbed, as fast as possible, and were on top of the wall in no time.

"Don't leave us you bastards!" The young man shouted, as he moved his injured wife behind him, closer to wall Sina.

"We'll be slaughtered!" The mans wife screamed up at the MP's. But was ignored.

"Please! I don't want my children to die!" The women holding the little boy shouted.

"Move the children to the back of the group! Protect them at all costs!" The old man yelled out to the group.

The crowd quickly began moving all the children toward's the back of the group, towards wall Sina's base. All the children began to hit on the wall, as the military police watched from above.

"Are all the children in the back?" The old man asked everyone surrounding him.

"I believe so." The young man nodded.

"Wait! Where's my little girl!" A women screamed out in panic, and horror. She looked all around her with her daughter, but couldn't see her.

"Mommy!" A voice suddenly yelled out from near the town.

"Sweetheart!" The women shouted, as she turned to see her daughter. The second her eye's locked onto her they turned from relief to horror.

The group turned to see a small littw girl standing in the middle of the dirt road, that cut straight between town. 10 titan's could be seen charging at her.

"NO!" The mother shouted trying to rush towards her through the crowd, but was quickly stopped by a group of people.

"No you can't!" Shouted an older man, holding the women arm.

"It's to dangerous." Yelled a young women. The mother, tried to get out of their grip. But had no success.

"I'm not leaving my daughter! Honey run!" The mother screamed to her daughter.

The little girl began to run towards the group of towns people, as the titans got closer.

"RUN!" The mother screamed at the top of her lungs.

A second later the girl tripped over piece of wood from an overturned wagon. She quickly began to get, up, but she realized the shaking had stop, and she slowly began to turn around.

"NO!" The mother yelled in horror. She did not want to witness this. The MP's were watching the whole event play out from the top of wall Sina.

A single 15 meter titan was looking down at her, with their trademarked sadistic smile.

"GET AWAY FROM IT NOW!" The mother shouted at her daughter.

"Mommy?" The girl asked, slowly looking back out her with a terrified face. Tears were now coming from her eye's, as she began to sniffle.

A split second later, the titan lunged for the girl, and everything began incredibly dusty. The mother began to cry uncontrollably.

"Mommy!" The girl yelled from the dust.

"Huh?" The mother asked looking up from the ground, towards the dust cloud, as it began to dissipate.

As the dust disappeared, shock began to fill the crowd. The little girl was completely unharmed, and the titan had completely stopped feet away from her. A figure stood between her, and the beast. The titan made what sounded like a growling noise at the figure.

"So I see. You are just mindless monster's with no soul, because who would be so low to try, and kill children?" Naruto spat at the titan, with fury, and anger in his eye's.

Mikasa quickly landed next to Naruto, and grabbed the little girl. She quickly sprinted her back to her mother. Who was in complete shock. Levi sprinted up behind of the Mikasa, and turned to face the titans.

"You're safe now." Mikasa said in a sweet tone, as she placed the little girl in her mother's arms.

"T….T-Thank you." The mother stuttered, as the little girl cried softly in her arms.

"You always have to make an entrance don't you Naruto?" Levi asked in a bored voice.

"Ha. You know it. Now who's first?" Naruto roared at the titans, as he smacked his right fist into his palm left calm.

He quickly activated his 9-tails chakra cloak, and suddenly he was in his tailed beast form. Naruto, and Kurama stood tall over the 10 titan. The beasts moved back in fear.

"Mikasa get the gate open. Levi defend the civilians against anything you see as a threat!" Naruto yelled back to the pair of shinobi.

"Understood." Levi said, pulling out a kunai, and standing infront of the civilians.

"You got it. Be careful." Mikasa said, with a worried expression.

"Don't worry I will." Naruto said while giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, and took off towards wall Sina. "Now." The blonde said, as he, and Kurama looked down at the titans. "Who's first?"

All 10 titan's expressions changed to anger, and lunged towards the fox. Kurama smirked at this.

"Now the fun starts." The 9-tails thought to himself.

Mikasa quickly sprinted up the wall Sina, as quickly as possible. In no time she was on the wall over looking the Hermina district. She quickly sprinted past all the military police, and over to the gate control's.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" An MP asked running over to Mikasa, as she was messing with the gate control's.

"Saving these people what does it look like?" Mikasa said back, as she messed with various chains, and levers.

"Your orders are not to.…" The officer was immediately interrupted by Mikasa, as she abandoned the gate control's, and walked over to him.

"Orders? We were through taking orders from you the minute you abandon us!" Mikasa yelled at the officer, with anger, and betrayal in her eye's. She couldn't believe that the MP's would do that.

Multiple officers started to surround the girl, as she quickly had one of her clones transfer sage chakra to her. Orange pigment appered above her eye's, some of the officers backed away in fear.

"I wouldn't even try it, if I were you." Mikasa said looking at the officer's, with a murderous intent.

Suddenly a blade flew for her neck, but the Jinchūriki quickly dodged it. But instead of hitting her, the blade hit the gate controls, and shattered some of the chains.

"Now that gate won't move again. Arrest her!" The officer yelled to his troops.

"No!" Mikasa shouted, as she quickly got into a defensive stance.

All the officer lunged for her, and she quicker dodged all their attempts. There was a total of 7 officers. Mikasa knocked two out with a powerful round house kick. She turned, and swiftly shoved three off wall Sina. One of the officer ran off in fear, and the last one who had cut the chains drew his blades.

You want to go bitch? You've committed treason. I'm gonna make sure you rot in prison." The officer said, as he lifted up his blade, with a sadistic smile.

"You're the only one who's committed treason here!" Mikasa spat back at the man with her kunai drawn.

"Damn you bitch shinobi! We should've never approved of your branch!" The officer yelled.

He ran towards her at full speed with his swords drawn. She quickly dodged his sad attempt to kill her, Mikasa kneed him in the stomach, and he quickly slapped her across the face making her stumble.  
"Ha! Not so special now bitch! I'm gonna kill your commander too. I'll have you watch while slice off his head, the we'll kill you too!" The officer said, as he recovered from the damage done to his stomach.

Mikasa got up silent, with her hair in her eye's. She approached the man with katana drawn.

"No." Mikasa said in a barely audible tone.

"What was that?" The officer asked leaning his ear forward.

"I said NO!" Mikasa screamed. Rage overcoming all her other emotions. She could've believe what this piece of filth had just done to all those people down there. Suddenly she heard a massive roar, and looked down to where her lover was holding his ground. When she saw him, and Kurama her eye's filled with shock.

"Come on is that all you got!" Kurama roared, as he ripped apart a titan with his teeth, and another with his claws.

"Kurama you got this!" Naruto called out from his forehead.

"Understood!" Kurama said shaking his head. Naruto leaped out from the foxes forehead, and landing perfectly infront of the few remaining titan's. Kurama stood behind him getting ready to charge at the monster's.

Orange chakra started to spin, and glow in his hand. As it spun ever faster, a dark red color started to mix in with the orange. Quickly the two fused together to make the rasengan look like a miniature star, as it pulsated in his hand.

"Naruto! Five more titan's coming in!" Kurama called out, as more monster's could be seen approaching them from the direction of Trost.

"Damn. Alright Kurama take care of them, I'll handle these three!" Naruto yelled out to his tailed beast.

"Alright. I got your back Naruto." Kurama said walking to right, out of the way of the three titan's.

Naruto quickly spun around, and looked directly at the three titan's. He was about to throw his Rasengan, when a screamed echoed behind him.

"What?" The blonde asked, looking back to see Levi standing infront of the civilians, with kunai's at the ready.

"Four more titan's coming on the left, and right of the civilians! Naruto I can't hold these many off!" Levi shouted to his commander, as the titan's inched closer, and closer.

"Have Mikasa open tha gate!" Naruto shouted back.

"Alright!" Levi shouted back to the blonde. He quickly turned around, and looked up to the top of wall Sina. "Hey Mikasa open the gates now!"

"The outer gate into the Hermina district won't open! The MP's busted the controls! But I got the inner gate into the distant open! I'll try to hold to take the titan's out!" Mikasa told the shinobi.

"Damn. Well I guess there's only one thing to do." Levi said as he quickly moved through the crowd towards the gate to wall Sina. He walked up to the front, as multiple civilians moved from his path. Be bent down, and grabbed the bottom of the gate.

"He can't lift that thing by himself." One man said, as he approached Levi.

"We have to help him!" A women said also moving towards him.

"No. I can do this. 2nd Gate! GATE OF HEALING OPEN!" Levi yelled out, as he started to channel chakra to the second gate. He immediately felt it's effects, and his strength tripled.

Levi instantly pushed up the gate, and held it in position with both of his hand's. All the civilians stood there amazed.

"Don't just stand there. Move!" Levi shouted at the people, while he held the massive gate open.

All the civilians immediately started moving into the gate, as they moved into the Hermina district. Levi stood his ground, even though the wait of the wall was getting to him. Naruto continued to battle the titan's, still holding that glowing red rasengan. Kurama was making quick work of the titan's, and moved to help his Jinchūriki. Mikasa had taken out three out of the four approaching titan's. Finally, as the last of the civilians moved through the gate, Levi finally started to buckle from the weight.

"Come on just a little bit more." Levi said, trying to hold the gate up, while the few made it through.

"Look out!" Shouted a man, pointing to something Levi could not see.

"Titan!" Screamed a little boy. Levi knew this wasn't good.

"Oh shit." Levi said hearing the titan breathing above him. He knew this would be the end of him, and these civilians if he didn't act fast.

"MILE HIGH RASENGAN!" A voice screamed from far above him. Mikasa immediately slammed into the titan at full terminal velocity. The titan's head was immediately shattered, and it's neck was completely destroyed. The resulting shockwave pushed the remaining civilians into the gate before they were harmed by the corpses.

The titan fell over to the ground dead, and Mikasa jumped off it's body. She quickly approached the former scout, and help ease the weight of the gate off of him. No sooner the gate slammed shut against the ground, and the Hermina district was sealed once again.

"T….Thanks." Levi said stuttering between breaths. Mikasa helped him over to the wall. Quickly setting him down.

"Don't mention it. Now get over to the Hermina district, and make sure the MP's don't harm the civilians." Mikasa ordered the former scout.

"Y…You got it." Levi said trying to regain his strength, as quickly as possible.

She knew of the toll the gates could have on the person. Levi had her sinpathy for once. But they had a mission to complete.

"When the scouts arrive here report back to HQ. Assist with the guarding of Historia." Mikasa told Levi, as he got up from the ground.

"Understood." Levi said turning, and sprinting up the wall into the Hermina district. Mikasa turned towards her lover.

"Alright it's time to use this Kurama!" Naruto asked holding up the red rasengan.

"Go for it Naruto!" Kurama yelled out, as he stood guard over the Jinchūriki. Mikasa watched curiously from the base of the wall wondering what that Rasengan is. She'd never seen him use it before.

"Here we go!" Naruto shouted out, as he got a running start, and threw his Rasengan. "Red DWARF RASENGAN!" He screamed as the ball of chakra left his hand's. It glowed bright in the air, as it sailed towards the titan's.

"Kurama time to go!" Naruto said immediately turing around, and sprinted up the foxes leg. The 9-tails nodded in agreement, and Naruto jumped back into his forehead. The two quickly sprinted back to the gate of wall Sina, where Mikasa was waiting eagerly.

"Naruto just how powerful is that Rasengan?" Kurama asked, as the blonde jumped out of his forehead arriving at their destination infront of the blonde.

"Well I scaled down the power quite a bit. We don't want to lose this entire territory do we?" Naruto asked joking looking at the two. Both of their mouths fell to the floor as they stared at the blonde.

"I….It's that powerful?" The 9-tails asked, shock filling his voice.

A split second later the Rasengan struck it's target's. The resulting impact, and shockwave blew away some houses toward's the edge of town. Naruto, and Mikasa would've been blown away if they weren't sticking to the ground with Chakra.

"It's like a second sun." Kurama said shielding himself from the bright light.

"Amazing." Mikasa said, as she stared at the massive ball of fire Naruto stood between the two with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his lips.

Soon the light began to die down, and all that was left in it's place was a rather large carter at the edge of town.

"Thank Kurama." Naruto said looking up at the tailed beast.

"Anytime." Kurama said recovering from his shock and giving Naruto a thumbs up. He then quickly returned back into Naruto's seal.

"Come on let's get to the top of Sina." Naruto said turning to Mikasa. She nodded her head, and the two started sprinting for the wall.

In a matter of seconds both shinobi were now standing on top of the wall looking out over wall Rose territory.

"We saved those people." Mikasa said grabbing Naruto's hand, as they continued to look towards the territory. The occasional cannon shot could be heard in the distance, and explosions could be seen every so often. Indicating that humanity was still at war with the raging monster's.

"Yeah.….we did." Naruto said looking down, and clenching his fist.

"I wonder what's going to happen after all this?" Mikasa asked tightening her grip on his hand.

"Who knows. But I'm pretty sure we're going to need some new cop's." Naruto said with a smile looking over to her.

Mikasa laughed at this. "Agreed."

"I just hope everyone's okay at the breach." Naruto said looking to the horizon towards the trost district. Where eighty miles away his team of shinobi were holding the front line, against an endless wave of enemies.

"Relax. Kakashi, and Sakura are with them." Mikasa said leaning on Naruto's shoulder. Which immediately calmed Naruto's worries.

"Yeah. But I've had this weird feeling that…" The two were interrupted by footsteps quickly approaching him.

"Commander!" A scouting legion corporal called out to Naruto.

"Yes. Report in." Naruto said turing towards the scout, as he still held Mikasa's hand.

"We've captured the other three distinct, and civilians are now being moved through quickly. I've come to relieve you of your post here." The young man informed the blonde shinobi.

"What of the Military police?" Naruto asked, wanting to know what was happening over wall Sina.

"Some are helping the Garrison, and Survey corps. Other's are trying to fend us off." The man explained to the two Jinchūriki.

"It'll turn into civil war soon if we don't resolve the titan issue." Mikasa said softly. Memories quickly flashed in her head of the titan attack, and the fall of wall Maria five years ago. She'd did not want it to happened again.

"Where's Commander Erwin?" Naruto asked the man.

"He's on his way to Mitras to try, and resolve the tension with the military police." The man said with an uneasy expression.

"God I hope he's careful." Mikasa said quietly. They didn't want to lose a Commander. The Commander's were basically the one's with the most power at the moment since they were cut off from command, thanks to the military police.

"Thank you corporal. The boy saluted, and ran off towards other approaching soldier's on wall Sina. "We should get to trost, and see if we can seal the breach." Naruto told Mikasa.

"Agreed." Said the girl, as they both quickly activated their 9-tails chakra cloaks.

"Let's move." Naruto said jumping off the wall towards the trost district.

XXXXXXX

"Historia look! Look what I made!" Mariko shouted out, as she ran up to Historia. The future queen was currently sitting on a rock over looking Mariko's training grounds just outside of the cabin. The little girl presented her a glowing blue Rasengan.

"That's amazing Mariko!" Historia exclaimed, happy for the little girl. She gave her a pat on the head, and smiled down at her.

"Really?" Mariko asked wide eyed.

"Yes. Good job. I'm sure one day you'll be just like Naruto, and Mikasa." Historia said with a warm, and kind expression.

"You really think I'll be like Mommy, and Daddy?" Mariko asked, looking up to Historia with her big blue eye's.

"Yes. Now go run along, and practice some more." Historia said with a smile.

"Roger doger." Mariko said saluting, and then running off back to her training.

After Mariko ran off, Historia sat on the rock watching while the little girl formed more Rasengan's in her hands.

"That little girl certainly gotten powerful." Historia said to herself, as she sat atop the rock.

"You know you'd make a good teacher if you weren't going to be queen." A voice said behind the girl. She quickly turning to see Hinata standing behind her.

"Oh Hinata? Where have you been?" Historia asked scooting over to make room for the second in command.

"I thought I'd visit Connie's grave. To put new flowers on it." Hinata said sitting beside Historia, and looking up at the sky. She had somewhat of a sad looking smile on her face, as she looked up at the blue sky.

"I'm sure he'd like that." Historia said looking over at the women.

The two sat in silence as the mood darkened from Hinata's statement. It had been awhile since Connie had passed away. Historia knew Naruto still blamed himself for his passing.

"You know he blames himself right?" Hinata suddenly stated. Shocking Historia a bit.

"Huh?" She asked, looking over to her.

"Naruto. He blames himself for Connie's death. Remember at the funeral he just remained quiet, and Mikasa comforted him." Hinata said to the future queen. Historia quickly recalled the event's.

"He's always been like that?" She asked looking at the last Hyuga.

"He takes the weight off of other's shoulders, and puts it on his." Hinata said looking up at the sky again, as a sad smile appered on her face.

"How so?" Historia asked, with curiosity. Wanting to know more about their leader.

"Once our village was attacked by a group called the Akatsuki." Hinata explained.

"Naruto told us about them." Historia said in response.

"The group nearly wiped out our entire village, and almost killed the Hokage. But Naruto stepped in, and battled the leader of the Akatsuki one on one. He wouldn't let anyone else intervene. He stopped him, and saved the village." Hinata continued.

"He never told us that." Historia said looking away from Hinata, and back to the smaller shinobi who was training infront of them.

"Yes his courage would never waver." Hinata said looking over to Mariko, and putting on a smile. The little girl was busy dueling with her shadow clones to be paying attention. Hinata knew this girl would be a powerful shinobi just like Naruto one day.

"Hey!" A voice shouted out at the two from behind.

Both of the girls turned to see Rico, Petra, Claire, and surprisingly Eren walking out of the front doors to the cabin.

Hinata immediately realized she had not seen claire in two day's. The last time she had seen her was when she was training with Marco.

"Claire where have you been?" Hinata asked curiously, and cautiously.

"Um….I've sorta been sleeping for the past two day's." Claire said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Two days?!" Historia blurted out in suprise.

"Yeah. She pushed herself to hard trying to impress Marco." Petra said lightly elbowing Claire in the arm. Claire's face was bright red, and her glasses covered her eye's.

"Anyway we came out here to just check up on you guy's." Petra said smiling happily at the two.

"Why's Eren here?" Hinata asked immediately.

"He wanted to tag along, and since I'm guarding him he came with me." Rico said almost immediately after Hinata asked.

"You forced me. I was trying to take a nap. But no I just had to come with you." Eren said crossing his arm's, and looking away.

"Oh calm down Eren. You didn't want to stay downstairs forever now did you?" Rico asked him playfully.

Eren just sat down on the ground, and grumbled. The rest of the girl's came, and sat down around the other's.

"I wonder how the other's are doing?" Petra asked, as she sat next to Hinata.

"Their just fine." A voice said in the distance woods on the edge of the training field. Mariko suddenly stopped forming her Rasengan's, the girl's looked over cautiously to the tree line, and Hinata readyed a kunai.

Levi emerged from the woods with kunai's in hand. He gripped his right arm, as blood slowly dripped down from the wound. Blood was also seeping out of a large cut on his forehead. The girl's immediately sprinted over to the man.

"Levi!" Petra shouted out, as she grabbed the man just before he could collapse.

"What happened!" Historia shouted out at the man. Levi completely ignored the girl, and looked straight to Hinata.

"Get Historia inside now." Levi said pointing to the Hyuga. Hinata nodded her head confirming she had understood.

"What? Why?" Historia asked frantically.

A second later everything went silent. The birds, and all the insects suddenly stopped making a sound. The girl's looked around cautiously. Mariko ran over, and suprisingly clung to Eren.

"What's going on?" Claire asked, as a chill went down her spin

All the other girl's looked to the Hyuga, and frantically awaited her answer. Hinata didn't respond back to them, and instead scanned to treeline. That's when a small twinkle caught her eye.

"Historia move!" Hinata screamed out, as she turned towards the girl, with a panicked expression. Hinata pushed the girl out of the way seconds before a bullet that would've struck the future queen hit Hinata in her right shoulder. The Hyuga was sent flying back, and nearly hit the cabin.

"Hinata!" Historia screamed out, looking over towards the girl.

"Is she ok!" Claire asked, with a shocked expression.

"Was that a bullet?" Rico asked the other girl's, but before she got her answer a figure jumped down infront of them.

"Why yes they are. Chakra infused bullets to be exact." Kenny said, with a sadistic smile.

"Who are you!" Claire shouted. Most of the girl's already knew who this man was.

"He's…Kenny Ackerman. Leader of the anti personnel squad." Levi stuttered to say before he became unconscious. Much to the concern of everyone.

"Levi!" Petra shouted out.

"I wouldn't be worrying about him." Kenny said approaching both of the girl's with his modified 3D maneuver gear. Instead of blades he now had two guns strapped to his equipment. Suddenly twenty more MP's dropped down beside him.

"Petra take everyone inside." Rico said, as she stepped forward defiantly.

"Rico?" Petra asked looking at her.

"I'll hold them off." Rico said looking back at her.

"Rico you can't hold off that many guys!" Petra shouted out, trying to convince her to fall back with them.

"I can, and I will. Now get out of here!" Rico shouted out, as the MP's moved in closer.

Petra stared at Rico for a moment, with uncertainty. "Dammit. Come on everyone!" Petra shouted out in displeasure.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kenny yelled out pointing his gun towards the girl's.

"Shadow clone justu!" Rico shouted out, and immediately ten copies of herself stood beside her. A second later they all lunged forward towards the MP's. "GO!" Rico screamed out.

The other's began to sprint back to the cabin as the clones battle the now airborne MP's. But Historia stood her ground beside Rico.

"Didn't I tell you to leave!" Rico asked looking over to her.

"I'm not going. I will not allow you to die because of me!" Historia shouted out, as she readyed her katana.

"But Naruto's orders were to protect you at all costs." Rico said to the younger girl.

"Screw the order's. I'm helping!" Historia said channeling chakra into her blade.

Rico thought for a moment as she looked over to her clones that were slowly disappearing, and MP's were falling to the group dead.

"Fine." She said reluctantly. The two readyed themselves, as her last clone disappeared, and the MP's returned. The two were about to attack when rumbling was heard behind them.

"TITAN!" Claire screamed from their groups position in the middle of the field.

"What?" Historia asked confused. How could a titan make it this far in.

The two girl's looked over to see the armored titan standing at the treeline by the Petra, and the other's. Bertolt was standing cross armed on his shoulder.

"What the hell are we suppose to do!" Petra asked readying her kunai's.

"I got this!" Eren shouted stepping forward towards the armored titan, and putting his hand infront of his mouth.

"Eren don't!" Rico shouted from their position at the tree line.

Eren bit down on his hand, and a column of fighting dropped from the sky. In a matter of seconds the earth began to rumble, and his titan stood tall facing the armored.

Eren roared at reiner, and fully charged at the other shifter.

"Damn it!" Rico shouted. She knew the consequences that were to come now from him changing into a titan.

"He'll be alright we need to focus on the problem at hand." Historia said turning back to the MP's.

"Yes we do." Kenny said smirking, and tossing what looked like a tiny spherical explosive at the girl's.

"Shit!" Historia shouted out, as the object moved through the air.

"Explosive move!" Rico shouted, as she pushed the future queen out of the way.

A second later the area erupted in a violent, and fiery explosion. Both girl's were sent flying back into the grass, as the two titan's were fighting off in the distant.

"Ow. Rico you alright?" Historia asked looking over to the other girl, as she gripped her right arm.

She looked over to see the girl blackened, and bruised. She wasn't moving, and blood seem to have covered her left arm.

"Damn." Historia tried getting up, a sharp pain quickly shot through her chest, and right arm . "Yeah their broken."

"Man these explosives really do, do the trick. Toneri really came through. I'll have to thank the kid." Kenny said shouted outloud, as he walked through the smoke.

"What?" Historia asked looking up to the man, as MP's started walking up behind him.

"All of our equipment can combat your chakra. The bullet I hit that girl with was powerful enough to break a hole in the wall. It also has an acidic liquid, that your healing can't fix. It will spacific target chakra too. Lucky for you that, that grenade isn't like our bullets, though I think that girl took most of the blow for you." Kenny explained to the Historia, with a sadistic laugh pointing at the unconscious Rico.

"Dammit." Historia said to herself, as she tried to get up. She would not stand for this, she wouldn't let anyone die for her.

"Come on get up, and fight. Fight like a real queen should. Strike me down." Kenny said smiling at the girl.

Historia continued to get up, and gripped her arm. She finally managed to get up, and stare Kenny face to face.

"That's more like it. Now die with pride." Kenny said instantly shooting his gun at her head.

The moment the bullet would've struck it was cut in half by her katana. The remains quickly fell to the ground, and Kenny looked at the girl in shock.

"I will not die by your hands!" Historia screamed out, as orange pigment appered above her eye's. The MP's, and Kenny backed in fear. The squad leader knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked her self, as her vision returned to her. She looked around, and quickly noticed she was floating above a room.

"Now Hinata rember use this if you're in a pinch. I haven't tested it out yet but I'm pretty sure I'll teleport back to wherever you throw it." Naruto said with a smile, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Huh?" Hinata asked looking down to him to see her standing infront of him.

Hinata looked over to see Naruto he was handing her a three pronged kunai in the hallway of the cabin. She had quickly remembered this moment. Naruto had given her the kunai right before they had left. But why was she looking at this?

"Alright Naruto-Kun." Hinata said with a wam smile.

Suddenly everything went black, and the smell of smoke filled her nose. She quickly felt a large amount of pain streaming through her left side. Her vision finally returned to her, and the sight horrified the Hyuga. Two titan's were now fighting each other, and Historia was going against multiple MP's by herself.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked trying to get up, but quickly fell back down as a sharp pain went through her entire left side.

She looked down to see a large hole on the upper left of her chest. Blood, and a strange green liquid had filled the wound. She suddenly felt a burning sensation, and realized it was from the green liquid it was burning the inside of her body. She had to get it out fast or she would die. The Hyuga was about to preform a healing justu, when a scream hit her ears. She looked over to see Historia being sliced across her back with a blade.

"Historia!" Hinata screamed, trying to get her attention but to no use.

It was no use, she couldn't even feel her left arm anymore. She did not want to see her die. Hinata only had one option left, the kunai Naruto had given her. If he could get her then all of this would be over soon.

She reached into her weapons pouch, and took out the three pronged kunai.

"Please get to her in time." Hinata said to herself. She knew she was already dead anyway, but she could aleast save everyone else. The kunai flew through the air towards the fight. Just as a blade was reaching for Historia's neck.

XXXXXXX

"Now!" A figure shouted out, as he felt a new signal.

XXXXXXX

A bright light suddenly blinded the area, and everyone around the it stopped fighting.

"What the hell!" One of the MP's shouted out, covering her eye's.

"So bright!" Another said turning away.

"What is it?!" Kenny shouted out, trying to get a good look.

The light began to die down, and then in it's place a figure stood. Between Historia, and the MP's.

"Who are you!" Kenny asked pointing his gun at the figure.

The figure who was revealed to be a tall man had blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. He also had jaw-length bangs framing on both sides of his face. There were various crack lines on his face. The normal whiteness of the eye's were now replaced with a lifeless black, and all that remained were his blue iris's. He wore a short-sleeved long white haori, and a standard Konaha shinobi uniform under it.

"State your business or we will be forced to harm you." One of the MP's asked approaching him.

"It looks to me like you're hurting these young shinobi. Can you tell me why? Or I will be forced to harm you." The man asked staring at the MP with seriousness in his eye's.

"This is none of your business." The MP said rushing towards him with his blades. A second later there was a yellow flash, and the MP fell over dead. The other's backed away in fear, and shock. The man turned to the stunned Historia.

"Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down beside her.

"Y…yes." She stuttered, trying to recover from the shock.

"It looks to me like you're injured. Here let me take a look." He said. He quickly created a shadow clone that turned to face the MP's. The man focused his hands over the girl's chest, and arms. His hands began to glow green, and Historia could feel her body healing.

"Thanks.….Who are you?" She asked looking up to the man.

"I'm Minato.….. Minato Namikaze. Fourth Hokage." The blonde man said smiling at her. A smile that reminded her of Naruto.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 20 done!

Yes I know this took awhile, and I would like to apologize for the wait. Schools been brutal on me, and I've had to deal with other stuff.

Anyway I plan to release a chapter a month for each of my stories. So expect another one of these at the end of this month, or the beginning of November.

Thank you all, and I'm so glad I made it to chapter 20!

Remember to review. I would love tp hear everyone's feed back on the story so far, and the return of Minato!

Author question: What do you think of the fourths return, and Hinata's currently condition? 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Heyo! Here for chapter 21! We're reaching the climax. Soon the two big dog's are going to face each other in combat. So it'll get intense. One character will be killed off soon. Which will effect Naruto heavily.

Minato's arrival will also change thing's. Kushina's still there so don't think I forgot about her. Minato will also effect Naruto, and the other shinobi as well.

Anyway without further ado on with the fanfiction!

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Attack on Titan.

XXXXXXX

"T-The Fourth Hokage." Historia stuttered, as she looked at the man before her. "So this was Naruto's father." she thought to herself. Minato looked behind Historia to see the dying Hinata laying on the ground. The Hokage's eye's immediately widened in shock.

"Hinata!" Minato shouted, beginning to run over to her, but was stopped as she raised her hand in protest. "Do not worry about me lord fourth. I'm already dead. But please protect that girl." Hinata said, as a trail of blood flowed out of her mouth. The Hyuga was running out of time. Minato knew this. "I'll do that for you Hinata." The fourth nodded to her with a sad smile.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered, as she started to cough violently.

"Just rest now." Minato told her. She smiled at him, and put her head on the ground. Minato turned defiantly back to the remaining MP's. "Now. I'm guessing I can hold all you responsible for this?" He asked with a powerful killing intent coming from his body.

"You better believe it. We're…" The MP wasn't able to finish his sentence, as he dropped on the ground dead.

"Listen. If you do not seize your actions. I will be forced to kill you." Kenny told Minato from the back of the group of MP's.

"Kill me? Like you tried to do to these kid's?" Minato asked pointing to Historia.

"You don't know what those kids have done. They are responsible for the destruction of humanity!" Kenny shouted to the fourth Hokage. Trying to defend his case.

"All I see is a group of scared kids behind me, and a man drunk on power infront of me." Minato said, as he took out a few kunai's, and threw them all around him.

"Screw this. Bring him down!" Kenny roared at his troops.

The remaining dozen of MP's rushed Minato, and the blonde simply stood there. Historia was getting quite nervous from the situation. She was about to move up to aide the blonde. But he simply put his hand up signaling her to stop. "It's quite alright. I'll handle this, but please take care of Hinata."

"Alright." Historia said hesitatly, as she ran back to the unconscious Hyuga.

"Now then." Minato said looking back at the MP's with anger in his eye's. Four were about to be right ontop of him, but before they could strike he disappeared.

"What the hell?" One of the MP's asked looking around.

"Where did he…" Another was about to ask, but was immediately cut down by a yellow flash. The remaining MP's soon experienced the same thing. Soon only two MP's stood infront of Kenny, as Minato appered infront of the two. The yellow flash was holding one of the dead MP's, he had just cut down and threw the body towards Kenny, and the two other men.

"What the fuck is this? I have to report to Toneri about this immediately." Kenny said, as he immediately activated his 3D maneuver gear, and sailed off into the tree's.

"You're not going.…" Minato began, but soon stopped when the sound of trees being crushed reached his ears.

"Minato look out!" Historia shouted, as a tree was thrown up in the air.

"Eh!?" Minato asked, confused. He Looked for the source, and soon saw two massive figures approaching them through the tree's.

Reiner, and Eren suddenly busted through the tree's. Eren grabbed Reiner by the neck, and tossed him across the field. Eren sprinted up to the downed titan shifter, and began to stomp on his neck. Reiner quickly recovered from the fall, and proceeded to grab Eren's leg, and rip it clean off. Reiner threw aside the leg, and punched Eren in his titan's face. The boy was sent flying into the woods.

"Reiner deal with him. I'll deal with these one's." Bertolt said, walking up from behind the armored titan, as it stared down at the 4th Hokage.

The armored titan nodded his head, and ran off into the wood's. Bertolt proceeded to walk towards Historia, as she tried to heal the downed Hinata.

"Ah. Historia Reiss. We've been looking everywhere for you." Bertolt said, as he stood infront of Minato.

"M-Minato keep him away from her." Hinata stuttered, as she to get up. Historia kept the Hyuga down.

"Understood." The 4th said nodding back at her. He turned back towards Bertolt, narrowing his eye's.

"Out of the way pal. I have no quell with you. Just step aside, and let me have the girl." Bertolt said with a smirk, pointing to Historia.

"Not gonna happen." Minato said, raising his kunai up in defense. "Oh well. So be it." Bertolt said, as he quickly raised his blades to attack the blonde. The Hokage simply stood their waiting for the boy to swing the blades. "Fine if you won't attack then I'll go first!" Bertolt yelled, as he raised his blade, at the blonde, and began to swing downward. Historia watched breathlessly. "Why won't he attack?" Historia asked herself, as she began to panic, as the blade began to move closer, and closer to Naruto's father.

"Rasengan!" Minato shouted out, as the spinning chakra sphere appered in his right hand. He grabbed the falling sword with his left hand, and immediately snapped it in half. A moment later he slammed his Rasengan into Bertolt's chest, sending him flying back into the wood's.

"Amazing." Historia said to herself, as Minato ran back over to her, and Hinata.

"How's she doing?" He asked, kneeling down next to the Hyuga.

"Not good. This acidic liquid. It's melting her body from the inside. She only has an hour at best." Historia reported to him.

"Dammit." Minato said to himself. The last time he saw this girl, she was so eager to help the shinobi, and now it has cost her, her life. "What about the other one?" He asked looking over to an unconscious Rico, who layed next to Hinata. She was blackened, and burned pretty badly on her left arm.

"I've done everything I can for her, but I'm no Medic. If only we had Sakura here." Historia said, as she looked down in disappointment. She didn't want to feel so weak.

"I'll take a look at her. You stay here with her." Minato said, pointing at Hinata.

"Understood." Historia said, as she kept trying to heal the Hyuga. Minato went over to the girl, and began to heal her badly burned arm. "Where's Naruto?" He asked, looking back to the future queen.

"He's off defending the walls from titan's." Historia said, not bothering to look up.

"I'm guessing those big things are titan's?" Minato said, motioning back to the wood's, where you could hear tree's being crushed, and roars.

"That's correct." Historia said, as she tried harder to heal the Hyuga. A second later she gave up, it was no use, she was not Sakura.

Minato simply nodded his head, and went back to healing Rico. Historia sat by the mortally wounded Hyuga. They had brought both up to the front porch of the cabin to put them at a safer location. Suddenly a creaking noise was heard behind Historia, and Hinata. The future queen immediately raised a shuriken at the source of the noise.

"Historia is it safe to come out?" Mariko asked, looking through the crack of the door.

"Yes Mariko. How's everyone else?" Historia asked, standing up, and walking over to the door.

"Petra, and Claire are fine. They said they'll both be ready to help." Mariko said, with a smile.

"Good. What about Levi?" Historia asked. Petra suddenly burst through the door, with a grave expression. "The Captain needs medical attention immediately!"

"Damn. What about Rico, Minato?" Historia asked, looking over at the Hokage.

"I've done everything I can for her, but I'm not that great of a healer." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"We have to get them to Sakura." Hinata said, trying to get up, but to no effort. She did not want her students to die, because she couldn't protect them.

"Hinata don't move you're too injured. We need to get you out of here, and to Sakura." Minato said, forcing the Hyuga to lay back down.

"I-I don't think Sakura can save me. This poison is mixing with my chakra, and it's burning. It may be an acid of some sort." Hinata said, as she examined the hole in her upper chest.

"What about Naruto then? His Sage chakra can heal anything." Historia suggested. The mention of the blonde's name made the Hyuga go wide eyed. "Naruto." She whispered.

"What is it?" Minato asked, looking at her confused.

"My Moon mark. If I don't transfer it to someone then we'll lose it, and we can't beat the Sage's mother." Hinata said, as she examined the moon mark on her left hand.

"Hinata don't talk like that we'll get you to Naruto." Minato said, trying to comfort her.

"I need to find Mikasa." Hinata said, looking up at Minato with determination.

"Why Mikasa?" Historia asked. Why would she need to Ackerman?

"She's the one that deserves the mark." Hinata said, as she closed her fist.

"It doesn't matter we're going to save you." Minato said.

"But how are we going to get to Naruto?" Historia asked. The blonde was miles away fighting for wall Rose, as they spoke.

"We're too far away. Hinata wouldn't make it in time." Petra said, staring down at the Hyuga's wound.

"Then we'll have to transport to her." Minato said, quickly standing up, and taking a kunai out.

"Huh?" Historia asked, looking up at him.

"We'll use my Hiraishin no Jutsu." Minato said, with a smirk holding up one of his signature kunai's.

"That's what Naruto uses." Mariko said, pointing up to the kunai.

"He knows it?" Minato asked, looking confused.

"Yep." Mariko said with a smile.

"That's good, but we do have a problem. I can't take everyone here, and with those things battling out in the forest we can't risk leaving anyone here." Minato explained to the young shinobi.

"What if you only took a few two of us, and we gave a group time to escape?" Historia suggested.

"But where would we go?" Petra asked. She knew she wouldn't be going with the group.

"We'll go to the mountain." Claire suddenly blurted out. She quickly pointed to a mountain in the distance.

"The mountain?" Minato asked, looking confused.

"Yeah. Naruto built somewhat of a titan proof shelter in the caves up in the mountain. It's too cramped for any titan's to get in." Claire explained to the group.

"That could work, but who'll go, and who will stay here?" Petra asked.

"Rico, Petra, Claire, Mariko, and Levi can all go." Historia immediately said.

"Absolutely not! You have to come with us. You're the future Queen. If you die all of this would have been for nothing!" Petra yelled at the Queen.

"A Queen needs to stand up for her people Petra. If I want to show people that I can lead our kingdom, then I have to fight to defend it. Take care of everyone for me, especially Mariko. Naruto couldn't live without her." Historia said, as she grapped Petra shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I-I understand." Petra stuttered looking down at the ground regretfully.

"Alright then. Grab those two, and get out of here." Historia ordered the former scout regiment member.

"Understood. Come on Claire." Petra order the girl. Claire nodded her head, and walked over to pick up Rico. Petra ran into the house to retrieve Levi. Mariko walked up to Historia, and tugged at her uniform. "I want to help." She said, looking up at the shinobi.

"Mariko you need to go with Petra, and Claire." Historia said to the young girl. Mariko looked down saddened.

"Wait." Hinata suddenly said, motioning for the little girl to wait.

"Hinata?" Minato asked, looking confused.

"Mariko come here." Hinata said, with a weak smile. Mariko slowly walked over to the Hyuga, her eye's widened in horror when she saw the fatal wound. "H-Hinata?"

"It'll be fine Mariko don't worry. But here I want you to have something very precious of mine." She said in a soft voice.

"What's that?" Mariko asked, as tears began to stream out of her eye's.

"M-My Byakugan." Hinata said, as her breathing became more heavy. "Hinata you can't be serious!" Minato shouted out.

"We have no choice. Even if Naruto can save me the poison will destroy my eye's long before he can get to me." Hinata said in a stern voice.

"But he can heal them." Historia tried to protest.

"I don't want to take the chance. Now Mariko give me your hand." The Hyuga said, shaking her head.

"O….Ok." Mariko said, trying not to cry anymore. She brought her right hand up to the Hyuga's.

"This is an ancient Hyuga art that is past down through the main branch of the family." Hinata said, as her hand made contact with Mariko's. Instantly you could see a massive amount of chakra pass from Hinata into Mariko.

As the chakra quickly past into Mariko's body, you could clearly tell the young girl was experiencing some discomfort.

"Mariko are you alright?" Historia asked the young girl.

"Yes I'm fine." Mariko said, as she tried to ignore the burning pain threw out her whole body.

"The process is almost completely." Hinata said, with a weak smile. Hinata's eye's were starting to turn to from a pure white into a steel silver. "Hinata your eye's." Historia gasped.

"The process is complete." Hinata said, as her eye's turned to a fully shade of grey. Mariko closed her eye's, and fell backwards. Historia immediately went to hold her up. Hinata faired no better, as her head immediately fell back down onto the floor.

"I didn't know the Hyuga's had this kind of ability." Minato said to himself.

"It's used during times of crisis. If it appears to be that the Hyuga's will dye off, then we transfer our chakra of our eye's into a person we can trust. This ability also allows us to mess with the person's very DNA to make it compatible with the eye's." Hinata explained to the Hokage.

"So now?" Minato asked, motioning towards Mariko.

"Mariko has some of my DNA within her now." Hinata explained, with a smile. The Hokage's expression immediately turned into shock.

"Mariko are you ok?" Historia asked, holding the girl up. Mariko slowly opened her eye's to reveal no change at all.

"Hinata are you sure it worked?" Historia asked, looking over at her.

"Try focusing Chakra into them." Hinata said, before she began to cough violently.

Mariko stood still for a moment, and suddenly her eye's turned pale, and veins bulged all around the them. The little girl looked around, at everyone in shock. Petra suddenly walked out of the door with a unconscious Levi over her shoulder, and froze in place when she saw the young girl. "M….Mariko?" Petra stuttered.

"It'll take sometime to get used to it, but I'm in trusting this to you. Please promise you'll take care of them. The future of the Hyuga lives on with you." Hinata explained to the girl.

"I-I will Hinata. Thank you." Mariko said, giving the Hyuga a hug, before walking over to Claire, and Petra who had Levi, and Rico.

"It's time to go." Petra told Historia. She walked up to the future queen, and shook her hand. "Good luck."

"Same to you. All of you get moving we'll hold them off." Historia ordered the girl's.

"Best of luck Historia." Claire told Historia, as they began sprinting into the woods.

"Kick their asses!" Mariko shouted out from the far treeline. This caused Historia to giggle a bit. "She's certainly taken after Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"Oh. That's Naruto's adopted daughter." Historia said, pointing in the direction they went.

"Daughter!" Minato shouted, going wide eyed. "I was only gone for two years."

"Relax I said adopted daughter." Historia said, with a laugh. The Hokage awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Minato!" Hinata shouted out, from behind the two. Both shinobi turned around to see Bertolt, and Reiner standing infront of the porch with an unconscious Eren being held by Reiner with one arm.

"You!" Historia yelled, taking out a kunai. Minato did the same, getting infront of Historia, and Hinata defensively.

"That was a pain." Bertolt said, as he nodded to Reiner. The large blonde threw Eren towards them. He landed a few feet infront of Minato.

"Eren!" Historia shouted, running over to the boy, and checking for a pulse.

"Relax he's still alive." Reiner said, trying to reassure the girl.

"Even though I told you to kill him." Bertolt, giving Reiner a deadly glare. "I'll ask this one more time. Hand over Historia, before we are forced to kill you." Bertolt said, crossing his arms.

"Like I said before not going to happen." Minato said, raising his kunai in defense. Historia pulled the unconscious Eren back by Hinata.

"So be it. Reiner!" Bertolt yelled. The boy moved forward towards the Hokage. Minato quickly made a clone to watch over Hinata, and Eren as he prepared for the incoming attack.

"Sorry about this." Reiner said, taking out his blades. He immediately charged at the Hokage, but was immediately sent flying back by a sudden kick from Historia. The girl had entered sage mode, and now had her katana in hand.

"I'll handle Bertolt. You get Reiner." She said motioning towards the approaching titan shifter.

"Be careful." Minato call out, as he suddenly disappeared, and clashed blades with Reiner a second later. This left Historia facing down Bertolt who had a large smirk on his face. "Your majesty." Bertolt said in an amusing tone, as he bowed.

"Save it." Historia said, raising her Katana. She quickly pumped chakra into the blade. The blade turned into an elegant light green.

"Fine. Let's settle this." Bertolt said, as he aimed his blades at the girl.

XXXXXXX

"Tailed beast shockwave!" Naruto, and Mikasa shouted in unison. The intense heat, and pressure from the shockwave incinerated the titan's to nothing more then ash.

"That should be all of them. Thanks Kurama." Naruto mentally said to the fox. The 9-tails grumbled in response, as Naruto, and Mikasa deactivated their chakra cloaks. The two Jinchūriki's were currently standing in the town outside of the Trost district.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, as she came sprinting up to the two, with Kakashi hot on her heels.

"How's it going Sakura?" Naruto said, with a stupid smile. The Pink haired shinobi came sprinting up to the blonde, and punched him straight in the jaw. "You idiot what do you think!" She yelled out.

"Ow you didn't have to hit so hard." The blonde said recovering from the hit. Mikasa rubbed the blonde's head, while giving Sakura a disapproved look. This caused a chill to go down her spine. "Anyway it seems that we've cleared all the titan's out of wall Rose's territory. Everyone else is pushing the titan's out of Trost as we speak." Sakura said, pointing back towards the trost district.

"Good. All of Sina's districts have been opened up, and have taken all the civilians in." Naruto informed her, and Kakashi.

"Military police have been pushed back to the inner part of Sina." Kakashi reported to Naruto. The group began to walk towards the large hole in wall Rose made by the boulder. A checkpoint of Garrison soldier's could be seen in the entrance.

"So then all we need to do is plug the hole in Trost. Any ideas?" Kakashi asked, looking around at all the shinobi. Suddenly multiple scout regiment member's came flying over the shinobi, and into the Trost battlefield. Several landed infront of the shinobi. "I may have a solution to this problem." Erwin said, walking up to Naruto.

"Good to see you Erwin." Naruto said, shaking the Scout Commander's hand.

"Likewise. Kakashi, Sakura, Mikasa." Erwin said, nodding to all the Shinobi.

"What do you mean Erwin?" Naruto asked.

"In theory we can use Eren to seal the breach." Erwin revealed. The shinobi eye's widened at this. How could they possible use the boy?

"That's impossible." Kakashi said, crossing his arms, and leaning against the side of a destroyed house.

"I can assure you it is not. If my theory is correct then if we were to use Eren's titan form as a building material to fill the hole it would he good as new. Titan body's are made of the same material, as the walls only the walls have been heated up several thousand degrees." Erwin explained to the other's.

"Ok, ok if we were to do this, how do we heat up his body?" Sakura asked. She knew the basics of what they needed to do.

"Mikasa, and I could try our fireball justu. Sage chakra increases the size, and heat of it." Naruto suggested. Mikasa nodded in agreement.

"That might just work." Erwin said, rubbing his chin.

"We'll have to go back, and retrieve Eren then. I hope everyone's ok." Naruto said, staring in the direction of their camp.

"They're fine, let's move." Erwin said, as he activated his 3D maneuver gear, and flew in the direction of the shinobi camp. Naruto turned to look over at Mikasa with a worried look. "They'll be fine." Mikasa said, giving him a soft smile, and squeezing his hand. His worried expression quickly disappeared, and he took off sprinting with Mikasa in hand.

XXXXXXX

"Damn. You're better then I thought." Reiner said throwing his last sword aside, as he gripped what was left of his right arm. Minato had sliced most of it off earlier.

"You're not so bad yourself. It's a shame you sided with the enemy." Minato said, raising his kunai. The Hokage had barely lost a sweat. Being immortal tends to do that.

"My paths my own." Reiner said, as his arm began to regenerate.

"I can tell. Historia how are you doing?" Minato asked, looking over towards the fighting blonde. She was locked blade against blade with the shifter. Suddenly Bertolt gained the upper hand, and knocked her Katana out of her hands. He swung his sword swiftly towards Historia.

The girl moved at high speeds to dodge the shifters attack. She moved behind him picking up her Katana, and used it to slice his left arm clean off, as well as cut deeply into his torso.

"You're too slow." Historia said, backing up, and raising her Katana.

"Damn shinobi." Bertolt said, clenching his teeth, beginning to regenerate his arm, and torso.

"How's Hinata doing!" Historia called back to Minato's clone who had been ordered to watch over their two injured comrades.

"Not good. We need to leave now!" The clone cried out. Minato's eye's narrowed, and he hopped that the other's made it to that mountain.

"Very well. Fall back Historia." Minato ordered, as he made several clone, all of which charged the two shifter. Minato then began to run back with Historia to their two downed comrades.

"How long is this going to take Minato?!" Historia shouted, as she saw the titan shifters fiercely battling the clones.

"It won't be long. Here grab Eren." He ordered she quickly complied, and carried the unconscious Eren on her back. Minato placed a very pale Hinata on his back, while he took out one of his signature kunai's. "Put your palm on my shoulder." Minato said, as he prepared to make hand signs.

Suddenly a column of lighting came down from the sky, and all of Minato's clones were dispelled. "Roarrrrrrr!" The Armored Titan yelled out, as it stared down at the shinobi.

"We have to go now!" Historia screamed, as the Armored Titan prepared to charge.

"Alright hang on! Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Minato shouted, quickly preform multiple hand signs, and suddenly disappearing in thin air along with Historia, Eren, and Mikasa.

XXXXXXX

"You ok?" Minato, asked as the group was transported in a large field, with a treeline just to their right. Wall Rose could be seen in the background, as columns of smoke floated high in the air. Naruto, and his group was staring wide eyed at Minato, and Historia.

"Yeah." Historia said, as she struggled to get off the ground. Eren slipped off the girl's back, and onto the dirt. Minato gently placed Hinata down infront of him.

"Dad!" Naruto called out, as he came sprinting up to his father with everyone else hot on his heels.

"Naruto!" Minato exclaimed as he gave his son a hug.

"Lord 4th." Sakura said, bowing to the Hokage. Kakashi did the same. Mikasa just stared at how closely Minato, and Naruto looked alike.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto exclaimed, as the two broke off the hug.

"Trying to find you." He said in a calm voice. Suddenly violent coughing was heard behind the Hokage, and Naruto looked behind him in horror. His dear friend Hinata had a large bloody bullet wound in her chest, her eye's were completely grey, unlike their usual white. Hinata's face was incredibly pale, and blood was dripping down the side of her mouth.

"We don't have much time. I need you to heal Hinata!" Historia shouted out, as she kept trying to heal the Hyuga, but to know successful effect. The blonde immediately began to rush over to the two. "Don't worry I'll…." Naruto was interrupted, by a blinding fast figure passing him, as it ran towards the two. The figure completely bypassed Historia, and went straight for Hinata. The figure took out a small kunai, and Hinata right threw her heart. It turned swiftly around and grabbed Historia before it instantly vanished. "I don't think you'll be getting anywhere near her. Toneri Ōtsutsuki at your service." The figure said as he reappeared infront of the group. This man had pale skin, shaggy white hair, attractive facial features. He was wearing a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he's wearing a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. There was a strange design in his blue pupil surrounded by a blue and white flower-like iris.

"What the hell are you doing! Get away from Historia!" Naruto sneered, as he approached the man with a heavy killing intent.

"Let me go!" Historia yelled, as she tried to get free of the mans grasp, but to no success. The girl had run out of chakra from the fight before, and she was too weak to try and fight back.

"Now, now Historia. That's no way to act like a proper lady." A voice said from behind Toneri, by the far treeline. At the first sound of the voice, Historia froze in place, she knew exactly who it was. Her father.

Rod Reiss, and Kenny Ackerman came out from the far treeline. Both walked up, and flanked each side of Toneri.

"Good job kid. Those anti-chakra bullets did the trick." Kenny said, patting Toneri on his shoulder. Toneri ignored the man, and tossed Historia over to Kenny who caught her with ease.

"You're the one who did this to Hinata!" Naruto shouted turning to look behind him to the fatally wounded Hyuga, that Sakura was currently trying to heal.

"Toneri gave us the formula for the bullets, so the credit goes to him." Kenny said tipping his hat. Naruto's blood began to boil, he began to approach the three murders, ready to activate sage mode. Suddenly a hand gripped his right shoulder, the blonde turned around with anger, but it soon melted away when he saw Mikasa staring back at him.

"Naruto. You need to heal Hinata, we'll handle getting Historia back from them." Mikasa said, as she gripped the blonde's hand.

"But?" Naruto began to protest, but was interrupted by Minato, and Kakashi approaching them. "Naruto we can hold them off. Just save her." Kakashi said, stepping forward, and activating both of his Mangekyou Sharingan's. Mikasa stepped forward as well activating her Kyuubi Chakra cloak, much to Minato's suprise.

"So I get to face the other Jinchūriki first. This will be exciting." Toneri said stepping forward, with a sinister smile.

"Don't forget about me." Minato said, stepping forward as well, activating his sage mode.

"I'm here as well!" Eren shouted, revealing that he just came out of unconsciousness. The shifter moved past Naruto, and smacked his fists together facing Toneri with a defiant expression.

"Joy. But some other's will be joining us. If you don't mind." Toneri said snapping his fingers. Suddenly dozens of figures dressed in black shinobi attire appeared behind Toneri. Kenny, and Rod took this chance to silently slip out, but unknown to their knowledge Erwin caught sight of this. Minato, and the other's scanned the group of unknown shinobi, until Minato's eye's landed on a very familiar female. Naruto's eye's widened to the unbelievable sight before them. The women infront of them had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair, and a standard Konaha jonin uniform.

"K-Kushina." Minato stuttered out, as he began to approach the women.

"M…Mom?" Naruto struggled to say, as he watch his dad approach her. All during this time Kushina, just stared in shock at the two. "Minato, and….is that you Naruto?" She asked, as tears filled her eye's.

"Mom." Naruto said, as a smile appered across his face. He was about to run, and hug her, but she raised her hand up to the two approaching blonde's. "Get away from me. I can't control my own body." She said, as her hand began to reach in her weapons pouch. She quickly flung two kunai's at Minato, which were imbedded in his left arm.

"Dammit What did you do to her!" Minato shouted, as anger filled his mind.

"Oh that? My father saved her from the brink of death during the Kyuubi attack. After he passed I was supposed to take care of her, but she became unruly. So I decided to restrict her movement's." The Ōtsutsuki explained to the shinobi.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted, as he was about to charge at the man, but was stopped by Sakura. "Naruto focus." She said, grabbing his arm.

"Right." Naruto said, rushing back over to the dying Hyuga. He was about to aide Sakura in the healing process, but was interrupted by a sudden burst of wind. The Ōtsutsuki stood over the three, and knocked Sakura aside like a doll. "Oh you didn't think it would be that easy. Would you?" Toneri said giving a deadly smirk. "Sakura!" He shouted looking towards the downed medic. He quickly looked behind the man to see Kakashi, and Mikasa battling the shinobi in black. His father on the other hand was dodging his mother's attacks. Naruto was on his own with this man.

"KURAMA!" Naruto screamed, as two distinctive horns appered on his head, and a long flaming yellow haori with various black lines extending along his body. Yellow Chakra flickered off his body like flames, as he stood defiantly facing the Ōtsutsuki.

"Oh. I see you're pulling out all the stops. Very well then. I'LL GO ALL OUT TO!" Toneri shouted, as he was involped in a cloak of green chakra. One distinct appered in the center of his forehead, and six green balls appered floating over his head. "This Byakugan is amazing. It matured so quickly into the Tenseigan. I'm glad I was able to take it from Hanabi Hyuga." Toneri said, with a snicker.

"You took those eye's from Hinata's sister?" Naruto asked, with rage consuming all other emotions in his body.

"Yes. She put up quite the fight, it's a shame I had to kill her." Toneri said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto screamed, as he rushed towards the Ōtsutsuki. The blonde moved with a great amount of speed, as he prepared to attack the man. "Always rushing into things." A voice suddenly whispered behind him. The blonde's eye's widened in terror at the realization. He tried to move, but it was to late. Toneri slammed his fist into the blonde's back, causing him to impact the ground with such an amount of force that it cracked beneath him.

"Here we are. God against God. Let's see who'll win this." Toneri asked, as he stared down at the blonde, about to kick him, when suddenly he poofed away.

"You're not!" Naruto shouted behind him, as he raised his fist.

"How did he?" Toneri asked, trying to turn in time to stop the blonde's punch.

"Gonna!" Naruto said picking up more momentum.

"What the hell!" Toneri shouted.

"Win!" Naruto yelled, as he slammed his fist into the side of the man's face. Naruto then raised his leg to deliver a devastating kick.

But Naruto was too slow, and his leg was caught by Toneri. The man twisted it in an unnatural position, causing the blonde to scream in pain before Toneri kicked him in the stomach sending him flying.

"This is the great Uzumaki Naruto?! The one that my ancestor told me to worry about? You're pathetic!" Toneri laughed, as he kicked the Jinchūriki's body.

"Don't count me out yet!" Naruto yelled, as he recovered, and slammed his fist into Toneri, causing both of them to be thrown back.

On the other side of the battlefield Mikasa, and the other's were tearing threw the black masked shinobi like it was nothing. She then glanced over Hinata's way to see that only she layed on the ground alone. Mikasa kept scanning around until she spotted an unconscious Sakura laying on the ground.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked, but her question was immediately answered when she saw her lover thrown into the treeline by Toneri. Naruto quickly recovered, and flung himself back towards the waiting Toneri.

Mikasa! Kakashi shouted out, cutting down three black masked shinobi. "Go help Hinata! Sakura out of commission right now. If you can help her out too."

Roger that! She shouted, sprinting over to the barely breathing Hyuga. "Hinata hold on I'm here." Mikasa panicked.

"Y-You made it. Please give me your hand." Hinata said, breathing heavily.

"Hinata?" Mikasa asked, a bit confused.

"Naruto's not gonna reach me in time. I need to pass on the Sage's chakra. I've chosen you." Hinata revealed to her. This brought the Ackerman to tears.

"But that's not possible. I thought only someone with the same blood can do it." Mikasa said, as the tears kept streaming down from her eye's.

"No there's a work around. If you have a tailed beast inside you, you can posses the chakra. Now please give me your hand." Hinata said, as she out stretched her hand.

"H-Hinata." Mikasa stuttered. She did not want this girl to die. She had been through so much with her, Hinata was basically an older sister to the girl.

"Please keep Naruto safe for me. Don't let him think my death was in anyway his fault. Please be there for him Mikasa." Hinata struggled to say, ad her eye's began to water.

"I will Hinata! I will always be there for him until the day I die!" Mikasa shouted, as the tears kept on coming.

"Good. Now here." Hinata said, as a sad smile appered across her face, taking Mikasa's hand to begin the transfer.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted, as he staggered. His chakra cloak was barely holding together against the man.

"Kid he's to powerful. I don't know if we'll be able to defeat him without help." Kurama spoke up.

"We could always use….." Naruto was interrupted by the sudden change in Kurama's mood.

"On your left!" The 9-tails shouted in Naruto's mind. Naruto couldn't even dodge the punch, as he was sent flying, and landed right next to Hinata, and Mikasa.

"Naruto!" Mikasa screamed, looking over at beaten blonde, ball rolled down the side of his face, and his chakra cloak disappeared.

"You ok?" Kurama asked his Jinchūriki.

"Yeah." Naruto said, as he began to get up, but was stopped when someone planted their foot on his chest, and applied chakra. Well I guess we can end this." Toneri said, forming a green ball of chakra in his hand.

"Stay away from them!" Sakura screamed, as she came sprinting up to Toneri, ready to punch him. Toneri jumped back a few feet to dodge the punch, and Sakura stood protectively over the other's. Eren soon joined in, as a few cuts on his face, began to regenerate.

"Sakura, Eren." Naruto said, staring up at the two guardians.

'We'll help you take him. Regenerate your chakra. Give Kurama a rest." Sakura smiled back at the blonde.

"You got it." Naruto said smirking, and giving her a thumbs up.

"Let's do this kid." Sakura said, smacking both of his fists together.

"Yeah, don't call me kid." Eren said, as he put his thumb up to his mouth. The two took off sprinting towards the Ōtsutsuki.

"How's she doing?" Naruto asked, looking over to Hinata.

"Naruto I'm sorry, but she's not gonna make it." Mikasa said, looking down, with an extremely saddened expression. She couldn't save the Hyuga, no matter what she did.

"NO! She will make it. I will not let another comrade…" The blonde was interrupted by a slapping sound, and a sudden sting on his left cheek. The Hyuga had slapped him, like she did when Neji died.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted, with anger, and sadness.

"H-Hinata?" The blonde stuttered with shock.

"This isn't your fault, don't for one second think it is. You have other people to worry about like Mikasa, and Mariko. You need to keep them safe no matter what." Hinata explained with a bright smile.

"I can't just let you." Before he could finish his sentence, Hinata had shhhhs him.

"I've already lost to much blood, and no amount of Chakra can save me. Besides I've already past on the torch." She said staring down at the wound.

"What do you mean?" Naruto, asked as tears fell off his eye's.

"I've given Mikasa my moon mark Naruto. She can now seal the Sage's mother. You have to keep her safe. Promise you'll keep her safe. Promise me you'll give her your strength, and courage. Protect her for as long as you live." Mikasa said, as she took Naruto's hand gripping it tightly.

"I give you my word." Naruto said, slightly saluting to her with a crying smile.

"Thank you Naruto." She smiled weakly. "For that, and saving me throughout my life. Please remember, that I will always Love you Naruto-Kun." She said weakly, as life left her eye's.

XXXXXXX

"This way Rod!" Kenny Ackerman called out to the smaller man, who was carrying a tied up Historia. They had made it a little ways from the battlefield, and were currently walking through the forest.

"I'm coming, but she's kinda heavy." Rod said hoisting her up higher on his back. Historia tried to get loose from the man, but did not have any success.

"She's your daughter." Kenny called out a few feet infront of him.

"I will kill you! You hear me!" Historia suddenly shouted, as she began to thrash in Rods arms.

"Quiet! Here. This is a decent spot, set her down." Kenny said pointing to a rather large stump. Rod threw his daughter down, onto the stump. Before she tried to get up, Kenny struck a small needle in her right arm. "W-What are you going to do? What the hell did you just inject me with?" Historia said, jerking her arm back.

"A paralyzing agent. You won't be able to move for the next hour." Kenny said, with an evil grin, walking away, and standing guard. Rod began to approach his daughter, who was slowly losing her ability to move.

"Historia. For years I've wanted to meet you again. To give you a gift." Rod said smiling down at her. This enraged the small blonde, as she hated this man to the very core. "Gift? You wanted to meet me? You're a murderer!" She spat out, with venom in her voice.

"I am sorry about your mother. I did not wish for her death, but It had to be done. This gift, I assure will make you powerful, and you can protect all of humanity with." Rod said, taking out a small wooden box from under his coat.

"I'm already powerful! Naruto taught me how to be a Shinobi. I can protect everyone in these walls!" She shouted in rage, trying to move her arms to punch the man.

"Naruto? Shinobi? Those freaks. They know nothing of how you can protect our people! This gift will show that only you, and I can protect humanity!" Rod shouted out, as he took a long thin needle from the box. It was filled with a clear liquid.

"And what is this gift exactly!" Historia shouted, staring up at her father.

"I can make you into a titan shifter!" Rod revealed. Thia caused Historia eye's to go wide, but then revert back to pure hatred. "Hell no that's insane!"

"You're the only one left in our family that can obtain these power's." Rod said, as he began to move the needle closer to her arm.

"You've explained to me before about this when you killed my mom. How we're the true royal family! But you only came to me after everyone else was killed. You only started to care when I was the only one left. So if you want an answer here it is! Fuck you!" She said, spitting in the mans face, with anger.

After hearing these words Rod's facial expression, and mood quickly changed. Historia felt a shiver go down her spin as well. "Kenny." The man said in a cold voice. The Ackerman came walking over, with a pleased grin. "Slice her throat." Her father ordered.

"With pleasure." Kennny said, taking out a small blade. He began to approach the defenseless girl, as her eye's widened in fear. "No stay away from me!" She screamed, desperately trying to move her arms.

"Now you won't have any choice but to accept it." Rod said, staring coldly at his daughter.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed, as Kenny was about to slice her neck. Instantly as if the unknown god she was praying to answered her call, a fist came flying into Kenny's face. The Ackerman stumbled back, as another hand pushed Rod away from Historia.

"What the hell?!" Kenny shouted, wiping the blood off his face. He faced the figure only to reveal a tall boy with short blond hair, gold eyes and a defined bone structure in his face. The boy wore a set of 3D maneuver gear, only he did not wear a jacket to symbolize what branch me belong too. He stood infront of Historia, with his sword raised in a protective manner, guarding her. Historia eye's widened, when she realized who this man was.

"You will not harm Historia, as long as I live." Reiner Braun spat out, with fury in his eye's.

"You're that other shifter from before!" Kenny said, recovering from the punch.

"Reiner?" Historia asked, voice filled with shock.

"Wait Reiner? You're with the village!" Rod shouted in anger.

"That was just a cover. My true role is the protection of Historia Reiss." Reiner reveal.

"Wait? What's your last name?" Rod suddenly, asked.

"Braun." Reiner said reluctantly.

"You're from the Braun family! That's impossible!" Rod hissed.

"What's the Braun's family Rod?!" Kenny shouted, confused. Historia was also equally confused.

"Like the Ackerman's we had another family, that aided us, but unlike the Ackerman's we didn't want to control them, or keep them in check. They followed the Reiss family to the word, being our faithful servants. We shared our knowledge, and power of Titan shifting." Rod Reiss revealed. This caused both Historia, and Kenny to go wide eyed.

"Why did you not tell me about this?!" Kenny spat out.

"It wasn't necessary at the time. I thought all the Braun's family had been wiped out. But it looks like I missed one of the brats." Rod said, staring at Reiner with anger in his eye's. This boy wasn't suppose to be alive. He had looked over the boy's file, but was to lazy to read that much into it. This little mistake might cost him.

"Historia. I know you have no reason to trust me, or like me for what I've done to all the Shinobi. But please listen to me. It was your oldest sister that asked me to protect you." Reiner said, with nothing but honesty in voice.

"F-Frieda?" Historia stuttered, suddenly, as images of her oldest sister flooded back into her mind, which almost brought her to tears.

"Yes. She saved me from your father, and I promised her that I'd protect you with me life!" Reiner said, holding his blade up in her defense.

"That's impossible! Frieda believed in my plan. We were going to save Humanity, by wiping all the titan's out with the coordinate!" Rod tried to protest.

"She didn't believe you for one second. If the past kings all possessed the coordinate why didnt they use it to stop the titans long ago? But is doesn't matter she worked behind your back, to protect Historia. To keep her safe." Reiner revealed to her, causing shock to fill the man's face, with anger, and betrayal.

"What about Bertolt?" Historia suddenly asked, realizing that he was not with the tall blonde.

"He doesn't know. He thinks I'm from the village same as him." Reiner said, keeping his eye's on Rod, and the slowly approaching Kenny.

"Where is he?" She asked, worried that he may attack, upon hearing this information.

"He's gone off to try, and attack Naruto. I told him I'd get you." Reiner said turning back to her with a smile.

"And you let him!" Historia yelled in anger.

"Your protection comes first, and besides Naruto can handle himself." Reiner said. Knowing good and well what the blonde, and his girlfriend could do to his armored titan. Little did Reiner know, as he was talking Rod, reached for something under his coat. A second later he pulled out a small pistol, and aimed it at the shifters back. "Die." He whispered, with an evil grin.

Before he could fire the pistol, his hand was severed right off. "My hand!" Rod cried out, as he stared painfully at the numb. Commander Erwin landed swiftly infront of Rod, and kicked him directly in the chest. This caused the man to go flying back, and hit the ground. On impact Rod hit the back of his head, and the syringe in his other hand shattered on the ground.

"Commander Erwin!" Historia exclaimed. Atleast someone showed up that she could trust.

"Ah Erwin." Kenny said, raising his blades with a blood thirsty grin.

"Kenny. When the military council hears about this you'll be a dead man." Erwin said pointing one of his swords at him.

"I would be scared. I honestly would. If the council was still alive." Kenny said with an evil smirk, tipping his hat.

"What!" Erwin shouted out in shock.

"Yeah. Rod, and Toneri killed them all." Kenny laughed.

"This is treason." Erwin said, with a hint of rage in his voice. He raised his other sword, and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh I see how it is." Kenny, keeping the blood thirsty grin on his face.

"Reiner. I don't trust you one bit, but right now you're the only one that can get Historia out of here. I'm putting my faith, and believing in your story. Now go!" Erwin ordered the titan shifter.

Reiner simply nodded, and reached down to pick up Historia. Once the future Queen was resting easy on his back, he turned around sprinting off into the wood's.

"To be honestly Erwin I've always wanted to face you in combat. Shall we begin." Kenny asked, as the two clashed swords in the wood's. The two quickly activated their 3D maneuver, and flew off to fight. Leaving a wounded Rod Reiss in the forest holding his arm, and staring at the broken syringes liquid.

XXXXXXX

"Hinata?" Naruto called out, as tears filled his vision, as he shook the unresponsive Hyuga.

Silence

"Hinata stay with me." Naruto said, said he gripped onto her jacket, and began to sob into her chestn

Still only silence greeted him.

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed in the air, with saddened, and anger. Mikasa was sobbing directly behind the blonde. She had just lost a dear friend. Even Kurama was boiling with rage inside Naruto.

Suddenly Sakura was sent flying into the air, and landed violently next to Naruto, and Mikasa. She was bleeding badly, and had activated her strength of a hundred seals to fight the Ōtsutsuki, but she wasn't even match for the man.

Naruto, with seemingly no emotion in his eye's looked over to where Toneri was. The Ōtsutsuki had just blown Eren's titan form into little bits sending the boy flying into the tree's.

Naruto began to slowly walk over to where Toneri stood. "N-Naruto." Sakura weakly whispered, as the blonde past her. The Sage ignored her, and kept walking towards Toneri. The Ōtsutsuki heir quickly noticed him, and began to snicker. "Oh? Has the Uzumaki regained his fighting spirit? Is he ready to actually face me?" Toneri laughed sadistically.

"What you did….is…..is." Naruto began, but stopped as his, and Kurama's rage began to overwhelm him.

"What? What is it Uzumaki? Tell me!" Toneri shouted maniacally. As the blonde now stood before him. Rage began to fill the blonde's eye's.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Naruto screamed out with rage, as a new chakra cloak quickly formed into a bright yellow coat with a black bodysuit underneath. Also two chakra horns appered in Naruto's hair. His skin was no longer covered by the 9-tails chakra instead a black bodysuit covered his torso, it reached down his arms, and to his knuckles. It Also reaching down his legs to the point just above his sandals. He had 9 strange looking orbs behind him, and two black staff like objects in each hand. "I will kill you!" Naruto, and Kurama both screamed in unison.

XXXXXXX

Rod Reiss inched closer, and closer to the destroyed vile of liquid. When he reached it Rode, began to slurp the liquid off the ground like a dog.

XXXXXXX

A/N: Chapter 21 finished. Sorry this took so long, but I do have other stories that I updated.

Also what took most of my time up was that I completely rewrote chapter's 1 and 2 for Return of Shinobi. I felt that I needed to fix them.

So please remember to review. It helps me alot.

Author question: Like what I did with Reiner? Haha! 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Heyo everyone ready for chapter 22?

Sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I got focused on my Akame Ga Kiru fanfic that people seem to be crazy about. But now I'm back, and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

So without further ado on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Attack on Titan

XXXXXXX

"W-What's happening to Naruto?" Mikasa stuttered out, as she stared at her lover. His power level suddenly went through the roof.

"It's his Sage of Six Paths Mode." A voice said from behind her. Mikasa quickly spun around to see Kakashi barely standing, covered in blood. He was breathing heavily, and had a slight limp to his stance.

"Kakashi!" Mikasa shouted out, her eyes widening in shock at his current condition. She was about to rush over to heal him, but he put his hand up in protest when she began to move. "I'm fine this is nothing." He said, as his breathing began to calm. He turned his head away from the girl, and stared at the two powerful godlike beings before him. 'So I really am weak.' He thought to himself staring at Naruto, a flash of the blondes idiotic, and confident younger self appeared in his mind. 'Wipe the floor with that fucker Naruto. Do it for Hinata.' Kakashi said to himself.

Toneri was trying to stare the blonde down now, but he knew it would not be successful. Naruto had just got a major power boost entering his Sage Of Six Paths Mode. The fight wouldn't be easy for Toneri, and he knew it. So instead of showing weakness he put on a fake confident grin. "So this is your full power Uzumaki!" He shouted out, getting into a fighting stance. The sun had gotten pretty low in the sky, and was now sinking below wall Rose. Wind slowly blew into the large field, where the two would soon clash.

"I will destroy you!" Kurama yelled out from Naruto. Toneri was a bit shocked by this, but not at all discouraged of facing him.

"I see I've made your pet fox mad as well." Toneri said with a laugh.

"I'm going to make you pay." Naruto said in a calm demeanor, as his voie returned. He too got into a fighting stance.

"We'll see Uzumaki. Let's begin shall we?" Toneri asked, as two of the orbs behind him flew towards Naruto. One black orb from Naruto's collection flew towards the two. The three orbs clashed, and exploded violently, as the shockwave blew away majority of the grass surrounding them. Naruto took no time, and sprinted towards the man. Toneri got the same idea as Naruto, and charged him with an extremely strong killing intent. "I'LL KILL YOU WITH ONE BLOW!" Toneri screamed out, as a green orb appeared in his hand it started to spark with a black type of energy. Toneri knew this attack would surely kill the blonde it had enough power to level a mountain. He could win against this Uzumaki trash.

"You're too slow." A voice said from behind Toneri. The Ōtsutsuki wipped his head around to see Naruto staring at him witb only one eye. The other was covered by his blonde hair. "How-" Toneri was able to finish his sentence, before Naruto sent a powerful kick into his back, that sent him flying around the field. Naruto began to create a spinning ball of Chakra in his right hand, and then took off sprinting towards the still recovering Toneri. The Rasengan began to take shape in his hand, and was so powerful that it carved a path in the dirt with Naruto's extremely powerful Chakra.

Another object began to form around the Rasengan, a shuriken like design appeared around the spinning orb, and glowed a dark red, as the Rasengan took it's final form. The ball of Chakra turned into violent orb of lava, and began to radiant with heat. Naruto quickly approached the now recovering Toneri. When the Ōtsutsuki saw what the Sage had made his eyes widen in shock, and fear.

"SAGE ART: LAVA RELEASE RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto screamed out, as he hurled the Rasenshuriken towards Toneri. The man tried to move, but to no luck the Deadly jutsu was just too fast. The Rasenshuriken struck the Ōtsutsuki directly in the stomach. He cried out in ammence pain, as he was sent back flying into the forest. A moment later a massive explosion appeared in the trees that sent material flying into the air. Mikasa nearly lost her footing.

"He's amazing." Mikasa said wide eyed, as she stared over at Naruto. She had no idea that her lover could be that powerful.

"That's Naruto at his best." Kakashi said beside her.

"The Shinobi commander is truly amazing." A voice said with a snicker behind the two. The two Ninja quickly spun around to see Bertolt standing with an insane grin.

"You!" Kakashi spat out narrowing his eyes.

"Yes hello. I did come to try, and take Naruto. But I see now that I won't be able to. So instead I guess I can take you." Bertolt said pointing to Mikasa.

"Like hell-" Mikasa was cut short, as Kakashi raised his hand in protest.

"Leave him to me." Kakashi said taking out a kunai.

"Kakashi Sensai." Mikasa said, with an extremely worried expression. He may have been an extremely skilled Shinobi but he looked to be injured.

"You just go help Sakura, and Eren." Kakashi said grinning under his mask.

"What about Naruto?" She asked, turning back to see her lover charged into the woods where he had flung Toneri into.

"Leave him be. That's his fight." Kakashi stated. Mikasa was reluctant for a moment, but then remembered Naruto would be fine. So she mustered her resolve, and nodded her head to Kakashi. "Right. Good luck." Mikasa said, as she ran off to the other end of the large field where Sakura layed unconscious.

"Same to you." Kakashi whispered, turning back to Bertolt with a defiant stance.

"So we're finally going to settle this old man?" Bertolt snicker.

"I'll give you one chance to give up." Kakashi said, as he began to focus Chakra too his eyes.

"Why would I do that? You're already injured, and once Reiner shows up you won't be able to stop us." Bertolt said, raising his blades getting ready for combat.

"Don't underestimate me." Kakashi said, as his mangekyou sharingan took shape in his eyes. Bertolt was taken back for just a moment, but then his sinister smirk returned to his face. "You actually thought I'd face you in combat like this?" Bertolt asked with a laugh. He instantly brought his thump up to his hand, and bit down. Steam started to blow out of his body at high speeds. Kakashi was nearly blinded by the sheer amount of it.

"Dammit!" Kakashi shouted, as he blocked the stream with his arms.

"I'll crush you like a bug!" Bertolt shouted out through the steam as a giant lightning bold stuck Bertolt. Kakashi knew the situation had just escalated to severe.

Mikasa ran across the field to where the down Sakura now layed. She immediately rushed over to her, and began to heal her wounds. "Sakura I'm here don't worry." Mikasa said, looking down at the barely conscious girl.

"H-Here help me with this." Sakura said struggling to get up, but Mikasa pushed her back down to the ground.

"You'll be fine. Just rest." She said with a reassuring smile.

"O-Of course I will. T-The idiot went full power…we don't have to worry anymore." Sakura weakly said, as her eyes slowly closed, and her body became limp.

"Sakura?" Mikasa asked quietly shaking the girls body. No response. Mikasa shaked her again more violently. "SAKURA!" She screamed out. Suddenly a massive flashed appeared behind her, and a massive wave of steam passed her. "What the hell?" She asked herself turning around. Her eyes immediately widened in horror, as she saw the massive titan over looking the field. "N-No way the...the Colossal Titan!" She stuttered out. She began to pick up Sakura's body, and high tail it back to their base, but was instantly stopped, as a familiar feeling entered her mind. "Mikasa wait!" Kurama shouted out in her head.

"Huh? Kurama?" Mikasa asked mentally. Why would the fox contact her out of all the other times?

"I don't have much time. You need to listen to me." Kurama said, as a large explosion was heard in the forest. A second later green, and orange lights streaked across the sky, and clashed creating massive shockwaves. The Colossal Titan was busy with Kakashi, and was moving away from the field. Explosions went off around it's arms, and legs. Mikasa knew that she wouldn't be able to help any of them as of right now. "Alright Kurama. You have my full attention." She said, as her eyes narrowed in determination. She knew Naruto was giving it his all up there. So she had to give it her all down here.

"Alright first you need to help Minato. You're going to need him to cover you while you do this." Kurama said.

"What exactly will I be doing?" Mikasa asked. Why would the fox need Naruto's father?

"You'll be using me to escort Eren to Wall Rose to seal it. We have to do this now before we lose the opportunity. Do you understand?" Kurama asked.

"I do Kurama, but Minato's busy with Naruto's mother. How am I suppose to help him?" Mikasa asked. She didn't want to hurt Naruto's mother. It didn't feel right.

"His mother is being controlled by something the Ōtsutsuki heir put inside her. You'll need to pull it out." Kurama explained to her. Mikasa eyes widened in shock. It sounded like something that would gravelly injure his mother.

"What Kurama!? I'll kill her if I do that!" Mikasa shouted out.

"Relax you won't. Just focus my Chakra in one of your arms, and reach into her chest. Then you should be able to pull it out." Kurama said with a slightly evil chuckle.

"Alright I understand. But what about Sakura? We can't just-" She paused when a familiar, and an unknown Chakra signature entered her sensing range.

"Heads up! Historia, and an unknown are closing in on our location fast." Kurama warned the Ackerman. Mikasa looked towards the treeline to their right, and took out her Katana. Rustling was heard in the bushes, Mikasa detected Historia's Chakra signature, and the others life force directly behind them. She was prepared for anything.

Reiner immediately rushed out of the treeline with Historia slung over his shoulder. He immediately froze when he saw Mikasa staring at him in shock, and then anger.

"Now hold on. I know this looks bad but it's not what you think!" Reiner said putting his hands up in protest, as he began to backaway, panicking.

"What're you doing with Historia! Put her down right now!" She screamed out, as he Katana instantly powered up with orange Chakra. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She roared out, rushing Reiner with a violent sneer.

"Mikasa wait!" Historia suddenly called out from the mans back. Her voice made Mikasa stop right in her tracks. Historia weakly looked up from behind Reiner with a smile. "Don't hurt him. As much as I hate to say it.…..he's on our side." Historia sighed.

"What!" Mikasa shouted out in shock, and anger. 'Why the hell would Reiner be her Ally!' She thought to her. He's killed her comrades, and caused everyone close to her great pain. But something deep down inside her said that Historia was telling the truth. "I'll explain later, but we need him, and Eren now." Historia said, with eyes full of determination.

"To seal the breach." Mikasa said. She already knew exactly what the small blonde had in mind.

"Yes." She said with a firm resolve.

"Where's the boy at anyway?" Reiner asked looking around for Eren, but he couldn't see the Shifter anyway.

"REINER!" A voice screamed out from the woods. Reiner, and Mikasa turned to see Eren sprinting out of the forest at high speeds.

"Speak of the devil." Reiner said, staring at violently sprinting Eren. But once he realized that the boy wasn't going to slow down he quickly turned, and shielded Historia from the blow. Eren Stuck Reiner right into the jaw, and made him stagger for a moment. "Ok. I admit. I deserve that." Reiner said rubbing his jaw.

"You're goddam right you do!" Eren screamed out, as he went to rush Reiner, but was held back by a powerful Mikasa. "Eren calm down. He's on our side." She said, as her grip tightened on him. She didn't want him to try, and do something stupid that could jeopardize this fragile alliance.

"Eh?!" Eren shouted out, as Mikasa pushed him out of her grip.

"We'll explain later, but right now we need to get to Wall Rose." Historia said, as she weakly jumped off of Reiner's back. She staggered, but was instantly supported by Reiner. She was still recovering from the paralyzing formula. "W-We need you, and him to seal it." Historia managed to say before she began to collapsed to the ground. Reiner instantly caught her, and carried her Princess style. Mikasa was shocked from this, but quickly dismissed it. "First we need to get to Minato." Mikasa said staring back into the woods.

"Where's he at anyway?" Reiner asked looking around for any sign of the Hokage. Suddenly a large rumble was heard, and a tree was sent flying in the air. "Kushina now hold on a minute!" Minato shouted, as he skidded out of the forest nearly dodging another tree. He sprinted towards the group, but then suddenly tripped over a rock, and flipped onto the the ground. "Crap!" He shouted out, as he rolled, and landed in front of them.

"Wow so even the Great Forth Hokage, the man feared by nations gets thrown around by his wife." Historia said with a small laugh, looking down at him.

"We'll I do know how to pick em." Minato said with a smirk as he began to recover.

"You're damn right!" Kushina shouted out with a grin, as she sprinted out of the forest Rasengan in hand.

"Kushina wait! Dammit why did I have to teach you the Rasengan!" Minato shouted out, as he sprinted away from the group, and into the field. Kushina immediately turned, and began to sprint after him.

"Why's she only going after him?" Eren asked staring at the two, as Kushina slammed the Rasengan into Minato's chest, which sent him flying back over into the trees beside them.

"I honestly have no idea." Historia said, as she layed in Reiner's arms. Kushina ran past the group, and into the woods after him taking out a large Katana.

"This is kinda funny to watch." Mikasa said with a grin, as she watched Minato recover in time to dodge another attack.

"Hey Mikasa right? You can come in at anytime you know!" Minato yelled out, trying to dodge her Katana. It's true Minato could've rendered Kushina useless, but he didn't want to hurt his wife. Mikasa simply sighed, and ran up to the two. Kushina quickly noticed her, and turned with her Katana at the ready. Mikasa powered up her own, and clashed blades with the Uzumaki. "S-So you're the one that loves my Naruto right?" Kushina asked struggling against Mikasa's raw power.

"Yes." Mikasa said sternly. She knew his mother couldn't control her movements. So she needed to be on her guard. Mikasa focused her power into her Katana, and instantly broke Kushina's guard, which caused her to stagger back. She looked defiantly towards Kushina.

Kushina felt this was more then Mikasa trying to help her. This felt like a proving to her. That this girl in front of her was proving that she could be strong enough to stand by her Naruto's side. " Heh you kinda remind me of Mikoto Uchiha." Kushina said with a smirk, as she raised her Katana, and pointed it at Mikasa.

"Who's that?" Mikasa asked. She had heard the word Uchiha pass between Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura before, but she never bothered to ask them.

"Just an old teammate of mine." Kushina said, as she lunged for Mikasa quite sloppily. Mikasa knew this would be her only chance to free Naruto's mother from Toneri's grasp. "Here it goes!" Mikasa shouted out as Kushina approached her. Kurama's Chakra began to focus on her right arm, which resulted in it turning bright orange. "Wait what're you doing?" Kushina asked, eyes widening when she saw the sense Kurama's Chakra inside the girl. "This might hurt I'm sorry." Mikasa said, as she lunged her arm for Kushina's chest. Kushina tried to swing down her Katana, but it simply bounced off of Kurama's Chakra.

Mikasa took the opportunity to slammed her fist into Kushina chest. "Eh? Get your hand out! What the hell!?" Kushina shouted out, trying to get free off her grasp. Mikasa just stared down at her hand. Surprisingly the area didn't bleed, it just glowed orange with Kurama's Chakra. A second later Mikasa pulled out a strange looking orb from her chest. She held the orb in her palm for a moment, before crushing it violently in her hand. Kushina instantly fell to ground, a second later Minato rushed to her side, and proceeded to pick her up bridal style. "Kushina! Are you ok?" Minato asked with a worried expression looking down at his wife.

"Yeah I'm fine Minato." She said looking up at him with a faint blush. Even after all these years he still cared for her.

"What a relief." Minato said with a bright smile, but then it quickly turned to a frown as he set her down, and turned to Reiner. "Now then." He said taking out a kunai.

"Oh no. Not this again!" Reiner said putting his hand up in defense.

"He's on our side Minato. I can explain later, but right now we need to seal the breach in the wall." Historia shouted from his arms.

"Wall?" Minato, and Kushina asked in unison.

"What wall?" Kushina asked looking over at Mikasa with a confused expression. The Ackerman simply pointed over to wall Rose on the horizon. "Those walls!" She shouted out. Both of them turned to see the massive structure in the distance. Minato went wide eyed for a moment while Kushina started to freak out. "T-They're gigantic!" She yelled out pointing to Wall Rose. She had a similar expression Naruto had on when he was extremely surprised. Mikasa couldn't help but let out a small giggle, she saw where Naruto got his personality from.

Minato regained his composure, and turned back to Mikasa with a serious expression. "What do you need us to do?" He asked.

"We need you to cover those two while they seal the hole." Kurama deep voice called out from Mikasa. Kushina's face went pale from hearing the voice. The last time she had heard his voice was when he gravely injured him. Mikasa facial features had looked to have gone feral. This put Kushina on edge. "Kyuubi?" She asked looking over to Mikasa.

"Yes. Hello Kushina." Kurama said, with a snicker.

"Why are you talking from Mikasa?" Kushina asked, gripping her Katana tighter. If this Fox tried to hurt this girl, she swore she would rip it limb from limb.

"I'm partly inside of her now." The 9-tails informed her. She went wide eyed again upon hearing this. "Eh!?" She shouldn't out.

"I'll explain later, but I trust you understand Minato?" Mikasa asked, voice returning, and face going back to normal. Much to Kushina's relief.

"Yes I do." Minato said with a nod.

"Good then we should get going." Eren said, walking up to them. Reiner hot on his heels with Historia in hand. "Wait what about Sakura?" Mikasa asked, pointing over to the unconscious pink haired girl.

"We'll take her with us." Reiner said, walking back over, and slinging Sakura on his shoulder.

"She should be fine, and besides the rest of the Shinobi are at Wall Rose. We can drop her off there." Eren said, walking towards the treeline ready to bolt into the woods.

"Jeans going to have a hay day." Historia sighed, she knew he wouldn't like the fact that she was now in this state.

"Ha! Agreed." Mikasa said knowing Jeans little relationship with Sakura. She walking up beside Eren who had a determined expression, as he stared off into the woods. Kushina, and Minato walked up to the right of them with confident smiles. "Now then. Everyone let's move!" Mikasa shouted out, activating Kurama mode, which in turn had the fox form around her. The others were quickly brought into the fox, Kushina was trying not to freak out, as they began to speed into the woods towards the Trost District.

XXXXXXX

Trost District, 10 Minutes later

The Shinobi were holding their ground against the endless hordes of Titans coming in from Wall Maria's territory. The Garrison had established a base of operations right outside of Trost's inner gate while the scouts were inside the city assisting the Shinobi.

Armin, and Mina were now sitting atop the Trost Fortress watching Scouts, and Shinobi tear through the Titan's lines. For once Armin felt that they could actually win this war. The two sat on the balcony that Naruto had talked to them on when Trost was assaulted during their graduation. That felt so long ago for Armin. "Hardly any titans are getting through anymore!" A scout shouted out from the courtyard below. Armin simply nodded at the Scout, and he ran off into the Fortress. In Kakashi's absence Armin was put in charge of the Trost defense. He didn't think he would've been able to do it, if it wasn't for the girl holding onto his hand to his side. "Armin your strategy is ingenius!" Mina shouted out, as she hugged him tightly.

"I really didn't do that much." Armin said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh don't be like that Armin. You've done alot for us. The defense wouldn't be going so well if it wasn't for you." Mina said grabbing his hand with a smile, as they looked out at the sun as it began to set on the trost district.

Armin was still unsure of himself, even if Mina was standing there with him. He didn't want all those people's lives depending on him. "Mina." Armin began. "Uh-huh?" Mina asked looking over at Armin with a smile. "I don't know if I can-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Mina pressed her lips against his. Armin stood there wide eyed, and tense for a moment before he calmed down. The two broke off the kiss, after what seemed like an eternity. "Armin I believe in you." Mina said grabbing his hand.

"Thank you, but truth be told I would love to have some of you confidence. Where do you get all your strength from? How you can keep cheering me on no matter what goes wrong." He said looking out in the distance, hair covering his eyes.

"You want to know where I get my strength from?" Mina asked, looking over at him. He didn't turned to her, all he did was nod. "I get it from you." She revealed, leaning her head on his shoulder. Armin instantly turned to her in shock. "F-From me?" He stuttered out, trying to contain his shock.

"Uh-huh. Without you. I'd probably be a scared little girl in the garrison right now, or I'd be dead." Mina said looking down, with a saddened expression.

"What're you talking about?" Armin asked looking down at her. Yearning for answers.

"When I was first picked to join the Shinobi. I was scared at first. I only joined to military to get money. I didn't want to be in something like this, where everyone depended on me." Mina said, remembering when she was first selected for the Shinobi. That seemed so long ago to her.

"Mina." Was all Armin could say. He was literally speechless.

"But then there was this one boy in here with me. I remember when we were first trying to master our Chakra, he had trouble the first time around, but the boy never gave up. No matter what. Then I vowed that I would have the same determination like him, and that I would be strong enough to stand by his side forever." Mina said with a deep blush. She had just revealed one of her most guarded secrets to the man she loved. She didn't know what would happen. Armin on the other hand, was trying to control all his emotions. For the first time, someone needed him, and wanted to be with him. He couldn't control his emotions anymore. So he shouted out what he truly wanted to say.

"Mina! When this is over I want you to stay with me forever!" Armin shouted at the top of his lungs. Mina's face went pale white, and then a moment later filled with a deep shade of crimson. "A-Armin." Was all she could stuttered out. She couldn't believe that he would want to her with him like that. She was sure he would simply say some encouraging words to her like he always does. But now the man she loved just asked her to stay with him for their entire lives. She was so excited, she was speeches. "Nevermind." Armin said, thinking he had just majority messed up. 'NO!' Mina shouted in her head, she didn't want to lose this moment. So she did the only thing she thought would work, and give him an answer. She kissed Armin deeply, and hugged his body. "O-Of course I will." She was finally able to blurt out, after they broke off the kiss. They both couldn't be anymore happier at this moment.

"You two love birds almost done yet?" A voiced asked, behind them. Both of their faces turned bright red, as they turned around. Jean stood there in front of the door crossed armed, and tapping his foot.

"Oh please you would be doing the same with Sakura right now?" Mina asked, with a smirk. Jeans face turned bright red from this. "Besides right now…..." Mina began, as she took Armin's hand, and squeezed it tightly. "Could be our last moments. Wouldn't you want to spend it with the person most important to you?" Mina asked looking at him, demanding an answer.

"Ah Shut up." Jean said acting like he just brushed it off, but in reality Mina's words stuck like glue. "Anyway they want you up at Wall Rose Armin. They want all the Shinobi back up on the wall above Trost's inner gate. Apparently something big is happening inside Wall Rose's territory. Everyone is already up their come on." Jean said walking back inside the Fortress.

"Right." Armin said, gripping Mina's hand, and walking back in behind him.

-Time Skip - 5 minutes later-

Jean, Armin, and Mina landed onto of Wall Rose in perfect unison. Awaiting them was Comander Pixis, hundreds of Garrison, and Scout members. Along with them was the remaining Shinobi. "Good you guy's made it." Marco said with a smile, as he motioned them over to them. With Marco stood Sasha, and Annie. They sat close to the edge of the wall, so they could over look wall Rose's territory.

"What's going on?" Jean asked, as they approached him.

"We have a serious problem." Marco said pointing off to the right of the Trost district. Jean eyes darted over, and widened in shock at the sight. Orange, and green lights darted across the sky, and clashed with spectacular explosions. Jean was amazed himself, but for some reason he had a sinking feeling that everything was about to go to shit.

"W-What the hell is going on over there?" Sasha asked looking over. Fear clearly in her eyes.

"We have no idea, but it doesn't appear to be good." Marco said, getting more worried by the second.

"It could be Naruto, and the others." Armin added. Noticing the large amount of orange coming from one of the lights.

"Why would he be causing that?" Sasha asked, clearly shocked by her teachers power. Jean simply crossed his arm's, and stared out "Who cares?! We have to-" He couldn't finish his sentence, as a lone scout landed in front of the group, clearly injured. The scout raised his head to eveal a clealy exhausted Commander Erwin.

"Commader!" The Shinobi shouted out in unison, as they all surrounded him. It was clear he was badly injured.

"What the hell happened to you!" Jean shouted out, as he began to hell the man.

"Naruto, and the others are battling some strange people. I was engaged by what's left of the military police." Erwin said.

"What about the breach I thought you were going to seal it!?" Mina asked, clearly panicking.

"Mikasa should be on her way with Eren, and Reiner to seal the breach." Erwin said, as he tried to stand up, and was quickly supported by two Scouts.

"Reiner?" The group asked, with confused expression. Before Sasha's turned to anger. "That bastard! He's our enemy! He murdered Connie!" Sasha shouted out in anger.

"I don't fully understand either, but it's our only option with Naruto engaged right now." Erwin said, as his breathing began to quicken, despite Jean's healing.

"Dammit! When will they arrive?" Jean asked, as he began to increase his healing. As if Some unknown force responded to his prayers, a loud roar was heard outside of Wall Rose. "9-tails sighted!" Marco shouted out, pointing down in Wall Rose's territory.

"From where?" Jean asked looking over to Marco.

"Coming straight for the wall." Marco responded back, pointing down to the base of the wall. Sure enough when Jean looked down he saw the Fox approaching the Wall. "Alright then, prepare for their arrival. I hope they have a plan." He said crossing his arms, and looked back towards the two objects fighting in the sky.

The 9-tails had nearly collided with Wall Rose, before it sprang up, and began to run up the side of the wall. "You really think this is safe!" Eren shouted out, as Kurama continued to climb. Mikasa's Kurama was smaller then Naruto's Kurama, but he still contained around the same amount of power.

"Of course it is boy!" Kurama shouted back with a snicker.

"Eh! You can talk!?" Eren shouted out with surprise.

"Of course I can. Now we're almost at the top. Prepare!" The 9-tails shouted out.

"Prepare for what?" Eren asked, as they just reached the top of the wall. Everyone else jumped off right at that moment, but Eren was flung off. "Shit!" Eren shouted out, as he crashed onto wall Rose, with a loud thud.

"Eren you ok?" Reiner asked, looking over at the down Shifter.

"I'm good." Eren said putting his thumps up in confirmation.

"Great now that we're here we can seal the wall." Mikasa said looking around, and spotting the large group of Soldier's.

"Hey guys!" Armin shouted out as he sprinted towards them, with Mina in hand. Following them were Jean, Marco, Sasha, and Annie. Mikasa was relieved to see all of them. "Armin!" She shouted back, as her group ran towards them. The two quickly met in the middle, and exchanged greetings. Historia, and Reiner stayed in the back with Sakura out of Jean's view. Kushina, and Minato stood to the side to avoid much contact with them as possible. To them everyone besides Mikasa, and Historia were unknowns.

"It's good to see all of you." Armin said, with a smile.

"Yeah. Is the Garrison, and Scouts ready to seal the breach?" Mikasa asked looking out towards Trost. She wanted to end this badly, and get back home with Naruto, and Mariko.

"You're damn right." Sasha exclaimed, raising a fist with anticipation. Jean pushed the girl aside, and began to speak. "We just need-"

"Jean get over here right now!" Historia called out to him with deep concern in her voice. Jean looked passed everyone to see Reiner holding a still injured Historia which made him alert. "What is it-" He stopped with he saw who else Reiner was carrying. "Sakura." Jean said, as he rushed over to them. He took the limp girl from Reiner's arms, and held her in his. "You're the only one here that can heal her." Historia said with worry in her voice.

"You're damn right. I got her. She'll be fine." Jean said, as he layed her down, and began to heal her. He tightly gripped her hand the entire time. "Dammit why did you have to go out, and almost get yourself killed?" Jean asked the unconscious girl, as he continued to heal her. "I won't let you die." Jean said to himself, as Mina's words from earlier passed through his mind. "If these are our last days. I want to spend them with you." Jean said, tearing up. The group watched, as Jean focused his entire being on healing Sakura. They could tell he had a deep unspoken love for her.

"Come on everyone. Let the two love birds have some privacy." Mina said walking off with a smirk. The group quickly followed suit, and walked towards the large group of soldier's.

"So what's the plan Mikasa?" Mina asked, as they neared the group.

"We're going to give everything we got to reach the breach. No matter what Eren, and Reiner have to reach the Wall. Humanities survival depends on it." Mikasa explained to them. She also noticed the increasing amount of killing intent coming from Sasha's body. It was clear that she wanted to kill Reiner.

"So what are you proposing then?" Mina asked, as they walked up to a waiting Pixis, and an injured Erwin. They all exchanged greetings, as Mikasa began to explain her plan. "A full on charge with Shinobi, Scout, and Garrison forces. They cover us until we can reach Wall Rose. There's bound to be more Titans, that made their way into the Wall while we've been talking." Mikasa told the group.

"True. A full on charge would be the quickest, and easiest option. But it wouldn't be the safest." Armin told Mikasa, as he put on a thinking pose.

"You have another plan Armin?" Commander Pixis asked him. He nodded his head, and the group circled around him.

"Yes. I believe we should have the main force which would consist of Shinobi, Garrison, and Scouts charge down the middle, and create a large diversion. While Mikasa, Eren, and Reiner move along the top of the wall, staying out of danger." Armin explained to all of them. She had to admit it was a much saver idea then hers, but it wasn't the quickest.

"That would be a good plan. Ultimately it's up to the Commaders." Marco said, as he turned back to Mikasa.

"I vote on Arlert's plan." Pixis said crossing his arms.

"Same here." Erwin said nodding his head. Both of thr Commaders turned their heads to the last active field Commader. "Mikasa?" Armin asked, tilting his head, as he stared at her. The Ackerman was about to give her answer, but was distracted by the incoming Orange, and Green lights.

"INCOMING!" A man screamed out, as the light flew above all the soldier. Everyone ducked down, excluding Mikasa, Kushina, and Minato. They just stared up at the clashing powers, knowing who they both were.

"What the hell!" Eren shouted out, as he looked up from his position to see Naruto hovering above Trost with a very pissed off expression. Also hovering above Trost was Toneri, who was panting heavily, and missing "It's Naruto, and that bastard Toneri!" Historia shouted out looking up at the two.

"Toneri stop this! There's no more use for further bloodshed!" Naruto shouted out, as he floated in the air thanks to his Sage of Six Paths Mode. "Drop dead Uzumaki." Toneri spat out, as he was breathing heavily. Mikasa gasped when she saw that Toneri was missing his left arm.

The Ōtsutsuki began to form what looked like a golden lighting rod in his hand, and his other began to regenerate. Naruto's eyes widened at this. He began to form Rasengan's in both of his hands. Both Naruto, and Toneri were focusing a great deal of Chakra. Shinobi, and regular person alike felt the major power flowing out of them. You could now see Orange Chakra flow out of Naruto, and Green Chakra out of Toneri. A great deal of wind also pushed in all directions from the. "T-This power is insane!" Minato stuttered out, as Kushina gripped his coat. The other Shinobi were having a hard to holding their ground. Garrison, and Scouts alike were getting pushed back, a couple were sent flying off the wall. Mikasa stood wide eyed, staring up at Naruto, since she had her cloak on she wasn't feeling the effects at all.

"Maybe when I'm done with you, I'll go say hello to that pretty girl of yours." Toneri said with a smirk, as his attack continued to charge. This sent Naruto over the edge. He had already lost Hinata because of him. He would NOT lose Mikasa to him, the girl he love's with all his might. "You're not touching Mikasa, as long as I live you will not harm her! Mikasa's mine!" Naruto shouted out with rage. Toneri smirked, this was the perfect moment. He vanished into thin air and replaced himself with a clone, without Naruto noticing. He appeared behind him, and struck his charging attack into Naruto's back. "H-How did you?" The blonde stuttered out, as he tried to turn around. His Rasengan's quickly faded away, as everyone stared up in shock.

"Typical Human so blinded by love. Now. Die." Toneri said with a smirk, as his attack finished charging, and began to glow brightly.

"M-Mikasa." Naruto stuttered out, as he tried turning to look at her. He was still trying for her, even though he was in incredible pain. Mikasa fell down to her knees, and began to cry.

"Divine Art: Hermes Spear!" Toneri shouted out, as he pushed the speart threw Naruto's body.

"NARUTO!" Mikasa screamed out tears flowing from her eyes, as the spear shot like a bullet through his body. It rushed out of his body, and flew towards Trost. It impacted with such force that it looked a ten-tails attack. In an instant the entire town of Trost was blown away, all the buildings were incinerated, and the land was stripped of vegetation. A large number of soldier at the edge of the wall were blown off, and even some of the Shinobi were thrown as well.

Once the dust settled every person that still stood on the wall looked down at what used to be Trost in shock, and horror. It looked like one giant pit of dirt. Once the shock wore off of her Mikasa looked back up to where Naruto had been. When she located him, she wanted to scream out in rage, and sadness. He stood barely floating in the air, with a rather large whole threw his chest. Toneri floated down in front of him with a sinister expression.

"Hahaha! If the Rabbit Goddess didn't give me these power's I'm sure you would've beaten me easily. But alas you fall again Uzumaki." He said laughing insanely.

"N-Naruto are you ok?" Mikasa was finally able to stutter out. Naruto weakly turned back to the girl with a weak smile. "I'm fine Mikasa. Just a little scratch-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, as he was kicked with a large amount of force by Toneri into a mountain in Wall Maria's territory.

"NARUTO!" Mikasa screamed out in horror, as tears filled her eyes once again.

"You talk to much." Toneri said with a laugh staring at the mountain he kicked Naruto into. "I would've thought he would've lasted a little longer then a few hours with me, but I guess I was wrong." Toneri said shrugging his shoulders landing next to her on the wall.

Mikasa was now bubbling with rage. She looked up to him, flared her Chakra cloak, and said. "You….YOU-"

"BASTARD!" Kushina beat her to the punch, as she ran up to Toneri. The Ōtsutsuki didn't think anything of her attack, and flicked her aside like a doll.

"Kushina!" Minato yelled out, catching her mid air.

"That's my son, and you killed him! YOU MURDERER!" Kushina shouted out with tears, as she tried to rush him again, but Minato had to hold her back. "Pathetic." Toneri said with a disgusted look. "Is there anyone here that will stand against me?" He asked looking right into the eyes of Mikasa. He wanted her to fight him, but she knew she stood no chance against him. Toneri remained staring at her for a few more seconds, before he swung his head around looking at everyone else. "Didn't think so."

"Y-You just destroyed an entire city, and killed the Commander of the Shinobi." Eren muttered out, as he got up from his fallen position on the ground. He had never witnessed such power. But he knew someone had to take a stand against him, or else. Toneri simply ignored the boy, and stared at the main group of Shinobi, and regular forces which consisted of; Reiner, Marco, Historia, Minato, Kushina, Comander Pixis, and a few remaining men. Everyone had gotten tossed off the wall.

"Oh so I did. But I guess it doesn't matter this whole world will soon burn, by my hands. I assume you're going to try, and seal the breach?" He asked, but no one said anything. "I take your silence as a yes. Oh I'll make it fun, and wait for you with the titans." Toneri said, as his he began to walk towards the edge of the wall down to Trost. He looked down for a moment, and his eyes widened in shock. "Impossible!" He yelled out.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY SO EASILY!" Naruto shouted out, as he crashed through the top of Wall Rose with a Rasengan at the ready. "Die! TAILED BEAST BALL RASENGAN!" He screamed, as he launched it into Toneri's jaw, which in turn sent him flying into the Trost District. A moment later a large explosion went off where Toneri had landed.

"G-Go straight to hellllllllll!" Naruto shouted out weakly on the top of the wall, before he went down to his knees weakly. He had played around with Toneri long enough. It was finally time to get serious. Luckily for him, he didn't sense anyone in Trost when the attack struck. He was greatly relieved.

"Naruto!" Mikasa shouted out, as she sprinted towards him at top speed. Naruto looked up with a weak smirk, he's Sage Of Six Paths Mode deactivated. She rushed into his arms, and hugged him tightly, as if she would lose him in a second if she didn't. "It's ok Mikasa I'm here. You don't have to worry." Naruto said weakly, as he brushed her hair.

"But I saw you die!?" She said looking up at him, with sadness, and fear in her eyes.

"I used a clone at the last second." He said with a smirk. Mikasa just put her head back into his chest. Naruto patiently awaited for a response, but it never came. "Mikasa?" Naruto asked looking down at her. She just gripped his shirt tightly. The blonde was beginning to get worried.

Mikasa on the other hand, had a million different things rushing through her head. She had almost lost Naruto. Someone she couldn't live without, she was tired of other people trying to hurt him, or take him away. She was tired of it all. The titan shifter, Military police. 'To hell with them all!' She thought to herself. Mikasa wanted a peaceful life with him, she wanted to be with him forever. She now knew what she had to do, before anyone else tried it, because the Ackerman knew the other girls would eventually try it. So swallowing up all her fear, and doubts she said. "You're Mine."

Naruto's eyes immediately lit up at the statement. "Huh?"

She couldn't hold in her emotions anymore. She needed to say this. Mikasa looked up at Naruto with wide eyes, and a determined expression. "I don't want anyone else touching you! You're mine! She yelled out. The next thing that came out of Mikasa's mouth would change both of their lives forever. Marry me!" Before Naruto could comment she smashed her lips against his.

The two stood there for a moment embracing each other while everyone else stood around them with shocked expressions. They finally broke off the kiss, and Naruto stared down at Mikasa.

"Eh?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Eh?" Kushina, and Minato asked standing beside the two.

"Ehhhhhhh!" Everyone else shouted out in shock.

"M-Mikasa." Naruto stuttered out. To say he was shock was a complete understatement. His head was doing a 180°. He couldn't believe she wanted to marry him. Although Naruto was staring to feel extremely happy that she would want to marry him.

"Please." Mikasa asked staring up at him with wide eyes. She was getting worried, because he was just staring down at her. Suddenly a smile appeared across his face, and he pulled her in for a hug. "I will, but after this is all over. Let me ask you that the proper way you know." He said with a wink which caused her to blush. "Oh! Of course." She said looking up at him, with a deep shade of crimson.

Two sets of footsteps were heard behind the group, and a familiar voice shoutes out. "Jesus what is up with everyone, and the lovey dovey crap today?" Jean asked coming up to everyone with fully healed Sakura in hand. "Yeah. Agreed, well at least he's happy." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Jean, Sakura! You're both alright!" Naruto stammered out.

"Of course we are." Jean said with a confident smirk.

"I'm glad you two are ok." Naruto said looking up at both of them with a relieved smile. He didn't want to lose three friends in the same day.

"Yeah, Yeah." Jean said waving Naruto off, as he went to stare off into Wall Rose's territory. Sakura approached Mikasa with a big smirk that single trouble for the Ackerman. "So Marriage-" Sakura began, but was immediately interrupted, as someone went flying over her head, and skidded to a stop next to Naruto.

Everyone turned their heads towards the person. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized who it was. The same could be said for the remaining Shinobi. "Kakashi Sensai!" Naruto blurted out with a smile, until he saw the large gashes he had across his body. Naruto was about to assist, but Kakashi put his arm up in protest. "D-Don't worry about me. Just Worry about that." Kakashi said pointing off into Wall Rose. The Shinobi, and other military personnel that had fallen off the wall were now beginning to make their way back up.

Everyone turned their heads, and gasped in shock, and horror at what was approaching the wall from behind. It was the Colossal Titan. They were now sandwiched in between Toneri, and the Colossal.

"T-The Colossal Titan!" A Scout shouted out in horror.

"This is bad." Sasha said jumping back onto the top of the wall with an unconscious Armin, as well as an unconscious Mina.

"We're screwed!" A man shouted out from the crowd of gather Scouts, and Garrison members on the side of the wall.

Naruto knew that if he didn't do something quick their fighting spirit would completely vanish. So he did the most natural thing that came to him. He spoke. "HEY! Did you forget who we are?! We're humanity, and I think we can show that goddam titan why humanity WILL rule this world!" He shouted out towards the group of soldiers.

The effects were almost immediate, as everyone turned towards him, and payed no mind to the approaching Colossal Titan. The Shinobi as well went to stand by Naruto's side. The blonde was about to speak, until he felt a large amount of Chakra originating from down in the Trost district.  
"UZUMAKI!" Toneri screamed out at the top of his lungs from the center of the district, green Chakra began to spill into the place.

"Sounds like princess is up." Sakura laughed with a grin, as she walked up to Naruto.

"I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!" Naruto shouted out, pointing down into the destroyed district. He turned back, and faced the Colossal with a determined expression. "Now then-" He was about to continue, but Kakashi began to interrupt him. "Wait Naruto. Leave the Colossal to me." Kakashi pleaded. Naruto stared at him for a moment, before he reluctantly nodded his head.

Kakashi grinned, and began to sprint off the edge of Wall Rose. "I was just playing around with him at first, but now it's time to get serious. Obito please…. lend me your strength." He whispered out, as he dove off the side, much to everyone's distress. Except for Naruto. He knew exactly what his Sensai was doing.

Everyone began to hang over the edge of the wall, as they looked for Kakashi. Suddenly they were all blinded by a bright white light, and a couple seconds later a massive humanoid figure was standing in front of Wall Rose. It looked a ghostly white, with thick pulsating red line's all around it. Everyone was taking back for a moment, even the Colossal Titan was. Naruto simply smirked.

"T-Thats Kakashi Sensai's Susanoo." Sakura stuttered out looking at the massive figure. The last time she had seen one was when she witness Sasuke use hid, over three years ago.

"Heh. The old man's still got it." Naruto said with a laugh, as he took Mikasa's hand. Together they both walked back towards Trost, as Kakashi's Susanoo charged the Colossal Titan.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU NARUTO! AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU I'LL MURDER THAT HELPLESS LITTLE GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS." They heard Toneri screamed out. It put Mikasa on edge. It made Naruto extremely pissed off. He was coming to make Toneri regret saying that. That man had not only just took Hinata away from him, but now he had threatened Mikasa. The girl he cared about the most. He was definitely going to pay. "Let me help." Mikasa said pulling at Naruto's jacket. The blonde knew how much she wanted to hell him, but he didn't want to risk her getting hurt. "I need you to rally the troops, and to make sure we seal the breach. Mikasa he's sure to lure the titans into fighting the garrison, and Scouts, so you need to defend them." Naruto explained to her.

"Alright. You got it." She said looking over at him, while tightening her grip on his hand.

"Yeah. Next time we meet humanity will have won the war for Rose." He said, as he embraced her. The two stood there for a moment enjoying the feeling of having each other close to them. "I love you." Naruto said as he broke it off, and walked towards the edge of the wall.

"I love you too.…Come back alive." She said staring at him, with a pleading expression.

"I give you my word." Naruto said with a smirk. This immediately made Mikasa worry. 'He never goes back on his word.' She thought. The rest of the Shinobi had made their way back up, and now surrounded the blonde.

"Yeah Naruto kick his ass!" Jean shouted out, as he cheered their leader on.

"Win it for us!" Historia exclaimed, now standing by a every watchful Reiner.

Multiple Scout's, and Garrison members also gathered around, and began to cheer. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" They all shouted out. Erwin approached from the back of the group. "For the glory of humanity! Wipe him off the face of the earth!" He shouted out, startling everyone around him. Naruto simply gave a chuckle, and gave everyone his signature thumbs up. "You got it!" He shouted out, as he began to run for edge, but was immediately hulted by eight small puffs of smoke.

"So we can finally talk?" A voice asked from the smoke.

"Honestly I liked sleeping." Another said, with a laugh.

"Well of course you do. That's all you do you damn raccoon." The first voice said with a chuckle.

"HEY!" The second yelled out with annoyance. The smoke finally began to clear, and Naruto stood in shock for what a waited him. All the tail beast's except Kurama now sat in front of Naruto. Although the beasts were about 1/15 of their original size.

"Uh. What's going here?" Naruto finally asked, looking around at them.

"Naruto!" They all shouted in unison with glee.

"What the hell? I've been wondering where you've all been." The blonde said. The small version of the eight-tails stepped forward with a small version of the one-tail. "We couldn't communicate because of Chakra distortion from the time, and space event that brought you here. But when you entered Sage Of Six Paths Mode it opened the link back up." The eight-tails explained.

"Ok. But what ARE you doing here?" Naruto asked still confused.

"Their here to give us all their Chakra kid." Kurama's voice echoed out in his head. This immediately sent warnings to the blondes mind. Mainly the word ten-tails flashed across it. "But wouldn't that kill them?" Naruto asked, concerned for the creatures.

"We've lived for long enough." The eight-tails said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. It's getting boring. I'd sacrifice myself to stop the bitch that destroyed the Shinobi world, then sit around all day." The one-tail said, rolling around the wall in a little ball.

"But I thought the Sage created all of you so not one being would have all the ten-tail power." Naruto asked, now concerned for his own well being.

"One being isn't getting all this power. You, Kurama, and that girl are all receiving it." The eight-tails said pointing straight at Mikasa.

"Me?" She asked pointing at herself.

"Yeah you." Kurama said witn an annoyed voice. It was no secret that he didn't like his siblings. The rest of the tailed-beasts remained quiet.

"You have the Moon mark." The one-tails said pointing at the Moon on her hand.

"We've discussed this Kurama already. By doing this, Naruto all of your descendants will be able to obtain Sage Of Six Paths Chakra. We'll be created a new kekkei genkai." The Eight-tails explained to him.

"That's incredible." Naruto said. He would soon create his very own kekkei genkai.

"Yeah, but you won't need it to defeat Toneri. The only reason he's been able to even get the upper hand on you is because of Kaguya." The eight-tails said with an expression filled with anger.

"dumb bitch." The one-tail said rolling around.

"Shukaku!" Eight-tails shouted out to him, for using that language. "What? I'm sorry." He said rubbing it off, and continuing to roll around

"Anyway it'll take a while to get everything prepared over here so go do your thing." Eight-tails said, making a shooing motion towards Trost.

"Um alright then." Naruto said walking past them, and too the edge of the Wall. "Good luck. Bee would be proud." The Eight-tails said giving him a fist bump.

"I'm sure he would. You ready Kurama?" Naruto asked his beast.

"Hell yeah!" The Nine-tailed shouted back in response, as Naruto sprang off of the wall. "Let's kick some ass! Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled out making two clones appear to him on each dide, as they fell. The flames for his Chakra cloak were now appearing around hin.

"I won't let you terrorize this world anymore Toneri, and most of all I'm not letting you touch Mikasa." He said to himself, as he hit the ground along with the clones. When the dust settled. He stood proudly in his Sage Of Six Paths Mode. Each clone to his sides were now the exact same. Naruto made both of his Chakra rods appear in an instant, and smacked them together. "Let's finish this!" He shouted out, with confidence.

XXXXXXX

Done, Done, Done!

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been focused on my Akame Ga Kiru fanfic, but I assure you I'm back in full force! Except updates monthly.

It's time for the author question.

Question: What do you think Naruto will look like after he gets all the tailed beast Chakra. I'm talking about all of it, not the little bit he got in the manga from each one. Also what about Mikasa, what do you think she'll look like?

Remember to review :) 


	23. Please read!

Okay I've been gone awhile with other fics, and what not. I do apologize, and I just wanted to ask a simple question.

Do you want me to continue this story? Yes, or no.

Or I can restart it, with the better editing, and writing skills I've gotten.

So please let me know as soon as possible.

Thank you all for your time, and consideration 


	24. Please Read as soon as possible!

**Alright now that I got everyones attention, I would just like to announce that I'm official rewriting this story. I already have the first two chapters typed up and ready to post. But I'll be waiting until I finish the third chapter to post. I'm looking at a projected time of about next week. I can't wait for all of you to read this, I've put alot of work into it.**

**I'll also be deleting this story for the new one, so I'm sorry about that. You have about one week to enjoy it until it's gone. Sorry again.**

**Alright well that's everything I've had to say about it, so enjoy your day or night and I'll see you next week. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
